Heroes - Rebirth from the Ashes
by oldblueeyes
Summary: Clarie's life will never be what she wanted it to be. When she jumped off the Ferris wheel everything changed. she unleashed a monster who will stop an nothing to gain immortality.
1. Chapter 01

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter one  
>Prologue <strong>

Claire Bennett climbed to the top of the 3 story tall carnival Farris Wheel. The people below, both carnival staff and patrons; crowded around to see what she was attempting to do. Was she going to perform a carnival acrobatic stunt, or was she a private citizen attempting suicide? Claire Bennett gathered herself together as she stood tall at the top of the amusement park ride. She looked around slowly. The crowd looked so small far below her feet. She made eye contact with her father, as he looked up with a pained expression of betrayal. He was going to ground her forever after this, everything he had sacrificed these last few years she was just tossing away. He loved her so much; he was going to going to kill her. She was rash, young, she was impulsive and she didn't care. She had been hunted like an animal; caged like a criminal; and experimented on like a lab rat. All she wanted was to be normal; to have a normal life; to meet a great man and know true love. She wanted to grow old, have children, and with her abilities it was all ripped away. Well if she could not be normal, then she was done trying.

Her uncle, Peter Petrelli watched with a stoic expression. He could not save Claire from her choice. She was going to change everything. If she jumped she would expose them all. She would change the course of the future and bring to the world's eye the knowledge of the freaks that live among them. The world would not see them as a progression of the human species; they would see them all as marvels and carnival freaks. Freaks to be captured and cut open; to learn how we all tick. His mother went through that in the early 1960's and promised she would never be a captive by the government again. Everything was about to change.

Hiro and Matthew Parkman stood by her father talking rapidly, arms raised and pointing her way. She was too far away to hear them. She better finish this before they decided to stop her, she thought. She paused so that the reporters below and their television camera crews could get her in proper focus. She looked up into the night sky briefly as Helicopters hovered above shining flood lights on the carnival grounds and her. One flood light's brilliant light lit up her figure from behind, giving her a halo effect with the light catching the dust in the air surrounding her small frame. She could hear one child's voice break the silence of the crowd and proclaim, "Look, an Angel!"

Claire searched among the hundreds, maybe even thousands of faces watching her now. She wanted one person to see, he was not there. Where was he? Claire craned her neck one way and the other looking for him; when Sylar Grey stepped out from amongst the crowd and into an open space. Their eyes met for just a moment as he smiled with wicked pleasure. She shuddered for just a moment at his smile of evil pleasure, not sure of its meaning, and then she stretched out her arms and jumped.

She fell through the air as women and children screamed, Camera's flashed, and men shouted out in surprise. She hit the ground with a thud, a broken and bloody mess. Some spectators fainted, while others turned away in fear, as the body of such a young and beautiful girl lay mangled in the dirt. The crowd was completely silent and everyone held their collective breath. What had just happened? What had they just witnessed? Then slowly, the broken form before them began to move. Claire pulled her arms underneath herself and lifted her body to its knees; she slowly stood to her feet, as she reached over with her left hand and pulled on her right arm back into place, with a jerk and a snap. As the crowd stood silently staring at the miracle before them, she turned and looked directly into the nearest media camera and said, "I am Claire Bennett, and that was suicide number 17, I can not die."

The crowd erupted in noise as children began to cry, spectators turned to each other in amazement and wonder, and reporters shouted out questions, shoving microphones into the young girls face, each wanting to get the exclusive interview with this incredible girl. Camera crews yelled out to each other "Did you get that? Did you get that on film? Something is wrong with my link to the studio. Please tell me you got that on film!" Camera men all around checked their equipment, each camera was down and the data files wiped. They shouting back and forth over the noise of the helicopters, and crowd "Something is wrong, all our equipment is not working!"

The dust on the ground began to swirl, as the wind from the helicopters above began to build. The noise and wind became unbearable, as the crowd began to cover their faces and everyone looked up into the night sky.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	2. Chapter 02

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter two****  
><strong>**A few left Standing**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Claire Bennet gazed up into the night sky, her blond hair whipped around her face in the swirling wind of the helicopters above; as her father Noah Bennet called out her name from the crowd surrounding her. Claire craned her neck in the direction of his call; she would forever here and recognize his soul of anguish voice from this night forward. They caught each others eyes across the carnival grounds. Noah Bennet lifted his hands in the air in the silent manor of asking "why?" Claire crossed her arms and stood tall. She stuck her chin forward and held her ground. She was going to make a change in this world. If she could not have a normal life, she had decided to have an incredible one.

Reporters despite the blustering wind from the helicopters continued to shove microphones in her face. One reporter, a big man, towering over her small five foot height demanded her attention, "What is your name, young lady, did you know you were going to survive when you jumped?" Claire smiled; this was it, time to change the world.

Claire opened her mouth to reply to the reporter's question, when there was a gun shot that echoed throughout the carnival grounds. The reporter's chest exploded and covered her in the man's fresh blood. The man fell to the ground in slow motion as more gun fire resounded and men dressed in all black soldier gear stormed into the area firing on the people, Claire watched in horror as men and women, carnival staff and spectators were gunned down with out mercy before her eyes.

The Helicopters above open fire on the crowd below with rockets aimed that the different carnival rides and tents. A group of Carnies ran for the large main tent, with the children that Claire had just the other day sat before and told a bed time story too. She held the sides of her face and screamed at the top of her lungs as the tent erupted in flames from rocket fire. People of all ages, ran every which way in fear as mysterious attackers mowed them down one by one.

Matt Parkman stood in a back to back defensive position with Noah Bennet; as the soldiers in black, one by one continued to terminate every life in sight. Matt Parkman took aim and shot a man through the back of the head as he tried to kill a woman and child running past, "That's four!" he called out to Noah Bennet behind him. Noah Bennet had two guns out, one in each hand each gun blasting away, "Nine, Ten!" he shouted back as he felt Matt slam against his back and knock him off balance. Matt Parkman rolled to the ground with a bullet hole through his left eye. Noah Bennet grabbed Matt's revolver and dove behind a carnival cart for cover. To his left he could see Ando defending the still body of Hiro Nakamora; red flames shot from his hands and men that he hit vaporized instantly. Suddenly Ando was caught in a cross fire and he fell to his knees shot twice through the chest. Noah opened fire to try and protect him, "Eleven, Twelve!" he counted off continuing the game he and Matt had been playing.

Ando let out a scream of pain and anger and he hoisted the limp form of Hiro onto his shoulders and stood to his feet. Step by step he trudged across the carnival grounds toward the single untouched form of Claire Bennet, bodies covered the ground. Hundred maybe thousands were dead and more continued to die. Noah stood and gave him cover fire. Twice more Ando was hit in the chest, but he kept walking. Noah felt a brand of red hot fire blow through his leg; sending him to one knee, he continued to fire, "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen come one Ando…Sixteen." But he watched helplessly as Ando collapsed in the mud dead, with Hiro rolling clear beside him, a few yards from Claire feet blood flowing from many bullet holes.

Sylar ducked and ran for Claire as the soldiers attacked. Several times he had been shot, but his healing ability kept him going. He grabbed a carnival camper with mind and lifted it into the air. He braced himself and threw it at the nearest helicopter and grunted with satisfaction as it exploded into the nights sky. Claire can reveal her abilities, but what made him special was that know one knew he existed. He could have flown to Claire, but then the soldiers and cameras would have seen him and then they would have known there were others like her. A hand reached out and grabbed Sylars arm. He turned and looked in to the eyes of Peter Petrelli. Peter looked him in the eyes and reached down deep into Sylar's soul. Peter needed to find Sylar's original power; the source that allowed him to gain all his other abilities. He began to glow a pail blue light as Peter could feel the ability replicate in himself. Peter could feel his cuts and injuries heal as not only did he gain the source power, but all Sylar's abilities that he had stolen over the years, through murder and terror. Sylar smiled a wicked smile, "hello brother Peter, ready to go play?"

Peter let go of Sylar's arm and they ran for Claire just as she is rocketed by bullets and collapsed to the ground. Claire seemed to be the center of the attack. She seemed to Peter to be the reason of the attack. Peter stood over Claire's body and fired off bolts of lightning and fire towards the attackers, each bolt of lightening blasting the attacker's dozens of feet into the air.

Noah Bennet thought at first this was a government attack, but then as the soldiers opened fire on the civilians he knew this was a plot to capture or kill Claire. She was the center, of all that was happening. Somehow they knew she was here and they wanted her and her alone. "Peter, get Claire out of here!" Noah yelled over the chaos. He lifted his left gun and shot "Seventeen!" and then the weapon clicked on an empty chamber. He tossed the gun aside. He was on his last few rounds of ammunition. He saw an attacker's weapon a few yards away and dove for the gun. He rolled over and looked straight into the muzzle of a machine gun. Slowing, he placed his gun down in the grass and raised his hands, in disgust.

Sylar and Peter were both wounded and bloody, but their healing ability keeps them going. They look around and everyone was dead. Reporters, innocent bystanders, the carnival specials were all dead. They were surrounded by a dozen attackers all dress in black soldier gear. Sylar turned to Peter with a smile, "Three for me, you can have the rest" when a spike connected to a chain shot through the air and pierced him in the chest and yanked him away into the darkness.

Peter wrapped his arms around Claire just as she stood to her feet swaying unsteadily beside him, and launched them into the air (using the flight ability Sylar had taken from his Brother Nathan). He soared past the nearest helicopters, and thought he was in the clear when a Helicopter higher up in the sky opened fire with a side mounted cannon sending Peter and Claire back to the ground crashing together in a heap, next to the body of Hiro Nakaumura, broken and apparently dead.

The remaining mercenary soldiers spread out to secure the perimeters as a woman, dress in a white business suite and high heeled shoes walked slowly through the dead. She looked at the bodies around her lying in the mud, as she walks toward Claire. Her eyes were focused on the still, lifeless form of Claire Bennet. The woman paused and looked down at Claire's body, "All this for one little girl." She signaled to men to pick up the body of Claire Bennet. "Make sure the rest of the bodies are destroyed. No evidence!"

As the men rushed to do her bidding; Hiro gasped for breath in a last effort of the moments of his ending life reached out and grabbed Peter and Claire and they all vanish. The woman screamed in her anger and rage. "Lost! Lost! All this and she is lost!" she swung her fist at the nearest mercenary and broke his jaw. The soldier dropped to the ground out cold, his machine gun flying up out of his hands into the air. The woman in white, deftly grabbed the gun and shot him through the head. She then killed two other soldiers before her temper cooled. The remaining soldiers now only a handful stood at attention ready to run. But she turned and walked coldly away, passing the prone form of Noah Bennet held and gun point in the mud by one of her remaining men, "Bring him!"

X-X-X

Janice Parkman stepped through the living room gingerly, silently navigating the obstacle course of toys left by the children, while making her way towards the kitchen and the rest of her half eaten lunch. She would clean the toys up in a few minutes, she thought as she slipped into the bar stool at the kitchen counter and lifted her half eaten sandwich to mouth. She sipped at her glass of lemonade, as she thought of her husband Matt Parkman, where was he? He was in so much trouble when he finally thought to call her.

Matt had not called her in several days and she was getting worried. Normally he checked in several times a day. But since this last case he said he was working on, he had been irregular in his calls. He had been gone for several days now and only one call, and then he could only speak for a moment. He said he was in New York City! What would bring him all the way across the country? He was going to pay when he got home; that was for sure. She thought of another little Hubby do task, and quickly made a note in her mind to add it to the job jar. The jar was so full now; he would be stuck home for a month. She also made a mental note to call that really posh restaurant downtown "Larino's" and make a reservation, it required a evening gown and black tie to get in, she didn't own a nice evening gown, but she was going too, as soon as Matt got home.

It was her day to baby-sit the neighbor's boy Joey. He was the same age as her little Matthew. They played so nicely together all morning. But then her Matthew had developed a fever and a bad rash, when his breathing began to be raspy she had called her friend, and Matt's ex-partner, Jesse. Jesse had swung by and took him to the clinic quickly while Joey rested during nap time. She loved being a mom, but hated the worry that came with the job. Jesse was such a great friend and was excited to learn she and Matt worked together in the department. She had better give Jesse a call and find out what the doctor had discovered with her son. "Please not let it be allergies." She finished her last bite of her sandwich looked back at the living room, with an exhausted sigh. She resolved herself to cleanup the toys, before she called Jesse. Just to give her few minutes more and not appear to much as an over protective worry wart. "Time to setup for play dough and paints for when little Matthew gets back."

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, "I'm coming." Who could be banging on the door at this hour, she thought as she set her half full lemonade back down on the kitchen counter. If that was Jesse, she had a key why was she not using it? Could she be carrying Matthew and can't open the door? Could her boy be that sick? She reached for the door knob, just as door broke in and several men dressed in all black military gear; each having a patch with a red eagle just above the heart, stormed into her house.

Janice screamed as she ran around the corner and grabbed her husband's spare service pistol, from the drawer of the end table. She lifted the gun to defend herself and Joey, against the mysterious men. The men surrounded her and lifted their weapons; their mission: nothing lives; kill the mother and the boy.

X-X-X

Mohinder Suresh smiled as he watched young Molly set the table for their late meal. It had been several days since they had had time for a "family meal". Molly was growing up so quickly, she was going to be twelve years tomorrow. He had to call Matt Parkman and talk about her birthday plans; his last phone call had revealed he was in New York City and would be stopping by in the morning if he could clear his schedule. She wanted to have a party with both of the men that had stepped in and raised her these last few years. She wanted to paint her room a bright orange. He cringed at the thought of orange on the walls in her room. But then she was just a girl and he would most likely be painting over it in few years anyway.

Molly was all smiles as they talked about school and how well Molly is adapting. She was enjoying school now that her dreams of the evil man had stopped. The other children liked her at the new school. She had made a few friends and she wanted to tell him everything, as her mouth struggled to keep up with her story.

Mohinder took off his makeshift apron and tossed it over his shoulder to the kitchen counter as he placed a steaming bowl of Macaroni and Cheese on the table. "Dinner is served my Princess; Lobster and Caviar for the lady." Molly giggled. "Please ignore the cheesy flavor and the pasta like taste, but then the Lobster is from Alaska and the Caviar is from California." Mohinder sat into his chair.

Molly leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, "I love you Mohinder. It looks wonderful." just as there was a pounding at the door. Mohinder put his napkin on the table and stood to open the door, when it was kicked down and Men dressed in black military gear stormed into the apartment, red eagle patches flashing in the apartment light. Mohinder grabbed the closest attacker and using his incredible strength threw the man like a rag doll at the nearest wall. The man broke through the wall into another part of the apartment. He then grabbed another attacker and punched him in the face dropping him to the floor, dead with a crushed face. He then lifted a third man and threw him into the rest of the attackers trying to come through the broken door. Multiple shots were fired and Mohinder fell to his knees, dead with several holes in his chest. Molly screamed as she was grabbed by the leader of the soldiers, "destroy all the bodies, we have the girl. She is our mission."

X-X-X

Monica and her cousin Micah paused against the cool cement wall to catch their breath, they were in a military facility on an island was all that they knew. It had been months since their capture by the US government and placed here. They had drugged her and Micah so they could not use their abilities. Over time she had managed to escape from her cell and with quick action had freed her cousin Micah as well. In their socks and medical gowns, they scurried quietly down a long hallway. They had been in confinement for most of their time here and she only new the basic floor plan in her mind. Micah was leading them when he lifted up his hand to force her to wait, as he carefully looked around a corner.

Across the hall was a set of double doors. Micah didn't know where they led. But at one end of the hallway was a window with bars, and the other say a guard at a desk. He reached back and grabbing Monica's hand they slipped across the hall and through the large double doors.

The room was filled with medical beds and equipment. The lights were low, almost off. Monica remembered this room, when they first arrived. She pulled in front of Micah and led the way through the room to the far side under the windows. "We're lost Micah!" Monica gasped out as they rested against the wall. Micah looked around, "Where are we?" he stood and looked out the window. The ocean waters for miles around flowed in the setting sunlight.

"This is the medical ward where we were checked in; we have to be getting close to the front gates." Monica said as she watched the doors where they came in, in case someone followed them.

"How do you think we can get past the guards? They are going to know we are out of our cells any moment." Micah whispered over his shoulder. "Wait, I see something on the water, it's a boat. There is a boat coming to the island."

Monica turned and looked out the window. Sure enough far below them she could see a red boat fast approaching the island. She could just make out that there was a man sitting in the rear of the boat talking on a cell phone. "If we could get down to the docks, we might be able to stow away on that boat back to the main land."

"I miss Grandma," Micah said flatly.

Monica replied, "me too." Just then the lights in the room flashed on. They turned at the same time, as a Doctor and several soldiers stepped through the double doors into the large room. They were caught! "How did you two get here?"

X-X-X

The boat traveled at high speed toward the top secret military island base in USA waters. A man sat in the rear of the boat talking loudly into his phone. "So sir your telling me that on this base are a group of national terrorists captured and held without warrants?" there is an unheard reply. "They have special abilities? What kind of abilities Sir?" the man asked into the phone. "They have been gathered from around the world?" another pause in the call "Yes, Mister Secretary, I will figure this all out. Over 5000 souls are being held against their will at this base?" another pause…"How could this happen without us knowing?"

The man stood and looked out over the front of the boat at the island as he saw a little turn on is a large room straight ahead, "Yes, sir we are docking now." He ended his phone call and stepped off the launch boat along with his personal escort onto the moaring dock. He looked over the island and base before him with intelligent eyes as they walk down the boardwalk to meet the island base guards.

The man reached into jacket pocket for his identification as a whistling sound from overhead caught his attention. He turned and looked up into the sunset sky along with the military staff around him, as a large bomb split through the clouds and impacted the ground a 100 feet away with an incredible explosion; both the man and base vanished into dust and smoke.

X-X-X

Hiro, Peter, and Claire appeared out of time and space in small barn in a non-discript country side somewhere in time. Claire and Peter are healing and start sitting up; but Hiro will not live long enough to see them back on their feet. Peter held out his hand to Hiro, as Hiro vanishes into time saying to Peter, "You're safe now." Peter and Claire looked around; they were safe, but trapped in time.

Peter staggered to the door of the Barn and pushed it open. The two of them stepped out into the sun light just as a group of men on horseback came around a corner on a dirt road leading past the front of the barn. The leader of the pack raised his hand and the assembly came to a halt spreading out around the ragged individuals, each drawing their muskets and balancing them across their saddles aimed at the strange couple before them. "Who art thou, young man and why are thou in Master Franklin's barn?" The leader of the detail of men demanded. Peter looked at the young man before him. The leader looked to be in his early twenties. He had the face of a warrior, and the uniform of the British army from late 16th century. His voice commanded respect and attention. His blue eyes were piercing and drilled right through Peter and tried to look into his soul.

"We are travelers, your Lord. We beg forgiveness if we have trespassed." Peter smiled and stated trying to mimic the language style of the man that just spoke. "We have been attacked, and only sought safety and shelter before we consider our options and direction." One of the men within the group spoke, "Ye wear strange clothing" he pointed at Claire in her t-shirt and pants and laughed…"is that a girl or a boy?" Peter smiled even bigger; "we are traveling performers, but we have lost all our goods and wears in our attack. We are in need of some food and proper clothing. Do you know what town we are in, and what is today's date?"

The man in command laughed a hearty laugh that made everyone around desire to join in the merriment, even if they did not know why they we laughing. "Ye have had a terrible day indeed to have forgotten today is Christmas Day, 1753 in the year of our king, King George the II."

"Ye are in the outskirts of the township Philadelphia, in the Pennsylvania colony. Ye are trespassing on the property of Master Josiah Franklin the father of our host tonight; Postmaster Ben Franklin." The man stepped down from his large white horse and reached into his saddle bag and pulled out what looked like a large woolen blanket. He swung it open and wrapped it around Claire Bennet's shoulders. She found that is was actually a long coat with sleeves and a belt. As she adjusted the new garment the man spoke once more, "Thou will consider yourselves my charges, until you have been introduced to your accidental host. We are on an official correspondence errand for the Governor Dinwiddie of the Virginia colony and the King of England."

The soldiers lifted their muskets out of range from Peter and Claire, as the man lifted Claire up onto his horse and positioned her legs in a side saddle manor. He grabbed the reigns of his horse and the detail began to head down the road once more. In the distance now Peter could hear the sounds of the town come into focus. He hurried to catch up to the man leading Claire on the horse, "My name is Peter Petrelli, and this is my niece Claire." He offered trying to gain any information he could.

The man walked silent for a few yards then spoke, "it is my honor to know you master Petrelli, and I am at your service until I can turn you both over to our host. I am Major George Augustine Washington."

X-X-X

A lone New York City Detective pulled into the temporary dirt Carnival parking lot. He had received reports of gun fire, lights, and explosions just a few minutes before and stopped to check it out. He and his family had been at the carnival just a few days before and he remembered the location immediately once the alert went out. The sun was just coming up over the horizon as he climbed out of his patrol car. The grass and dirt in all directions was burned and pitted with massive holes. The Carnival was gone; all the tents, rides, and game booths gone.

The detective wandered out into the empty field amongst the burning ground and smoke. He could feel through his boots that the ground was still very warm. What ever had happened here last night had happened just within the last hour. A natural fire would not have burned everything away without leaving some form of evidence. He silently made a notation in his handy notebook: no bullets or casings, no bodies, no evidence: everything has been removed. He kneeled down beside a single foot print out in the middle of the burned field. Standard military issue, special operations. What happened here? Was this a terrorist attack, or something by our own soldiers?

A second patrol car pulled into the dirt lot its lights flashing and siren blaring; a younger detective jumped out of his car and hurried up to the first man, his eyes wide with alarm. "Sergeant, headquarters wants to speak to you. Something weird is happening. There are thousands of missing persons reports flooding in. Whole families are being reported missing. They all have the same last know location: here at this…" The detective stopped suddenly and looked around for the first time at the empty burning, ripped apart with wholes, field, "Carnival?"

The older detective took out his phone and looking at it he realized he must have turned it off by mistake the last time he used it. He turned it on and dialed headquarters. Placing the phone to his ear, "Hi Mable, what do you have for me?"

"Over 3000 missing persons reports in the last 60 minutes throughout the city? Are you kidding me?" the detective growled to himself. "No Mable, the carnival is gone, there is nothing left." The sergeant growled under his breath again "See if you can get me satellite images from last night: let me know as soon as you receive them." The detective paused and took a slow look around once more, this was big. Whatever happened here was more than he could handle. The detective closed up the cell phone and shoved it deep into his coat pocket.

"Let's get back to headquarters, something is not right here and this place is giving me the creeps." The older detective started to walk to his car, as the younger detective followed behind. "If it's OK with you sir, I am going to stop by my house on the way. Marlene and the girl's were supposed to be at the carnival last night while I was on patrol, and I haven't heard from them all night."

X-X-X

The carnival field sat quiet and burning as the sun began to lift over the horizon. A bird landed and began to dig through the fresh dirt for worms or seeds. A stray dog ran past nearby along the shore of the lake as it chased after a squirrel. There was a ripple of water along the shore of the lake as a hand, bloody and covered in mud reached out from the water and dug into the grass along the shore. The hand pulled and another hand came out of the water to help, and slowly a man drug him self out of the lake and rolled onto his bank staring wide-eyed at the last moments of twilight. Sylar Grey wiped his face clean of water and mud with a shaking hand, as a morning jogger approached his burned and beaten form, "Mister, are you OK?"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	3. Chapter 03

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter three****  
><strong>**Great Expectations**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

The Woman in white walked down a long underground corridor, her heals clicking at each step, filling the hallway with a haunting echo. Behind her followed two men, both dressed in black military uniforms decorated with a blood red eagle at the left shoulder. She ignored the few people she passed as she focused on her thoughts, keeping her eyes straight ahead and aloft. Staff and soldiers lowered their eyes in fear and hurried past her as she made her way to a secured door at the end of the hallway.

She lifted the latch and stepped into a brightly lit room, filled with all the modern medical equipment needed to perform and explore any scientific question, or medical mystery. A single patient was on the far side of the room under bright examination lights and surrounded by several medical staff and orderlies. The Doctor in charge of the medical facilities looked up from his work over the patient, as the woman entered and quickly handed the syringe he had in his hands to the nurse at his side, and approached the powerful woman, with a faint quiver in his lower back.

"How are we coming along?" She demanded as soon she rested her eyes on the doctor, as if she had just returned from a great journey somewhere deep in her thoughts. The Doctor tried to answer but before he could speak, the patient screamed out in anger and pain. The Woman laughed quietly; a deep masculine chuckle that defied her impressive feminine features and good looks. "It sounds like she is still alive." She then turned to the doorway, "bring in Mr. Bennett, he will be next in line for treatment" Noah Bennett was wheeled in on a gurney. He was strapped down and struggled against the straps, as he took in the room of what he could see. "Mr. Bennett, I would save your strength. From what I hear the treatment measures are painful and might even kill you. I wish I could stay and watch, but I do have pressing duties to attend to." The Woman walked out the door calling over her shoulder, "Enjoy your work Doctor."

The Doctor approached Noah Bennett, humming to himself, as he checked Noah's eyes with a small flashlight, "Today is going to the the worst day of the rest of your miserable life." The Doctor smiled an absentminded smile as he looked over Noah. "I wonder how much pain you can endure before you crack?" he muttered under his breath. "You are strong, but the stronger the man, the more entertaining it is to watch them fall." His breath smelled like peppermint and chocolate. His teeth were perfectly straight and stained a pail yellow. He laughed and his voice broke into a rough cough of a long time smoker. The Doctor waved at a few orderlies and they came over and wheeled the gurney over under a bay of bright flood lights, and beside their other patient.

Noah turned his head as the Doctor turned away preparing something near a small and sink in the corner of the room. Where was he? It looked like a medical office. He counted four orderlies, the doctor, and one nurse. He looked to the patient on the bed beside him and met the pleading eyes of Angela Petrelli. How did she get here? This was wrong! Angela looked like death had rolled over on top of her and had a dance on her face. Her eyes were sunken and glossy. Her skin tone was ash white, and her hair was stringing and dripping in sweat. He had to escape. Noah fought the efforts of the Doctor even harder, when the doctor returned, "Orderly please hold down his head."

Strong hands grab Noah Bennett s face, holding his face one both sides so that he could no longer shift if head and look around. Fingers covered his eyes as he tried to struggle and see his fate. He had to look death in the face. But Noah couldn't move. He shifted tactics and laid still on the gurney. He breathed slow and tried to calm his heart. He needed to wait, for just the right moment, and then escape. He needed to plan, prepare, and be ready for that single opportunity that might come his way. The fingers over his face relaxed and were removed from his eyes. His vision slowly cleared and he looked up into the orderlies face, the face of his friend: the Haitian.

X-X-X

Sylar sat on the ambulance back bumper as Emergency Medical Technician was busy checking his vitals. The carnival grounds had long since cooled and now were just a large open black mark on the grassy field of Central Park. He stared off into the distance deep in thought, as a police detective approached him opening his note book "What is your name young man? Can you tell me what happened happened to you?"

"Gabriel Petrelli" Sylar mentally forced his finder prints to smooth out and erase, into his hands, just in case, it would not be good to be discovered as Gabriel Gray the mass murder and killer of his own mother, right now. "I was attending the Carnival last night, I thought the moon light on the water was nice and walked down to enjoy the view, when I was mugged and struck from behind: everything went blank until I climbed out of the water this morning." Sylar did his best to sound humble and meek. His experience of being trapped in Matt Parkman's mind for several months helped him understand how policemen thought. They are trained to pickup on lies; he needed sound as truthful as possible. "Was there anyone with you?"

"No officer, I was alone." Sylar said in a dull monotone, as he placed his hand on his head and tried to faint pain, dragging his hands over his face. This was getting him no where fast. He needed to get clear of this Dick Tracy want-to-be and find Peter and Claire. Peter's apartment, that's were he should check first.

The Detective folded his notebook closed in puzzlement, "I am sorry Mr. Petrelli, but I am going to have to take you down town. The carnival is missing and as you can see the grass it sat on is all scorched like the carnival burned to the ground." He opened his note book again, "I was here this morning just before sunrise, and did not see you then, and now there are over 3000 missing persons reports filed since last night, all pointing to this carnival, and you're my only lead."

Sylar stood weakly, fainting pain and injury, "Officer, I don't have time for this. My family must be looking for me. Can't I just go home?" Two officers stepped up close to Sylar, placing their hands on their weapons in a threatening manor. "I am sorry Mr. Petrelli, but I have no choice, boys take him to headquarters, I will join you shortly." The Detective turned his back on Sylar as if to dismiss him and concentrate on something more important, now where did that jogger go that found him? The detective thought as he wandered off.

The two officers stepped even closer toward Sylar, making his skin crawl. The EMT working over Sylar spoke up, "He is as healthy as a horse, and no injuries that I can find or treat, his vitals are good." The man patted Sylar on the shoulder, "You're good to go, sir." He said, as he started putting his equipment away.

"Thank you..." Sylar grumbled under his breath as he stood and was directed to a waiting squad car a few yards away beyond the tree line surrounding the dirt area the carnival had used as a parking lot. Sylar thought, where did everyone go? He remembered that painful chain and spike through his chest. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, where the chain had been, glad he removed that before the jogger found him. His memory flashes to Hiro, Peter, and Claire vanishing into time, his memory flashed to Noah being taken away by soldiers; another flash of memory with Matt Parkman dead.

What was the purpose of the attack? Was it because of Claire? Was it because of himself, or the Carnies? Was some one out to kill all the specials? Being in Matt Parkman's mind for the months he was, he remembered how Matt was captured by the government and experimented on last year. How it almost drove him crazy. How he had lost his wife, she left him; and how his son was almost killed. Matt's Son! If this was a massive extinction of the specials, then Janice and the boy are in danger too. Sylar was no longer a killer; Peter fixed something in him during their time in mental prison. Now he needed to be a Hero and save Matt's family. He loved them, what? Wait, love? Janice he didn't care too much about, but the boy…he was just a baby. He had to get away.

The Detective turned and watched as Sylar was escorted off to the parking area, by his junior officers. He opened his note book to make a notation, just as the group passed the tree line that separated the squad cars from his view. There was a flash of blue light and he could just see one of his officers fall to the dirt next to the squad car, and not move. The Detective ran to the officer; "Medic!" he yelled out and the EMT came running with his equipment. The EMT dropped his gear and checked his officers for a pulse, "They're alive, but something hit them with a jolt." He pointed to a faint blue energy still crackling through their hair.

Gabriel Petrelli was gone.

The Detective took out his cell phone and dialed headquarters. "Hi Mable, yeah it's Sam. Can you do a back ground check on a Gabriel Petrelli? I want to know everything you have on the name Petrelli immediately, let me give you the description…."

X-X-X

Peter walked beside Major George Washington as they approached the small town of Philadelphia. Somehow they had jumped over 250 years into the past. Their wounds had healed before they exited the barn. And one man in Washington's company had an extra pair of clothes, is case they had to disguise themselves as civilians in the course of their mission. Claire sat on the beautiful white charger wrapped in Major Washington's own personal cloak; it was a beautiful sunny day, as she enjoyed a nice meal of cheese and bread, from his saddle bags. "We are on sacred mission for the governor or the Virginia colony, which we can not explain, or be delayed. However, due to my personal friendship of the Franklin family, I am honor bound to deliver you to their home before we continue on our way."

"Your english is rough, and your accent queer like those far north in the New York Territory." Washington stated as he walked beside Peter leading his horse. "With traveling as we have over the last few years, we have picked up many dialects," Peter tried to cover why they were so different. Claire cleared her throat as they turned the last bend in the road and entered the township proper. Peter looked back as she directed his attention with her eyes, the entire company following them was gone. At some point when they were distracted, they had vanished into the woods. "Don't be worried about my men, young lady. They are close by and if you prove to be spies or allies to the French, we will have to execute the pair of you." Major Washington said calmly over his shoulder. "Here is your host's home."

"Hello the house!" Washington called out, "Master Franklin are you home?"

From within the home there was the sound of a chair pushing back along a hard wood floor, and a heavy step as a person walked through the house towards the door. A balding man in his early 50's opened the door; his hair hung long around his shoulders in strings of gray and white. He face and body showed evidence that he loved good food, and stored it well. He squinted in the morning sunlight as he placed a pair of spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "Major, how nice it is to see you again."

"Master Benjamin, your health looks blessed of the almighty." Major Washington greeted back the man at the door with a firm hand shake, each man grabbing the others forearm. "I am grieved to have to disturb your day of rest and holiday festivities, but I have discovered two vagabonds in your father's old barn just this morning as my troupe was passing through.

Peter Petrelli opened his hands palm outward towards the men on the porch, "I am Peter Petrelli and this is my niece Claire, we are traveling performers that have come upon difficult times. We have been attacked and left for dead, yet we live and are thankful for your mercy and generosity. We are not spies, nor are we French."

"Normally with the current hostilities I would have dispatched them on the spot for seeing my company and know we had passed this way, but considering it was your father's barn, I was compelled to bring them to you out of mercy and the Christmas holiday." Washington smiled.

Benjamin Franklin adjusted his spectacles and looked Peter up and down. He then watched silently as Major Washington, lifted Claire off his horse and placed her gently on the porch, with little effort. "Thank you young lady for being a lovely rose among the thorns and travelings of my travel. I will pray you are not a spy or traitor, and that you will live a long and blessed life." Major Washington bowed and kissed Claire hand.

"Bring them around to the back of the house Major, we will put them in the basement until I can determine their honesty, and your troupe has time to complete your mission." Benjamin Franklin lifted a large key ring off a wooden peg beside his door and led the way around the side of the house, do a double basement door, that was locked from the outside. Benjamin Franklin used the largest key on the chain to unlock the lock on the double doors; the lock was fighting the key and would not unlatch easily. He chuckled to himself, "this key hasn't worked right since my kite experiment. Next time you visit Major, remind me not to fly a kite in a thunderstorm."

"Will they be safe here? I must return to my men and be on to completing my mission." Major Washington asked. "The mission to deliver the request of assistance to Iroquois Chief, Tanacharison against the French?" Franklin asked as he opened the basement doors. "How did you come to hear of this news, Master Franklin?" Washington was taken back in surprise.

"Down here, you two," Franklin spoke to Peter and Claire, "Watch your head until you get to the bottom of the stairs."

"The Governor's mansion has many eyes and ears in the rebellion, one day they will help us when the time is right." Franklin whispered as he locked the basement door behind Peter and Claire. "We need you Major, there is swiftly coming a time when diplomacy will no longer produce results and we will need to rise up in arms against the British. You are our greatest hero, and you could lead us into creating a new nation, unlike the globe has ever seen."

"We will talk some more, my friend. I have hundreds of miles to travel." Washington said as Peter could hear him mount his stallion. "I will take my leave of you, and will intend to pass by your home on my return, where we can discuss your ideas."

X-X-X

Jesse pulled her car into the driveway. She was frustrated that the day had not gone as planned. She wanted to sleep in on her day off, and then spend the afternoon in her garden, she missed her roses and they needed to be tended. But when Janice called about Matthew junior not feeling well, she knew her day would not be what she hoped for. After three hours at the clinic she was finally back. Matthew junior was resting quietly; his eyes closed and breathing smoothly through a sweet infant smile. The doctor had said he was just a little run down and needed lots of rest and love. They gave the boy a shot of vitamins, and sent him home.

Jesse closed her door of the car and took Matthew out of the car seat and draped him over her shoulder. Wow he was getting so big. She walked up the pathway to the Parkman house front door, and stopped cold in her tracks. Something was wrong. The door was smashed in, hanging from the lower hinge broken in two pieces. The front glass windows showed a house destroyed in gun fire.

Jesse rushed into the house, Janice! Her friend was in there. Jesse being a police officer and she shifted little Matthew to her hip and drew her service revolver. She cautiously stepped into the house, glass and debris crushing under her foot as she stepped through the doorway. Blood was on the wall in several places. What had happened here?

Before Jesse had met Janice, she had worked for a month as her husband's partner on a case. He was a great detective and she respected him very much. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to his family while he was out of town on a case. She grabbed a turned over child's play pen and flipped it back on its feet and gently put Matthew junior down in the soft interior. With both hands free she searched the house.

She looked through the kitchen, nothing. Everything destroyed by gun fire except one half full glass of lemonade that sat upon the kitchen counter. She expertly maneuvered through the destruction and toys. If Janice was attacked, she would grab Matt's backup revolver. She remembered he stashed it in the draw of the desk by the front door. The drawer was opened and on the floor, its contents spilled out on the floor, the gun missing.

Janice would protect little Joey, that she was baby sitting. Janice would go to the kid's bedroom. Jesse made her way down the long hallway to the boy's room at the end of the hall. The walls were ripped apart by bullets and the door of the room was in splinters. She used her foot and pushed the door open. Janice her friend now of over a year laid on the floor face down, in her own blood. Jesse quickly checked for a pulse, none. Joey was dead too. Whoever did this did not want anyone one to survive. She turned toward the door, holding back her tears. She heard a noise. Were the killers still in the house?

She could at least give Janice and the neighbor's boy Joey peace, by knowing their murders paid for their crime. She made her way back to the main part of the house and could hear noise coming from the basement. She looked around the corner and could see two men in black special operations gear, talking quietly to a third man coming up the basement stairs. Three of them, and one of her: she scanned their gear, bullet proof except the head. Jesse stood suddenly and fired two shots and watched as two men dropped dead to the floor. Forget her oath to bring these men for arrest. These men were going to die for what they did. The third man turned his machine gun on her and opened fire.

Jesse dove behind a large couch as the gun fire ripped apart the couch, showering her with stuffing and wood pieces. She could see his feet through the legs of the couch as she pressed her face to the floor. She took careful aim and shot her third shot into the right foot of the attacker. The man let out a grunt and dropped to the floor. His foot a bloody mess; Jesse dove behind the large television set and entertainment shelving unit. Thank the Lord Matt was old school and had not bought a modern wall mounted television.

The attacker opened fire on the television. He stood to his foot and though the pain and power of his will walked towards her blasting away. He grabbed the entertainment center and pushed it over on top of her. She then realized her mistake. Jesse scurried out of the way just it all crashed to the ground. She was exposed, no place the hide. She was going to die. She shot her last three bullets but missed. The attacker did not.

The last attacker turned his head when he heard a young child cry out: the sound of a young child just waking with a start, and not knowing where he was, and why all the loud noise. The attacker stepped into the large front room and saw a little boy in a play pin. He reached into his vest and pulled out a picture, and verified it was the Parkman boy. Then who was the boy in the bedroom? Oh well, never mind it doesn't matter to him.

He could just now hear police sirens approaching in the distance. Better make this quick. He lifted his machine gun and placed the barrel on the boy's forehead and pulled the trigger, it clicked on an empty chamber. He swung the gun over his shoulder and drew a large knife grabbing the child with his other hand. He lifted the knife, preparing to plunge the blade through the soft spot on the top of the boys head. Then incredible pain flooded to his brain, as a hand pushed through his chest from his back. His vision blurred as the hand pulled back through his chest and the attacker dropped to the floor dead.

Sylar hearing the police cars screeching to a stop in the street outside and knew he did not have much time. He dropped the man's heart to the floor, and with a sick moment of pleasure squished it under his foot, as he grabbed young Parkman. He rushed to the back of the house. Janice was dead; he quickly grabbed the diaper bag. "Best to have this just in case" he thought. Sylar looked through the window and saw the squad cars out front. It would be best if he was not here.

Sylar ran out to the backyard and strapped Baby Parkman to his chest in a baby pouch. "Well boy it's going to get cold, and little breezy, so hold on." Sylar wrapped a blanket around the boy and launched into the air. He was too late for Janice, but he would keep the boy safe, for Matt. He looked at the face of the boy, smiling back at him. This is going to be interesting. Now he really needed to find Claire.

X-X-X

The Woman from the Carnival attack walking purposefully down a long underground "bunker" style hallway. The Hallway was illuminated by pail green lights mounted every few feet on the walls. As she turned a corner there is a doorway at the end of the hall, where two guards stood at attention blocking the entrance. At her arrival they quickly move to either side of the doorway and allowed her to pass. Her hand touched the doors handle, and there is a subtle click, as the automatic lock popped opened. She stepped into an office with no windows, and she made her way across the room, as the lights switched on to light her way.

The Room had one wall that was completely covered with monitor panels. Each showing different locations and video feeds; as they blinked to show new view points, one was showing the oval office in the White House, another shows the office of Nathan Petrelli in the Senate chambers, another showed the apartment living room of Noah Bennet, and another showed college dorm room of Claire Bennet. The Woman walked past the monitors and around a beautiful wooden desk. She sat formally down in a large comfortable chair, as she scanned the video displays. Several are blinking with a red light below them, telling her that the recordings needed to be reviewed.

She looked down at an older model phone, knowing she has to make a very difficult call. Her anger was boiling again as she thought of loosing her prize. Months of preparation wasted. He was not going to be pleased. She placed both hands palm down on the desk to straighten her back, to the envy of any military drill sergeant, and exhaled slowly. Picking up the phone she dialed and waited until there was a response from the other side in a low gruff voice, "speak!"

"I have completed cleanup on all sites of attack, the soldier used in the attacks have either returned to the main base, or terminated their own lives." The Woman spoke calmly, "The prize has escaped our capture. Peter Petrelli and Hiro Nakamora helped her escape. I have agents watching all the main locations of interest, and it is only a matter of time before we have them. We have Angela Petrelli, Noah Bennet, and one other in custody. They are in process of treatment to discover the girl's new location."

The voice over the phone spoke clear and menacing "I want the girl, the rest must die, do not fail me Estelle." The phone clicked and the line went silent.

Estelle stared off in thought towards the wall of video feed, as she planned her next move. Where to begin, who will lead her to the girl? A red light blinked under the feed for Peter Petrelli's apartment. It caught her eye. The door in the apartment opened blocking the camera view of who is entering the apartment, "Who is walking into my Spider's nest?" Estelle spoke out load as she switched the video feed to the large center screen.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	4. Chapter 04

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter four****  
><strong>**A Babies Cry**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Sylar stood on the sidewalk of New York City, just across the street from the apartment building of Peter Petrelli. It had been several hours since his flight out from Los Angeles and flying across country taxed his energy levels and stamina. He looked up into the evening sky as the blue sky of the afternoon began to fade into the purples and reds of sunset. It had been now almost 24 hrs since he had seen his friends and family. He was worried. Had he missed his opportunity to save Claire and Peter? Were they dead, where did that little Asian man, Hiro take them?

Sylar looked down at the sleeping boy strapped to his chest. The boy had fallen asleep somewhere over Chicago and had snuggled deep into the pouch. He let out a slow and long sign of relief. He had never been a parent. He had never even babysat before. Children to him were messy, loud, smelly, and they leaked. Little Matt Parkman was all that and more. Sylar shuttered at the fast stop they had to make over northern Arizona for a fresh diaper, and a new pair of pants for himself. Who would have thought the little kid could have that much in him? Sylar made a mental note to check every hour going forward; no more accidents. At least the boy was quiet. He thought back over the trip, and could not remember once that the boy cried, or screamed, or showed any signs of pain or a bad attitude. Sylar slipped into the side alley next to Peter's apartment building, and silently wrapped his arms tight against the dozing little boy.

His face molded into that of Peter Petrelli as the sleeping boy awoke and a small hand reached up and touched his unshaven and new face. Baby Matt Parkmen smiled, squinting his eyes in confusion while looking into Sylar-Peter's eyes at the sudden change. Sylar-Peter shifted the baby pouch and adjusted it one more time. "Hello, boy, you've finally decided to wake up? Now, I need to talk to someone, and you're the best available. Since your parents are both dead, I am going to rename you Noah, that's a long story I'll have to tell you one day." Sylar looked once more down the street in both directions and up at the building Peter had lived in now for the last few years. "Well boy, it looks like it is up to us to save the world. Let's go see if Uncle Peter is home, shall we?" Sylar-Peter crossed the alleyway and entered the apartment building with extreme caution, through a small side door.

X-X-X

Noah Bennett's eyes locked for a split second on the eyes of the Haitian. His face seemed cold and his eyes distant, as if he is a different person. Noah felt a momentary flash of fear spread throughout his body. Did they do a mind wipe on the Haitian? What are they going to do to him and Angela? Noah struggled against the straps, and the immovable hands of his friend the Haitian "What are you going to do to me? I'm not a special!"

The Doctor answered back at Noah, "Yes, but you think like them. You know where they are located, and you are going to help us find them." Angela yelled out a blood curtailing scream. She reached out with her fingernails and dug three long bloody scratches into the wall beside her and then fainted. "Dr. Knull," one of the orderly summoned the doctor.

"I think this patient has served her purpose, prepare the termination injection." Dr. Knull directed as he checked Angela's pulse and found it weak. The Haitian silently nodded and prepared a syringe of a clear looking liquid and injected Angela Petrelli in the upper arm. Her eyes burst open as a single tear trailed down her cheek. She opened her mouth in a great gasp of air, and exhaled a single long breath falling still, her eyes open and unblinking staring dead at the ceiling. The Haitian checked her pulse and shook his head at the Doctor.

"Excellent," Knull stated out load to no-one in particular and turned back to Noah Bennett, as the door opened to the lab. "It looks like we will not need you either, Mr. Bennett; we have captured a special that will tell us all we want to know." as the door opened and two guards rolled in a bed, with a small girl strapped to it. Noah spat out a curse as he saw was on that bed: Molly!

X-X-X

Estelle walked around her large desk as she intently glared at the video feed from the apartment of Peter Petrelli on the large center screen. She watched the screen like a large cat studying its prey. She did not want to miss a single detail. Who was at the apartment? Peter, Hiro, and Claire were still at large. She watched the door open wider and a large male hand reached past the door and searched the wall for the light switch. Estelle picked up her phone from her desk and calming spoke into the receiver, "Alert at the Petrelli apartment! I need soldiers there now! Bring the intruder to me alive."

The hand found the light switch and for a moment the camera was blinded as it adjusted to the new lighting level. When the video feed cleared she could see a man, his face turned away from the camera, looking around in the apartment. There appeared to be a child strapped to his chest. The man cautiously entered the apartment and closed the door quietly. She heard the subtle click of the door, but the man and child made no noise at all. The man looked throughout the small apartment silently checking each room. Estelle used her computer keyboard and switched from camera to camera, trying to see the man's face. "Come on, show me your face!" She shouted through her anger and frustration. She looked at her watch, "only a few minutes more…"

The man crossed the apartment to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She could see him searching the contents of the appliance for something and then, she heard, "Ahha, Noah I found some juice." The man stood tall and showed the bottle to the child in triumph, "Apple!" he said. She knew that voice, but she needed to see his face before she sent in the soldiers. She had to be sure.

The man turned towards the camera on his way to search the kitchen cabinets for a drinking glass, his face finally in full view of the camera. Estelle smiled at the screen, "Welcome home Peter" just as the living room window shattered and a gas grenade bounced off the couch and landed on the floor of the apartment, detonating with a loud boom. Estelle leaned back into her chair, steepling her fingers below her nose and watched the entertainment, "this should be fun."

X-X-X

Sylar-Peter grabbed his jacket and wrapped the material around the face and body of little Noah, as he took a deep breath before the tear gas and smoke reached the kitchen. He had to protect the little boy from the effects of the gas as best he could. He turned suddenly as the kitchen window shattered and another grenade bounced off the refrigerator door and landed on the floor at his feet. Quickly he grabbed the two canisters and tossed them into the oven and slammed the door shut. The oven was old and not air tight, it would not be able to hold the gas for very long. He had to think, someone wanted him captured! No, they wanted Peter captured. The people of the carnival massacre where here. Or was someone else attacking?

There was a pounding on the door, as someone was trying to break down the door. He was thankful he had the presence of mind to lock the door and lower the safety bar in place. Sylar-Peter pressed himself against the wall close to the door just as the center of the door caved-in and two concussion grenades were tossed into the apartment through the hole. Sylar dropped to the floor as the grenades exploded into brilliant flashes of light, and a boom that shook the entire building. Sylar-Peter's hands pressed hard against the little ears of Noah and his fingers covered the boy's eyes. He head rang with the loud concussion blast; his ears became over loaded and shut down: he was temporarily deaf. He opened his eyes and a bright white flash was scorched across his vision, he couldn't see except for dull shadows.

He lifted his face and saw through his blurred vision five shadows run past him into the apartment now filled with smoke and fire. His screams of anger and agony were lost in the shaking of the apartment from the blast. Sylar-Peter quickly felt for any forms of life from little Noah, but he only hung limp in the baby pouch. He tried to feel for a pulse, but his inexperienced hands could not find one.

Sylar-Peter stood slowly on unsteady legs; his eyes and ears just beginning to clear from the concussion grenades. The soldiers surrounded him with their weapons aimed at his chest and the child. "You are to come with us!" one soldier commanded through a face shield that protected his identity and from breathing the tear gas now flowing from the damaged oven in the kitchen. The closest soldier reached out with a stun staff and touched Sylar-Peter on the hip. The blue light from the stun staff refracted through the smoke in the apartment. Sylar-Peter howled in pain and sunk to his knees.

A second soldier jabbed him in the chest with another stun staff, and a third soldier also shocked him as he doubled over onto the floor trying to protect the limp boy of the child; Lightening from the stun staffs bounced across his body. Sylar-Peter took no action to defend himself as his body rocked by the power of the pure raw energy. The stun staff drained of their power and the soldiers tossed them to the floor and whiffs of smoke curled into the air from Sylar-Peter's hair and clothes; he turned his head to one side and glared at the soldier in charge, smiling…"my turn…"

The soldiers surrounding him lifted their weapons and fired in fear. Bullets pierced the air, and the weapons barrels flashed a bright flame, as Sylar-Peter lifted his hand palm out towards the soldiers. "No!" Sylar-Peter spoke softly as hundreds off rounds froze in the air and the weapons triggers broke. He curled his hand and the bullets gathered into a single mass still floating in the air, and then he pushed his hand at a leader of the soldiers.

Hundreds of bullets riddled the man's body and the soldier dropped to the floor a ripped apart mass of flesh and bones. Sylar-Peter lifted his other hand and second soldier was was lifted off the floor as Sylar-Peter cupped his hand and tightened down on the man's throat. He then flung the man backwards through the closest window to his death several floors below. Sylar-Peter then turned as a soldier swung two stun staffs and smashed Sylar-Peter across the face and shoulders. The soldier crashed down upon his enemy's body, as Sylar-Peter deftly grabbed one of the staffs and pulled the staff suddenly towards him, and grabbed the man around the throat. "I don't need one of these, let me show you the light," Sylar-Peter smiled as the soldier lit up with crackling blue energy. He dropped the soldier to the floor still shaking from the convulsive energy, leaving little more than a crusted and burnt body, wafting with curling smoke.

One of the two remaining soldiers drew a long knife and jumped at Sylar-Peter. His warrior cries echoing throughout the small apartment. Sylar-Peter did not move, as he pulled with his mind the refrigerator from the kitchen through the dividing wall, and through the air crushing the soldier under its great weight, against the far wall of the apartment. The man groaned as his hand opened and the knife dropped out of his grip to the floor.

The last Soldier shouted a warrior cry and jumped on Sylar-Peters back before he could react; plunging the knife into Sylar-Peter's back. Sylar-Peter looked over his shoulder, and into the soldiers face mask shield "Ouch, that hurt!" and with one mental push lifted the soldier into the air and pinned the man to the ceiling. Sylar-Peter's face was bloody. He glared at the soldier and pulled out the knife Sylar-Peter directed his attentions to the little boy in his care, and checked again on little Noah for a pulse. "You OK boy? Come on kid I need you to wake up?" Baby Noah was still listless and did not respond. Sylar-Peter panicked and hastily pulled Noah from the carry pouch. He laid baby Noah on the couch and tried to check for a pulse once more. Baby Noah still did not respond.

As Sylar-Peter attention was focused on the child, and his thoughts drifted from the soldier pinned the ceiling: the last soldier dropped to the floor with a thud. The soldier staggered to his feet and made a break for the door, as emergency sirens could be heard in the background growing louder, and drawing closer. Just as the soldier reached the door, Sylar-Peter mentally forced the man into the wall, face first. He redirected his furry at the attacker and flipped the soldier onto the dinning table, grabbing the knife from the man's hand and thrust it deep into the soldiers shoulder. Piercing the shoulder of the soldier and embedding the knife into the table.

Sylar-Peter his anger was boiling, as he twisted the knife to the left and right to have the maximum pain inflicted, "Who sent you! Why do you want me?" He grabbed the soldier's collar and pulled his face close to his own, "What do you want with me?"

"Hello Peter," a voice said from the room, "He will not answer you" Sylar-Peter slammed the head of the soldier back onto the table, and looked around. The soldier took his queue from the voice and bit down on something hidden in his mouth. Sylar-Peter caught the movement through the corner of his eye, and his micro hearing picked up on the cracking sound of the pill the man bit down upon. "Agh!" Sylar-Peter bellowed in frustration. He ignored the voice and jumped toward the soldier. With one hand he pried open the man's mouth and with his other hand reached in the man's mouth trying to find the pill. He needed the man alive to find out who and what this is all about. The soldier's eyes rolled back into his skull and his body fell into convulsions of death from the self inflicted poison. Sylar-Peter grabbed the man's face in both hands and reached out with his memory reading ability, as dribbles of foam flowed at the corner of the man's mouth. There were no memories to grab, the man was dead.

Sylar-Peter calmly wiped his hands clean on the soldier's uniform, "Hello?" Sylar-Peter replied coyly back to the open room, and the mysterious voice. "Thank you for calling, no one is home right now. Please leave a message after the beep.…"

Estelle in her office spoke to Sylar-Peter through the microphone, "Peter let's not play games. I am very impressed on how you handled my men" on the display camera, Sylar-Peter found the camera lens and looked directly into the video feed "Who are you, and what do you want?" Estelle stared at the screen "I am death and you are my next victim" Sylar-Peter reached forward and yanked the camera from its hiding place and pulled it close to his face as he deliberately changed back into Sylar Gray. There is the sound of a baby crying in the background. "Hello Death, Meet your worst nightmare."

Sylar reached into his mind and sent a blast of energy through the video feed. Estelle visibly shaken to the sudden change in the game and leaned closer to the video display to confirm what she was seeing "Sylar!" she gasped. He was supposed to have died at the carnival, when all the video displays screens in her office explode; sending her flying over her desk into unconsciousness as the base alarms blared.

X-X-X

Sylar dropped the camera and turned back to baby Noah. The boy was crying. His heart exploded with joy. He rushed to the infant and gently picked him up into his arms. "You scared me kid, I don't like being scared. When you get older I will have to teach you to mind your elders better." Sylar hugged the boy, and deep inside he was amazed at his feelings of paternal protection. "So this is how Big Noah feels about Claire? I need to give him more credit." Sylar stooped to grab the Baby bag, as he heard sounds in the hallway of many running feet.

"In there officer, it sounds like an all out war!" a voice in the hallway called out. "Time to go," Sylar exclaimed as he shoved the Apple juice container into baby bag and with Baby Noah in his arms and stepped toward one of the broken windows.

X-X-X

The alarm blared and red emergency lights began to flash, Noah Bennett's mind was in overdrive as he lay helpless and strapped to the surgical bed. He looked around taking in all the details. Angela Petrelli's lifeless form a shadowy ghost in the alternating red light and darkness of the room. Dr. Knull rushed to the intercom phone to call security to learn about the alarms and the explosion they just heard. The Orderlies were moving quickly this way and that gathering their equipment in some sort of emergency protocol. The Guards with Molly paused in the doorway, not sure what to do.

A warm hand passed a cold canister into his hand, there is a quiet click as a pin is pulled. Noah Bennett looked to the giver of the grenade and the Haitian quickly dove over the body of Molly to protect her from the coming blast.

With limited ability due to his restraints, Noah tossed the grenade at the feet of Dr. Knull. There is a bright light and explosion. Noah was tossed to the floor, trapped under the bed that restrained him. For a moment he saw nothing just a white light and then darkness. When his medical bed was righted, Angela Petrelli knelt at his side pulling at his bonds to free him from the straps "You old witch, nice acting, you deserve an Oscar!" Noah grumbled as he struggled free to his feet. The Haitian and Molly join them, "We need to go…now" The Haitian demanded grabbing Molly and Angela's hands leading the small group through the door and a hope of freedom.

X-X-X

Peter Petrelli listened intently at the double basement doors. He could no longer hear anyone outside, and being it was still early in the morning on Christmas day he was hoping for no one to stumble upon them as they tried to escape. "We need to get out of here fast. I think they are gone." Peter whispered to Claire over his shoulder. Dust and dirt reigned down upon them as they could hear people in the house above walking around.

"Claire, do you remember if there were any windows on this side of the building?" Peter asked as he wiggled his index finger through the small space between the double doors. "I think there was one window near the front of the house, but not any that would see the basement doors directly." Claire whispered back as she squatted next to Peter close to the doors. "Good," Peter mumbled to himself.

There was a flash and the lock on the outside of the door burst open from Peter's energy pulse. He slowly and silently lifted the door open and helped Claire out of the basement and the two of them pressed up against the side of the house. "We need to get back to the barn," Peter said. "If Hiro can return, then he will return to the same place he left us. He is our only hope of getting back to the present."

Claire looked to their left and to their right. The area around them was deserted. She could see the road which they walked in on, and a few houses along the path. One house she could see had a clothes line attached to the side of the house and a large tree. Clothes fluttered in the early morning breeze. "I have an idea!" Claire grabbed her Uncle's hand and pulled him into the brush near the house and they made their way through the bushes until they were next to the clothes line.

X-X-X

Alarms blared, red lights flashed, her head was hurting, and blood, broken glass, and pain were the first few thoughts that passed through Estelle's mind as she staggered to her feet. "Sylar!" Estelle cursed under her breath, as there is pounding on the office door. Her office is a mess. The screens were all destroyed. Shards of monitor screen plastic were embedded into the wooden desk sticking out in odd angles. The blast had sent her over the desk and to the floor, saving her life.

Estelle pressed the release button, for the door, from her desk. "I'm OK" She barked as the first guard in the room tried to help her to her feet, "report!" she demanded. The guard answered, "The patients have escaped, we have been compromised, and the local authorities are on their way according the emergency radio bands"

"Prepare to depart immediately." Estelle ordered "Yes Ma-am!" the guards ran from the office on their errand. Estelle took a cloth and wiped the blood from her face and then she slammed her palms down on the desk in frustration "Blast! What else could go wrong today?" **RING!**

X-X-X

Peter and Claire walked down the road dressed as a gentleman and lady of the period. Arm in arm they walked as if out for an early morning stroll on Christmas morning. Claire smiled to a passing buggy and rider, as if her escort had just told her a funny joke. But as the buggy passed, Peter's seriousness causes Claire's laughter to fade, "We need to get back fast. Every minute we are here we could change the future. We could accidentally change the past and we mite never even be born. We could by accident save the life of the future murder of our parents, or accidentally cause the death of a major person in history, and America could never have it revolution." Claire was now more serious herself and walked closer to Peter, afraid to even step on a bug, or erase a foot print from the dust in the street.

When the reached the barn, they stood off a few yards to make sure they were not being followed. The Sun was still low in the morning sky. The barn looked like it had not been disturbed since they had left it. The clearing the barn stood in was picturesque. There were several trees that shaded the clearing and allowed rays of glittering sunshine to pass through that butterflies and dragon flies from the small creak that ran past, danced through. Claire wrapped her arms around Peter's arm and sighed, a soft wish as she rested her head on her uncle's shoulder for just a moment taking in the view. "All it needs is a swing hanging in the shade, and I would be happy for a few minutes."

Peter smiled as he scanned the road in both directions, everything looked clear. "Let's go, we need to get inside the barn." The pair ran across the grass and through the barn door in a dash. If at this time trespassing was a capital offense, they needed to be careful. Not that they would be able to be put to death, but that Peter did not want anyone to know they could not die.

Peter locked the door and leaned against the barn doors with a sigh as Claire walked over and plopped down on a pile of hay. "Aaagh…dibs on the hay tonight, you get the chair." She pointed at a pigeon dung covered old chair in the corner of a horse stall across the barn from them. Claire rolled over onto her stomach, "You know Peter; if we didn't have to get back to our family, if would be almost OK to live here in this time."

Peter jumped into the air and flew to the rafters of the barn, high above her and sat on an old box, looking out an old window. He was high enough, that he could see back into town and watch the road for over a mile in both directions for the most part. "It is a nice time; we might get stuck here if Hiro can't get back to save us."

"What do you think happened at the Carnival?" Claire reached her lower arm behind her to loosen her dress buckles, "Do you think they were reacting to me jumping off the Farris wheel? Am I the cause for so many people dieing?" Peter did not look at Claire, but spoke over his shoulder to her, "Claire, I do not think your one action is the reason we are here, and so many people have died. But, you are young and need to realize that life is not all about you." He turned his head and looked at her directly, "we all have a life and loved ones that we want to keep safe. Now we might not ever see them again."

Suddenly Hiro Nakumara appeared in mid-air, and dropped like a rock onto Claire. He was bloody and more dead than alive; moaning "save me" Peter flew through the air toward Hiro and Claire, but just before he could reach them, they vanished into time. Peter's hand passed right through the space where they had been. Peter stumbled backwards on unsteady feet and dropped to his knees, "No!."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	5. Chapter 05

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter five****  
><strong>**There can be only One**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

"This is the New York City Police, open the door!" a strong male voice shouted into the apartment from the other side of the front door. Sylar strapped on the baby pouch as the pounding on the door increased to thundering blows. They were trying to break down the door. Sylar tried to console little Noah as the boy screamed out in tears. He had been hurt, frightened, and now he was in a strange place with a strange man. He was angry and scared. He wanted his mommy and she was not coming to save him.

"There is a baby in there, Detective!" suddenly a shoulder broke through the door and several policemen tumbled into the room. Expertly they rolled over and came to their feet. A man in plain clothes stepped into the apartment and stopped, frozen in his footsteps by shock. Dead bodies of men dress like special operations of the military were everywhere. The apartment looked like it a tornado had touched down in the center of the front room. The Detective looked up at the sound of a startled cry, and saw a man with a baby strapped to his chest look him in the eyes from the kitchen window, "You?" The Detective demanded, just as Sylar threw himself out the window. "No!" the Detective Sam Becket shouted, as he ran towards the window. "He just took a peter-pan out the window!" he commanded to the SWAT team behind him, "Down stairs in the alley now!"

The men behind him rushed for the door and the stairs as fast as they could. The Detective almost made it to the window when the microwave dinged and there was an explosion that rocked the apartment. The Detective as blown back out of the apartment, as a bust of flames consumed the air, only inches before his face. The windows on the entire floor exploded in all directions as flames billowed out into the morning sky. Detective Sam Becket slammed into the stairway banister and quickly tossed himself over to the floor below, landing hard with a thud and cracked his left knee cap. He swallowed the pain and pressed himself hard against the stairwell landing as fire licked against his jacket and his body. Then the fire was gone.

The Detective rolled over onto his back with a groan and looked up into the floor above, the space burned with bright yellow flames. He pulled out his cell phone and placed it to his ear, "Headquarters! This is Sam! I need backup at the Petrelli place."

X-X-X

Sylar threw himself out the kitchen window, deciding it was best to go to Claire's college, to see if she was there. That would be the next best place to look for them if they are still alive. If only the boy would just stop screaming and crying! Sylar lifted his chin toward the sky as his launched himself into the air. But it instead of soaring into the morning sky and flying through the clouds above, he felt gravity grab him and they fell fast toward the alleyway below. Far below, he could see the cement getting closer fast. A grizzled old man stood below him, looking up at the falling man in a curious manner. "This is going to hurt a lot!" Sylar said to himself as he closed his eyes with a sinister smile on his face; faintly hearing far above the small ding of the microwave.

X-X-X

The Haitian led the small group of escapees through multiple hallways and passages, weaving his way through the half light of the emergency lights. Haitian pushed his special radar senses ability to its limit to avoid any soldiers or guards as they rushed through the hallways around the small group; some searching for them, and some rushing to evacuate the facilities. At last they reached a service ladder mounted to the wall in a small alcove. The walls were dripping with moisture and moss grew in the cracks between the cement blocks of the wall. The Haitian was the first on the ladder, as Noah Bennett, panting hard from their run, watched down the hallway for possible pursuit. Several floors overhead he could just hear a grating sound and then he saw a dim light glowing down from high above.

The Haitian signaled the small group by tapping on the metal ladder that it was safe. Angela Petrelli watched from the bottom of the ladder as her friend signaled and then stepped back to help young Molly up the ladder. Angela then quickly followed behind her. Noah Bennett absent-mindedly rubbed his shoulder, remembering just a few hours ago he was shot. His leg felt like it was on fire. He was glad nothing was broken. But it sure hurt like a bugger. His ears heard the ladies ascend up the ladder, and then he took a deep breath, gathered himself against the impending pain and began to climb.

As Noah Bennett's eyes cleared the opening at the top of ladder, he found himself with the others in an abandoned warehouse. The roof of the warehouse had more holes than not; allowing rain from outside the pour through onto the small party. The warehouse was littered with trash and old shipping boxes. He could tell that the warehouse was long since forgotten to the city beyond its walls. He could smell urine and the smell of a teenager male locker room; this building must have been used recently as a safe haven for vagabonds or street homeless. Noah climbed out of the hole and stiffly made his way to toward the ladies; as the Haitian closed the manhole cover. The ladies huddled under a small awning a few feet away just outside a side door, when a flash of lighting lit up the sky and the warehouse, and then the rain really began to pour with a rumbling crash of thunder. As the thunder cleared, the Haitian leaned close to Noah and said into his ear, "this way".

The Haitian and Noah led the ladies out into the night and the rain, Noah holding Molly's hand and Angela Petrelli walking tall and regal in her surgical gown; thankful that they had left her under garments when they forced her into the drafty outfit.

They were free from the prison of their captors, but were they really free? Their family, their friends all dead; Angela was eager to get Noah in a place where they could talk. She had to know about Claire and Peter. She remembered the last round of sessions she endured, and they focused entirely on Peter, Claire, and Hiro. Where they all that was left? She had been captive and tortured so long she could not remember what day or month it was. Her entire sense of time was broken apart. She needed to know what they had done using the information they forced from her using drugs and torture. She remembered that she gave them information on the location of thousands of specials. She needed to know if they were safe, of dead.

A shiver ran down Angela's spine, and not because of the cold or the rain. She felt she was walking to her doom, as they made their way through the streets of the unknown city. After what seemed like hours the neighborhood of the warehouse near the ocean changed into small apartment buildings a few slum dinners. Noah and Haitian leading the way ducked into a small dinner, with bug specked windows and greasy tables and floors. It was a true dive, but it was warm. An oddball group they looked as the few people in the dinner stared at them as they stood at the door shaking off the rain as best they could.

"Evening," a large woman mumbled from behind the counter of the restaurant through lips clenched tight on a smoldering cigarette. She was taller than most men, and broader than two. Her well rounded form, showed her love for sweets and food, as her skin showed years of neglect and lack of sunlight. Her hair was pulled back in a tight knot at the back of her small head, making her face taunt and pulled above the eyes and ears. Her one attempt of glamor was a deep red lipstick that now was haphazardly applied and smeared generously on the cigarette hanging from her mouth. She watched the group of strangers closely without further words or movement as they quickly found a booth in a corner near a wall heater. She then lifted her tremendous frame off the stool she was sitting on and slowly made her way to the table of the strangers that had dared to disturb her evening.

"What'll it be?" the woman asked holding a coffee pot, covered in black grime in one fist, and several cups hanging from her other hands, large chubby fingers. She raised one eye brow, to accent her question at the Haitian in his orderly uniform, then at Molly and Angela in their surgical gowns, open at the rear, and finally resting on Noah, beaten and bloody, with obvious bullet holes in his clothing at the shoulder and thigh. "Coffee, please" Noah said quickly while looking at the ladies faded uniform and stained name tag, "thank you, Lucile."

As the waitress left, Molly put her head down on the table, and quietly began to cry. This was too much for her. Angela absentmindedly reached her hand out and began to groom the young girls long brown hair. The Haitian reached out with his powers to feel if they were in danger, and Noah glared at the table thinking. Where were they, who was trying to kill them, and why? He suddenly reached out with his hand and caught the other of the Angela, "Tell me everything. How did they get you, what did they do to you? Who are they, and what do they want? How did the Haitian get inside?"

Angela pulled her hand free from Noah, and lifted a finger to her lips for quiet, and directed their attention to the faded television on the shelf behind the restaurant counter. Noah turned to hear the broadcast…

"At the top of the news this hour, the continuing details of the terrorist massacre in New York's Cities Central Park. It has been reported by the City Mayor that last night, there was a massive domestic attack of terrorism. The destruction and fire of the attack leveled an entire five acres and a traveling carnival to burning rubble. It has been confirmed that the total presently of missing persons is now at 607 each having a family member or witness that places the missing person at the carnival or in Central park that evening. The President and chief of staff are currently in a closed door meeting and have assembled the press in the conference room for any updates they may release.

In other news…as the sun will be rising in just a few hours, expect it to be wet and cold out today! The cloud cover is pretty dense and sets a new record for this time of year. Rain and more rain for the next three days, now let's go to Steve Martindale for local Sports. Steve how are the Mariners preparing for this year's season? "

X-X-X

Fire and the explosion for the apartment above grabbed Sylar and little Noah, throwing them across the small alleyway and crashing into the opposite building wall. Sylar shifted his back and turned his body in midair, at the last second, smashing into the plaster and brick of the wall, shoulder first; cracking the plaster and sending a shower of debris falling to the pavement far beneath them. "What was wrong with my powers?" He thought, "Why can't I fly?" He drew in a slow breath as the ground rushed up to him and the boy; this was really going to hurt.

Sylar rolled once more onto his back, cuddling the baby in his arms, as he and baby Noah fell fast towards the concrete below: whatever happens, Noah must live! Sylar resolved as he felt the flames from above lick at his face and glass shards from the windows above dug into his arms, face, and legs while he tried to protect the boy.

The impact made every bone in his body move and ache, His mind went numb for a moment as he felt his head sail backwards toward the cement, but instead he felt his neck muscles jar and rebound; with no pain. He felt warm arms wrap themselves around his body and with a strength and power he could feel in his very soul, he knew he was in the presence of someone more powerful than he would ever become. He dismissed the thought quickly as strong hands set him on his feet and then pushed him through a sewer grate and into sewer waters below. He was alive! Sylar lifted baby Noah up and out of the water, as the boy sputtered and coughed; and then Sylar opened his eyes.

For a brief moment he could see the silhouette in the bright sunshine of the manhole opening and a face looking back at him; a grizzled, grey haired face of a man knowing many years of a hard life. His beard and wild eyebrows made his face all but invisible. His hair was long and flowing in the wind. His clothes looked like that of a street beggar, but his eyes said so much more. The man pulled the manhole cover closed and then they were in total darkness.

Sylar could hear running feet in the alleyway above. He could hear the jingling of keys and handcuffs in the policemen belts, "Detective, there is no one here." Sylar could hear the policemen report back over their radios. "Spread out, check every door, they must be here somewhere" He could hear the faint reply, and listened as the police methodically checked every door in the alley, moving away from the manhole cover of the sewers.

Sylar removed his hand from over of Baby Noah's mouth, he is no longer crying but still mad. Blood flowed from Sylar's hand where the boy had dug his teeth deep into the man's flesh. Little Noah took a deep breath, and let out a ringing scream that resounded throughout the sewer system. The very walls of the pipes seemed to vibrate with his anger, and volume. The boy began to kick and flail his arms, as the tantrum took control. Sylar knew he had to make the boy quiet. He was not good with kids. "Claire, I so need you right now!" he mumbled to himself as he tried everything he knew to make the boy quiet. Not knowing what else to do; he once again clamped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Over here" a voice called to Sylar from the darkness. Sylar could see a faint light ahead as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he moved through the waist deep sewer waters toward the light and the voice of whom he assumed was the grizzled old man.

"Down here Gabriel!" The man said in a deep and powerful voice which made Sylar's own heart skip a beat. The pipe they were in cascaded over a drop into further darkness. Beside the drop was a ladder bolted to the wall. Sylar nodded to the man and shifted the wailing toddler under one arm; still trying to cover the boy's mouth as best he could, he reached out for the ladder with the other hand.

"Wait, let me see the boy" the man demanded. His voice once again resonating throughout the sewer pipes and Sylar obeyed without conscious thought. The grizzled old man reached out with his gnarled finger and in a powerful but quiet voice, said "Hush!" the word pierced through the boy's anger, his fear, and pain. Immediately the boy stopped flailing about. He lifted his head from where Sylar held him at the man's side, almost upside down. "Shh, everything will be just fine. Trust Gabriel, he will protect you and bring you to your new mother." The man lifted his finger and gently tickled the toddler under the chin. Baby Noah's face twisted against the last of his tears and he opened his mouth in laughter, at being tickled. There is a flash of power deep inside Sylar and he can feel his hand begin to heal from Baby Noah's bite. "Keep him happy and you keep your powers. Now go; I will find you again soon…follow this pipe until it ends and then surface to the streets. You must find Claire, She is our only hope!"

The Grizzled man faded into the darkness and was gone; leaving Sylar and little Noah alone in the sewers. Sylar helped little Noah back into the infant tummy pouch and descended the ladder deeper into the darkness and the sewers of New York City. It wasn't until much later that he remembered the grizzled old man had called him Gabriel.

X-X-X

Claire had never traveled through time where she was conscience and aware of it happening. It seemed to her to take a lot longer than she thought it should. Wasn't Hiro supposed to just pop in, and pop out? She turned over onto her back and faced Hiro, discovering why they were still floating in time. Hiro's eyes were closed and it looked to her like they are caught in mid transfer before he passed out again.

Claire tried to move her hands, everything was in slow motion. It felt like she was moving through sand. Claire tried to slap Hiro on the cheek to see if she could wake him, yet she could not muster the energy or speed past a soft tap. "Ugh…this is pointless" Claire thought. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but no sound escaped her lips.

Claire grabbed Hiro and held on; if they separated now she could be stuck in time forever. Hiro seemed alive, but he is not responding to her. Claire began to panic, a single tear rolled down her cheek as her heart and mind call out, "Someone please save me!"

X-X-X

Noah Bennett slid a map of the United States, across the table toward Molly. "Molly, we need your help. We need to find Dr. Suresh." Angela Petrelli placed her arm around Molly's shoulders to comfort her through her tears.

"Mohinder is dead; they killed him when they grabbed me." Molly mumbled out without lifting her eyes from the map on the table. "They are all dead; I can't feel anyone any more. Not anyone at all anywhere." Noah and the Haitian exchange worried looks and Noah asks, "How do you know this? I thought your power was just finding people you were asked about?"

Molly lifted her head, tears streaming down her small face. "Mohinder showed me that the reason I can find people, is that I feel their special DNA. We tested it and I can see all special with DNA changes if they are over 3 years old or so. For some reason if they are younger, their DNA is not set yet and I can feel them."

"Right now I can only feel four specials, and we are all here. There is no more alive anywhere." Molly dropped her head down to cry some more. "They are all gone, Matt and Mohinder; they are all gone. We're all that is left."

Noah Bennett gently placed his good hand on Molly's head; distracted for a brief moment by her soft hair, the color was different, but the feel reminded him so much of his Claire-bear. "Molly, I am not a special."

Molly's head sprung up on her neck like a rocket, her face glossy with tears but her eyes burning with a bright blue fire. A wide smile filled her face as she slid her fingers across the map on the table. "There is one more still out there. I can feel one more. She is afraid. She does not want to be found. She feels she is in danger; we must help her."

"Are you sure it's a female?" Angela Petrelli asked, as Molly closed her eyes and opened them again, now their normal color. Molly's finger rested on a small town on the map, in Texas. "Yes, and she is really scared, I can feel it." Molly looked down at her pointing finger resting on the map. "Here, this is where she is" Noah spun the map around so he can see the name of the town, and he sat back with a sigh. "I know the place." Angela looked at his curiously and opened her mouth to ask a question, when Molly shivered visibly and sat up even straighter in the booth, her eyes once more burning in a bright blue flame. Noah lean forward, "What is it Molly?"

"I just felt two more Specials, they weren't there before, but now they are. I don't understand. It's like they just appeared." Angela grabbed the map, and turned it back around to face the young girl. Molly's hands hovered over the map and rested two fingers on New York City. "Here! They are not together. But they are both here in the city. They are too calm. I can't pull any details if they are male or female. One is fuzzy; I can barely feel anything at all, almost like a ghost, shadowy and faint."

Angela spoke quick stepping in to her leadership roll once more, "Noah, you and Molly go to Texas and find the girl. The Haitian and I will go to New York; I have a friend I would like to meet there as well. Let's get out of here and pick up some clothes and some temporary cell phones." Noah leaned forward eager to fight back as Angela laid out the plan; was his Claire-bear safe? Was she in Texas, or New York?

X-X-X

Estelle walked into Senator Nathan Petrelli's Capitol Hill office with a stride that radiated confidence, authority, and control. She was followed by the late Senator Petrelli's personal executive assistant. "You know the Senator is dead, right? The office is being held in reserve for the new elected Senator; following the special election next fall. I need to see some verification that you are allowed to be in here."

Estelle walked along the edge of the ornate desk in the center of the office; running her finger across its surface, "Yes I saw the news reports; how tragic." The executive assistant hesitated in leaving the stranger alone in the office, she hovered at the door. "His ex-wife and mother have not had the time to collect his personal things. The fill in temporary Senator is working out of an office on the 3rd floor; and chosen to leave this office empty until the new Elected Senator is able to occupy it. Are you sure you're allowed to be in here?"

"Yes, Susan I have clearance, there should be a call soon verifying my clearance at your desk line; right about…now." In the outer office Susan's phone began to ring. Susan mouthed the words, "be right back" as she hurried off to the answer the phone. Estelle followed her to the large double doors and closed them as she heard Susan answer, "New York State Senate office, who may I direct your call?"

Estelle pulled out her cell phone as the phone began to vibrate to signal an incoming call. She looked at the registered number and took a deep breath before answering. "Thank you sir, the office is quite nice." Estelle slowly sat down in the chair behind the desk, sinking into the plush leather cushions and turned the chair to face the tall windows of the office and the incredible view beyond. "I agree sir; I will check out the college right away, if Claire is still alive; Sylar will go there next."

Estelle closed the cell phone and placed it on the desk behind her, folding her hands together, as if she was in prayer whispering to herself quietly, "Follow the monster and the monster will lead us to the maid.'

If Sylar was going to the college he will go to Claire's dorm room, if he can appear as Peter, than he can appear as anyone. Estelle swung the chair around again and grabbed her cell phone once more; time to call on her special undercover agent. There is a click as the person on the other end call answered, "Good Morning Gretchen, I have a job for you to do."

X-X-X

Noah and Molly stepped off the greyhound bus in the small town of Flower Grove, Texas. They were dressed like a father and daughter on a long adventure trip. Molly was wearing a new dress of yellow and purple flowers, and Noah was once more dressed in a comfortable business suit.

As the bus pulled away it revealed a small town general department store tucked between a coffee shop; and a 24 hour laundry mat. The store was large for such a small town, and must be the main store for miles in any direction. Molly and Noah turned towards the store and crossed the street.

A small bell rang as they entered the store. Noah could smell the fresh clothes and merchandise in the building, as he stopped and looked from one side of the store to the other. He could see a men's and woman's clothing section; a sporting good section; and an infant supply section. Noah not letting go of Molly's hand made his way to the infant / baby section, weaving his way through the merchandise displays.

He paused for a moment as the store manager walked past in front of them, at a small toy display and smiled as Molly picked up a white stuffed toy bear. Molly handed the bear to Noah as they approached the cashier counter, and stood in line.

As their turn to purchase approached Molly begin to fidget a little and Noah cleared his throat, to get her attention and bring her back into the immediate task. The lady behind the counter finished her transaction with the customer ahead of the, "next!" she called out looking down at her cash drawer for a brief as she closed the cash register.

Noah placed the Toy bear on the counter, and leaned in so that just the woman behind the counter could hear him, "Hello Tracy."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	6. Chapter 06

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter six****  
><strong>**Two Little Fingers**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Young Noah played happily in the sand of the playground in a small park at the center of town, just across from the college campus of Claire Bennett. Sylar sat on a marble bench in the shade amongst a grove of trees, a few feet away, deep in thought. The boy was busy building a tower of sand on his head, while dragging his feet in the sand; all the time making machine noises and automobile sounds.

It had been a rush these last few hours, getting free from the sewers below New York City, and making their way to the college campus in southern California. He sat pondering the voice from Peter's apartment. She seemed nervous and even shocked he was alive. She must have been the one that orchestrated the massacre at the Carnival. The Soldiers at each attack, both at the carnival and the apartment were well trained, and well supplied. It was only due to his abilities and a little fortune that he had escaped each attempted abduction, or assassination.

He had to figure out why they wanted him dead. Well he knew why most people wanted him dead. Being a murder and a maniac on the scale of Sylar Grey made for few friends and an abundant of enemies. However it must be more than just the capture of Sylar Grey. There had been hundreds of innocent men, women, and even children at the carnival. He had been hunted by the police, the FBI, and even a secret government agency that did not really exist. They had all failed, yet in all their attempts to capture or kill him, they had never hurt an innocent.

As Sylar thought through the events of the last few days, his blood began to boil. His anger began to rage. He wanted justice. He wanted revenge. He wanted to hold the his fingers firmly around the neck his enemy and watch the pitiful life drain from the face of the person that had taken everyone away from him. Sylar was startled from his thoughts by the smell of bubbling paint and the sudden shift in weight of the park bench. He jumped to his feet and grumbled at himself for being careless, as the park bench melted to the ground forming a large puddle of paint, metal, and liquid rage.

Sylar turned his attention toward the college campus once more. He had been on the campus a few times; walking amongst the college students, pretending to be one of them while tormenting Claire. He wanted in the past to understand love, and Claire was the only one he knew that was like him. He tried to push her morally; and mentally to her breaking point. He remembered her taste when he has stolen a kiss. In fact he had been there only days before the Carnival attack. He had left her at the campus and raced across the state to only be captured by Matt Parkman.

Matt Parkman had made Sylar a prisoner of his own mind; walling up his body in a small section of his basement to create a tomb for the murderer he had been hunting for three years. Peter Petrelli had saved him from that timeless grave. He had found Sylar's body and using Matt's abilities entered into the imprisoned mind of a maniac. In their prison all concept of time evaporated. For the first few years they had hunted each other down, and Sylar enjoyed creating new ways to kill Peter; one for each new day of the year. Each time Peter would come back to life, and forgive him. Each new day the hunt would begin once more. He would chase Peter throughout the many empty buildings of the imaginary New York City created in his mind. Each day they would level the city to the ground. Their battles were epic; tales of legends. But after years of cold blooded murder, over and over and over again, his lust for blood faded away. Soon mornings he began to dread: he would see Peter coming from down the street that populated his mental prison, trying to find him and he would loath the man.

He could not stand to see Peter's face. He remembered the first time his heart sank from the sight of Peter Petrelli. He remembered the first time he felt fear and ran away to hide. He ran away trying to hide amongst the many empty buildings. He tried to hide before Peter would see him. He would hide so that he would not have to kill Peter again. He could not stand to watch Peter die again. He was disgusted with his own hearts previous desire to kill and hurt. He had to run, more from himself than from Peter. He would hide daily in various places; under beds, in closets, in shopping malls; even in laundry hampers. But every day Peter would find him. Everyday Sylar would be forced to face his fears. Everyday Peter would be ready to fight once more.

For years he hid every day, but Peter would always manage to find him. When he was found Sylar would bellow out in rage and with his mind blast Peter through the walls of the the place he was found and into the streets below. Syalr would rush at Peter and they would fight like before, the very group shaking and groaning from the battle. They would fight until the sun would set in the night, and Sylar would collapse in anguish and exhaustion. Sylar would then try and get away by crawling on his hands and knees, but Peter would not let him go. "Gabriel, you must stop fighting me!" Peter would demand every day, every week, and every year, "We can only escape from this prison if you and I work together." Days faded into decades as the men fought through the buildings and cities of Sylar's mental prison. Peter now refused to die.

One day Sylar gave up and slowly lowered himself to the street. He would not hide. He would not run. He would not fight. Let Peter kill him. Let the Good guy win. He was tired, he was ready to die. He watched from sun rise to sunset; never moving. His hands and feet curled in front of him on the cement; but Peter did not come. He waited another day; another week; another month. He refused to move. He refused to believe it but finally it clicked in his mind, He was alone. He hated being alone.

Sylar shifted his body now trapped in this prison alone. His mind began to flood with all the faces of the many he had killed; murdered. Hundreds he had murdered to examine their special abilities, only to discover that he could not replicate them. Dozens he had killed even though he did not want their abilities; but he could not let them live or they would be able to stop him someday in the future. Many he had killed because they had gotten in his way, or were trying to protect his prey from his hands. Several he had killed just to enjoy the pleasure of watching them die; and to twist in agony under his glare, and suffer his pleasure of consuming blood lust. Each face etched into his mind and the voices of the dead called out for mercy and justice in his head.

Sylar screamed out pleading to the faces of his memory for them to go away. He grabbed the sides of his head and rolled over into the fettle position in the middle of the imaginary street. Another memory flash hit him of the last time he had tormented Claire for information. She had been so scared! Another memory flashed by of when he had her frozen on her back, lying on the coffee table of her very own living room, as he pealed back her hair and split open her skull, to learn how her ability worked.

His fingers rubbed together absentmindedly on their own as he remember how her soft brain tissue felt in his long fingered watch repairman hands. Another memory flashed into his mind, remembering the first time she saw him; her eyes opened wide in mortal fear; as her scream resounded throughout the high school hallway. He had looked at her in confusion; himself covered in the blood of her friend he had just killed. She had looked so small in her cheerleader outfit. She had run away so fast, as he chased her through the high school hallways. He had caused her so much pain; it would take a life time to make it up to her. "I am sorry!" Sylar yelled out with his eyes fixed closed, "I will save the Cheerleader!"

No wait; that had been Peter! Peter had saved Claire. Peter was in the prison to save him. Peter was the good guy! Where had he gone? Was he alone forever? He was Sylar Grey, the most powerful man of all time! He did not need anyone. He was able to be alone. He was the god of this prison. He did not need Peter Petrelli to save him.

It seemed like a hundred years past, the memories in his mind never fading, and never stopping. He refused to leave the last place he had seen Peter. He would come back, he had to come back, he thought. They needed each other. Peter was the Superman to his Lex Luther; the Batman to his Joker; the Archangel Michael to his Lucifer. Sylar closed his eyes and pondered his fate. He was an evil man, he deserved his prison. He needed to be a better man, he needed to suffer and reform his ways. He needed to die; but Peter was good. He did not belong in this prison. He needed to be in the real world saving the innocent. He needed to protect Claire and the others from evil that will rise up and threaten their safety and happiness. They deserve peace and happiness after the torment he had caused. It had taken over a hundred years for Sylar's heart to break, but he finally understood and began to cry.

"Gabriel, come with me." He knew that voice! "Gabriel, let me help you. We can only escape this prison if we work together." Peter spoke gently to him as Gabriel rolled over onto his back and looked up into the morning's bright sky. The sunlight showered down upon him from behind Peter. The rays of light formed a halo around the form of Peter. Gabriel blinked his eyes, and he covered his vision with his hand for a moment. The Sun showed bright as it rose above a wall of bricks behind Peter. The wall of bricks seemed to be hundreds of feet high. Peter handed him a sledge hammer. Where did that wall come from? "Come on Gabriel, help me and let's go home."

Sylar caught his breath. He opened his eyes from the vivid memory of the recent past. "However long it takes; I will save the Cheerleader! I will find you Peter. I will bring Claire home. I will save you both, as you both saved me."

Sylar bent over and picked up young Noah, his form changing from tall and male, so shorter and one of a motherly female. He crossed the street and entered into the Dorm building. He made his was to the 3rd floor, and to Claire's dorm room door. It was lunch time; the dorm building was mostly empty. He lifted a slender female hand and with Noah on his hip knocked on the door. There was the sound of a chair moving inside. Sylar reached out with his special hearing and could hear a heart beet pulsing fast with sudden alertness. The door opened suddenly, "Umm; Hi Mrs. Bennett, would you like to come on in?"

"Hello Gretchen, is Claire here?"

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli sat sipping her coffee, as she smoothed out the white embroidered table cloth on the round dining table before her. The table cloth and silverware were pristine clean, sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight of New York City: a true step up from the dive she was in the other night in Seattle. The Restaurant was one of her rare haunts she used to retire to when she needed a social break from the upper crust of the City Society; she hoped those hunting her down would not think of looking for her here. The dinning room was decorated in a turn of the past century decor, looking similar to the style of the era of the HSS Titanic.

Where she sat she had a wide view of the street outside, and her back was to a small dividing wall built of solid marble. The Haitian sat a few tables to her right where he could blend into the background and still make sure she was safe.

She loved the Victorian era and dreamed since she was a little girl that she was a woman born in the wrong time. However in her adult life she discovered playing with time did not result in positive changes. She sipped her tea as she pondered her current status; she needed more information to turn the evens of resent history to her advantage. She was chosen by the original Company to be part of the "Mastermind counsel"; she had the intellect of Mensa level. Information was her tool, her power, her weapon; she needed more, because the information she had was not positive. Her lovely home, the Patrelli Mansion: in the family for six generations was gone; burned to the ground.

She had checked her bank records and found her millions vanished into cyber-space. The company building in Texas with all its wealth of information and equipment was also gone. The news reports recorded the disaster as a gas leak.

Her grandchildren she discovered were safe and unharmed, but under watch by a team of guards. She was not sure if they were friend or foe; the Haitian warned her way from making contact at this time.

She had also discovered that two of her private security boxes in major bank vaults in the city, listed under alias names: had been emptied. However her personal storage locker in the lower east side of Manhattan that she had listed under the name of her best friend from 1st grade, Melody Danyl Doolittle: was untouched. She deposited a thousand of US currency to a Swiss bank account, while using cash to purchase a respectable wardrobe. But within hours the account had been drained, her funds vanished. She was now down to the mere 90,000 she carried in her purse.

They had checked on Peter's apartment first thing when they arrived in town. What a mess, the place looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off in the living room, windows broken and blood everywhere. It took all her charm and sweet talking experience to get by the police line without being identified. Was Peter the one Molly had felt? Who ever wanted them dead was being thorough.

Angela Petrelli thought. Her dreams after the ordeal with Dr. Knull were unclear and abstract, no details and no clear faces. It must take time for the drugs in her system to work there way out. She thought of the morning she was captured by Estelle. Just a few weeks ago in fact, it felt like months. She had been having her morning glass of Red wine on the breakfast porch overlooking the back gardens of the Mansion, when she felt odd. She remembered looking at her hand with the glass in it and thinking how far away it looked. Then everything went black.

Thank God for the Haitian and his quick thinking. He had been out running an errand that morning and returned just as they were taking her away. He followed and infiltrated their base of operations, using his ability to hide and confuse memories. It was at that time they played possum to see what the woman that captured her was all about. Angela shuddered, but then they used her dreams to locate and kill thousands of specials. She must pay!

"Good Afternoon Angela,"

Angela pulled herself out of her memories as a tall Black man, dressed in full military uniform and four Major General Gold stars flashed on his shoulders; pulled back the chair across from her and sat down. The man said in greeting. "Glenda says hi."

"Thank you Ezra, I am sorry to ask you to help me on this favor, but it seems that tragedy is following me close these last few months and I need some answer." Angela placed her hands on the table as she spoke, trying not to show her nervousness. Her memory flashed to last year when her supposed dead husband was trying to kill her. A shiver ran down her spine, she was getting too old for this."

General Ezra Abramson slid a sealed manila folder across the white table cloth and into Angela's hands. "You sure have gotten yourself into a pickle this time. It cost me a lot of favors to get these reports for you with no questions asked. How did you even know? Never mind…here are the reports of the assumed victims of the Carnival massacre, with pictures. There were 623 missing persons for the 24 hours surrounding the massacre; all but 23 have been confirmed to be at the carnival that night. I also included a list of the 3200 souls that died at the naval island base the same night off the coast of California as you requested."

Angela placed the folder into her purse as the waitress approach their table with fresh coffee and a new cup for the unexpected guest, "Thank you Ezra. There is a threat to my life and my family that I am not sure how much to reveal or explain. You are a true friend." Erza waived away the waitress to show he was only staying for a few minute, "How did you know of the base explosion? That is top secret; even the President has not been fully briefed yet. Sometimes Angela you amaze me."

Angela smiled weakly at Ezra and coyly took another sip of her tea.

Ezra leaned closer the Angela, "If you're in trouble, I can help. This is an act of war against the people of this nation. I will stop at nothing to protect you. It is my sworn duty to protect you. The entire strength of the US military is at your service. You have been a great help to me in the past."

Angela gently placed her small gentile hand over his and spoke kindly to her long life friend, "Thank you Ezra, but I do not want you to be at risk this time, hid your family, get them safe first. Then protect my Grandchildren, please! They are all I have left. I will be in touch again soon, once I know more. The people that are after me, caused the massacre in New York and I believe they are the ones that bombed of your base (I know because they used me to get the information, she thought deep in her mind). They are very powerful, and might even reach to the highest offices in the land."

General Ezra slid his chair back as he prepared to leave, His eyes wide with concern and thought, "I had better get back to my desk before I'm missed then. While I was pulling these reports a request for the same information was requested, through the Pentagon with a delivery address of the Senate office if your dead son Nathan Petrelli."

Angela nodded her head in understanding, "this just got more interesting."

Ezra stood and wrapped his arms around Angela in a loving hug, his mouth close to her ear whispering so that only she could hear, "I removed from their report one key piece of information. There was one reported survivor from the Carnival." Angela sat up sharply in Erza's arms. "He gave the name of Gabriel Petrelli to the local police; they found him crawling out of the lake, and then he vanished."

Angela opened her mouth to reply when Colonel Ezra Abramson lifted his hand to stop her, "NO! Never mind, I do not want to know. I will keep your grandchildren safe and await your call."

X-X-X

Claire Bennett floated in time desperately clinging to the semi-conscious form of Hiro Nakamura, "Hiro! Wake up PLEASE," She yelled. But no sound or words left her mouth. She looked at him and grabbed his shirt with both hands placing her nose only inches from Hiro's nose and thought at him as loud as she could. It seemed like years had passed. She reached out and dug her fingernails into Hiro's arm. Hiro's eyes fluttered open for a moment. Finally a reaction! His eyes opened wide and they dropped back into time.

Hiro landed on his back, Claire inches away on her hands and knees. As her ears adjusted to sound, and her eyes adjusted to sudden colors and visual stimulation, Claire tried to recognize the new time and place. Explosions and flashing lights were all around them. They were in a trench dug deep in the ground. Above and surrounding them, bobbed wire, sand bags, and wooden supports. Thundering explosions lit up the night sky. Dead men littered the trench in both directions in various forms of agony.

She could hear the yelling voices of men in both directions and could see vague shadows in the distance of men running her way stooped low, and guns pointed towards her. The sky above was filled with smoke and the flashing lights of bombs, and planes exploding in the night. The ground shook and Claire fell to her knees sinking deep into the mud with her beautiful 18th century dress. To her left she could see dug in the ground an opening to some sort of bunker. An archway supported by wooden beams. It looked dark and safe, at least out of the immediate danger of the soldiers running her way. She stood out like a ripe plum on a sea of white pillows. Another explosion and the trench in front of her ripped apart, splashing her with mud and broken flesh of dead soldiers.

Claire grabbed Hiro's collar and drug him toward the bunker archway and with all her strength lifted his listless body and tumbled him into the hole and with another explosion behind her dashed in after him; the massive explosion shook the ground and bodies of soldiers flew through the air. Claire ran to the back of the bunker as the ground shook, dragging Hiro behind her, trying to get as far from the opening as possible. She saw a machine gun lying on the floor of the bunker, half covered in dirt; it must have been a weapon from one of the fallen soldiers just outside the opening. She made Hiro as comfortable as she could and stood to pick up the weapon when suddenly a part of hands reach out of the darkness of the bunker and pull her backwards against a strong chest, and a knife pressed firmly to her neck. "Wer Sie sind? Sind Sie Französisch oder Deutsch?"

Claire's head was spinning, her high school languages studies years behind her. Was he speaking German? Or French? Where were they? When were they? Her French was rustier than her German. The man who spoke to her was breathing heavily into her ear. She reached out with her senses and waited. What would this man do? The soldier grabbed her hair and spun her around so she could see him. He leaned into the faint light from the bunker archway, only inches from her face: his breath hot and humid against her skin, "Wer Sie sind? Sind Sie Französisch oder Deutsch?" finally her memory clicked in, he was speaking German, trench wars, World War one!

Her German was coming back to her memory from school, thank you Mr. Hollender. The soldier lifted Claire off the ground by her hair and slapped her hard across the face. The slap rang throughout her body, from her cheek down to her toes. "Wer Sie sind? Sind Sie Französisch oder Deutsch?" he demanded once more. Again he slapped her and threw her to the ground into the mud and dirt of the bunker floor. Her back was to him now, and he push the muzzle of his rifle deep into her back. Claire could hear the hammer of the machine gun being slid back and the bolt locking into place, she desperately replied back in choppy German, "My name is Claire Bennett; I am neither French nor German. I am not part of this war. This man is hurt and I need to heal him. Do you understand?"

The German soldier squatted down on his heals and examined Hiro, "He is Japanese, let the dog die." Claire glared back at the soldier, "You sound American! You are my prisoners! Do not try to escape. I will turn you both over to my superiors and be decorated. You will tell us the secrets of the American high command." The Soldier moved silently over to the bunker opening and took watch as the sounds of battle moved further away. "Soon we will move out, if your friend can not move, he will be left to die."

Claire shook her head in disgust at the soldier and mumbled to herself in english, "Japanese dog, my foot. Come on Hiro you need to get us out of here." Claire carefully removed Hiro's shirt and exposed his wounds. He had been shot 5 times in the chest; two holes look very close to the heart. She was amazed he still lived. "Hiro, hold on…"

Claire looked up and checked the soldier at the doorway. He seemed to be distracted with something outside, good. She placed her index finger in her mouth and chomped down hard on her finger with her canine teeth. She felt the blood flow into her mouth and she quickly placed her finger into one of Hiro's wounds. Nothing happened.

She pulled her finger out, her bite was completely healed and her skin had absorbed the blood back into her body. She growled in disgust as she reached into her dress and pulled out a long thin sewing pin. She had felt it earlier that morning as she had put the dress on, but forgot about it until now. She stabbed the pin beep into her index finger with a short gasp of pain and pulled it out fast. The blood swelled at the tip of her finger but before she could move the blood was pulled back into her body as the small hole was almost instantly healed, "Snot!" Claire proclaimed.

Claire looked around the bunker. The room was dark and hard to see, but she was able to notice jammed into a wooden support a small knife. It looked like it had been there awhile. She looked once more at the soldier; he caught her movement and looked back at her. She ignored him and averted eye contact. She needed that knife, she watched and just as the soldier looked away she grabbed the knife and turned back to Hiro.

The knife was old and jagged. She set the knife into the folds of her skirt and drug a large flat stone towards her through the dirt. The soldier looked in her direction once more, but did not think a stone was any threat. She placed her hand flat on the stone and set the knife blade against the soft skin of her small pinky finger. She grunted in pain and let out a small yelp as the blade crunched through bone. She heard a rush of feet from the doorway; "What are you doing? Do not hurt yourself; you try to make me look evil!"

The man shoved Claire away from the stone and knife; he grabbed her hand and pulled out a clean white cloth. Claire was surprised in all the mud and dirt he could still have anything clean. He pressed the cloth against the stub of her pinky. "You are a spy. Only Spy is so strong to do such self-damage. You are testing me."

Claire pushed the soldier's hands away and pulled the white cloth now stained in her blood back from her hand. This was taking too long, Hiro was going to die. "Now you messed me up and I have to do it all over again, and it hurts!" Claire yelled at the man holding up her hand for the soldier to see: her pinky back in its place and just for good measure she gave it a wiggle.

The soldier was dumbfounded. He looked at her finger and then at the stone behind him. There was her finger too. "You are a witch!" he stammered out as he quickly returned to the archway of the bunker. He sat there and watched as Claire once again placed her hand on the flat stone. She held back the groan of pain, but a single tear escaped and ran down the side of her face, as her pinky finger for the second time was cut through by her knife.

Finally she had blood; she quickly dropped blood into each of Hiro's wounds before her new finger had time to grow back. The Soldier left his post by the door and once again approached, they watched Hiro's bullet wounds heal from the inside out, and as each wound healed a slug of metal was pushed up and out of the body. Claire collected the slugs and placed them beside her on the flat stone. She used the bloody white cloth to wipe away Hiro's blood from the healed wounds as his breathing transitioned from ragged and shallow to an even smooth rhythm. "Good, he will need to rest now. He should be better soon."

The soldier swatted at the bullets and finger stubs on the flat stone, sending them flying into the darkness of the bunker, venomously spitting out "Hex! You are a witch!" The soldier lifted his weapon and placed the tip of the cold metal barrel on the center of Claire's forehead. Clarie did not move, when from the trench outside there was another massive explosion and the whole bunker lit up. The ground shook and dust from the ceiling rained down on them. Claire tossed herself over Hiro to protect him from the bunker cave in. The soldier spun and turned toward the opening as two American Soldiers stormed through the opening. The German soldier unloaded his weapon into the first man he saw and the man fell to the ground dead. The second soldier took two bullets in the chest, but that did not stop him. Twice more the German soldier shot the American straight through the chest. The American kept coming. He rushed the German and with brute force with the back of his machine gun, smashed the German across the face.

The American turned and looked at the young girl and wounded man before him, "Claire?" he asked as Peter Petrelli removed his helmet, "You're safe! You are in France. This is the Battle of the Somme 1916." Peter dropped his helmet and ran to his niece. It had been almost 200 years since he had seen her last.

Claire sat up astonished and excited to see her uncle she could only smile and cry at his sudden and unexpected appearance. She reached out her hands to greet Peter, as she felt Hiro grab her ankle,"Oh not again!" and they vanished.

X-X-X

Tracy Strauss shook her head from side to side, and her finger at Noah Bennett in frustration. "No, No, No! You said we were even, Noah. I want no part of your games any more." As Tracy's anger grew the temperature in the store dropped a few degrees. The few customers in the small store could feel the cold and notice the fog of their breath as they gather in the Children section to watch the excitement of the commotion. The store manager approached Tracy and Noah Bennett, waving his hands flat in the up and down with palms towards the floor, using the universal sign of "Tone it down please!"

Noah Bennett calmly took this all in, and pushed the white bear closer to Tracy on the counter towards her, "Tracy, please we need your help! Please don't make a scene."

"Is everything all right Tracy?" the store manager asks as he circled behind the counter to face Noah and the little girl beside the man, standing now and at Tracy's side. The few Customers mostly women gathered even closer as they too were eager to know what was going on. "Is this man bothering you?"

"I am sorry for the disturbance (Noah leaned forward, looking at the man's name tag), Gene, I just need to talk with Tracy." Noah turned back to Tracy, "Tracy please I need to talk to you. Five minutes is all I ask."

Tracy stood there with her arms crossed. She tried so hard to drop off the radar. She saw the news reports of the carnival massacre. She new it was not terrorists, and she was scared. Thousands dead, and Noah was in the middle of it. If he is here, then danger is not far behind. She glared at him, "You need to go!"

"Mister, if Tracy says you need to go, then its time to leave. I'm sorry." The manager Gene completed the transaction of the white teddy bear and handed it to Noah in a nice store bag. "Thank you for shopping, but its time to go."

Molly could hear the customers mumbling to themselves, Mr. Bennett was quickly in their mind being painted as a bad man. This was going farther than either of them hoped. She could feel the "one's" fear. Molly understood her worries. But they were in danger the longer they were here and making a scene. Tracy had to come with them. Molly stepped forward, her eyes pleading, her voice earnest, "Mommy, please we need you to come home!"

There was a unified caught breath from the female customers, as they heard this new development. The few male customers grunted in some secret satisfaction. Noah looked down at Molly, "good girl" he thought. The few customers of the store filtered away as quickly as they gathered. What kind of woman would leave such a lovely daughter…

The store manager Gene now confused looked from Tracy's shocked face to Molly's innocent face, processing this new information. "Tracy, I will take over your station, take your lunch break early and go fix your family."

Tracy Straus ready to boil over stammered out to the store manager "But, she isn't my...",

"Go!" Gene commanded and pointed towards the front doors of the store. Tracy glared at Noah with eyes that would freeze a soul. Tracy grabbed her purse and Molly's little hand; and stomped out of the store. Glaring once more at Noah as she passed by him; Daggers flying from her eyes and thoughts as Tracy knew this was not going to end well. Noah turned holding up the store bag containing the stuffed white bear, towards the store manager "thank you, Gene." and quickly followed after the girls.

X-X-X

Estelle sat at the desk of Nathan Petrelli drinking her morning coffee. She was frustrated. Things were not going according to plan. Her operatives still could not find the girl. Angela and Noah Bennett had dropped off the map. That Haitian had fooled her good, but that will not happen twice. If only she had Molly, then she could find Claire. And Gretchen had not reported in since yesterday afternoon, where was Sylar.

As she thought she flipped through her copy of the deceased from the base explosion and Carnival attack. It was nice to be in Washington DC and the perks of Capital Hill were nice. But she better not get used to it, her boss will kill her if she continues to not produce results. There was a tap on the door. "Come!" Estelle called out. One of her soldiers now dressed in civilian clothes stepped into the office. "Package for you ma'am, from Him…" The man placed a small box on the desk and left in a hurry.

The box had a white seal, with a blood red eagle on it. The box was addressed to her in beautiful old style hand written penmanship. Estelle picked up the small box in her fingers and using her index fingernail cut the seal and opened the box. Inside was a note with a small jar with a milky liquid. She opened the note:

"_I am not happy, find her and bring her to me. I need her now. Time is running out. This will help you find her, if you are smart enough!_"

Estelle took the jar out of the box and looked through milky liquid and could see the last join of a slender finger, with what used to be white finger nail polish on it. She turned her chair around toward the window to see the finger better; when she heard the door to the office open and close. Estelle carefully tucked the small jar into the leather of the chair for safe keeping, and turned toward the doors.

Sitting calmly across from the desk was Angela Petrelli.

X-X-X

"Claire gone again," Peter said out loud in a haunted small voice and sank to his knees. The bombing in the background flooded back to his senses, and he heard the soldier behind him stir from the knockout blow he had received. Peter jumped up and turned toward the German laying in the dirt. The German he was prepared the kill. After living over 180 years throughout history, Peter no longer cared about changing history except the big things. Peter lifted his weapon and took careful aim.

Peter glared at the German soldier down the barrel of his weapon. The soldier was wounded and in pain; his face showed pain but no fear. His body and chest were covered in blood. His chest rose and fell in course breathing. Peter's incredible ears could make out the raddled sounds in the man's chest, from a lung being punctured through. He was bleeding badly. "Time to put you out of you misery," Peter smiled as he aimed his weapon just to the left of the man's name patch, "straight through the heart."

The German soldier sat up on his elbows facing his death in bravery. In broken English the man spat blood from his lips, "I am my own god, I do not die! We will meet again."

Peter eyes focused on the man's name patch and cursed to himself under his breath, the one German he could not kill. The German was right, he would not die today. Peter swung his weapon over his shoulder and grabbed the man's uniform jacket, pulling him to only a few inches from his face. "You will die one day, and I will be there to see it." Peter slammed the man several times in the face. The soldier's face broke under the power of Peter's fist. Blood flowed and the man's face was turned into pulp. Peter dropped the man into the dirt with a shove of disgust, and he kicked dirt into the man's face to add insult to the injury he had inflicted. Peter then quickly ducked out of the bunker, back into the battle beyond just as the bunker rumbled with impact of a dropped bomb. The doorway collapsing in a shower of dirt, rock, and wood, trapping the German soldier within.

Slowly the dust and dirt wafted down on top of the wounded German soldier, as he rolled onto his side and into a fetus position, sobbing in pain. Through his one good eye he could see something in the dirt beside his face; a small pinky finger with white nail polish. With clumsy fingers he dug through the dirt and grabbed the finger along with its mate only a few feet away and with incredible pain, stuffed them into the breast pocket of his uniform; just below his name patch, "Lt. Adolf Hitler".

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	7. Chapter 07

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter seven****  
><strong>**The Unknown**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

"Come on in Mrs. Bennett," Claire Bennett's roommate said in an over the top, cheerfully inviting tone as she opened the dorm room door wide for Them to enter in to the college dorm room. "Would you like some coffee? I just brewed a fresh pot" Gretchen's face was all smiles. Her perky attitude radiated from her and made Sylar inwardly cringed at her obvious attempt to be nice to Claire's mother. He could hear her heart beating fast inside her chest. She was nervous. She was definitely not happy to see Claire's mother. He remembered once more how much he hated this girl. She grated on his nerves and made his skin crawl.

Syler (as Sandra Bennett) absentmindedly agreed to the coffee as he laid a sleeping young Noah down on Claire's bed. Gretchen crossed the small dorm room and lifted a coffee pot from the machine. She paused for a moment looking at a pair of coffee mugs, hanging on two pegs in the wall; apparently deciding which was the more presentable for her guest. She selected the yellow coffee mug with purple butterflies; that turned green with the warmth of the coffee being poured in to the mug for Claire's mother: and the bland white mug with the college logo for herself.

Gretchen sat down in her desk chair and rolled the chair across the small room with ease, and handed Syler the steaming cup of fresh coffee without spilling a drop. She then rolled back to the coffee machine and grabbed the second mug and poured herself a cup as well. All the time her mouth was in a continuous flow of the latest news on campus; how Claire had not been back since the carnival trip to New York, and how she was really having a hard time covering for Claire missing so many classes to their professors. How she missed her room-mate, and wondered how Mrs. Bennet's trip was to the college.

Syler, tuned out the annoying voice of Claire's roommate, his eyes taking in the entire dorm room, as the warm coffee in the mug soothed his nerves. Claire's bed was made and not slept in anytime recently. Her side of the room was immaculately clean, every item stored away in its spot. Gretchen's side of the room however, was a miss-match of multiple colors. Her bed was disheveled, and the art work that covered the walls hung at odd angles with no real theme. Her shelves were full of stuff and knickknacks that in his mind lent little to the academic mind searching supposed to be exercised on campus. It seemed to him that every shelf was on the verge of falling off the wall. His ears caught his attention back to the roommate, having noticed the flow of chatter had stopped. He lifted the warm mug to his lips and took a long slow sip; enjoying the flow of the warm liquid, down his throat.

Gretchen had rolled back to her desk, in her roller chair; and had turned off her monitor screen, while he had been distracted. She turned from her desk and was leaning forward now, with her elbows on her knees, looking intently over the top of her coffee mug; the steam snacking around her face. She looked like she had just asked the most important question in her life and was eagerly awaiting a profound answer.

"I'm sorry Gretchen; you asked a question didn't you young lady, and I missed it, what was your question?" he asked as he took one more long sip of the warm coffee. There seemed to be a hint of vanilla in the brew.

"Do you like the coffee? it is a new flavor I am trying it has a hint of vanilla." Gretchen asked as she leaned even more forward on her elbows in her chair. "Yes, this is a wonderful flavor, I can taste the vanilla just fine."

Sylar paused in thought. His words sounded hollow, and far away. It was like another person was speaking. His heart began to pound loud and deep in his chest, like he was in the last 100 yards of a marathon. His ear began to squeal with a high pitched scream. His feet and hands became numb and he could no longer feel his body. The coffee mug slipped from his fingers and dropped to the floor in slow motion. His ears began to pound in his head as the ceramic mug shatter against the hard tile floor. The colors of the room began to fade, and swirl in a slow spiral like in the kaleidoscopes he used to love as a child.

"Blast!" Syler slipped off the edge of the bed to the floor as he heard the wheels of the roller chair slowly roll over to his side. He could not stop his body, his breathing was heavy and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. "That little twit, she drugged him!"

Sylar hit the floor, his face flat against the cold tile. His mouth open gasping for breath. His eyes lids fluttered open and then closed, he could not move. His mind was foggy and sluggish and the screaming in his ears made every fiber in his body holler in pain. Without control of his powers, the form of Sandra Bennett faded and his real form returned; the form of Sylar Gray.

Gretchen walked herself in her rolling desk chair across the room slowly. She knew the legend of Sylar Gray. She was terrified that he was in her room. But she was a trained agent and knew her job. She pushed at his face with the toe of her shoe. His head rolled to one side and then back again, but otherwise Sylar did not move. "Hello Sylar!" Gretchen rolled her chair back into place at her desk and sprung to her feet. she pulled the coffee pot out of the coffee maker, and emptied the dark brown liquid into the planter box just outside the window. "Best take care of this before I forget. Your strong, I put enough in this pot to drop an Elephant."

Gretchen dug through her things and finally found a small bag and turned to squat on her heals beside Sylar's face, "Estelle warned me you would be coming. I didn't know how you would look. You picked the perfect person to disguise as; for me that is. You see just the other day I killed Sandra Bennet, her new husband, son, and new baby." She said with a chilling smile. "Now you just stay put as I try to think of how best to get rid of your body" Gretchen glanced up and froze as young Noah grunted in his sleep on the bed only a few feet away. He rolled over to his other side and was once again fast asleep. "This child is a new wrinkle I will have to think through, until then I can't have you getting back up," She opened the small bag just out of Sylar's blurred vision. "This will keep you nice and still, until I can decide how to kill you and the kid, and then figure out how to dispose of your bodies." Gretchen jabbed a syringe into Sylar's spine just at the base of the neck, and injected him with a drug that burned as it flowed into his body.

X-X-X

Tracy Strauss and Noah Bennett sat in a lovely park just a few minutes walk from the store where Tracy worked. She liked it here; the clouds overhead were small and puffy. She came to this park several times week to enjoy to peace and quiet. She liked to think and ponder she past life, and dream of the possible futures. She watched through the corner of her eye, as Noah finished the last bite of his sandwich and Molly swung on the swing set a few yards away, both in her field of vision. Would she ever have a normal life? Would she someday marry, have a husband that loved her, raise a family? Would she ever have a daughter like Molly, or maybe a son?

Noah cleared his throat "So now you know why we are here, someone wants the specials dead, and you must be on their list."

"I can't be on anyone's list Noah, you took care of that for me. Tracy Strauss died last year in the parking garage. No one is looking for me, except you." Tracy sipped her coffee, almost to the temperature she liked. "Can't you too just leave and let me live my life iin peace?"

"We need your help, Tracy" Noah said, placing a hand on the top of her knee, "I need your help. They want Molly and her ability. To use her to find the rest of the Specials. They want Claire for some reason also, but she is missing, and I need to find her." Noah pleaded with Tracy, "Tracy, Claire is lost, I don't know where she is and I can't protect Molly, find Claire, and go on the offense all at the same time."

"Please, I need Molly to be safe. I know you can protect her. If she can stay with you, I can fight." Noah begged. He hated begging.

Tracy finally gave in, "OK she can stay with me for a few days."

Noah Bennett reached for his wallet, "Excellent, let me give you some cash, just in case.."

Suddenly his body convulsed as a bullet hit his chest and forced him off the park bench and into the bushes beside them. "SAVE MOLLY!" he shouted, as Tracy exploded into her water form and moved to Molly like a tidal wave. Watery hands scooped up the young girl and solidified as she grabbed and Molly and ran, just as two Black SUVs turn off the street onto the grass of the park and charge at them.

Noah Bennett staggered from the bushes opening fire with his pistol on the closer of the two vehicles. His free hand held tight against his chest where he was shot as blood ran from the open wound, staining his chest and left side of his body, "RUN!" He shouted as he stumbled and ducked behind a large tree trunk, with bullets showering the park bench and tree behind him.

The closer SUV gunned its engine to run Tracy and Molly down, attempting to run them down into the grass and dirt of the once peaceful park. Tracy grabbed Molly by the shoulders and pushed her clear at the last moment. At the last second before the SUV ran her though she transformed into her water form and the SUV passed right through her. She could see two men in the SUV as her flowed over the SUV and solidifies once again. They were dressed in Black military uniforms, with helmets that blocked their faces. A patch with a blood red eagle was on each uniform just above the heart.

Noah hid behind the tree and fired at the Gas tank of the other SUV and grunted with satisfaction as it explodes into flames. He placed a hand against the tree trunk to catch his breath. The he heard Molly scream.

Tracy turned toward Molly as the girl screamed out her name. The SUV had come to a stop and a man was aiming a shotgun at Tracy, and fired. Tracy flashed into water form as the shot passed through her body, and hit the grass all around her. But as the shot hit the grass the small pellets exploded into a single electric charge dropping Tracy to the grass out cold.

Noah jumped out from behind the tree as the SUV gunned its engine once more charging towards Molly. "Run, Molly" Noah shouted above the noise and turmoil. Molly ran across the park as fast as her little legs could take her. She ran across the street and into an alleyway to escape. The SUV hit the curb and launched into the air. It landed in the street and squealed its tires, and followed her. She was their target.

Noah stumbled to Tracy's side, bleeding from another couple bullet wounds. Quickly he checked her for a pulse; she was alive. He pushed himself back to his feet, he had lost a lot of blood, but Molly needed him. "Please God, save her."

Molly ran down into the alleyway, her bare feet slapping against the pavement: her shoes and socks back in the park by the swing set. she turned to look behind her for the SUV, it was closing in on her, its engine roaring loudly. Her lungs were burning. Her heart was raging. She desperately looked from left to right, somewhere to hid. She turned to watch where she was going and plowed face first into a grizzled old man. "Get behind me, and hold on tight." The man said as he pushed her behind him. His clothes were that of a street beggar, his beard and hair long and shaggy. But she would never forget his eyes. They seemed to shine with power and strength.

The SUV roared up upon them as the grizzled old man stepped forward, lifting his hands together in a single fist high above his head. His body sparkled and crackled with energy, as he seemed to pull energy straight out of the air. Molly felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The grizzled old man then slammed down on the hood of the vehicle, just as the roaring SUV was only inches from his body. The Engine and front end of the SUV flattened to the ground, exploding with an incredible BOOM!. The SUVs windows shattered. The Tires burst off hitting the walls of the buildings in the small alleyway, and the then the vehicle exploded into flames.

X-X-X

Estelle lifted her steepled her hands into a pyramid below her chin as she examined Angela Petrelli sitting across from her in Nathan Petrelli's old Senate office. "Hello Angela, what an unexpected surprise. You're looking better than the last time I saw you." Angela Petrelli crossed her legs and adjusted her clothing to a much more presentable position. "Yes, Estelle I feel much more alive." Estelle bristled at the fact Angela new her name. If the victim does not know your name, they have no power over you. "We have been looking for you everywhere since you left our care. We will find you, and then you will help us find the others." Angela's heart leapt inside her, there were others! They had not killed everyone.

"We will stop you, we will figure out why you want us dead." Angela Petrelli leaned forward and stood, placing her hands on the desk. "Who are you Estelle? Who do you work for? You are too small to have completed all this on your own." Estelle stood on her side of the desk and matched Angela's posture and stance. "We are going to kill all of you. We want the girl. Where are Claire and Peter? Give us the girl and maybe we can make a deal." As Estelle spoke her finger found the silent alarm button under the edge of the desk, which she had had installed. She pressed the alarm button and moving inches away from Angela's face, her glare sending daggers. "I want the girl!"

Angela Petrelli stood upright and crossed her arms, "you should not have done that." Estelle tilted her head mocking confusion, "done what?" she asked as a strong Haitian hand touched her face, soft fingers that seems to reach into her mind and turn something off. Estelle slumped into the chair behind the desk, her eyes still open but unable to move. Angela hurried around the desk, "Thank you."

X-X-X

Claire Bennett and Hiro Nakamura appear suddenly in a dimly lit house. The decor and furnishings seemed to Claire to fit the 1940's. "You need to stop doing that." she turned to Hiro while stomping her foot. She then and give him a big hug. "I am so glad you are feeling better." Hiro sat up and smiled sheepishly as he realized his shirt was open and his naked, hairless chest was exposed. Claire looked at his wounds, and they were all but gone; a slight discoloration remained where each bullet hole had been. "Thank you Cheerleader" was all he could muster through his embarrassment.

Claire was so excited, "We need to go back for Peter. He is stuck in the past and has been living through the last 200 years. We need to save him." Claire grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled him to his feet, "Come on lets go!"

Hiro finished adjusting his shirt when from behind him there was the sound of a metal object hitting a solid surface. His face went confused as he fell to the floor unconscious. Claire surprised steadied herself for their attacker. The Attacker took a swing at Claire with the fire place shovel. The woman attacking Claire was shouting at her in German. Claire dodged the blow, and ducked under another. "Not again with Germany!"

Claire realized "why am I, afraid of a shovel"? She stop dodging the shovel and stepped in the next swing. She felt the shovel rip into her hip and cut her dress. Claire stepped past the shovel and punched the woman in the nose, with one solid blow. The German woman dropped to the floor out cold. Who was this woman? Claire understood her attacking them; they were most likely in her house, and speaking English to boot. Claire dragged the woman to a chair at the dining table. She found some rope in a drawer in the kitchen and tied her up. She then shoved a piece of clothe into her mouth just as the woman began to wake up. Claire glanced at Hiro.

Hiro was asleep on the floor, a look of shock and bliss on his face. No blood, so he should be OK in a few minutes. Claire went to the front window of the house and looked outside. The view was one of destruction, tanks and military equipment everywhere, German soldiers marched this way and that. A Siren was blaring overhead and she could hear gun fire and shelling close by. A Calendar hung by the door, it was in German but Claire could make out that it was April 1945. All the spaces were marked off up to the 27th. They had leapt another 29 years into the future. The Woman was struggling against her bonds. Claire having compassion for her told her in German, "do not scream and I will take out the gag." The woman agreed. "What is your name?" Claire asked. The woman cleared her throat, "Eva Braun, are you American?"

Just then the front door opened in marched four Nazi soldiers, two turned to the left, and two to the right. They drew they weapons and aimed them at Claire as she dashed back to Hiro's side. A man walked in from the street between them, his boots resounding hollow on the old house floor. He removed his hat and placed it under his right arm, and the soldiers lifted their right arms high in the air calling out in German" Hail Hitler!" Adolph Hilter stood there taking in everything as he signaled one of the soldiers to Eva's side to untie her, and for the rest to lower their weapons.

Before them was the most evil man in modern history: his pride and ego knowing no limits, and his desire for power unquenchable.

Hitler stared at Claire for a moment, recognition passed over his face just as Claire and Hiro vanished.

X-X-X

Estelle awoke with a start! Angela Petrelli, the Haitian! Her agents were banging on the door, but it was locked. Her hand flew to the cushion of the chair for the small jar she had hidden there. It was gone; along with the box from her employer that had been on her desk.

Estelle stood her anger boiling. How could her agents let this happen? How could Angela get into her office, without being stopped? She unlocked the double doors to her office and threw the doors open wide. She grabbed a gun out of the shoulder holster of the nearest guard and shot the man directly between the eyes. The other agents stood at attention beside their dead comrade. "Get rid of the body!" She bellowed.

Estelle turned her back to the guards and reached into her pocket for her cell phone, another phone call she was not looking to make. He was not going to want to hear that finger was lost. Then her brain froze as she realized her jacket pocket was empty, they had taken her cell phone too.

X-X-X

Sylar lay on the dorm room floor unable to move, his face against the floor gasping for breath. He was angry with himself, this little girl drugged him. He was getting too trusting. Whatever she had injected into him prevented him from moving his body with his muscles. But his mind was clearing from the coffee drug. The ringing in his ears and pounding was beginning to fade.

Gretchen paced back and forth in the room; she was not sure how to proceed. She went to her computer and opened a side panel, to get her firearm, and connected the silencer. She then picked up her cell phone. She finally decided on a course of action, would be fun!

Gretchen dialed Estelle's number and as the phone rang, with Sylar watched unable to move she aimed the gun at little Noah's temple as he slept on the bed. She would kill the child first. While he slept. She could then cut off Sylar's head and dispose of the bodies.

She could not hurt the boy! Sylar's very soul ragged with fire. He reached out with his mind and grabbed Gretchen around the throat. He lifted her into the air and threw he across the room. The cell phone fell to the bed beside the sleeping baby Noah. Gretchen's arms flailed out trying to gasp for breath, as Sylar held her against the wall with his mind. Sylar reached into his body, and using his ability of electricity sent a charge of throughout his system, raising his temperature to the boiling point and burning away the last of the drugs in his body. Then slowly he stood to his feet.

Gretchen's eyes grew wide with horror as Sylar reached out with his hand and pointed a single finger at her. "You will not hurt my boy!" There was a snap as Sylar broke Gretchen's neck from the inside. He watched with an inward joy as she struggled to breath, His eyes burned into her soul as she took her last breath and let her body crumble to the floor in death.

Sylar picked up the cell phone and placed it to his ear, the person on the other end asked "Hello?"

Syler growled into the phone his anger and power barely contained "Gretchen is dead! Now I am coming for you Estelle." There is a pause on the line, and then a voice very familiar to Sylar calmly states, "Gabriel this is Angela Petrelli."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	8. Chapter 08

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter eight****  
><strong>**Together we stand**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Molly covered her head with her arms as the flames from the SUV engulf her and the grizzled old man. For a brief moment she felt the heat and began to fear, but she stood behind the old man as he commanded. Then the grizzled old man wrapped his arms around her and carried her out of the flames. They both are unhurt. He put Molly on her feet and squatted to his heals so he can look in her eyes, "Are you OK Molly?" he asked as he moved her hair out of her face.

Molly still trying to calm herself down could only shake her head "yes" at her sudden savior. She gathered herself quickly, and placed her small hands on the old man's face grizzled, bearded face. "I know you! You feel familiar to me; I just can't remember your name." The grizzled old man grinned at Molly as he heard Noah Bennett stagger-running up to them. "Soon, Molly you will remember me: now get Mr. Bennett and Tracy to Angela Peterlli, only together can they save Claire and survive." The grizzled old man stood and hurried around the burning SUV, as Noah Bennett came around the vehicle but on the opposite side.

"Molly!" Noah dropped to his knees in relief, "you're OK!" He grabbed her with his one good arm and squeezed her in an awkward and painful hug. "I thought I had lost you." Molly's eyes danced with joy as she threw herself into Noah's arms. Her hero was alive, but hurt bad. She saw the blood staining his chest and in their brief hug she could feel his heart struggling to beat. They both looked up from their moment of affection as pounding footsteps rounded the hulk of the burning SUV and police sirens wailed in the distance. Tracy slid to a stop as Noah struggled to his feet and almost fell back to his knees. Tracy quickly grabbed Noah, and Noah used her strength to lift himself back to his feet. "Noah! We have to get you to the hospital! Your hit bad and you're losing a lot of blood."

Noah placed his hand heavily on her shoulder, "No doctors, no public places, obviously they can find us anywhere." Tracy and Molly exchanged a worried look. "Molly what happened, are you OK?" Noah gasped out as he could hear the sirens getting closer; and with his free he tried to check if Molly was wounded.

"I'm fine, the old man protected me." Molly bubbled over with glee, "He just showed up out of now where, SMASH, BOOM, Fire, and Wow! He saved me! " She said proudly, pointing toward the smashed and burning SUV, "He did that!" Tracy was confused, "What Old man?" she asked looking around.

"He is gone now, but he said we need to go to Angela Petrelli, it is our only way to save Claire and survive!" Molly whispered in awe.

Noah Bennett grabbed Molly's shoulder and pushed the group down the alleyway, "We need to go. The police will be here soon." Tracy looked once more at the blood stains growing across his chest, "We need to fix you up. You can't last much longer. Hurry, my car just is around the corner."

Tracy and the group reach her car in a steady but hurried pace, trying not to be noticed by the huge crowds now encircling the park and the opening to the alleyway. Police cars blocked off the street and uniformed men ran to the wreckage of the SUVs, while others began asking the onlookers what they had seen.

Tracy pushed Noah into the back set and shoved his legs in to the car, covering him with a few blankets. He looked worse. She had to be strong for Molly. She was thankful she had left a few blankets on the backseat from the other night when she was out shopping.

She asked Molly as they both tumbled into the front seats of the car, 'Who was this old man? Can you describe him to me?" Molly caught her breath, "He was old, hairy and gray, but he was powerful. I felt more power in him then I have felt in any other person ever before, even the boogie man!" Molly's eyes turned blue for just a moment," but he is only a shadow to me now, I know he is there, but I can't locate him. It's like he is able to block me, but he is still letting me see just a shadow on him, to know he is there."

Tracy turned toward Noah, as he groaned just slightly and commanded, "Tracy, I am sorry! I did not expect them to find you. You need to get us to New York. Angela will be there at the safe house." Tracy gunned the engine and the car sped away down the street. "Noah, you won't last five more minutes. If I had some medical supplies, something to patch you up with, you might survive. We will have to stop by my apartment, or someplace to get you help!"

Molly was worried, if they went to Tracy's apartment would the bad guys be there? Would they ever be safe again? Would Mr. Bennett die? He had lost a lot of blood, and he was so pail. She twisted in her seat to look back at him. He was covered in sweat. His eyelids were fluttering in pain. As she turned her foot kicked something on the floor by her feet. She turned back around and looked down, had she missed this when they all jumped into the car? "What's this Tracy?" Tracy looked over through the corner of her eye as they raced through the streets. Molly lifted a box onto her lap; it was a large red utility box, with white letters that read "Valley Memorial Hospital."

"Where did that come from?"

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli and the Haitian enter a small Gift shop just off of Central Ave, in New York City. She was happy to hear from Sylar and to know that He and baby Parkman were on their way. In her purse was the small box, with the jar of the detached finger, and the two reports on the Carnival massacre and the naval base explosion; and a highly valuable cell phone.

Whoever wanted them dead must have old money and many connections in high places. Angela had been playing the information game for so long she knew all the names. If this person's reach touched the Pentagon then Angela needed to be worried. If they could blow up a top secret naval base and the media not even report on it, then the power this enemy could muster was limitless. They needed to gather and develop a plan. Why did Estelle have a finger in a jar? Whose finger was it? Whom did she work for? She and the Haitian needed answer.

The shop they entered was full of candles, nick-knacks, and other souvenirs typical of a gift shop in down town New York City. The scents of the candles were lovely and she inhaled deeply as she nodded in greeting to the person behind the counter. She browsed coyly around the store to give the Haitian the time he needed to sense if they were being followed. The Haitian glanced at her and gave her the "all clear" look; then with a nod of her head passed behind the counter of the store and into the storage room in the back. At the end of the alley there was a steel door built into the back wall. She placed her hand on the direct center of the door on a small rectangle shaped panel. Through the panel a red light passed up and then down over the palm of her hand. Then they heard a click as the automatic lock released.

The Haitian pulled the door open and the two entered into a dark elevator car within. Angela pressed the button and the elevator descended. As they passed each 30 foot mark a red light lit up just above the door, until they came to stop 10 lights below the streets above. As the elevator opened the dark room beyond began to light up, the overhead lights turning on up one row at a time. The room was a large office lab, with every tool and machine needed for computer research, medical examinations, and longtime coordination of activities on the surface. The room was covered in dust from longtime storage. Along the outer walls were several offices, storage rooms, and bedroom suites.

Angela ran her finger along the closet counter top, and frowned at the dirt collected on her finger tip. "Welcome to Haven Hole. We built this location 35 years ago and have stocked it over the years with medical equipment, and supplies in case we needed to move to other facilities. This should have everything we need to get some answers," She absentmindedly patted her purse.

"Now my friend, we will be having company coming soon. It is not good to have guests in a dirty home." Angela Petrelli took off her coat and rolled up her sleeves, "Let's get to work."

X-X-X

Hiro and Claire dropped back into time in a dark and cold room. The air was stale and the floor felt like stone, and Hiro pushed off it and back to his feet. His head hurt and his mouth was dry. Hiro tried to remember everything that had happened to them since the Carnival attack. His mind cleared as he remembered that Claire had healed him. Hiro reached up with tender fingers and gingerly touched a large lump on the back of his head. "What hit me?" He asked to Claire, somewhere in the darkness.

"Good to hear your voice," Claire replied as she reached out her hand to feel in the darkness for Hiro. As her hand touched his arm, she said "Eva Braun hit you. I guess she must have been upset that we dropped into her living room."

"The question to ask is…Where are we now?" Claire whispered.

Hiro reached into his pocket and took out a small Star Wars Light Saber key chain. The small key chain light lit the room in a soft blue glow. He slowly turned around, no windows, two grave tables, they were in a crypt. "Great!" Claire sat down on the closet grave table. Whoever was in the grave was dead; they would not mind her sitting on them for a moment she thought. "Hiro, we need to go back for Peter. He is stuck back there in time, alone without us."

Hiro sat across from her on the second grave table, "I am sorry cheerleader, but my powers over time and space have been having…problems. I am can't control when and where I jump. The Carnival man did something to me. Claire leaned forward so her face is in the dim blue light, "We need to go back for Peter."

"I am sorry Cheerleader, but going backwards in time is not possible with any control. Even going back to the future is going to near impossible. I might only have one jump left in me."

Claire grabbed Hiro's arm, "If we can return to the exact moment in time, before I jumped off the Farris Wheel, we could prevent the Carnival massacre. We could save Peter, before we even go back in time the first time. Please Hiro, you have to try! We need to go back to Central Park, New York City, April 30th 2010. You're our only hope."

Hiro dropped the blue light into his lap; letting it dangle over the edge of the grave table he is sitting on. "I don't know if I can, but I will try." Hiro placed his hands on the side of his head, closing them over his ears and concentrated. His body began to shake, and a drop of blood escaped his nostril as he grimaced and groaned trying to force himself to travel through time. Claire stood at his side in the darkness her hand gently on his shoulder. Then her hand squeezed suddenly, pulling Hiro out of focus.

"Hiro, remember the name of the woman I told you that hit you?" Hiro nodded his head yes as he wiped the blood away from his nose. Claire paused to catch her breath, "well you're sitting on her."

Hiro jumped off the grave table and held his light to see the name on the grave clearly. Claire got down on one knee and ran her fingers over the engraved letters in the stone. Hiro turned towards the other grave table, "I wonder who you had been sitting on?"

Claire placed her hand to her chest as she struggle to catch her breath. Her College history lessons coming back into her mind, putting the details together. "I know whose grave it is. Eva Braun was his wife. They both committed suicide on April 30th 1945 as the USA military stormed the last Nazi stronghold at the end of World War Two." She took the key chain Light Saber from Hiro's hand and lit up the name engraved on the tomb "Adolph Hitler"

"I will need to concentrate" Hiro sighed as he sat down on the cold floor and closed his eyes. Claire stood beside him her hand once more on his shoulder. Claire strained her ears to listen to soft sounds just outside the crypt door; there is a group of people trying to open it. "Hiro, hurry!" Claire whispered.

X-X-X

Estelle sat behind a table in a near abandoned restaurant on the edge of the Washington DC city limits. She had received a phone call from her benefactor. He was furious that she had lost the finger. He had ordered her to this restaurant and told her to wait. He was coming to her.

She was nervous. Never had she worked for such a powerful man. His hand reached across the globe, in all governments. He had agents and eyes in all military leaderships. She thought of the wall of video screens in the Washington base, and remembered he even had eyes in the Oval Office. She played with her coffee. This could be her last, she should be enjoying it and savoring every last drop. But she was not interested in it anymore. Who was he? The Blood Red Eagle resembled the Nazi symbol of the last century. She was pulled from her thoughts as a man in a waiter's uniform approached her table. "Ma'am, please follow me."

She was led to the back of the restaurant and into a special dining room, a room reserved for the elite. The very rich that did not eat with the common folk. One table was occupied. The room was not empty. Surrounding the room were men in dark suits: each man at perfect attention, and their eyes watching her. The single man at the table stood and called her by name. "Froyline Estelle, please sit."

The man appeared to be in his 80's, but he was incredibly physically fit. His hair was parted on the side and showing a little hint of black through the deep silver gray. His eyes were piercing, and his clean shaven face was lean and firm. Something looked familiar to her, something from deep inside her somewhere in her past made her heart beat faster. Estelle took her seat.

"You disappoint me Froyline Estelle. Your performance following the Carnival attack has been less than satisfactory. I want the Girl!" The man told her as he slowly cut his steak from his meal. "My informants tell me that the last of the specials are trying to assemble. They are will soon be gathering to formulate a plan to fight back. You must finish the job at hand before they can prepare."

X-X-X

The lock on the crypt clicked and the door swung wide, its heavy weight crating across the stone floor. Three men walk into the crypt each dress as doctors going to surgery. They pulled the crypt door closed behind them; as two of the men lit torches hanging on the wall beside the door. The third man walked to the Grave of Adolph Hitler.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Herr Stephen?" one of the men asked out loud looking at the grave. , "The Führer's command was clear, Herr Randolph. Come get him after five days. It has been five days and now we are here."

"Are you sure the mixture worked?" Herr Randolph asked. Herr Stephen replied, "I mixed it myself, the mixture work on all the test cases. Ground flesh, blood, and marrow from the finger into my special herb will cause apparent dead for 4 days, even the heart stops. Then the test subject recovers and is healed from all illness and infirmities; restored to their peak of health. If only we had more of those fingers, we could be invincible, the most powerful men in the universe."

"Please remove the cover panel of the grave." Stephen waited as to other two men removed the stone cover and placed it on the floor beside the grave, with a dull thud. Stephen approached the coffin and reached out to lift the top open when it lifted on its own. Two strong arms lift the top open and the occupant sat up. "I know where I can get more Herr Stephen, a whole body in fact. She is in New York City, central park, and on April 30th 2010."

X-X-X

The Man summoned the waiter, and sat back as the man ground pepper onto his meal. "Froyline Estelle, this is your last opportunity. If you fail me I will push this button." The Man uncovered a small device on the table. It looked like a key chain, car alarm trigger, with one large red button. "This device is linked to an explosive I had implanted into your chest, when you began working for me. If I push this button your lovely body will be spread across a two city block radius."

Estelle's hand leapt to her breasts, a bomb inside her!

"Fail me and die a horrible death, bring me the girl and live." The Man lifted a hand and grabbed her wrist, the strength was age defying. "That girl holds a power in her that has kept me alive for 121 years. I want her now!"

Estelle's eyes grew wide, not from the pain in her wrist, but from the recognition of who sat in from of her. He was alive, not buried in Germany. The most evil and powerful man of modern times; she would not fail him. He looked deep into her terrified eyes, "It is time for the Red Eagle to rise again. It is time I leave the shadows and step back into the world stage."

The guards in the room lifted their right arms in salute, "Hail Hitler!"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	9. Chapter 09

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter nine****  
><strong>**The Gathering**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Angela Petrelli and the Haitian stood on either side of the Elevator door as they watched the lights of the level indicators draw closer to the bottom level of Haven Hole. They each held a gun and pointed the business end of the weapons towards the door. Sylar stood behind the first row of counters and medical equipment, with baby Noah at his feet. His hands ready to fry any enemy that came through. His ears tuned to any noise that he could discern from the elevator as it descended. Little Noah stood on his feet, one hand holding on to Sylar's pant leg and the other holding the edge of the counter, as he peered around the corner to watch what the grownups were so worried about.

Noah sat up on one elbow on a medical bed, holding his gun towards the door and Tracy pushed Molly behind her and stood boldly in front of the young girl, protecting her from the impending doom. The air was tense as each member of the party prepared to kill or be killed. They had just arrived a few hours ago. Who knew of this location? How could they have found them so quickly? What about the company personal on the surface? Why did they not sound the alarm?

Fear gripped the group as the Elevator passed the half way mark, when there was a loud crash behind them, and a brilliant flash of light. All guns rotated and faced the noise. Angela squeezed the trigger of her gun too soon and a single round resounded throughout the room. Hiro and Claire sheepishly rose from a squatting position with their hands, as Claire called out in a joyful voice, "we come in peace!" They were dirty, bloody, and disheveled, but their faces showed large grins. They had made it. They were home.

Everyone was finally together. Noah called Claire to his side, and Hiro rushed to stand beside Angela Petrelli. Claire immediately understood there was danger. She did not know what the danger was, but could feel the impending doom in the air. She took her place in front of her father providing her own body as a human shield. While Hiro leaned against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate in case he needed to stop time, praying that his powers would obey this time. Tracy leaned in close to Claire's ear and whispered, "Nice dress."

Noah reached out his one good hand toward his daughter, he looked ragged and beat; his body bloody and patched crudely against major loss of blood. He took Claire's hand and said, "I love you Claire bear! I am so glad your home. Now look alive, their coming!" Claire readied herself as the Elevator reached the bottom level and the door opened.

Whoever was in that elevator could not be a friend Angela thought. She swung her weapon into the opening elevator door and pulled the trigger. She could hear the Haitian doing the same. Noah with an incredible feat of remaining strength swung his feet over the edge of the medical bed and began to fire his weapon. Bullets resounding in the small elevator chamber as each small piece of lead bounced off the walls multiple times in a deadly bombardment of pain.

Tracy drew in her breath as the air around the elevator dropped to below freezing. The walls became ice, and the Elevator doors stopped half open as the gears and cables stopped with the protecting grease over them froze solid. The bullets proceeded to shatter the ice and great boulders and shards or metal exploded in all directions. Angela and the Haitian reloaded and continued to fire, as Noah took a breath and took careful aim at a lone shadow he could barely see standing inside the Elevator.

Sylar shot forth from of his hands bolts of energy that melted the ice and steel, surrounding the Elevator and the doors, into a twisted heap. He eyes flaming in fear, anger, and rage. This was his family. This was his people. No one was going to hurt them ever again. Claire was home! He was going to make sure she was safe. She would never leave again. She looked beautiful in her dress. She also looked fierce and powerful standing there in front of her father. She looked like a queen of the gods, ready to release her wrath on the mortals of this world. Beautiful, He shook his head and re-focused on the battle at hand. Focus man, focus! He shouted to himself deep in his mind.

Hiro struggled and struggled; no matter how hard he tried he could not stop time. His powers refused to listen and obey. It was so cold, and Sylar was becoming more and more enraged. He ran from the door of the elevator as Angela and the Haitian retreated back to the safety of the counters and medical equipment; their weapons empty.

Noah dropped his hand gun as it clicked on an empty chamber. He pushed himself to his feet and lifted a baseball bat high over his head. No one was going to take Claire from him again. He lunged for the elevator doors with a loud roar. With his last ounce of strength he would defend and protect his Claire. He had failed once, but never again! Sylar's eyes shifted to with alarm as Noah charged the unseen enemy. He commanded his rage to submit, but could not stop in time as Noah stumbled directly into his electrical energy blast, and crumbled to the floor, his body a smoldering heap.

Tracy ran to Noah's side screaming out his name. Sylar lowered his hands in shock.

Molly screamed out at the top of her lungs, "STOP!" as a blue light began to shine from within the elevator.

X-X-X

It had been a long week for Gene. His most beautiful sales associate walked out with that little girl and strange man, never to come back. Men from all over town came into shop in his store, just to get a glimpse of her pretty face. Sales had been down all week, since she had walked out. The local police had interviewed him multiple times after those two SUV's were torched in just a few blocks from his store.

He was looking forward to having a nice weekend with no stress. He used to think his small Texas town was quiet, but then that is what strangers brought, stress. He had called his assistant manager and confirmed that the store was covered for the next few days. He was eagerly looking forward to the next few days off. Maybe he would go fishing, or biking down by the river. His cell phone buzzed on his hip. His mother! Great, only she could make a relaxing few days off, full of work. He hated living in her basement. One day he would move out, and get a place of his own. Then she would have to call his sister and pester her at least a few times a week. He would show her.

Gene closed the store doors and turned the key in the lock, as he noticed a reflection on the glass of a tall woman. She was blond and nicely put together. She looked all business like, and very official. Gene turned around as the woman cleared her throat, giving the signal she wanted to speak to him. "I am sorry miss; we just closed for the night." Gene said in his best store manager tone.

Estelle looked passed the man into the glass doors of the store, then back at the small man before her. He looked at her eagerly, as most men did. She could almost ready his mind as his eyes had trouble staying on her face. "I am looking for a man named Noah Bennett. I have reason to believe he and a small girl got off a bus in this town, not too long ago. The ticket records show they got off at the city station across the street at the beginning of the week. Do you recognize him?" She demanded as she handed him a picture.

"Yes, I recognize him. They were in my store just a few days ago." Gene handed the picture back, another stranger in town, great! "Can you tell me why?" Estelle asked modulating her voice into a level but seductive tone. "I need to speak to him, it is very important."

"That depends on who is asking?" Gene squinted his eyes at the woman, looking at her anew for a second time. Who was she? Why was she looking for Tracy? Wow she was beautiful. If he could get her to go to the diner across the street with him for a cup of coffee after this, he would be the talk of the town.

Estelle leaned in towards Gene her body and sent now very close to his face. Gene could feel a tingle down his spine as her lips gently touch his ear "He is a bad man and I need to find him, will you help me? I would be very appreciative if you would?" Estelle looked deep into Gene's eyes as she ran one her finger along his jaw line; and with her other hand she played childlike with the top button of her suit coat.

Gene stuttered under the sudden change of affection. His blood temperature rose quickly with the change of direction. He nodded absentmindedly as he quickly turned fumbling with his keys to unlock the store doors, "She went with them," He stammered, "He took her away. If she is hurt I will never live with myself."

Estelle, smiled wickedly as Gene rambled on. A woman, Noah Bennett came to make contact with a woman. This was a new twist. She needed to find this woman, whom ever she was. "He is an evil man. He has killed many people before. I can save your friend if you can help me find them." Estelle said to the small store manager as he finally got the store doors open. He stepped into the store leaving his large set of keys hanging in the door lock. "I think I have her address and information somewhere in my office." Gene called over his shoulder, "she was so beautiful. She never spoke of having a child, but then if she was running from him that would make sense." Gene turned on just the front lobby lights of the store and walked deep into the darkness of the rest of the store, as he knew it so well.

Estelle stepped into the store looking around as Gene searched for Tracy's file. She quietly closed the store doors and pulled down the shades over the front windows. With the keys left in the door, she locked the front doors and turned back towards Gene, as the light in his office far in the back of the store clicked off and he came back triumphantly holding Tracy's employment file in his hand.

Estelle looked at the name on the file folder in Gene's hand and drew her hand gun from inside her suit coat. She pointed the muzzle at Gene with her other hand out waiting for the file, "Thank you Gene."

Estelle climbed into the Black SUV parked in the alleyway beside the local store. She wiped her bloody hands clean, why do they always have to do it the hard way? She signaled the driver to go, as she dialed on her new cell phone and spoke briskly to the person that answered at the other end "I want the location of a 1985 blue Ford Coupe with the license plate 1X2F39 it is registered to a Tracy Bennett, call me personally when you locate it. I will be back in DC by morning."

X-X-X

The lights in the room flickered as a pale blue light filled the Elevator car. Bolts of lightning flashed out in all directions from the elevator, ripping along the floors and walls. Everyone took cover, Angela and the Haitian ducking behind the protection of the counter and medical equipment beside Sylar and little Noah.

Tracy found a pulse on Noah Bennett and called to Claire, "He is alive. Help me!" Claire and Tracy drug the limp and charred form of Noah Bennett out of the direct contact with the blue lightning. Claire shouted out in pain as a signal bolt lashed against her back and she fell unconscious to the floor. Sylar dashed from his place of protection and scooped Claire up in his arms. He hugged her to his chest as he lunged into the nearest side room out of the direct danger.

As blue light grew in intensity the room began to shake. The ground trembled under their feet and they covered their eyes to look into the light as a single being stepped out of the Elevator car. The shadow of the being revealed long hair and a long beard flowing in a wind created by the electrical charge in the air. Papers and small objects began to fly around in the room as the wind and air of Haven Hole crackled with energy.

Lead bullets dropped out of the light and onto the floor, like the shadowed figure expelling them out of its own flesh. Hundreds dropped and rolled away in random patterns of musical notes. Then the blue light began to fade. The Lightning bolts stopped, and Haven Holes overhead lights came back on. Standing before them was a grizzled old man: his hair long and grey. His beard stained from years of weathering from the outdoor elements. His clothes hung loose over his body, hundreds of holes ripped through them, now barely containing his modesty.

Molly stepped out from her hiding place and ran to the old man. He was here, she could feel him. She knew this man. She buried her face into his beard and wrapped her arms around the old man, and held on tight. Sylar stood slowly from protecting Claire watching the grizzled old man's reunion with Molly and then helped Claire back to her feet, as little Noah ran to his side and jumped into his arms. Angela and the Haitian were watching in stunned silence as Hiro and Tracy looked up from Noah's Bennett broken and burnt body.

The Grizzled old man, took Molly in his hands and lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on with all her heart, "I knew you would come." Molly cried into the old man's hair.

"Who are you!" demanded Sylar. He was afraid. His very body could feel the power flowing from the man in front of him. It was like a jumbo jet to his windup toy. Deep in his heart he was for the first time really afraid of another human being.

Angela Petrelli stepped forward straightening her dress and smoothing her clothes to present a more dignified presentation to this new individual. "You are a special. Yet I do not know you. How did you find this place?"

The grizzled old man looked at the face of Angela Petrelli as if he was pulling a memory from a long lost dream, he placed Molly back on her feet and looked deep into the woman's eyes, his face growing young as the gray beard faded and the hair on his head receded back into a young dark brown, short cut. His eyes never leaving that of Angela's "I have waited over 250 years for you to be able to see me again," Angela's eyes grew large with wonder and joy, "hello mother!"

Peter Petrelli stepped forward and gave his mother a big hug. So much time had passed, since he had been free to have contact with her, his heart was over flowing; and his words spilled out with a furious pace. "I realized that I could not change History. If I had you or I might never had existed: which would have changed the outcome of the many adventures we all have already lived through. I had to live the last several hundred years in the shadows letting evil happen even when I wanted so desperately to stop it. Allowing the doomed to die, and watching from the distance as the trials and trauma unfolded so that each of us, myself included would become who we are today."

Angela grabbed her son in a hug that would have broken a rib or two if Peter was not, Peter. She for the first time since her capture broke down and really cried. Her hearts pain of the thought of being personally responsible for his death, even if she was under duress. She pulled herself back together and gently kissed her only remaining son, on the cheek. "We are so happy you are home. We have missed you. I thought you were lost forever."

"I am home now Mother and I have met an old friend along the way." Peter pulled himself away from Angela's embrace and approached Noah Bennett's wounded body. He placed his hand softly on Noah's forehead and there was a flash of light and the wounds throughout his body instantly healed. Noah breathing smoothed out and Tracy hugged Peter with joy. "He will need some rest. Let him sleep for a little while."

Peter grabbed Hiro's shoulder, "I am glad you were able to save Claire and make you way back to present day. After seeing you in the bunker in World War one, I figured you were trying to make your way back to the present. I never gave up hope."

Sylar stepped forward to Peter, and give him a strong handshake, "Welcome back." Peter and Sylar once again make the brotherly connection they had developed during their mental prison forced upon them by Matt Parkman. Sylar could see in Peter's eyes that his age and wisdom far exceed his own, and he backed away holding baby Noah tighter in a reflex of awe.

"We need to talk. The enemy is out there. I believe it is more than Estelle, but I do not know who is pulling the strings." Peter Petrelli gathered the group around one of the large working tables "but I have a plan on how to find out." Peter turned to Molly and Tracy, "Ladies, I will need your help." Molly looked Peter in the eyes, her own dancing with joy and raw excitement, "Anything, Uncle Peter I am not afraid anymore."

"Mother, I will need you to make a restaurant reservation." Peter then explained his plan.

X-X-X

Noah Bennett opened his eyes in a darkened room. The overhead lights were off, and the room felt like it was settled down for an evening sleep. The room was still and quiet. He could hear soft breathing and could feel the slow rise and fade of his own chest. He twisted his head right and left, trying to see his surroundings, but with the darkness he could see very little. He was on a couch in the lounge area of Haven Hole. The only light source was the television facing him; stuck on a channel that showed waving American flag, in a peaceful garden. The volume must have been on mute.

Elevator! Blue Lightning, Claire in danger! His head began to hurt as the memories of the past events flooded back with a jolt. Sylar, horrible pain! Was he dead? Where was Claire? What happened? He sat up quickly but a weight on his chest forced him quickly back to the couch.

He looked down and in the dim light could see soft golden hair cascading over him as a female head rested on him, her ear to his heart. Claire! She was safe! Hiro had brought her back to him. She was OK! With a shaking hand he reached out and ran his fingers gently through the golden locks: so soft, so lovely. He remembered briefly the fights they had in her early teen years wanting to cut off the rich golden main, or die it a neon Pink. He was so glad she had let him win those arguments.

A warm hand gripped his underneath her head and her cheek rested on top of it all, hold desperately to not let go. "I love you baby girl." He whispered as he rested his hand on top of the golden hear and gave a deep sigh of relief.

"I love you too." A voice said from out of the darkness above and behind him. Noah looked up with a start. Trying to see the source of the voice, he forced himself up onto one elbow. "Careful, you will wake her. She has watched over you since the attack. She needs her sleep." He looked back down at the sleeping woman with golden hair, desperately holding his hand; with her hear to his own heart…Tracy?

Claire came around the side of the couch and knelt down on the floor next to her father, and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest, we are all safe. Peter is back." Claire's voice was a soothing toxin to his worried nerves. She placed a cool washcloth on his forehead and smiled into his eyes, "He has a plan. He is gone now with the Haitian, but will be back soon. He said to tell you get your rest and he will need you on your feet in the morning for his plans to work."

Noah nodded his head and accepted the new sudden change in the reality. Peter was back. "Thank you Jesus…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes and fade back into sleep.

Claire waited as her father fell back asleep and then she stood and turned to go back into the main area. She had been asleep also for the last several hours. She could see light coming from the main room over a single work station. Someone was up, and she needed to stretch her legs.

"Claire?" a voice asked in the darkness. Claire stopped and turned to face the one man she used to fear more than any soul on earth. Her fear of him was now gone as she perceived a vulnerability present that was not evident before the Carnival massacre. Claire reached out and placed her hand on his chest as she remembered how he tried to protect her and save her life at the Carnival. "You should be resting too. Peter said he will need you in his plans tomorrow. Is Noah awake? I can watch him if you need me too."

"Claire," Sylar stumbled over his words.

Claire sensed a hesitation in his voice and spoke first, "Sylar, thank you for trying to save me at the Carnival. You have shown me that you are more than the evil, insane, murder you were before. I don't know if I can ever really trust you. I don't know if I can ever be truly comfortable having you around. But I can do this." Claire fought every warning bell in her small body. She felt her skin crawl as she opened her arms and wrapped them around the monster Sylar. As they bodies touched it felt like sitting in the electric chair just as the flipped the death switch. Her heart was pounding in fear, but also with determination. "I forgive you!"

Gabriel Gray's heart broke inside. He remembered how Claire used to be terrified of him. He remembered his vow to pay her back for all the evil things he had done to her, if it took the rest of his life. He would never hurt her again! He would never let anything hurt this angel that was hugging him. Sylar took a deep breath and thought starting tomorrow, "Do you remember your roommate, Gretchen?"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	10. Chapter 10

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter ten****  
><strong>**Death in a Taxi**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Hiro Nakamura stared at the computer screen, blankly. It was well past two o'clock in the morning. He had hacked into the Government national cell phone database but had come up with nothing. He had slept most of the afternoon away after Peter and the Haitian had left, and when he awoke Angela Petrelli had asked if he could find out where the cell phone had come from. She was over at another table, her head down resting, as she dug through some official looking reports marked "for your eyes only". He had looked up the cell phones serial number, its SIM card number, and mobile number in every national and local database of every carrier he could find. The cell phone was off the grid.

Whoever owned this cell phone had removed all traces of the device from all public and corporate records. Even the government did not have a record of the device or phone number. His head hurt. It had been months since he had worked this hard behind a computer. But it was nice to know his skills were not completely lost. He needed to close his eyes, just for a moment and take a break. His eyes closed slowly as his head leaned forward. Ever so slowly he sunk towards the table top until his forehead came to rest on the keyboard in front of the monitor.

As Hiro's head came to a rest on the keyboard in sleep, Angela Petrelli suddenly sat up at her table with a start. She was tired, she had fallen asleep. It had been a long time since she had pulled an all-nighter. And reviewing the reports from General Ezra, her pentagon contact; about the Carnival massacre and the military base bombing for any clues was pain staking and time consuming. She gathered the papers before her and sorted them in order by page number deciding that it was late; she could review them more in the morning after a few hours of sleep. She slid her purse across the table towards her and slipped the folders back into a side pouch of the bag. The folder hit something at the bottom of the pouch. Reaching in and Angela pulled out the small jar of milky white liquid, containing the last joint of a small finger with white nail polish.

In all the excitement of Peter's return, she had forgotten about it. She was getting too old! 20 years ago she never would have forgotten such a vital clue. Maybe she was getting forgetful in her age? She raised the jar up against the faint light above her work area, to let the light shine through as she now was fully awake once more; and applied all her attention on the forgotten clue.

X-X-X

The Haitian slept on the floor in front of the Elevator doors having returned from his errands with Peter just under an hour ago. Peter remained outside beyond the protection of Haven hole. With Peter back there was hope. There was the possibility of a future where they might survive. The Haitian was determined to protect his small family; his life had been so intertwined with the Petrelli and Bennett families that he viewed himself as their personal protector. Nothing would get through these doors today while they slept. He stared at the ceiling as he thought of his home village in Haiti, was his mother still alive? It had been over 30 years since he saw her last. When he was there two years ago dieing from a virus that the company had infected him with, she had not been there. None of his family had been there in fact, they were all gone. He thought about Claire and how she had grown up and how he helped to guide her when she first discovered her abilities. She was the closest he had ever been to having a child of his own.

He dozed as he contemplated death. What was it like being dead? Peter had been dead once. Noah had been dead twice now. Claire had died so many times; he stopped counting after the tenth time. Nathan was dead too. Was it like becoming nothing? Would he cease to exist, or would he float forever dis-embodied? Would his soul be reborn into a cow, or a monkey? What if he came back as a spider? He hated spiders. Maybe he would become a Voo-Doo hexing spirit? Man will believe anything of the unknown…he laughed to himself as he closed his eyes and finally settled down to sleep. His last thoughts fading into dream land as his breathing became smooth and rhythmical. He new what he believed, no matter what, his mama taught him well, the Cross and Calvary. He whispered a silent prayer that Peter would return quickly, and they could then finally take the war to the enemy.

X-X-X

Claire walked into the large work room from the television lounge, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the bathrooms. She needed to stretch her feet. She was angry at Sylar; but not too angry. Gretchen was a spy working for Estelle? She had tried to kill little Noah! Too bad she was dead. She would have enjoyed killing her former roommate, herself. She would have to think this through. She had time, she could not sleep;after time hopping with Hiro over the last few centuries, her internal time clock was now all messed up. She had been resting the last few hours but could not truly fall asleep. She was sharing a bunk room with Molly and Tracy. With Tracy watching over her father, and Molly snoring like a buzz saw, she had to get up and stretch her legs.

Claire saw Hiro fast asleep at the computer, his head resting on his keyboard. She gently lifted his head and removed the keyboard from under his cheek, placing his face back down on the solid desk top. She then covered him with a blanket she had wrapped around her own shoulders. Hiro had used the last of his abilities to get them back to the present. Now he couldn't control time jumps, and was afraid if he did jump in time, he would never get back to their present. She remembered the dozens of jumps they had made together over the last 50 years of so, trying to find their home. Each time he was more depleted in strength and his head hurt more.

She played with his short black hair for a moment. "Thank you Hiro" Each time he would wipe away blood from his ears and nose, steady himself by pulling some will power from deep inside and smile at her proclaiming, "This time we will get home." Then they would vanish into time once more.

Grandmother Petrelli was working at a large table nearby; holding up into the light a small jar with milky white liquid inside. Claire pulled up a chair for a moment, "Hi Grandma, what are you look at?"

Angela turned weary eyes toward Claire, her eyes rimmed in red. She set the small jar down on the table, "In this jar my dear, is the tip of a finger. Estelle received this in a special delivery package that the Haitian and I acquired just a few days ago. The note that was with it said, if she was smart enough this finger would help her find you." Claire looked at the note and read it through twice. Then she lifted the jar in the air against the faint light, to better look into the dark liquid. "If we can figure out who the finger came from, maybe we can figure out who is the power behind Estelle." Angela said eagerly.

Claire placed the jar back on the table, "I know who the finger is from."

Angela immediately came fully awake, and took a new look at the Jar on the table.

"There used to be two fingers, but that was almost 95 years ago in France," Claire said with a long off look to her eyes, "The finger is mine."

X-X-X

Gabriel Gray stood behind a simple hot dog cart in the middle of downtown New York City. He was worried. Peter had been so sure that Tracy's car would lead Estelle to them. But it had been over three days now and still no Estelle. Three days of selling hot dogs and soda from this little cart as they watched the car, and still no Estelle. He missed baby Noah and Claire. They were back in Haven hole. He smiled to himself, with his chosen form of disguise, they would never recognize him. His face and body was that of an older, balding, Asian man. His eyes dull but alert, like windows with the curtains pulled shut to hide the real Sylar within.

Once he saw a meter-maid stop by the vehicle and place a ticket on the window of the Blue Coupe parked along the curb. Once Peter Petrelli as the grizzled old man had stopped and placed something under the driver's side frame of the car. Gabriel looked up at the sky through the tall buildings and thought to himself, it was beginning to get dark. He began to shut down the hot dog cart, tomorrow maybe she would come.

As he lowered the umbrella he used for shade and to attract customers, a black SUV pulled up on his side of the street. The car parked right in front of him; it engine running. The door opened on the passenger side and out stepped Estelle; two agents hopped out of the SUV on the drivers side and approached the blue coupe cautiously. Estelle spoke into her cell phone. "We are at the location. The car is in sight. Your information was correct. We will check it out and call you back immediately." Estelle closed the cell phone, dropping it into her suit coat pocket and watched as her agents crossed the street towards Tracy's car.

Gabriel pushed back open the umbrella of his cart as planned, and waited. As he and Estelle watched the agents approached the car. He examined the woman the had recently caused so much pain in his life. Who was she talking to on the phone? Who did she report to? He resisted his hearts true desire to reach out with his bare hands and grab her by the throat. And watch her face as he squeezed the life out of body. He could snuff the the life out of her with just his mind, no evidence. But Peter was extremely clear; he must follow the plan.

The agents crossed the street and looked through the windows of the small blue car. One agent tried the passenger door handle, it was locked. The second agent tried the driver's side door handle, and as the handle lifted the car exploded with a thunderous BOOM. The car became a ball of fire, and leapt 5 feet straight up into the air. The agents flew through the air in opposite directions. One was thrown against the window of a small coffee shop covered in flames. He crumbled to the sidewalk in agony as people ran screaming for anything to put out the flames. The second agent were thrown by the blast through the air and into oncoming traffic shattering the windshield of passing car.

Estelle ducked behind the SUV to escape the blast, as the heat caused her eyebrows to curl and the hair on her arms to burn away. The flames and gas blew against the SUV she hid behind. The air became like acid and ripped at her lungs. She fell backwards to the ground gasping for breath. As the flames subsided Estelle struggled back to her feet. She was panting from the blast, and out of breath. Showtime, Gabriel thought as he grabbed a cold water bottle out of his hot dog cart cooler, and ran to Estelle's side, his turn in the plan.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" Gabriel asked in choppy and stumbling English. He helped Estelle to her feet, all the time she looked at the burning car and her dead agents in disbelief. In anger she kicked the tire of the SUV before her, and pounded her fist on the hood "Arrgh!"

"Here drink this miss. You almost died." Gabriel handed Estelle the cold bottle of water. Estelle looked at Gabriel suspiciously, but accepted the water from the small old Asian man. The coolness of the plastic bottle gave her a brief moment of comfort as she twisted the cap off. She lifted the bottle to her lips and time froze.

X-X-X

Hiro and Tracy Strauss walked around the flames and smoke of the burning car now frozen in time. He had been preparing for this moment for more then three days. He could only hold time frozen for a few more seconds, but that should be enough to complete their part of the plan. They approached Estelle now frozen with a water bottle to her lips. Hiro took her cell phone out of her pocket and replaced it with the original cell phone stolen by Angela and the Haitian. Tracy took her finger and placed it in the water through the neck of the water bottle. She liquefied her finger and left in the bottle a small portion of herself. It was done. Hiro then touched Tracy's shoulder and the two vanished just as time resumed.

Estelle drank the water bottle dry and tossed it to the street at the feet of the small Asian man, with a grunt and a brief nod of thank you. Estelle felt the buzz of her cell phone and reached into her pocket to grab her phone. She waved the small Asian man away, he was trying to wipe away the blood and soot off her face with a cool wet towel. "Go away old MAN!" She commanded and gave him a shove back towards his hot dog cart. Gabriel walked back towards the hot dog cart. He continued walking past the food cart and around the corner into the nearest alleyway leaping into the evening sky: his job done, now back to Claire and the baby.

Estelle lifted her cell phone to her ear at the last buzz. "Speak" Estelle replied to the caller.

"Hello Estelle, we need to talk, look behind you." A voice replied.

Estelle turned like a cat as she closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. There behind her, looking through a window of a restaurant she had not noticed as they arrived; holding a cup of tea towards her sat Angela Petrelli. Angela lower her tea cup and pointed to the door to the restaurant close by.

Estelle could hear the emergency sirens blaring as they came closer. She straightened her coat and opened the restaurant door. She walked across the dining area and sat down across from Angela Petrelli fuming with anger. "Very impressive Angela. I see you are now going to make this a fight. Give me the girl, and no one else will have to die."

Angela stirred her tea, "It appears your people are doing the dieing now, Estelle. Take me to your boss, he and I have a lot to discuss."

Estelle snorted at Angela, "Why do you think I have a boss?"

Angela set the tea cup back on the small plate before her, so gently that it made no sound, "Your kind always have a puppet master. There is always someone that is pulling your strings. You're just a small minnow swimming in a ocean of hungry sharks."

Estelle's face became cold as ice, "come with me!"

She took Angela by the arm and the two of them walked out the back door of the restaurant and toward a waiting taxi. Estelle pushed Angela into the back seat and climbed in next to her. "Airport, now driver!" Estelle commanded the man behind the wheel. "Yes ma'am" the driver said as the taxi pulled away from the curb. "Take the next alleyway, it is a shortcut." Angela told the driver.

The Taxi turned at the next alleyway just as there were two flashes of light and the pop of a silencer. The Taxi rolled to a stop against a brick wall, and knocked over a few parking meters. Estelle exited the vehicle, putting away her firearm into her shoulder holster; and adjusting her coat.

The Taxi cab driver was slumped over the steering wheel a gun shot to the back of his head.

Estelle bent over and looked back into the now dead taxi, Angela Petrelli looked back at her with sightless eyes open wide and face frozen in shock; a bullet hole between her eyes.

Estelle muttering to her self, "I bet you didn't see that one coming Mrs. Petrelli. Not in your wildest dreams."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	11. Chapter 11

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter eleven****  
><strong>**Two if by Sea**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Estelle walked away from the taxi tucking her firearm back into its holster under the edge of her skirt. She threw her cell phone to the sidewalk and using the heel of her shoe shattered the device. She scooped the broken pieces into the nearest drain and walked away angry. The Specials had gone on the offense, now they were hunting her. This was going to be exciting and frustrating. She had to out think them: Hiro Nakamura had the ability to stop time and teleport. Peter Petrelli and Sylar Gray were power leaches. Angela Petrelli was now dead. The Haitian was a power suppressor and a mind controller. Molly was an empathy with still developing abilities. Claire Bennett had the ability to regenerate and never get sick. Who was the woman that Noah went to collect? Who was Tracy Bennett? She had to get back to her office to collect her thoughts and develop a plan to draw the Specials out in the open and to her.

Estelle returned to the main street and saw the Police and fire trucks surrounding the burning hulk of Tracy Strauss' car. The SUV's seemed un-noticed. She opened the door of the closest vehicle and started the engine. As she pulled away from the curb, her SUV phone system rang. Estelle answered the phone through the dashboard consol, "Speak." Estelle waited as the caller paused.

"Froline Estelle, do not return to Washington DC. I am sending you directions to your new headquarters. Please go there immediately." The line went dead. Estelle recognized "His" voice clearly. The GPS system on the car buzzed as the new coordinates were received and the system forwarded the new location to the screen. A map popped up on the display screen, and directions to follow. It looked like it was out at sea, was she to be stationed on an island?

Estelle made a call to her agents at the Washington DC office. "This is Estelle, close down shop and gather all agents to meet me at the GSP location I have just forwarded you. Be there in the next 30 minutes." Estelle hung up as her agent acknowledged her directions.

How will she get Claire to come out of hiding? Estelle's mind was running at full speed when she pulled off the freeway and into a parking spot next to the waterfront docks. Waiting at the shore was a high speed launch, its motor running and two agents waiting. She nodded to them as she climbed aboard and took a seat in the rear of the boat. As the launch pulled away into the waters a man dressed all in white, came from the galley with a tray of snacks and a tall glass of champagne. Estelle was impressed on how her benefactor was transporting her in style. As she sipped her champagne, she stared off at the sunset and tried to process all the new developments so that she was ready to report when she arrived. But she felt it hard to concentrate; her memory felt clouded, her eyes felt on fire, as she dropped the glass in a primal rage lunged to her feet. No, she would not go down easily!

Estelle stood on unsteady feet, swaying to the water as drugs in her system began to shut down her body one major muscle at a time. Her mind felt like fire. Her feet like lead. Her arms felt like they weighed hundreds of pounds. She drew her gun and with her first bullet, the agent at the wheel of the launch was died, and fell over the railing into the water below. The waiter came running from the galley and took her next bullet through the chest. She growled a deep satisfaction as the man that poisoned her fell backwards into the galley cabin his beautifully clean, white uniform stained with his own ruby red blood. Estelle's gun felt so heavy. She looked around as her vision blurred. She dropped to her knees on the deck, breathing hoarsely and she could feel her body now numb from the neck down. She fell over to the deck of the launch and gurgled out one last curse, as she closed her eyes into semi-unconsciousness.

Estelle felt strong hands grab her body and drag her away. She felt the ocean sea air on her face, and then heard large wooden doors opened. Warm air flowed over her body but she could not open her eyes. She fought to regain consciousness. Her training, her conditioning helped her remain aware of what was happening in a disjointed manor. Who had captured her? Was it Peter? Could it have been Noah or Sylar? She was not going to die a captured prisoner! Where was she, she gasped in pain as she was dumped into a chair and heard the click of restraints being placed around her ankles and wrists. A firm hand pushed her head back and another restraint was tightened around her neck.

Estelle pulled every last ounce of strength she had left and with great determination she at last opened her eyes, everything was blurry. A shadowy form sat across from her in the dimly candle lit room. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again as her vision pulled back into focus. A cigarette flared red and a puff of smoke blew into her face from out in the darkness and from the shadowy person sitting before her. Adolph Hitler leaned in towards Estelle out of the shadows, "Thank you Froline Estelle for stopping by."

X-X-X

Molly studied a map of the United States while Tracy and Noah Bennett watched from one side of the table; across the table from them stood Gabriel and Claire. The Haitian leaned in across from Molly. "I can feel myself in Estelle" Tracy whispered to Noah, "I can feel her body. It's like I can feel the inside of her."

Molly looked up from the map as Peter Petrelli and Hiro suddenly appeared in the room. Peter looked at the group "Mission accomplished." Peter looked at Molly, "How are things here?" Molly put her small finger just off the coast of New York City; in the waters outside of the harbor, on a small privately owned island. "Thanks to Ms. Strauss I can feel her! She is right HERE."

Angela Petrelli walked in to the main room with little Noah on her hip. She was enjoying a few minutes of joy with the little boy. "Hello Peter, welcome back. How did things go?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Exactly as planned", Peter gave his mother a true heart felt huge. For just a moment Angela bristled at the new sensation of her son hugging her all the time. But then she settled down and just tried to enjoy the brief affection. "Oh by the way Mother you are now dead." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

X-X-X

"Hello Sir, I would stand and greet you appropriately, but it seems that I am tied up for the moment." Estelle glared at Hitler trying to figure out his game. "You have failed me too many times Froline, I thought about pushing your button this afternoon after you lost another cell phone. But I had a much more savory plan for you."

"Cell phone are a dime a dozen, they can't track you or me by the GPS chip inside or the phone number." Estelle tried to defend herself. "Yes, and they removed the GPS chip from first phone so that we could not track them." Hitler nodded, "However, this last phone they did not remove the chip, and we believe we now know exactly where they are hiding. I have agents waiting and I will join them shortly." Hitler stood his tall form imposing dread over the woman as she strained at her bonds.

"Let me go and I can help, I will lead the charge!" Estelle pleaded for her life.

"No, Estelle you are staying right here." Hitler paused as an alarm sounded and red lights began to flash. An Agent quickly hit a button and the alert lights shut off, and the alarm sound muted. A monitor screen on the wall lit up and showed three shadowy figures hiding in the brush just on the edge of some trees, somewhere on the island. "You, my dear lady are the bait!"

X-X-X

Hiro, Noah, Gabriel, and Peter appeared on the beach of the private island just as Molly had directed via the map. Hiro whispered "Good Hunting" and vanished, returning back to Haven hole as coordinated. Noah Bennett drew his gun, as the three men worked their way through the brush towards the large house a few hundred yards away. The large house looked old and well maintained it loomed ahead of them, with glowing garden lights and many shadows where enemies could hide. Peter and the men stopped at the edge of a large perfectly manicured garden, lined with trees. Gabriel reached out in the darkness and placed his hand flat on the grass, it was wet as if the sprinkler system had just finished running and watering the grass.

Noah whispered to Peter as Gabriel watched the house and their perimeter, "Ok, Peter now what? It's way to quiet. It almost feels as if they know we are here." Gabriel agreed, "Yeah, Pete it just doesn't feel right. It's like we are being watched."

X-X-X

Estelle struggled against her bonds as she watched the screen, she didn't care about the shadowy figures outside, but she hated being used. She would not die as a tool. She could be bought if the price was right. And for months now his price was very right. But obviously her contract was now terminated and she was not willing to die at his hand. Hitler's attention was on the screen, watching the figures hiding in the trees; she heard him give a command to the guards at his side; but could not understand the words he said. The men quickly left, leaving the two of them alone.

Estelle focused all her elite military training and stretched her ankles behind the front legs of the wooden chair she was strap to. She could feel the burn of the straps against her legs. She arced her back and shoulders against the upright back of the chair, as she grabbed hold of the arms of the chair with all her strength and stretched her body to its full height. She heard the chair give and cracked as it brook under her trained mercenary skills. Hitler turned towards her, he heard the crack too. Estelle gave all her strength into standing as the chair shattered. She was free. Her hands were still strapped to the arms of the chair, and the back of the chair hung from the strap around her neck. She grabbed the arms of the chair into her hands and using them as weapons jumped towards Hitler.

Hitler did not move, his face shifted from a moment of awe and surprise to one of determination. Estelle jumped through the air with the chair splintering beneath her. She aimed a perfect strike against his jugular vain. He was old, long life does not equal strength and power. She was young, athletic, and trained in multiple hand to hand combat styles. She would end this quickly and silently, so that his guards would not hear, and she could make her escape. Then a hand struck her in the chest. It felt like a baseball bat at full swing. She hit the floor and slid a few feet away clutching her chest. It was impossible to breath, she was sure he had broken her sternum. She could feel her chest getting warm from blood flowing out of her heart.

X-X-X

Gabriel nudged Peter as several armed guards came running around the corner of the house straight for them. Peter looked the other direction and saw more guards coming along the grass with dogs. Noah lifted his gun, "Company's here!"

Noah fired into the attackers watching the guards dive for cover, and returning fire. Gabriel stepped out into the grass and I front of Noah, his body crackling with blue lightening. The guards fired their weapons into Gabriel, unloading their wrath on the man. But Gabriel would not fall. Noah shot his weapon from behind Gabriel at the guards, but they were too well hidden for his bullets to have an effect.

Gabriel grabbed one guard with his mind and threw him through the air, dropping him on the top of the attacking group. From behind him, several guns were fired and dozens of tranquilizer darts rained down on them. Noah lifted his arms to protect his head and body for the onslaught as Peter jumped from the tress and took the darts aimed for Noah all across his back. Gabriel was down, dozens of darts in him on all sides. Peter has fading fast; they were outnumbered fifteen to one.

Peter pulled his power from within; with the last moments of focus, his form radiated a bright blue as electric power burned from his very soul. He reached out his hands and placed them both flat on the cold wet grass. Then he released a burst of energy straight into the ground. A ring of blue light flashed out from his hands in all directions, catching every person and animal standing on the grass for hundreds of feet all around them. Every dog and guard dropped to the grass writhing in pain as the energy surge reached their bodies and shocked them into incredible pain.

The light faded and the enemies lay still on the grass, not a soul was moving. Noah rolled off Gabriel's unconscious body and back onto the grass. Peter quickly pulled the darts from his shoulder and back, as Noah helped before the man fell into a complete coma, "Thank you Peter." With the darts out Peter sat on the grass regaining his breath. Noah turned and started to pull the darts from Gabriel rolling him onto his back.

Gabriel sat up slowly, holding his head in his hands. "I feel like I just got hit by a bus!" Noah helped the men to their feet, "You look like it too!" Peter shook his head and cleared the fog from his mind, "let's go we don't have much time."

X-X-X

Estelle tried to push herself to her feet, all her strength was needed and focus to stand. Her vision was blurry but she could just barely make out Hitler across the room from her. His attention was on the display screen which showed him something that was happening on the grounds outside. She was a killer, a trained assassin, a gun for hire. He was a murderer, pure evil in human flesh. If she could kill him, she would have done one final good deed in her life. She shifted one of the broken legs of the chair in her hand and turned the jagged edge toward her victim and attacked once more.

Just as the weapon was about to drive home into Hitler's lower back, he moved. Her momentum carried her past him. Her strength was waning, but she turned to swing at his face. She twisted in the air, trying to bring the leg of the chair down on the head of her ex-benefactor. There was a flash and a bright sword was drawn and with incredible dexterity and strength pierced completely through her stomach, lifting her off the floor by a foot and into the wall behind her, cracking the plaster on the wall into a web of cracks. Hitler held the hilt of the sword in experienced hands of long past a century. He glared deep into her eyes as they dimmed and her head dropped to one side. Hitler looked back at the screen, seeing what he expected to see: "Time to go!"

X-X-X

The three men ran for the nearest door closet to the only room they could see a faint light through the windows. Inside was a massive library, its walls full of thousands of books and at the far end a door stood open, with the lighted room beyond it. They could see a display screen on the wall, with words on it, flashing in a white screen and a picture of a mysterious face. They ran through the Library and into the study. The screen showed the face of a much older Adolph Hitler, than the history books recorded. Then the words flashed once more on the screen," Auf Wiedersehen!"

Noah translated the words out loud, "Goodbye!"

They heard a cough from behind them, they all turned to see Estelle hanging from the wall by a sword, and she gasped out, "It's a trap!" and then she exploded. The explosion that rocked the house was felt all across the island. The Flames reached a hundred feet into the air. There was nothing left of the house other than a couple crumbled brick fireplaces when the dust finally settled.

X-X-X

Molly grabbed the sides of her head and fell to the floor in a sudden and unexpected blood curdling scream. Tracy Strauss could feel that her link to Estelle was gone. She picked up Molly from the floor and held her tight. Something bad had just happened. Hiro, Angela, and the Haitian rushed to her side. Claire came running with baby Noah on her hip; she had been trying to distract herself from the events at hand by playing with the baby and then trying to get him to sleep.

Tracy brushed the hair away from Molly's face, she was cold and damp. Her hair was soaking wet. She had been maintaining a link on Peter and the men. She opened her eyes glowing a dull blue light, and with a distant stare gasped, "Pain, Fire, Death, their gone!"

Claire sat down hard, "What about my Dad?"

Angela turned to Hiro, "Hiro take me to Peter, now!" Hiro reached out his hand, and placed it on her arm. She turned to the group, "We will check it out and report back. Tracy Strauss jumped and grabbed Hiro's other arm, "Not without me your not!" Angela looked to the Haitian, "Be right back," and they vanished.

Claire and the Haitian tried to make the baby and Molly comfortable. It was proving to be a long night. The Haitian took his post at the elevator shaft and Claire checked the guns and equipment incase of an attack.

The Haitian and Claire turned their heads suddenly as the floor light indicator above the elevator began to descend. Who was coming? They instantly jumped into action. They had only seconds! Claire ran to the children. She grabbed the baby and baby bag, "Molly, come now!" she shouted as she ran out of the room and into the large industrial bathroom. Molly obediently followed; she grabbed her backpack already packed, as trained and opened the wall sewer grate in the bathroom wall.

Molly dropped into a small sewer pipe that was just big enough for her if she lay on her stomach. Claire handed her baby Noah and replaced the grate. "Go now Molly, get to the surface and hide where we told you, we will find you."

Claire did not wait for Molly to move, she closed the grate and ran to the main room to defend Haven hole with the Haitian. She lifted a machine gun and aimed it at the elevator just as the floor indicator lit for the bottom level and the doors opened.

Out ran a half a dozen soldiers all with guns blazing. The Haitian fired from his protected location. Claire fired catching the enemies in a cross fire. Soldiers died and fell to the floor as bullets ripped the walls apart and blasted lighting fixtures into a rain of sparks and glass. Claire saw the Haitian take a bullet through the shoulder, but he reloaded and kept shooting. Claire felt several bullets hit her body but she ignored them, as they just passed through only ripping flesh. Her body healed almost instantly and she kept firing at the soldiers. There were only two left, then only one. Claire took careful aim. The Soldier's attention was on the Haitian, he was on the hunt. The Haitian was down on his knees. She could see a lot of blood on the floor around him. She took a deep breath and laid her cheek along the site of the weapon and looking down the barrel saw the soldiers head between two boxes across the room. She let out her breath slowly and squeezed the trigger, and the Soldier fell to the floor dead.

Claire ran to the Haitian. He was hurt bad. His breath can in short ragged gasps; his chest struggled to rise with oxygen. He was not going to make it without Peter. How did they find us? How could they know where they were? She heard a click in the elevator, and turned just as a blast of fire erupted from the elevator car and enveloped the two of them.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	12. Chapter 12

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter twelve****  
><strong>**Captured by Evil**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Adolph Hitler walked across the broken plastic and glass, and he entered the main room of Haven hole. The room was burning with flames across the walls. The counters, desks, and equipment shattered and scattered a throughout the large central room. Debris and broken furniture was strung about the room in a semi-circle defining the blast zone of the bunker bomb employed from the elevator. Hitler's men dispersed about into the facilities looking for survivors or enemies that might still be alive and that could return fire. Only two bodies were found, beyond the bodies of their own men; the mind controlling and power suppressing Haitian, his body with half his flesh burned away. And then the burnt crisp of a small body; of what must have been Claire Bennett. A few remaining wisps of blond hair and pail skin could be seen through the charred surface and torched form, revealed to him whom laid on the floor before his booted feet. He squatted on his heals observing as Claire's skin and body slowly healing itself from the explosion. Now he wanted her all the more. He did not even know she could recover from this.

He stood and directed his soldiers to stop the search and gather up Claire. The soldiers wrapped the body of Claire Bennett in a large wool blanket and one soldier standing head and shoulders over the rest easily cradled the small body of the girl in his arms. "Take her to the surface, I will join you shortly." Hitler commanded to his men.

The Soldiers snapped the heels of their boots together; lifted their arms in salute, "Hail Hitler!" just as Claire Bennett opened her eyes. Her face was still burnt beyond recognition, but the skin was healing faster by the second. Her eyes locked upon the face of the man before her. She gasped in shock as she finally put the pieces all together. "You were the soldier in the bunker!" She sputtered out between lips that were charred and bleeding. "I have waited a long time for you, my dear!" Hitler smiled a smile that sent chills down her spin. Not the chills she had known from Sylar the psychotic murdered, or the evil man that haunted dreams. This chill was from her very soul being terrified for the safety of the ones she loves.

Hitler turned to the Haitian as the soldiers carried Claire away, "I need the girl, but you I do not need." He pressed the muzzle of his pistol against the forehead of the man. He watched for a moment as the Haitians chest rose and fell in painful breath. The Haitian struggled to open a single eye and stare his emanate death in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Hitler pulled the trigger.

Hitler holstered his pistol and taking out a small card slipped it into the open mouth of the man he just killed. The card had a black background and a large red eagle on the front. Then he turned and followed after his prize. After today he would soon become immortal.

X-X-X

Hiro, Tracy and Angela Petrelli appeared on the beach just a few yards away from where he had less than an hour ago dropped off the Peter, Gabriel, and Noah. His powers were still not back to par and he fell to the ground on his knees unable to stand. He had more control now than when he and Claire were jumping through the centuries trying to get home, but it was difficult to teleport to a location he could not visualize in his mind and the concentration tapped his physical endurance.

The beach they appeared on was covered in a hazy yellow, orange, and red light that seemed to shade the night and dance across the sky. Hiro struggled back to his feet as Tracy and Angela jaws dropped witnessing the roaring blaze that used to be the mansion he saw Peter and the others dash towards earlier that evening. The brush and trees in all directions roared in flames, making the entire island one massive inferno. "Which way did they go Hiro?" Angela demanded yelling over the roaring fire. "Where did they go?"

Hiro lifted a finger and pointed towards the burning mansion hundreds of feet up the beach, "They went in there!" Angela yelled out trying to be heard over the crackling trees and exploding brush, "Can you get us in closer? Can you stop time?" Hiro replied, "No, I'm too weak. And even if I could the fire will just as hot in frozen time." Angela was worried. They had to do something, the boys were in that house and only they could save them. She looked toward Tracy for any options, but she was not beside her any longer. She looked up and could see Tracy walking away toward the ocean, into the darkness of the night. Tracy stopped at the water's edge and took a deep breath, she then stepped into the water and shimmered into her liquefy form.

As she became a living embodiment of water, she grew in size, absorbing water from the ocean. Stretching and distorting as she tried to contain the hundreds of gallons of ocean water that she held within her frame. Tracy grew to where she towered over the trees and still grew more as she lifted her arms high into the night sky. She reached a point where she towered over the burning mansion before she stepped back on to the beach once more. She walked slowly up the beach and through the brush and trees. With each step the ground shook and trembled. Angela and Hiro were knocked to their backsides as she pushed by them and stepped over to the mansion lifting her arms wide over the burning remains. Then with a shout, mixed with fear, joy, relief, and anguish she shattered into millions of water droplets, and rained down upon the flames. Steam hissed and escaped as the fire was quenched.

The steam from the ocean water covered the small island and made it almost impossible to see. Hiro helped Angela to her feet as they made their way through the steam and fog toward the remains of the mansion. The fire was out, but the ground and bricks of the building were still extremely hot. Angela hesitated at the edge of the burned out building, momentarily afraid of what she might find. As they stood there looking into the burned out hulk of what once was beautiful mansion. Tracy gathered herself together from the millions of water drops in the fog, and became solid once more, standing a few feet ahead of them inside the building remains. She turned to face the others as Angela regained her composure and with a firm confidence of her leadership abilities, led the way into the rubble remains of the house. Nothing was left except a few burnt piles of stone that used to be fireplace hearths. They stepped over the broken and burned walls, stones, and glass as they spread out into the fog in search for their family members. Where was her son? Where were Noah and Gabriel? Were they still alive? It seemed like they had been on the island forever, would they ever find the boys? Would they like what they might find?

The small group separated but tried to keep one another in sight as they independently searched the burned shell of the mansion. Hiro wandered toward section of the house where he saw what should have been grass and a garden. He noticed dozens of burned bodies all laying in a circle, falling away from the center. He called Angela to see his find. "They were here. Peter or Gabriel did this I believe."

Angela walked amongst the bodies of the soldiers and dogs, examining the evidence before her. "This happened before the fire. Whoever was in the house knew they were coming." She stood and looked back toward the building. The steam and fog was starting to dissipate and she was able to see Tracy deep into the building digging near a toppled fire place and pushing soot stained bricks and debris aside.

"Over here!" Tracy Strauss called and waved her hands to Angela and Hiro urgently. Hiro and Angela hurried to Tracy and what she had found. What she saw made her sick; it took all her will power not to lose her composure. Hiro turned away immediately and lost his stomach contents from the sight. What remained of Gabriel and Peter was at their feet. They both looked like charcoal skeletons. Angela could tell it was the men because of their size and shape were they dead? What had happened?

Angela grimaced as she squatted down closer to the torched corpses of the two men. She looked closely in the moon light and could see flakes of charred skin re-growing into soft pink flesh. They had survived, but it would hours at this rate before they were back up and in fighting form. Noah Bennett was not with them. In the inferno none of his remains would be able to be found. If he survived she knew her man, he would make his way back to Haven hole. She turned to Hiro and Tracy, kicking something heavy with her shoe. She bent down and picked up from the debris, what was undoubtedly the remains of Noah's gun, the metal melted and twisted at odd angles. She handed it to Tracy with sympathy in her heart for just a brief moment; and called Hiro to their side. "We need to get the boys back to Haven Hole, Hiro. They are still alive, but need to regenerate."

Hiro and Angela prepared to leave. Hiro reached down to hold onto the remains of Gabriel Gray's hand, and it snapped off and turned to dust in Hiro's firm grip. "Be careful; don't break them before they can heal." Angela gently placed a hand on each form, Hiro place his hand on Angela's shoulder. "Tracy let's go!" Angela called out with a singe of a command.

Tracy stared off into thought as she scanned the remains of the mansion. "Do you think he survived? I need him! Claire needs him. We all need him." Angela's compassion rose up within her for a brief moment; the Ice woman had a heart. "Tracy, keep looking, we will come back for you soon." And they vanished.

Tracy Strauss, stood into the remains of the Mansion, her soul lost. Which way should she go? Which way to look? She hated Noah Bennett. He had destroyed her life in the Senate offices by getting her involved in the company's sinister plots. But then he saved her, protected her from the law and the government when they tried to kill her. He hid her when she was on the run from the government agency, and erased her past, thus putting his own life was on the line too. Noah Bennett was a complicated man. Yet despite her hatred for the Noah Bennett before the massacre, she needed him now. She could not imagine fighting this fight without her hero.

Nearby was a stone hearth broken down by the fire, she sat down on the black charred stone in emotional anguish. She looked down at her fingers and hands, broken and bloody from tossing bricks and debris aside as they discovered Peter and Gabriel's bodies. Her hands were covered in soot and grime but she did not care; and dropped her head in her hands, "Please God, help me find him." She cried out loud into the empty shell of the mansion.

Something pushed against her foot. She looked down between her legs and there pushing away a large section of the hearth was a foot. She blinked her eyes once, then twice trying to make sure she was not seeing things. Then the foot kicked against her leg once more. She drew in her breath with sudden excitement and relief. She knew that foot anywhere! Tracy jumped up and began moving stones.

X-X-X

Molly hid in the sewer pipe holding baby Noah close to her face to face. The machine gun fire made him hold his ears, and start to cry. She knew if he got scared or really began to cry he would shut down their powers, so she tried to hold him and make him quiet. The small sewer pipe they hid is made the sound of the bullets loud and resounding. It hurt her hears, it must hurt Noah's so she with gentle but firm hands placed one hand over each of the boy ears and pressed down hard.

When the bullets stopped Molly listened intently, stretching her attention to the smallest detail. Was the fight over, did they win, did they lose? Molly thought for a brief moment that if she could get back to the sewer grate she might be able to see if everything was OK, or if the coast was clear. She really did not want to crawl with Noah up to the surface through the sewer pipes. Then the bathroom lit up with a light so intense that she buried her face into the baby bag to protect her eyes. And there was such a boom of an explosion that the sewer pipe became a sound death trap. Molly held tight onto Noah's ears. Baby Noah passed out from the reverberating sound, but Molly struggled to retain focus. She would not let herself cry. Blood flowed from her ears down the side of her face and neck, ass the sound of the blast faded away.

Molly pushed Noah deeper into the pipe further away from the bathroom, but then scurried back and tried to listen but there was no sound. She felt her heart beating fast. Her breathing came in gasps. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to decide what to do next when a flashlight glow crossed the bathroom doorway. Someone was searching Haven hole. She hunkered down, and became as still as a mouse. If she moved now they would find her and Noah. She was so mad at herself; she should have been half way to the surface by now. She tried to be a quiet as she could trembling quietly in fear.

Molly opened her eyes with a start, she felt baby Noah stirring behind her. What happened, she must have fainted. The bathroom was dark again. Haven Hole felt cold and quiet like a tomb, she could hear nothing out in the large room, or the bathroom outside the grate. She crawled to the sewer crate and gently lifted it to make no sound. She lifted herself and baby Noah out of the pipe and back into the main bathroom of Haven hole.

Baby Noah was quietly walking beside her, staring about as Molly did with wide open eyes. A few tears made his cheeks glisten in the pale red emergency lights. Molly quietly made her way to the door of the bathroom. The door was blown off the top hinge, and hung on the lower hinge against the floor. They got down on their hands and knees and crawled out into the main room of Haven hole. The room was destroyed. Fire licked the walls all around her. Glass and debris littered the floor in all directions. The one place of refuge she had known since the attacks began was now truly a dark hole in the ground. Molly wiped away her tears, as she took Noah's hand and the two of them made their way into the main room to find Claire or the silent Haitian.

Bullet holes where everywhere; with all the lights broken and shattered along the floors, the computer stations burned in flames and the floor itself was kind of sticky from the intense heat of the blast. There was not a single section that did not show signs of total destruction from the attack. Several power cables hung from the ceiling swinging, showering the room in sparks each time they made contact with something metal.

The pale red emergency lights were all that gave light for them to see. Baby Noah let go of her hand and started to run towards the elevator doors. Molly chased after him, refusing to make a sound. The doors to the elevator hung at its sides, bent outwards towards the room as if a huge power behind them had pushed the doors forward and bent them like tinfoil. Molly tripped over something and fell to her hands. Her face hitting the leg of a dead soldier now burned to a leering skeleton. She scurried away on her knees and found another body, and another!

Molly jumped to her feet and ran. Where was that boy! She rounded another corner and found two more bodies, and then she saw the body of the Haitian. He was dead with a bullet hole in the head. Molly screamed! She stopped immediately. She could not hear her own scream! She was trapped in the hole with dead bodies everywhere, baby Noah running loose; and she could not hear! Molly screamed once more at the top of her lungs, but no sound made it through her ears.

Baby Noah came running around the corner back to Molly following her scream. He ran into her open arms and the two of them began to cry. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Molly froze, her tears flowing, her heart racing. She turned to see Hiro Nakamura speaking to her, but all she could do was watch his lips move.

Angela Petrelli knelt beside the children. They needed a loving hand and comfort from their experience, and that was not her. But she would try. She wrapped her arms around the children and held them tight. All destroyed, Haven hole had been compromised and destroyed. She directed Hiro to clear off two metal tables for Peter and Gabriel that seemed to have survived the blast intact, "Hiro place them on the tables, gently." She directed, as the children clung to her tightly.

With the boys on the tables, Angela looked back at the Haitian and pulled a small note out of his open mouth. Where was Claire? Angela lifted the baby out of Molly's arms, Molly was crying now holding her ears, and blood flowed down her neck and face from them. Angela examined the note carefully; she opened it and read its message. Written in bold red letters in English was, "It is time for the Red eagle to come back out of the shadows. It is time for the world to bow to me knee once more."

Angela had a shiver go down her spine as she remembered being a little girl the first time she used her ability to not just dream, but enter another person's dreams. She had on a late night fell asleep in her mother's arms, and instantly found herself in her own mother's dream. She was a young girl of about 15 years old and they were on a train; traveling late at night. Her mother seemed scared, worried, and restless. Something was wrong. Her mother sat with three other people that Angela did not know. One was a smaller girl, about her same age. The little girl was sitting in a woman's lap, next to a large man. Not large as in overweight, but large as in powerful, safe, and a man that commanded respect and a little awe.

"Mother, when will we cross the border into Poland?" Angela's own mother asked of the lady holding the younger girl. Angela stepped over the lady and looked closer at her face, Grandmother? She had never known her grandparents. Mother said that they had died in the war. "We will make it to the boarder in a few minutes." The father said as he stood and walked to the large window of the train suite. He draped his hands behind his back, and studied the world beyond that dark window. "I'm scared, Papa!" the young girl spoke from the mother's arms.

Suddenly the train's brakes grabbed and the whole train ground to a stop, with lights flashing and searching along the train in all directions. Father drew the curtains immediately and the family dropped to the floor for safety. "It will be OK girls. We have our papers. They will let us pass." The mother said in a calming voice to the girls. Even Angela was swooned into a peace she could not explain. The father stood by the door as they could hear feet pounding down the corridor and a heavy hand pounded on the train compartment. "Open in the name of Hitler. Prepare to show your paperwork." The Mother regained her seat along with both girls on the train plush bench seats, as father opened the door.

In walked three Nazi soldiers and a single lieutenant dress in a black uniform. "Papers please." The man demanded and extended his hand. "Papers!"

The father drew out of his jacket passports and papers for the family and handed them to the officer. The father stood next to the man, dwarfing him and the other soldiers by his size and strength. Angela was amazed by the size of his arms. They seemed like the comic book man she had been reading just the other day. He looked like he could be wearing blue and red, with a cape. He looked like he could stop bullets with his bare hands. "You are the Levinosi family?" The mad demanded.

The father replied with caution in his voice, "Yes, is there a problem with the paperwork?"

"Your family is to come with me. The war has changed, and your entire family is now property of the third reick." The Lieutenant waved, signaling his men to draw their weapons. "Bring them!" Angela knew she was in a dream. But she could taste the panic and carnal fear in the room.

Suddenly father reached out and grabbed to soldiers around the necks with his massive hands. He picked them up and slammed their heads together with a tremendous blow that crushed their skulls into pulp. The remaining soldier opened fire, catching the mother in the side of the head and killing the little girl before they could react. The father lunged before the soldier and protected his only living child. "Mother!" Angela yelled out in the dream, and dropped to the floor boards covering her head with her hands.

Father took several rounds in the chest but did not slow down. More soldiers flooded into the train car. The lieutenant stepped back into the corridor and called for help from down the hall. Angela could hear many feet running their way. The father grabbed two more soldiers by the heads and swung them behind him and out through the train window. Shattering the window, and pulling the drapes out into the dark night, and to the train tracks below. "Run my dear, run!" father yelled as he swung his fist and pounded another soldiers to death. He ripped a brass bar off the wall and charged into the attacking soldiers swinging away, "RUN!"

Angela's mother leapt out the window, with incredible agility, and landed softly on the gravel below. Angela in the dream jumped through the window and ran after the mother. Where was she going? She knew Mommy had survived the war. She had spent time in a concentration camp; but was rescued by the Americas near the end of the war. She smiled, that was when she met Daddy. Angela raced ahead and caught up with her mother just as she rounded a bend and skidded to a stop; her feet having no traction in the large gravel around the train tracks. She was surrounded by several men with machine guns. A single car waited on the road, with its engine running. A shadowed figure stepped out of the car and approached the young girl as men drug her father from the train and pushed him to the ground in a mock bow before the shadowed man.

"Mr. Levinosi, we have wanted to meet you." The man spoke, "but we want your daughter more then you." the man spoke as a single shot rang out and the father fell to the ground dead, a bullet fired into the backside of his head.

"Papa!" her Mother screamed, her eyes crackled with red lightening, as she turned to the shadowed man lifting her hands with overwhelming anger in her soul: But dropped to the ground, holding her jaw; from a slam of a hand that felt like iron. The shadowed man leaned in toward the young girl, his face coming into the light. "Now I want you even more!" Adolph Hitler smiled, "bring her!"

Angela snapped back to the present from her reflection. She knew her mother woke suddenly at that moment from the dream screaming. She never spoke of her time in the camps. She never allowed Angela after that day to fall asleep in her arms. She would never know what happened. But she would never forget the terror of her mother in being captured by that man; The embodiment of evil, horror, and self-righteous power.

Angela shook her head clearing her mind from the shadows of the past. She now knew what they were facing, "Hiro, go back for Tracy now! Adolph Hitler has taken Claire."

X-X-X

Tracy dug and pulled at the collapsed fire place hearth; tossing bricks aside with a heart ready to burst inside. Her fingers bloody from the abuse against the stones, did not faze her or slow her down. She was a woman on a mission. She called out Noah's name to try and get him to respond to her, but she could not hear anything from inside the rubble. Finally as the last stone rolled away from his face she let out a shout of joy and pulled him to her in a joyous embrace. He was alive!

"You Jerk, I thought you were dead!" Tracy cried at Noah as his eyes swollen and puffy from a longer period of limited oxygen, opened and focused on her dirty and bloody hands. "Peter saved me. Just before the explosion, Estelle told us it was a trap. Peter grabbed me and threw me in the Fireplace. He and Sylar stood in front of the opening and took the full blast so that I would live." Tracy helped Noah to his feet, and the pair made their way to the beach. "Peter and Sylar are back at Haven's hole with Angela. They looked really bad; I hope they will pull through." Noah understood.

Noah was tired of being one step behind the enemy. It was time to change the game plan and take the battle to the enemy in a big and strong way that he could not anticipate. He had to think, talk with Claire. They needed to know what she knew. She was their key to ending this, and bringing order back into their lives.

Noah was angry with himself, in these last few weeks he had not wanted to call Sandra. He found himself liking Tracy's company, and did not want to complicate it with his ex-wife and son. Was he a bad father by not calling his son? Was he a bad man for not caring about them as much as Claire and the specials? He was a bad man, he had done terrible things, broken more laws than the entire group put together. Sylar was a murdering psycho killer; but Noah Bennett was a hired "company" man. Who was really more evil the rabid dog, or the man controlling the leash of the rabid dog?

As Noah and Tracy finally made it to the beach, Hiro appeared. He was excited and talking fast in Japanese. Tracy tried to calm him down but to little success, "Hiro slow down, we can't understand you." Noah new Japanese and tried to capture what Hiro was saying, "Hiro! Speak slower, what happened to Claire? Haven Hole? Attacked?"

Hiro threw his hands up in exasperation and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "The man behind all this is Hitler, he is still alive and now he has Claire!" and they vanished. Tracy and Noah opened their eyes to the destruction they had called home for the last few weeks. The room was in total destruction, the lights hung in smashed pieces. The walls and equipment ripped apart by bullets and fire. The floor was littered with broken plastic, metal, glass, and ammunition casings. The room was lit with a pale red light from a few battery powered emergency lights.

Noah saw in the darkness his friend the Haitian with eyes blank in death. He turned as out of the darkness walked Angela Petrelli. She was dirty but regal as always. "Noah, thank heaven you're alive! Tracy come quick I need you."

Tracy glanced at Noah and hurried into the dim light and darkness with Angela. Noah followed behind, observing everything. Angela brought Tracy to a medical bed where Molly laid, her ears flowing blood and puss from her exploded ear drums. Her eyes scrunched in pain as she moaned and rolled from one side to the other. Beside her Noah could see the charred bodies of Sylar and Peter. He leaned over quickly and examined each man and could tell that they were fast recovering from their burns, but it would take an hour or more before they were fully recovered. Hiro stood off to the side with baby Noah in his arms, trying to calm the toddler.

Angela watched Tracy and Molly ignoring Noah for the moment. She thought of how she never was a cuddly, soft mommy. When her boys were hurt she told them to stand tall, be strong, make yourself better than the pain. She missed Nathan her oldest son, so much. "Tracy, her ear drums are burst. She is in a lot of pain. But I have given her a sedative, Right now she needs you."

Noah reached out and grabbed Angela by the shoulders and spun her around so that she faced him. He leaned in close to her face and demanded an answer, "What happened here? Where is my little girl? Where is Claire? Hiro said something about Hitler?" Angela's voice broke as she tried to maintain control, it would have been better if Noah had been dead on that island than for her to say the next words he needed to hear. She handed Noah the greeting card left in the Haitians mouth: "he took her, less than 30 minutes ago."

X-X-X

Tracy began to cry softly as she held Molly tighter and trying to help the little girl through the pain, hurry Peter we need you. The murderous Hitler had acquired his goal. They had failed Claire and now maybe the entire world. This was so much bigger than just their little family now. Noah Bennett stood there staring at Angela, his rage boiling. He looked like a Greek Titan ready to explode. Peter and Sylar were out of the fight for the moment. Angela and all her technology were now useless. Hiro was barely able to teleport, let alone move around in time under his own control. He needed to think. He needed a plan; something basic, simple, unexpected. Noah walked off into the darkness alone. Claire needed her Father!

Angela checked on Peter, and Sylar "Peter we need you please help us."

Tracy tried to wipe away her tears as they dripped on Molly's face. She was really afraid. She knew what ever happened now, she would lose one or more of this small family. She needed them all, she swallowed hard; even Sylar "Please God, help us…" Tracy began to pray.

A small hand wiped away her tears one her cheek. Tracy pulled back to see Molly staring at her with concern in her eyes. Molly spoke with a tone in her voice that showed she could not hear her own words, "Don't cry Mommy please, it will be OK." Tracy's heart grew in strength, here this little girl was trying to comfort her, when she was the one needing comfort and healing. Tracy held Molly tighter and told her, "Its OK baby, Mommy is going to get that bad man!"

Molly pushed herself into a sitting position. She held herself steady for a moment and then under Tracy's care slipped to the floor and onto her feet. Tracy was not sure what she was after, but she felt it was best to let her try. Molly's eyes glowed, a bright blue that filled the entire room. The group stopped what they were doing and gathered into the halo off the bright blue light of her eyes. Molly reached down and pulled a burned and tattered world map out of the dust on the ground. She placed the map on the bed where she had been laying and for a moment had to rest her head on the map in exhaustion. She then stood up tall placed her finger on a spot in the ocean miles from the shore off the coast of New York state, "Claire is here." Her finger dragged along the map like a ship in motion on the oceans below, and then she fainted into Tracy's arms.

Angela looked at the map; she took a pen and drew a circle around the area on the map where the blood of Molly's finger smudged the paper. Was it a boat, or aircraft, a ship? Noah leaned in from the darkness lighting a match and looked closely at the map.

"Planes and ships would not venture into or over those waters. The only ship that would travel there would be under the water, a submarine." Noah studied the map. "Hiro, can you get Tracy and I, on that ship?"

Hiro, stepped forward proudly holding his head high as baby Noah was pulling his glasses to one side, "Yes." He handed the baby to Angela and taking one more look at the map Hiro grabbed their hands and they all vanished.

Seconds later the three of them re-appeared in midair, flying backwards crashing to the ground. Their clothes burning with smoke, and Hiro's face was twisted in agony. Noah helped Tracy to her feet and then Hiro. "They must have installed a scrambler that would prevent a time jumper from teleporting." Noah groaned out, "The Company was working on one of those last year."

Hiro understood and nodded his head, "I will only be able to take one, and it will hurt. I think I can get one of you on the submarine, but I will not be able to come back for you."

Noah and Tracy gave each other a long hug. "Save her, bring her back." Hiro took a deep breath, reached out and grabbed a hand and vanished.

In frozen time Hiro pushed against the scrambler, his very atoms felt like they were pulling apart. He could feel his consciousness slipping as he tried again and again to break through the barrier. The scrambled started to chip away at his very existence. Hiro new he only had seconds before he would have to quit, or commit. He mentally gathered himself and pushed with everything he had, committing to delivering the package. The world depended on his success. If he failed the monster, the living embodiment of pure evil would rise once more to reign over the world, but this time he would be immortal.

Hiro felt his body begin to break apart. Atom by Atom he could see spin away into the vacuum of frozen time. He resolved his heart that he would not survive this, but he had to deliver the package. Superman, Batman, Captain Kirk would give their lives to complete the mission. What is the definition of a hero? What would true hero do?

Hiro, suddenly had a vision of his father; his face stern and hard. His voice reverberating throughout his very soul, "I named you Hiro, my son. One day this world will need a Hero, and they will know you are ready to be that man. They will look to you to make the ultimate sacrifice."

As Hiro screamed out in anguish into the silence of frozen time; he pushed and pushed, his mind began to fade, and he felt he had nothing more to give. He had failed! Then he remembered his mother's words, "Hiro, every one of us has the potential for great good, or great evil. It is our soul determines whether we will become a monster or a Hero! Reach deep into your soul and you will know what to do." With one last push, he dug down and found the eternal strength of his very soul. Suddenly he was renewed. He was the strongest man alive. His heart filled his body with power as he swung with all his might the package past the barrier and into the submarine. Then with a wail of agony mixed with relief, his very atoms burst apart into the emptiness of a timeless existence; and all went dark.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	13. Chapter 13

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter thirteen****  
><strong>**Troubled Waters**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Adolph Hitler walked through the cramped passageway of his personal submarine, followed closely by his personal attendant, and a pair of security personnel. "I love this boat", he said to himself. He enjoyed the clank of his boots against the steel floor of the passageway. He held his hands behind his back and swelled his chest with pride, and confidence, his long term plans were coming to fruition. The submarine had served him well many times in the last few years, traveling from nation to nation across the earth; plotting and scheming within the world governments; all to gain his beautiful prize. It was easy to purchase favors with the gold, art, and connections he had amassed over the decades. He mentally reviewed his contacts in every major government on the planet. No one too important that they could not be made to disappear if he needed to end their relationship; but still high enough that the ear of each government and most local authorities were at his command.

Now he had his prize. He would need to start the second phase of his plan into action. Soon he would reveal he was still alive. Soon the Red Eagle would rise from the ashes. Soon he would be reborn into a new world ripe for the harvest. Now he would have his victory over the world. Now the kings and rulers on the earth would bow down at his feet. Soon the Red Eagle would rise from the ashes of defeat. The shadow of his wings would reach across the globe and bring a new world order to the chaos of mankind. His kingdom would stretch to the four corners of the world, and he would rule forever. He was the new god of this world. He would be the king of kings. He would be the savior of the human race. He would recreate this decaying, cesspool of human evolution into his own image of human perfection.

Hitler grunted to himself in pleasure as sailors and soldiers cleared the cramped passageway for him to pass. "Hail Hitler!" resounded off the metal walls as he continued in his momentary fantasy of the future he so desperately hoped would be soon to unfold. After decades of waiting in the shadows, he had finally captured his prize. The girl of his past, was now in his present, and would soon be the stepping stool to his emanate future. The girl with miracle blood; the girl that could grow body parts back when cut off. The girl that would never get sick, would be forever young, strong, health: "well not forever, once I am done with her." he said out loud to himself as he came to a sudden stop before the door of the infirmary and with crisp military fashion, turned and faced the hatch, "OPEN" he commanded.

The Soldier guarding the door stood to his full height and thrust his right arm out in front of his face and angled toward the ceiling, "Hail Hitler!" The man then spun the wheel mounted to the center of the hatch door, and opened the hatch on silent hinges escorting Hitler into the medical bay where Claire lay strapped to a medical examination table. "He will destroy you all! You are all going to die if you don't let me go." Claire cried out.

At the sound of his footstep she turned her head toward the open door, straining against the straps that held her to the medical table. Her blazed with an internal fire that showed her vitality and spirit. She fought against the Doctor and nurse that attended to her. "You can't do this to me!" Claire wailed.

The Doctor and nurse stopped from their work over her, and saluted toward Hitler, when he stepped into the infirmary room. The Doctor raised his hand and hailed his presence as the nurse respectfully lowered her eyes. The Soldier that had guarded the hatch door stepped back out into the passageway and pulled the door closed with a deadly clank of the latch. The two soldiers that had followed Hitler took positions on either side of the hatch with their guns ready, watching all that happened in the room. A tall thin man beside Hitler, dressed in a lab coat and spectacles, pushed his glasses further up his nose and waited patiently behind Hitler as the man of evil approached the table and faced Claire for the first time in over 60 years. "I am glad to see that you are awake." He spoke in English with just a hint of a German accent. "Soon you will make me immortal."

With strong hands that defied his advanced years Hitler grabbed Claire's wrist and held it firm against the medical table. Claire arched her back and roared with anger and rage. She could not stop them, she could not prevent them from taking from her what they wished. She was scared, terrified, and full of wrath. The Doctor took a syringe from the nurse and with steady hands pierced the needle deep into a vain in her arm and injected into a dark red liquid that burned as it raced through Claire's body. Her arms and legs felt like they were on fire. It was like lava flowed inside her veins, and pumping through her heart. Claire gasped a large breath, opened her eyes wide, and screamed out in pain: her voice echoing off the walls. "Somebody, Help me!"

Hitler took a small remote control from the nurse's hand and turned on a monitor mounted to a wall across the room. He calmly adjusted the monitor so that it was directly in the line of her vision. She could see on the screen her father, Peter, and Sylar hiding in a line of trees and then racing into a large mansion, followed then by an explosion that destroyed the house and camera. The image repeated itself silently on a loop, as she grasped what she saw and began to really cry.

"My dear young lady," Hitler said as he caught on the tip of his finger, one of her many tears rolling down her flushed face, "I regret that I must inform you, that your father and friends did not live long enough to see me in all my glory!" He placed his finger in his mouth and slowly drew it back out, licking the single tear off his finger tip with great pleasure.

Claire dropped heavily back onto the medical table, no longer having the heart or force to fight. She knew she was doomed.

X-X-X

Hitler leaned in so that his face was inches way from her own. His breath wafted over her as he spoke with contempt and pride dripping from his words "The bone marrow of your small little fingers enabled me to live longer than two lifetimes. But my doctor here says if he can grind up your living tissue and mix it with fresh blood, the results would be limitless. It will make me immortal; and give me the strength of 10 full grown men." Claire turned her face away from her captor, in anguish. She whispered a prayer, desperate to be saved from the fate before her. "Of course this would mean you would have to die a very painful death." Hitler whispered into her ear. "I will need you alive until the very end as we grind your flesh, the fresher the better."

"I will become the most powerful man on earth." Hitler called out in a booming voice, lifting his hands toward the ceiling. "I will remake this earth in my image, in my pattern. No one will be able to stand against me; no one will be able to oppose me."

Hitler grabbed Claire's chin and pulled her face back towards his own, "The blood that flows through these lovely veins will soon fuel my own blood. The power, health and immortality you will give me, will be a tool that will force Kings, Queens, and Presidents to cower and tremble at my feet." Hitler laughed a deep hearty laugh that sent chills through Claire's body. "The masses will worship their new Savior. One who has risen from the dead the ashes of history, to live again. I will be like Pharaoh of Egypt, Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, even Christ himself! I will be worshiped by the common man and feared. I will be a living god!"

Hitler released his grip on Claire's face and without another word turned and walked to the hatch of the infirmary. "OPEN!" he commanded his soldiers. As he stepped out into the passage way once more, he called out to the Doctor standing next to Claire. "Once your tests are complete, notify me immediately. I want enough serum to make an army!"

The Doctor watched as the hatch swung closed and the lock wheel spun from the outside sealing them in the room. He took Claire's left hand and locked it into a vice on the side of the medical table. "Nurse, prepare the subject for next test. We will need to ensure that the current source of material will react the same way as the original source material: just to make sure her blood has not changed in 60 years and that the serum will work as planned."

The Nurse took a pair of large clippers and with great care slipped Claire's left thumb between the blades of the hand held clippers. The Nurse took a deep breath and gripped the handles hard; and chopped off Claire's thumb, the pain was incredible. Claire's entire body arced in response to the sudden pain. Her scream echoed off the walls, and the thud of her thumb landing in a metal bowl turned her stomach. Claire turned her face inches away from Doctor and spat in his eyes. "I will find a way to get free. I will find you and kill you with my own two hands. You are a monster and are no better than HIM. He has destroyed everything and everyone that I hold dear. I will never help you. You will have to kill me first."

The Doctor stood perfectly still as Claire screamed in his face. The nurse reached up with a cloth and wiped away the spittle mixed with a blood, from the doctors face. She took the bowl with Claire's thumb and walked away toward a research table located at the far side of the room. The Doctor remained and watched silently as Claire's new thumb grew back in place. It's skin color just a little more pink than the other fingers at first, but it quickly darkened in tone to match the other digits. "My dear," The Doctor said with a clinically detached air, "That is the intention."

As Doctor walked away toward the research table to join the nurse, the wheel lock of the hatch spun and infirmary hatch door opened inward as in stepped two guards. The guard closest to the hatch, pushed on the large door and slowly closed the door. "The Furor has ordered us to stand guard and bring him word once your tests are complete," The main guard reported to the Doctor and Nurse, now looking up at the guards to question their arrival. Claire was desperate now to escape, how can she get out of this?

As the hatch closed and the wheel on the door locked into place, the second Guard took his position by the door, behind the main guard and drew with easy and swiftness from inside his uniform jacket, a pistol mounted with a silencer. He turned to main guard in front of him and shot him dead through the back of the head. Before the man hit the ground, the guard aimed and shot the doctor through the right temple. The Doctor fell to the floor, bringing the contents of the examination counter with him.

Before the guard could swing his weapon on the Nurse; she dove behind the Claire's medical table for protection, drawing a gun from a holster under her skirt and returned fire. Claire struggled at her bonds, if only she could help. The Guard launched himself through the air over the bed and Claire; his shoulder pounding the nurse in the face just as she lifted her head over the edge of the bed to gauge her next shot. They hit the wall sending a hollow boom through the ship. The Guard dropped his gun in the scuffle and grabbed the nurse with his hands around her neck. He lifted her off the floor and with brute force slammed her head against the medical table.

The Nurse dropped her gun, one eye was glossy and dull of sight, and Claire could see she had lost the sight of that eye. Her side of her face was crushed in; and still the guard held his grip on her neck. The Nurse swung her legs up and around the guards head. She wrapped one leg behind his head and the other she crushed down on his Adam's apple, with her shin. She twisted her body around and held onto to her assailant to her last breath. The guard roared with a grunt and lifted his body to its full height; and then powered the nurse's head into the steel panel of the infirmary floor. Claire heard the nurse's neck break and the body fell to the floor, the nurse's arms and legs spread widely in death. The guard picked up his own weapon in haste as the hatch swung open and in stormed three soldiers. They had heard the noise and came to check.

With three pulls of the trigger by the mysterious guard, all three soldiers fell dead just inside the door. Quickly he crossed the room and pushed the hatch closed once more and using a chain bolted to the wall next to the hatch door locked the release wheel into place. No more unwanted guests. The guard turned to Claire and removed his hat. He flashed her a wide smile, but his eyes betrayed his worry and relief; "Hi Claire bear. Sorry I'm late."

X-X-X

Tracy watch as Hiro and Noah vanished into time and space once more. She stood watching the spot where they had vanished for over a minute, expecting them to return in pain as before. Angela Petrelli watched beside her. Their very existence depended upon Noah and Hiro getting on that ship. She placed a comforting hand on Tracy's shoulder as they waited. It felt like an eternity. Then there was a flash and blood exploded over the floor and walls about them. A blue jacket, that Hiro had been wearing, now ripped to shreds dropped to the floor, along with a single tennis shoe. Angela trembled with anger at the gore that was splashed across the room; Hitler was too powerful. They needed the boys even more now. She wiped the blood off her face, with a scrap of cloth she had found, and marched away into the dark room back to the side of the recovering Peter and Gabriel.

Tracy followed, "Where is Hiro? Why isn't he back? Where is Noah?" Angela did not respond. She swung Angela around to face her, to she her eyes; she needed to know. Were they dead? Did they make it?

"What happened?" Tracy demanded as she glared at Angela; her face and body speckled from the blood and gore splattered behind them. Angela gave Tracy the look that spoke more than any word could ever accomplish, "oh…" Tracy's heart sank. Tracy reached for her bag and dug into its side pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She placed it to her ear, "I have to make a call." Angela sprang into action and grabbed the phone. She threw it to the ground; stomping down on the phone with the heal of her shoe shattering the phone into pieces. "What are you thinking?" Angela demanded, "You will give us away, His reach is as deep at the White House, and as far as the Middle East. Whoever you call will only betray you. Right now everyone thinks your dead. It is our one, maybe last ace up our sleeve."

Tracy drew back her arm, curling her fingers into a fist; her anger drew the moister out of the room: their breath expanding in a white mist. Tracy's body grew cold as ice and the room began to crystallize as the temperature dropped drastically. "I have to do something, no more waiting, no more games. We need to change the rules, we need to act. Noah and Hiro will not died in vain!" Tracy reached out her other hand and grabbed Angela by the collar of her blouse. Tracy's skin changed from blue to ice murky white, Angela could feel her own body begin to convulse from the sudden cold. "Tracy! If you kill me, what will you achieve?", She pleaded but still retained her composure. "I know Hiro, we would give his life to save Claire. And Noah would never give up. If they made it they will let us know. If they didn't we need everyone alive to plan our next move!"

Molly sat on the medical bed behind Angela, her face frozen in fear "Mommy!" she yelled out in a hollow tone; she jumped off the bed and ran to Tracy, "Mommy! Please stop!" Molly's voice still had a hollow tone as her ears still could not hear. She did not know what was being said, but what she saw terrified her.

Baby Noah began to cry , but his tears froze on his cheeks as Tracy's anger grew, She turned to Molly and in her anger bent up from weeks of fear, pain, loss, and now doubt; spat out with wild hair and eyes glowing bright white. Tracy reached down with her free hand and grabbed Molly by the front of her dress. She lifted her high in the air, "I AM NOT YOUR MOMMY!".

Angela Petrelli tried to grab the girl from Tracy, but she was not able to move; her hands and feet locked in ice at her sides. Molly screamed out, "Mommy please, you're hurting me!" Tracy was out of control. Her anger was flowing through her mind and body. A flash of memory reminded her of the reporter she killed by freezing, and the government man she killed by drowning when her anger took over her control. She could not stop. She looked at Molly with fear and pleading in her eyes, "I'm sorry." when out from the darkness a fist flew into Tracy's ice crystallized face. The hand connected with her jaw and the power behind that hand, broke through her frozen body and out the other side. Tracy felt the fist drive its way through her head and out the other side; She screamed in pain and shattered into hundreds of pieces: dropping Angela and Molly to the floor.

The room instantly began to warm backup as Peter Petrelli dusted off his hands off and calmly watched Tracy melt and re-gather her self into human form. Angela Petrelli struggled back to her feet and wrapped her arms protectively around young Molly. They all watched in awe as the ice pieces melted into liquid and scurried across the cement floor to regroup into a large puddle. As the puddle stretched and rose back into a living form, defining the outline of Tracy Strauss. Finally Tracy Strauss changed from liquid back to solid and dropped to her knees in tears. "I'm so sorry!"

Molly launched herself into Peter's arms and buried her face into his strong shoulder. Her body shaking with sobs and tears. Peter held her tight as he made eye contact with his mother and with he free hand he lifted Molly's hair and saw the blood from Molly's ears. He squatted near the floor and placed Molly on her feet. He dried her tears and placed one hand on each side of her small trembling face, over her damaged ears. He hands covered each ear and with a flash of light her ears were healed. The blood stopped flowing and Molly threw hands to her ears as sound flooded back into her perceptions. Peter lowered his hands to her shoulders. "Now Molly, I think your Mommy needs a hug too. She is scared and did not mean to hurt you."

Molly stepped a fearful foot closer to Tracy, her entire body reacting to the memory of the sudden outburst of Tracy's anger. Tracy continued to cry out her grief; her face buried in her hands. Molly then stepped even closer and placed her small forehead directly against Tracy's own forehead. Their eyes meet through an ocean of pain and an ocean of worry. Both set of eyes streaming with tears. Tracy tried to stop crying as she said. "I am so sorry Molly, I'm a bad Mommy, I hurt you and I said mean things too. I really do want to be your mommy, will you forgive me?" Gently Molly kissed Tracy on the forehead, "I love you Mommy." Molly sniffed back her own tears, "that's OK, I didn't hear a thing."

Peter Petrelli spread his arms wide in a huge stretch, as if he had just woke from a long nap, "OK ladies fill me in. What did I miss?"

X-X-X

Noah Bennett quickly freed Claire from the bonds that held her to the medical table. Claire bounded off the medical table and into her father's arms. She and her father shared a quick hug, as they heard the echoes of running feet towards the infirmary hatch. "What is the extraction plan?" Claire asked as she grabbed her clothes from a small cupboard near the hatchway, and got dressed.

Noah Bennett with his ear to the hatchway listened as the soldiers on the outside pounded on the door, trying now to break down the hatch; as they now realized the wheel was locked. Claire threw the surgical gown to the floor as she adjusted her blouse. He was not answering, this was bad. Claire finished dressing and came to the hatchway beside her father, "There is no extraction plan is there?"

Claire examined her father's face. He was always so good at deception. His job while working for the company depended on the family and everyone around him, not knowing the truth. He was a dangerous man, but only human. She feared not for her own safety, but now that of her father. She took pride in him and her heart swelled in size. Here was a man that had no special powers, no assistance in the evolutionary scale; yet he would run through fire, risk life and limb; kill any evil, and place his own life between death and his daughter. He was her hero!

Noah shook his head, "No extraction plan yet. They had a scrambler so Hiro was only able to get me on board before he faded; I hope he is alright. We are on our own now."

"Do we go out guns blazing or are you thinking up a plan?" Claire questioned as she scooped up one of the dead soldiers machine guns.

Noah Bennett seemed to ignore her for a moment as he walked to the middle of the room and looked slowly around the entire room; it was a square box, one hatch only. One way in and one way out, or was there? This must have been the "Brig" infirmary. Hitler must know something was happening by now; the soldiers must have made a report. Just then the alarms of the ship rang out. Hitler knew, he would be on his way any second.

Noah spied a ventilation shaft cover mounted in the ceiling. He jumped up on the medical bed and with his fingers through the grate, pulled the vent cover free. He lifted his head into the vent, standing on his toes, he was just tall enough to see down the long vent. The vent ran the length in the submarine and connected to each room along the way. It was a very tight fit, even for Claire. But she was small; this time being small would be to her advantage and might save their lives. But there was no way he could fit, "Claire, in here!" he called to her in a hushed tone.

Claire did not question, she did not complain. He had a plan, and his plans rarely failed. She climbed up on the medical table beside him, and Noah lifted her into the vent. "Make your way to the end of the run. Be quiet and do not let them hear or see you. Drop down into the last room and make you way to the front of the ship. We are on the lowest deck, in the bow should be the torpedo room. Get there and hide, I will meet you there. It will be the last place they will look for you."

Claire twisted around in the vent and kissed Noah Bennett on the top of his head, "I love you!" and then she then was gone, scooting herself down the vent at a fast pace. Noah listened; she was doing great, no sound. He placed the vent back and secured it in place. The Soldiers outside the hatch were now taking orders from someone and they had for a moment stopped pounding on the door. Noah dropped to the deck and grabbed one of the dead guard's bloody uniform jackets and switched it with his own. He then removed the chain holding the hatch closed and dropped to the floor in a puddle of blood face down. His gun under his chest waiting…

The Hatch burst open and banged against the far wall as several soldiers flooded into the room. Hitler was last to enter, he walked straight to the bed, and picked up the medical gown Claire had worn. His Soldiers examined the doctor and nurses bodies, ignoring the bodies of the fallen guards. Noah listened and felt the way to the door was clear. He sprang to his feet and lifted his gun, as he stepped through the hatchway and back into the corridor. He fired off three shots at Hitler! But two Soldiers moved quickly and threw themselves in the way of his bullets and Hitler ducked behind the medical bed. But the detraction was long enough and he was able to pull the hatch closed and seal the group in the infirmary as he hurried down the corridor towards the bow of the ship.

Noah heard machine guns blazing from within the infirmary; he did not have very long. He could hear more soldiers running from the upper levels. He needed to change out of this bloody uniform fast of he would be noticed. He ducked into the nearest room and changed into a maintenance worker's coveralls, and as more soldiers ran to aide their leader, they pasted and did not notice the maintenance worker hurrying with his tool box towards the front of the ship.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli leaned her head back, closing her eyes, feeling the thrum of the military air-transport's decel-engines reverberating through the hull. She tried to rest her mind, preparing for the action to come. After Peter and Gabriel were back on their feet they had to move fast. Hitler would think he had the upper hand. They had to turn the tables on him, before he would expect. Angela had made a few phone calls and within thirty minutes the entire group was boarded and running down the runway. She just prayed that her risk of contacting her old friend would not place her grandchildren in danger, and open this battle into a war. She did not know if Noah or Hiro had been successful in boarding the submarine, and thus the group had decided to formulate plan B. She opened one eye and watched Tracy, Molly, and baby Noah all curled up on the one bench seat in the cargo hold. Peter and Gabriel both sat as she did their bodies relaxed and their heads leaned back resting against the planes metal fuselage, feeling the pulse of the engines flowing through their minds.

Angela whispered a prayer; it had been over an hour since Noah and Hiro vanished to board the submarine and no word from either of them. No Hiro, no Claire, no Noah; were any of them still alive? Angela was worried. Normally she is calm as butter, but ever since this adventure began, and the drugs Estelle's team forced into her system, she could not dream. Even Peter could not pull and use her power, it was as if they used her up and just threw her out like the trash.

For many years she hated her power. She felt she made horrible choices because of her ability to see a possible future. To see ones future, however uncertain, without all the details, was heart wrenching. It was like trying to live your life, when all you can see is the first sentence of every page. She had destroyed her son Nathans life. She was enemy number one with his ex-wife. She would not let her even see the boys let alone spend it with them. With her husband was now dead after he tried to kill Peter and turned Sylar and Nathan against her, she was a hollow woman. This small group was all she had left in life to live for.

"Angela?" General Ezra Abramson asked in a soft but firm tone. Angela opened her eyes. "We are almost in position. Are you sure this is the person that killed all the civilians at the Carnival; and bombed out military base?"

"Ezra, this man is more than just a killer of thousands. If he is allowed to escape, we will be faced with the slaughter of millions and the rise of the Nazi power of World War II once more. And this time we will not be able to stop them, no matter what we send in." Angela looked at Peter and Gabriel, both their eyes open and alert. She looked to Tracy and the children. Her head was up and listening also, "This time Ezra, no D-Day or Normandy beach invasion will turn the tide of war."

"I trust you Angela, you have never steered me wrong before." Ezra adjusted his life jacket. "We will need to find a safe place to land on the surface of the ocean and then make contact with my fleet. I have two battle ships only minutes away."

Angela smiled, "Ezra, with me are very special people, they have been specially prepared for this day. Boys, Tracy suit up! All I will need from you Ezra is go to 30,000 feet and hold position over the Submarine."

"But, Angela without turning on our sonar, how will we find the submarine?" Ezra was confused, but his faith in Angela's unique skills of insight, predictions, and cunning gave him a measure of faith still left for her.

"Molly," Angela called the young girl to her side. "Please show the nice man where we can find the prize."

"Yes, Ma'am," Molly said as she rolled out a map on the floor of the plane and her eyes began to burn a pail blue glow.

X-X-X

Noah and Claire huddled in the torpedo room, hiding behind equipment panels near the Torpedo bays. as the emergency lights flashed and the submarine alarm system blared overhead. He could hear feet running down the hallway toward them. There was only moments left before they were caught. They could not run forever, the submarine was not that big. With sudden speed and determination, his mind made up; Noah stood and opened the door to the nearest Torpedo tube. He grabbed Claire around the waist and shoved her into Torpedo tube, slamming the port closed before she knew what was happening. He could see her banging on the inside of the hatch. "I love you Claire-bear", Noah whispered against the glass as he placed his left hand against the port window. Claire stopped struggling and knew what her father was going to do. She mouthed back, "love you too." and placed her hand against the glass, to match her father's.

Noah then hit the launch switch and the tube filled with sudden ocean water and flushed his beautiful daughter into the darkness of the sea; Torpedo away!

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	14. Chapter 14

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter fourteen****  
><strong>**At the Bottom of the Sea**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Angela Petrelli made her way across the plane; her steps solid and sure. She swayed to the planes fluctuation like a professional. Her mind was turning. Her mission set. Her determination was resolute. She was going to war. This man Hitler had plagued her family for nine decades; it was time to end this man's reign of terror. She had a brilliant mind. One that could see far into the future, and plan steps that the leaders of nations would over look and think wasteful. But, Angela had learned decades ago when The Company had first assembled, that the devil was in the details, and she was going to become the devil in Hitlers plans. She was going to send into Hitlers well oiled clock, the most three most powerful beings on the planet; two he thought were dead, and one he did not know even existed. Today the tide of power would change. Today Hitler would feel the sting of the Petrelli sword.

Peter and Gabriel were climbing into their wetsuits, as Angela approached. Peter smoothed out the suit over his knees, and adjusted the material over his waist. He stood to meet her and adjusted his air tank straps into a better position and cinched the straps down tight. Gabriel adjusted his own air tank and turned to face Angela, ready for inspection. Tracy and Molly followed close behind Angela stumbling on inexperienced feet, down the side of the large military cargo plane. They did not know what to expect below, however Claire needed to be saved, and Hitler needed to be stopped. Gabriel thought about Claire in the hands of that monster. He thought to himself, "I will rip Hitler's eyes from his skull, and then boil his brains in his head. I'm going to..."

Gabriel was knocked out of his revelry by Peter slapping his tank to let him know the equipment was secured in place and he was ready to go. Gabriel quickly checked Peter's tank and then they joined Angela and the group that was assembling at the rear of the plane. Young Noah, laid a few feet away across two chair cushions snoring deeply with his eyes fluttering as he dreamed. Molly held open a large map of the ocean waters below. She was on her hands and knees looking at the map. In her hand was a large red marker, she had been making a line along the map as she through her powers sensed Claire below in the Submarine. She looked up at Peter and Gabriel and smirked. "You look funny." She giggled as Peter and Gabriel both at the same time assumed the "Creature of the Black Lagoon" walking pose. Angela laughed out loud and quickly covered her mouth with her one free hand. This was not the time she chided herself. Tracy smiled widely through all her worry, it felt good to laugh for just a moment.

"Glad to see you all are still human," Ezra said as he walked up holding the side of the plane to steady his gate "It is good to laugh an feel joy before battle". Molly took her marker and made a big red X on the map. "Clarie has stopped moving. They are no longer in motion. Do you think they can detect us in the air?" Ezra cleared his throat, as the group looked toward him, "If they have the resources and ability to infiltrate the pentagon as you have described, I would say, you might be correct. We need to launch to attack now and not wait any longer." Ezra stood tall as he spoke, taking the military lead he had so naturally maintained for over half his life. He looked at Peter, Tracy, and Gabriel, "You three are the most remarkable persons I have ever had the honor of meeting. God in heaven has blessed you with such incredible abilities and gifts. You are going into battle. You will the avenging angels of this government and thousands that have lost their lives at the hands of this evil power. My the God of our forefathers go before you, and give you the victory over this enemy, and bring you back with great tales of war!"

Angela with a moment of tenderness gave each one a long hug. She then spoke into the handset she held in her hand, "Mic check!" Peter and Gabriel placed their hands to their right ear and nodded their heads, "check!" Tracy nodded as well, "loud and clear!"

"Molly and I will be able to speak to you through the wireless and give you updates if they resume course." Angela instructed. "If there are updates or problems let us know, otherwise keep a open channel. They may be able to pickup our communications."

Ezra spoke up, "The plane will circle overhead. As soon as Angela gives the signal my two destroyers will be here in under 15 minutes."

Peter looked at Gabriel with a smile through his mouth piece, "Let's go save the Cheerleader, again!"

Gabriel and Peter stood strong as Ezra pressed the release button for the loading ramp to lower at the rear of the plane. Gabriel looked out into the open sky and waters below, and flexed his fingers. The wind from outside rushed in and wiped around him and the others. He thought of Claire down there in the hands of the murderous mad man. He leaned forward ready to jump. There was only room enough for one psycho-pathic-murderous madman in Claire's life, and that was his job!

Tracy squatted on the floor while the rear of the plane began to open. Tracy laced her fingers through the metal grate flooring and held on tight. "I hate heights!" Tracy yelled out as the wind blew into the plane. Peter reach up with one hand and pulled his hair out of his face. "Me too!" he yelled back, as he remembered when his brother Nathan grabbed him and flew him far into the night sky over New York City. He remembered his powers exploding out of him and the energy released blew a super nova into the sky for several miles. Peter would never forget that listless drop from the night sky and the impact into the harbor below.

Ezra and Angela stood to the side of the rear loading ramp holding onto straps mounted to the hull of the ship. "Good Hunting!" Ezra yelled out above the wind and the roar of the planes four engines. "Bring back my Grand-daughter!" Angela called out as the three avenging Angels leapt out of the plane diving towards the ocean miles below.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet watched as the Torpedo tube cleared of ocean water and confirmed that Claire was gone. She was no longer on the ship. He felt his heart break as his resolved in his mind that he most likely just killed his daughter to save the entire world. He had fleeting visions of his daughter lying crushed and silent on the ocean floor. She would be able to be revived, but only if he could escape this submarine and get to her before the scavengerous creatures at the bottom of the sea eat her to far gone. Every parental fiber in him screamed out to save his daughter from the miles of crushing ocean above her, but he was not able to help her. He could only pray for a miracle.

He heard footsteps running through the engine room, toward his location. They had heard the torpedo tube launch. They knew someone was in the room. Noah flattened himself against the hull next to the hatch, he had to escape. His daughters life depended on it. Would he get to Claire in time? Would they survive this adventure? Would he get the honor of killing Hitler? Questions and doubt bombarded his mind. He was a man accustomed to fast action and thought. He never let doubt or second guessing interfere with his responsibilities. Once he had decided a course of action, he stayed with it. He would be a tick on the hind-end of a dog, until situations required flexibility or readjustment of his strategy. He would not fail today!

He held himself still as a submarine sailor jumped through the hatch running towards the torpedo launch controls. The man was focused on the controls as the ships alarms continued to resound. The red flashing emergency strobe-lights made his white and blue sailor uniform look gray, and the mans face dark with concern. Noah waited to see if there was more were coming. Only one man at the moment, but he could hear several pairs of feet pounding the metal floor panels of the deck, announcing others were on their way. He had only seconds, Noah jutted out from behind the service and control panel, lifted his gun and struck the man over the back of the head with the grip of his weapon. The sailor crumbled into his arms with a groan, and Noah drug him behind the torpedo tubes into a dark corner of the room. Quickly he ripped off his own uniform top and jacket and exchanged it with the unconscious sailors clothes. The dark corner was cramped and Noah had to get on his knees to put on the sailors uniform. He could see several sailors lining the passageway beyond the hatch all at attention. Something was going on! The sailor beneath him began to stir. The man groaned as he lifted a hand and tried to feel his head for a bump or gash.

Noah Bennet instantly grabbed the mans head in his hands and with sudden force and a swift turn of practiced experience, snapped the man's neck: and gently placed his head back down on the panel floor. He could not risk being caught, as in walked Hitler and a detail of soldiers.

Noah ducked out silently from behind the torpedo tubes and crouched behind the control panels. The hatch stood open with a dozen sailors all standing at attention. Hitler stepped back through the hatch and down the passageway glaring at each sailor deep into the eyes. Hitler began yelling at the sailors, his anger and fury was unabated. He stopped his triad and stood in front a single man; the venom that flooded out of Hitler's mouth told Noah all he needed to know. Hitler's prize had escaped. She was somewhere on this ship. Noah listened, his German was rusty, but he could pickup that Hitler was coming to inspect the torpedo room; it was the last room on the Submarine to be searched. Claire must be found. Hitler's anger reached its peak as he drew his fire arm and shot the man in charge of the engine room dead between the eyes.

Noah slipped from behind the control panels and into the group as the sound firearm followed by and the thud of the sailor hitting the floor panels, distracted the soldiers and sailors for a brief second. He needed to get off this boat.

"Search this deck, I want the girl!" Hitler was furious, "Check every corner, every locker, everywhere. She must be in this room!" How could they loose a little girl on a submarine! She couldn't get far! Hitler's temper was at the boiling point. He so desperately wanted to kill everyone one in the room. He turned and glared once more at the men before him. Then the last man in line, near the hatch caught his eye. He was tall, older, covered in grime and grease. The glasses showed knowledge and experience. His face one of confidence and assurance. The very presence of the man made Hitler boil over. He stormed over to the man and grabbed him around the collar. With incredible strength that defied his age he lifted the bigger man to his toes and glared into the man's eyes. "You!"

Noah felt the breath of Hitler on his face. He was only inches from the man. He could reach out and kill his nemesis with his bare hands. He tried to grab for his gun, tucked into his waistline; but with Hitler lifting him to his toes: the weapon slipped below the waist and into his shorts. Hitler slapped Noah across the face with the back of his leather gloved hand. With one blow Noah almost lost consciousness. The power in the man's hands was staggering. "Where is the girl?" Hitler demanded. "Have you checked the torpedo room thoroughly!" Noah blinked in stunned silence. "Answer me!" Hitler exploded in anger, as he smashed Noah to the ground with another back hand blow.

As Noah hit the floor, his gun slipped out of his pants and skidded across the floor. Hitler stopped the gun with his boot and glared at the man before him. He had never had a sailor or soldier stand up to him like this before. What was this man's name. He was the lieutenant in charge of the torpedo room, at least that was the uniform he was wearing. He needed to review his personnel roster more thoroughly. "You are the ranking officer of the torpedo room are you not?" Hitler demanded as to soldiers lifted Noah back to his feet. Hitler stooped down and picked up Noah's gun.

"Proximity alert, Proximity Alert!" A voice announced through the PA system. Hitler turned and flipped a switch near a speaker mounted to the wall. "Report!" Hitler commanded. "An American Military Plane is circling over head, and long range scanners are picking up three American battle ships closing in on our location, and will be close enough to detect us in 15 minutes."

Hitler lifted a handset off the cradle next to the speaker, and with his voice resounding through-out the ship gave his command for everyone to jump into action, "All hands to battle stations, all hands to battle stations. This is not a drill!" Hitler hung up the receiver of the communications device, and glared once more at Noah and the rest of the sailors. "We will have to resume this later." Hitler, his face red in rage, but the muscles of his face calm and in control. He was a picture of perfect irony. Hitler grabbed Noah's arm and thrust him toward the torpedo launch controls, "Launch the anti-aircraft missile."

Noah stumble for a step and then stood tall and slapped his heels together in a sharp salute as to sailors rushed past him and into the torpedo room. They loaded a missile from the storage rack into each launch tube, primed the tubes, adjusted the tracking controls, lifted the launch button protection glass and turned to saluted him, "Loaded and ready for launch Sir!" They saluted Noah Bennett.

Noah looked to Hitler, and then at the firing button. Hitler yelled out "FIRE!" Noah hesitated; that plane would mean someone from the group was overhead. They would find Claire. They would save his daughter. He might not live, but she would! Noah took a step forward as he attempted to charge at Hitler. He would need to stop them. He would need to protect those above with his very life if he had to. Hitler did not move, he lifted Noah's gun and pressed the barrel hard against Noah's forehead and pulled back the hammer, as glimmer of recognition flashed through his eyes, "FIRE!"

X-X-X

Peter and Gabriel flew to towards the ocean waves below at supersonic speed. Tracy held on to the two men suspended in mid-air, the wind and ocean spray making her long blond hair whip about her face with a vengeance. They all prepare themselves to hit the ocean surface at a speed exceeding a 100 miles an hour. The plane they left slowly circled far above them in a lazy arc. The thunder of its engines lost in the roar of the ocean below. Peter looked back over his shoulder as something in his soul signaled alert. Something was wrong. His centuries learned wisdom and intuition shouted out from his soul, something was about to go really wrong. Below them was the exact coordinates that Molly circled on the map. The place that Claire stopped moving. The location of the submarine settled on the floor of the ocean. They either suspected they were being followed, and were hiding in the depths of the sea. Or they had their prize and Claire was in more danger than he could fathom.

Suddenly like a whale cresting waves and spraying its breath high into the salt wind, he saw off to the south about a mile away a missile break the surface and launch itself into the sky. The missile lifted straight into the sky and adjusted its angle of assent, heading directly towards the plane above. With the military plane in its slow turn there was no way it could change course and escape the pending destruction. Peter turned to Gabriel and pointed toward the plane. Tracy grabbed Gabriel around the waist yelling to Peter over the wind and sea mist. "GO! We've got this!" Gabriel nodded to Peter and lifted a single thumb. He then re-focused his attentions and dove with increased speed toward the surface to the ocean.

Peter came to a halt in mid air as Gabriel and Tracy continued their decent, just as a second missile broke the surface and headed towards the plane. Peter took a second glance and calculated the speed of the first missile and then launched himself to intercept. Peter could feel his body shake, he had never flown this fast before. Molly, Mother, Noah were all on that plane, and he had to beat that missile to save them. He thrust out his hands and arms before his face and roared in anger as he pushed his body even harder. With a tremendous boom Peter broke the sound barrier and accelerated. He had to beat that missile.

X-X-X

Gabriel Gray focused his full attention on the ocean waters below, he must save Claire: his very purpose of being depended on her being safe. He needed to hurt those that took her, rip their hearts out, or boil their brains in their heads! Maybe he should make their eyes explode and then leave them blind until he killed them? Gabriel smiled as he relished the near future. Mentally Gabriel prepared himself to hit the surface of the ocean. It would feel like hitting a brick wall at 100 miles an hour. He reached out with his mind and with a grunt of power that rocked his very body, he split the ocean before them and a small hole in the water opened straight below them. His fury fueled his powers as they continued their free fall into the tunnel, giving little notice to Tracy still clinging to his back. Then he released his hold on the waters and the hole closed upon them sealing them into the ocean and waves.

The waters swirled around them as they fell further into the ocean depths. Gabriel was able to maintain a bubble of air around them and allowed them to continue to fly a sonic speed through the depths of the ocean. Tracy reached around Gabriel and turned on a lights set strapped to his gear, as well as her own. Water rushed by them, ocean creatures swam around them; but still no submarine! Gabriel was getting tired. Holding open the gap against the millions of gallons of ocean water, began to take its toll on Gabriel. His face was haggard and worn. His breath was coming in gasps , even aided by the divers air tank. He held one hand out before them as they fell to continue to push the water aside. Blood was now flowing from his nose as he desperately tried to hold the gap open. They must find the Submarine! Did the plane survive? Is Molly and the Baby safe? Gabriel was afraid that his little micro family of Claire and the Boy might be falling apart. Was the boy still alive? This was the exact spot that Molly had said, where were they?

As Tracy held onto Gabriel she could feel his efforts fading. She could see the gap getting smaller and tighter as they descended under the incredible pressure of the ocean. She saw that Gabriel was close to slipping into unconsciousness, and if he did the gap would collapse. The water pressure would do nothing to her, but the sudden slamming shut of the gap upon Gabriel would break every bone in his body. The pressure and sudden impact would flatten him like a pancake. Tracy shimmered and transitioned into her liquid form. She rolled off of Gabriel's back and into the ocean water beside them. In her water form she could see that the submarine was miles away now. They were not heading towards the boat. She could feel the ocean floor coming towards them fast. She could see Gabriel's light form his gear through the shimmers of the ocean water. He was focused so intently on the decent and keeping the gap open he had forgotten the ocean floor.

Tracy raced back to Gabriel and made it back to him just as he stopped and dropped his feet softly into the dust of the ocean crust. His light flashed back and forth. There had to be something here. Then the light picked up a small human figure lying on the bottom of the ocean. Gabriel dropped to his knees, the weight of he ocean above him crushing him to the ground. He grabbed the limp form into his lap. Tracy shimmered through the wall of water and lifted a strand of wet hair away from the cold dead face of Claire Bennett.

X-X-X

Peter could feel moisture on his face. His eyes were frozen open. He could not turn his head without throwing his whole body out of alignment with the plane. He reached up with his hand and drew back blood from his face. He had to go faster! Peter reached inside and drew on all his power: his electricity, his healing, his hearing, his sight, his shape shifting, and many others and channeled them into one effort of speed, he heard the sound barrier break a second time.

Peter was now next to the first missile. He could feel the heat from the exhaust burning on his out stretched hands. They were only a few yards away from the plane. With incredible effort he reached out with his mind and pulled himself to the missile. Hand over hand he made his way to the nose-cone. He placed his hand on the tip of the missile and with a bust of electricity shorted out the guidance system. He then grabbed the tail fin and came to a sudden stop in mid-air. The missile ripped in half, separating the rocket engine from the explosive nose. The two pieces fell towards the ocean disabled.

Peter swung around and looked fro the second missile. Where did it go? He spotted it only a few feet from the plane. He could see Molly and his mother watching helplessly from the window ports on the side of the plane. Peter dug deep and with all the life force he could summon, he exploded forward toward the second missile. Peter reached out his hand and grabbed the tail end of the missile, the flames of the engine burning away his hair and skin on his arms and face. He pulled himself along the missiles body, and sent a thundering bolt of white electricity into the weapon and was satisfied when the missiles engine shorted out, and the nose dipped and changed course. He pushed with all he had left and the missile fell toward the ocean below. But it was too little and too late. Peter felt his back slam against the planes port side wing. He felt his bones shatter as the wing on the plane cracked in two. The the first of two engines on the wing exploded into a ball of fire and washed over him for a moment.

Peter was broken, he could feel the very skin on his body boil away. The muscle below his skin caught fire and the pain rolled through his brain, as he wailed in pain. Then the second engine exploded.

Peter felt his left leg break apart from his body as his right arm burned into dust. He was alive in the ball of fire the second engine created. His body was ripped apart as he fell toward the waters below. There was little left of him as he escaped the fire explosion and looked below at the falling plane. Peter looked over his body in a strange detachment as if he was in a dream: one leg missing, one arm missing, remaining arm only a stub. His skin was gone, and the muscle exposed was burning, blood was everywhere. Peter then blacked out.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli and Molly gripped the safety harnesses of the military transport plane as the plane dropped out of the sky from 30,000 feet. The plane rocked from multiple explosions and filled with smoke. Molly screamed as they were pushed against the hull by the gravity created from the g-forces of the fall and the nose of the plane turned and faced down towards the ocean waters far below. The Plane was falling and spinning out of control.

Another explosion shook the ship as fire erupted from the cockpit. The Pilot and co-pilot yelled out in death as the fire consumed everything in its path. The Plane filled with flame and crept up the hull towards them, burned bright as it progressed. Alarms blared as Angela choose that death by crashing into the ocean below was better than burning to death in a hollow metal tube falling out of the sky. She reached up to the baby pack she wore on her chest and dug her finger nail into the soft skin of the leg of Baby Noah.

Tears flowed from Angela's eyes from the smoke, the heat, and now from the pain she was intentionally inflicting on an innocent child. Noah yelled out in pain, his voice yelling out in alarm, anger, and pain. "I'm sorry little boy, but I have to make you save us." Angela cried into his ear, "but you have to really want it to stop, or we will all die a horrible and painful death." She dug her fingernail in harder, and drew blood.

Matt Parkman Jr., now renamed Noah began to scream. The pitch of his scream curling the toes of Angela and Molly. Ezra was yelling at Angela to stop, as he hung onto the strap beside her. Young Noah struck out with his little hands and started to pound on Angela's shoulders and chest. Make the pain stop! Just then the plane rocked again as the second wing ripped from the plane as the twin engines exploded into balls of fire. Noah twisted his face in fury, his leg felt like fire, his face red with boiling blood, "NO!" he spoke for the first time.

All went silent. The fire extinguished, the alarms stopped, all power in the plane shut down, "Thank God!": the only light came from the windows in the side of the plane, as it spun and fell towards the ocean now only 100's of feet away.

Angela pushed Molly towards the front of the ship, and began to climb along the side of the hull behind her. The only place they possibly could survive the crash would be in the chairs at the front of the plane next to the cockpit door. Angela struggled as Molly reached the chairs first and settled into a chair just as Ezra also made it to the chairs. She watched as they strapped themselves in. She looked through the cockpit door and saw the ocean only feet away as she turned and dropped into a chair. She reached for a strap and clicked in it place as she heard something snap and looked back into the cargo hold section of the plane, as a jeep broke free and flew through the air towards the front of the plane, and them.

Angela covered Noah with her arms. Ezra covered Molly with his body as they attempted to protect themselves from the crushing blow of the jeep. Then everything froze!

X-X-X

Gabriel grabbed Claire's body and picked her up close to his chest, his body swaying under the effort. He was ready to die, if Claire was dead. She was not damaged. She was not hurt, but she was not breathing. Her skin was pale and bluish. He checked for a pulse and she had none. Gabriel could not hold the gap of air much longer. The gap shrunk and his air tank submerged in the ocean water. Instantly is flattened to the width of a dime. as the air exploded out of the tank in massive bubbles. Gabriel tore off his mask and gear. He had only moments left. His heart was ready to break if Claire was dead.

What should he do? Peter! Peter can help: he has the power to heal. Gabriel drew his legs under himself and tried to stand but could not. His powers expended. He must get to Peter! His energy light on his gear was then swallowed up by the ocean and instantly crushed. They were in complete darkness now.

Tracy Straus reached over to Gabriel and took his face in her hands. He was covered in tears and blood. His eyes were sunken and dark. His body weak and crumbling under the pressure, "let me see her, hold the Gap Gabriel and I will look at Claire." Sylar turned to her voice. He could not see her, but felt her presence close to him. Tracy placed her shimmering hand hand on Claire's mouth. Her eyes could see in the darkness of the deep. As liquid Tracy did not need light to see and could operate in complete darkness. her liquefied fingers reached into Claire's open mouth.

Her liquid hand reached down into her throat and into Claire's lungs. She was full of water. The amount of water in her system was drowning her, and she could not rejuvenate. Tracy pulled the water into her own form and passed it out into the ocean floor. As Tracy removed her watery arm, she could feel Claire's heart take a beat. Tracy gave a laugh of joy, as Claire gasped and coughed, struggling to take a breath. Gabriel struggled to his feet as Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. Tracy grabbed Sylar's shoulders as the Gabriel small gap in the ocean lapped at his legs.

Garbiel's head came up when he heard Claire cough. His mind exploded with energy as Claire wrapped her cold arms slowly around his neck. "Gabriel! Save me!" Claire gasped through broken lips, and then she fainted into his arms. Tracy watched as Gabriel gathered the last ounces of power he had left. He moaned and groaned in desperation as he waited in the ever shrinking gap. Then with a wail that sliced through the waters above him. He thrust his hand out over his head and opened tunnel from himself the sky far above. He would not fail Claire. His body burned a bright blue light as electricity crackled over his skin. Then he launched himself into the tunnel flying faster and faster with the tunnel collapsing only inches below his feet.

Higher, Higher, faster, faster! He must beat the tunnel. Gabriel could see the sky far above, and he felt the ocean waters hitting his feet. He was not going to make it! He was going to fail! Claire and He would die drown at the bottom of the sea. He felt his heart burning in his chest. His powers exhausted. He had nothing left to give. The sky was too far away.

Claire Bennet tightened her hold on Sylar's neck; her eyes fluttered open as they flew towards safety. "Save me!." She whispered into his ear once more. Her skin just touching his face: her breath causing a tingle to go down his spine. He felt a new energy racing through his veins. He felt power coming from somewhere that he did not think existed. His chest filled with air, and his heart radiated with pure energy, from Claire's gentle touch. He tapped into this new energy and shot faster into the air.

The Tunnel crashed over them as they reached the last few feet with a crash of ocean water and a pound of force. The water settled into a lazy role as the waves resumed their pattern for just a moment before Gabriel and Claire burst from the waters and into the sky above. Gabriel was now on his last inch of effort and began to see blotches covering his vision. His feet and legs numb. He could see the shell of the military plane a few yards away and he dropped to onto the top of the plane with a thud. Claire rolled out of his arms. His vision faded as a tall figure leaned over into his face, and blocked the light. "You're OK Gabriel, you did great!" Gabriel lost consciousness for a moment as he felt Claire's hand take his own and call out his name. They had lost the submarine, but saved Claire. His body rested enjoying the moment of the oceans roll against the plane.

X-X-X

Tracy Straus burst from the ocean waters and lifted her self out onto the hull of the plane as she solidified and splashed the arm of water suspending her back into the ocean. Gabriel and Claire lay on their backs hand in hand, with Peter looking over them.

She took in the planes damage, her heart began to race, and it hurt inside, "Molly!" she called out in desperation. She ran to a huge hole in the plane's ceiling and looked into the belly of the plane. Angela Petrelli turned at the shadow Tracy made, and revealed Molly in her arms. Noah was strapped to Angela's chest, with a fresh bandage on his leg. Molly had a gash on her cheek and one arm was in a sling. Molly jumped up and down with excitement; her face lighting up like a beautiful star, "Mommy!"

Tracy dropped into the plane and ran to Molly. Angela cradled Baby Noah in her arms as she felt a warm happiness in her soul as she watched the two embrace. Was she ever that happy to see her boys? She was this time! Peter was her hero, and she was learning to feel love for him, that she should have felt when he was Molly's age. Well she could learn and change. After this was all over, she wanted to just rest and be "mom" for awhile.

Peter dropped into the plane and approached her, "Claire is resting; she should be fine in a few hours. Gabriel is hurt, but will recover." General Ezra Abramson took a mobile phone away from his ear and looked at Angela and Peter, "We lost the submarine. I just finished speaking with all my ships in a hundred mile radius and there is nothing on the radar or sonar." He placed a gentle hand on Angela's shoulder, " I'm sorry Angela." Peter reached out and drew his mother into his arms. Baby Noah giggled as he was squeezed between them. "What about Noah, Peter? We have to save him and take down this evil monster." Angela said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Peter rested his cheek against his mother's disheveled hair, "We have what he wants, soon he will find us again, and we will be ready for him this time."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	15. Chapter 15

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter fifteen****  
><strong>**Nightmare in the Eagle Room**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Angela Petrelli opened her eyes with a start, and a quick sudden breath. She was in a room that was cold and quite. As her eyes focused, she stared at a elaborately styled ceiling. The deep woods and carvings showed great wealth and power. She lifted her head from the soft silk pillow and looked around the ornately decorated room. There had been at one time a fire in the hearth, but it had burned down to a few coals giving the room a haunted feel in the pale light of the few embers. Shadows bent along the walls and flickers of sparks danced in the fire light, sending a chill down her spine.

What had wakened her? Where was she? The room was beautifully styled from the early 19th century. The walls were a deep dark wood, and the marble fire place had a marvelous presence about it. She lifted and covers and swung her legs out of the rich silk sheets and placed her feet a deep wool rug that covered the floor beside the large canopy bed. Her foot bumped something, and she looked down to see two slippers of a bold red fabric. She slid her feet into the slippers which seemed perfectly tailored to her feet; and and stood as her night gown flowed around her legs and shimmered in the pale coal light of the room.

The wool rug on the floor sunk low as she walked toward the fireplace and stirred up the flames, deep in thought. Was she a prisoner? Where were the others? Whose house was she in? The last she remembered was falling asleep in a small bunk on board the rescue ship that Erza contacted. She remembered being cold, tired, hurt, but happy Claire was safe. They had planned to meet in the mess hall after a few hours of rest to plan their next step of getting Noah safely off that submarine. Now she was here.

The room lite up in the orange and yellow lights of the new flames; she could feel the warmth almost immediately spread across her body. She fought the comforting and peaceful feelings that flushed through your mind; with the fire. She needed to remain alert. She looked around the room and saw a turn of the century clock, hanging on the wall that showed 5:30am as the time. The room was large; almost a state room. There was a silver tray on a night stand beside the bed that held a single wine glass, half full of red wine, and a small plate of dainty cookies. She did not recognize the room, or the style. Where was she? How did she get here? The Door of the room had a carving on the panel that resembled a large Eagle. She walked to the door and ran her fingers over the wood, tracing the eagle carved in the wood, a sense of dread flowed over her soul.

Her fingers wrapped around the door knob and turned, but the handle would not move. The door was locked. She raddled the handle a few times, shacking the door. She was trapped Was she a prisoner? She quickly ran across the large room to the single window covered by think satin drapers; and threw open the draperies, to see not a window facing outside, but an opening walled up with bricks. The room was a tombed, a prison. She panicked for just a second; but as clear thoughts prevailed she grabbed the poker stick from the fireplace and began to attack the lock on the door. If she could just dig away enough wood around the door lock and knob, she could pry the door open.

She paused for a moment as she thought she heard noises from the other side of the door. She placed her ear to the door to listen, but could not hear anything more from outside. She dropped to her knees and looked through the bottom of the door, pressing her cheek against the cold wooden floor at the edge of the wool rug. She heard a shaky breath, and dragging sound. Then running feet, boots it sounded like. A person drug themselves towards her door, they fell against the door with a thud. Who ever was outside was hurt. And they were just on the other side of the door. Should she call out? Should she let them know she was in the room? What is it was the enemy? What if it was she loved? The boots running towards the door skidded to a stop as shots were fired, she could see the flashes of light from under the door, and the thunders of the gun powder made her close her eyes and cover her ears for just a moment. More running feet as more shots were fired, she could hear bodies dropping to the floor and hitting the walls in the hallway beyond her door. Then there was silence. A warm liquid touched her face. She opened her eyes and jumped back in disgust. Her face and hands now covered in warm blood.

"Open the door Angela!" a rasping male voice called from beyond the barrier. Angela's heart skipped a beat as she recognized Noah's voice. He was alive! Quickly she got back on her feet and taking the poker stick she dug into the door jam beside the door knob. The poker stick struck true and wedged itself deep between the door and the door jam. With her body providing the leverage she pushed on the grip of the poker stick and heard the lock of the door break.

The door burst and the still form of Noah Bennett fell into the room from the hallway. His body was broken and bloody. His face half shot away. She quickly checked for a pulse, it was there but weak. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it open to see his wounds. Ten bullet holes across his chest and stomach, each bleeding and inflamed. Noah's eyes opened for a moment, as his chest lifted in one last agonizing breath, "RUN he is coming for you, save Clarie! Save my baby girl!"

Angela lowered Noah down to the floor gently as she stood and looked into the hallway. Noah Bennett had been a long trusted employee, and good friend. Her heart burst in pain, as she took Noah's gun out of his dead fingers and ran cautiously down the hallway. Dead Soldiers and blood where everywhere she could see. There must have been an incredible battle for him to get to her door. She turned a corner, and stumbled over the body of young Molly. Her body all bloody; she could tell she had been a participant in the fighting. There was blood and skin on her fingernails. She was bruised and battered, dirty, and covered in grime. How did they get into the building to find her? Angela checked for a pulse. There was one but it was very faint.

Molly's eyes fluttered open as she gasped a long rattled breath, "They took her! Save Claire!"

A few feet away marked in the blood on the floor she could tell where two trails that showed a non-willing individual being drug away. "Come with me little one," Angela grunted as she draped one of Molly's arms over her shoulders and lifted Molly to her feet, "forget about me! They got her, they just took her! Hurry!" Molly pushed herself away from Angela and supported her own weight against the hallway wall, "Go!" Molly shouted and pointed with a bloody hand in the direction of the skid marks on the floor.

Just around the corner they could hear a female scream. 'Claire!" Angela raced down the hallway and around the corner as she heard screaming. She held in front of her Noah's gun. It had been a long time since she had been in a fire fight. But she was still and expert shot. She rushed around the corner and saw three Soldiers that had Claire by the arms and legs, she was fighting them, but they were successfully dragging her away. Angela lifted the gun and shot the man at Claire's feet through the back of his head. The man slumped over and dropped on top of Claire with a groan.

Angela turned and ran back for the corner, as the other two Soldiers opened fire with their weapons and bullets hit the walls and her body. She could fell each burning hot bullet rip through her flesh and out the other side of her body. She dropped to the ground, unable to run. She fought the pain, blood, and death and dragged herself around the corner. She propped her body up against the wall, and with two hands lifted Noah's gun to aim down the hallway she had came. The first Soldier that rushed around the corner took three bullets in the chest, but then the gun was empty. Angela let out one last scream as the last Soldier press the muzzle of his weapon against her forehead and pulled the trigger! With a load noise everything went dark.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli opened her eyes with a start, and a quick sudden breath. She was in a room that was cold and quite. As her eyes focused, she stared at a elaborately styled ceiling. The deep woods and carvings showed great wealth and power. She lifted her head from the soft silk pillow and looked around the ornately decorated room. There had been at one time a fire in the hearth, but it had burned down to a few coals giving the room a haunted feel in the pale light of the few embers. Shadows bent along the walls and flickers of sparks danced in the fire light, sending a chill down her was wrong, where was she? She had a distinct feeling of Déjà vu.

Angela stood and swayed under the effort. Her mind was blurry and she had trouble focusing. She placed her hand on the wooden wall beside the bed to steady herself as she swung her feet out from under the covers and to the floor. She felt her foot hit something on the floor and saw two slippers skid along the hard wood floor and under the hair staged in the corner. They looked warm and comfortable. She looked around the room in the dim light. a Silver tray with a single wine glass, now half full; and a plate of cookie crumbs sat on the night stand beside the beautiful and large bed.

Angela with sudden inspiration turned on the bed and looked at a single window covered with a thick floor to ceiling drape. She some how knew there would be no window, but she swung across the bed and grabbed the drapes material in her hands and fulled them off the walls and to the floor. Revealing a window where the glass had been removed and red bricks sealed up the opening. How did she know that?

Angela felt odd. Her body and mind felt like they were under water.

She looked around and tried to focus. She was in a grand room, decorated lushly in the Victorian age style. On the Mantle above a beautiful marble fireplace sat a turn of the century clock, that showed it was 5:30 in the morning. She felt afraid, dread, and trepidation cloud her emotions and begin to bare down on her mind as she locked her eyes on a poker stick in a holder next to the fire place. There was a memory just out of her reach. Something that tugged at the fabric of her memories and wove itself deep into her conscience, but just far enough in the shadows she could not clearly recall.

She lifted the poker stick out of the holder and examined the cast iron and brass of the tool. She thrust the tip into the embers of the fire, no long since burnt down to coals in the fire hearth. The flames shot up and the room was lit with a bright orange glow. A Single door to the room stood a few feet away. Ornately designed with a carving of a great eagle. Angela twisted the door knob to open the door. It was locked. She was a prisoner. She was trapped. She panicked and pounded on the heavy door. The thud of her hands attacking the door was only a dull noise in the hallway beyond. She called out to anyone that might be out there, "Hello Anyone there! Help me, I trapped!"

"Hello! Anyone there?" Angle called out again through the door into the darkness of the hallway.

"Shh," a little voice called into the room from the space at the bottom of the door and the hardwood floor, "They will hear you."

"Molly!" Angela gasped as she dropped to her knees on the floor in her soft pink silk night gown. She placed her cheek to the hard floor and with one eye looked out and directly into the young girls face.

"Once I open the door with this key, the alarms will sound and we will have only a few seconds to get your free and out of here. Gabriel is down the hall with Hiro and will be waiting for us."

Angela's heart jumped with joy, Hiro was alive!, "OK," Angela got back to feet, wrapping her gowns outer robe about her body and tying the rode tie securely about her waste, "I'm ready." Where did those slippers go? She quickly moved the chair beside the bed and slipped her feet into the soft red fabric, she was delighted that they seemed perfectly tailored for her feet.

Angela could hear a key being placed into the lock on the outside of the door. The key scrapped across the metal panel on the door, as if Molly was in complete darkness. She heard the key enter the lock, and the click as the lock released and door knob turned with a slight squeak. Molly pushed the door open and reached for Angela's hand and pulled her roughly out into the hallway. They ran fast down the passageway just as the Alarm sirens began to blare.

From the darkness around them they could hear gun fire and large explosions. The ground shook and they stumbled against the walls. Angela could hear running feet of soldiers up ahead just before a group of men rounded the corner with machine guns and lights mounted on the barrels. They were caught in the open. There were several flashes of light as machine gun fire echoed through the tight corridor. Angela heard a thud as a body dropped to the floor just beside her. Angela reached out and grabbed Molly's leg and pulled her into a side corridor. The Alarms continued to sound. The Soldiers marching feet were almost upon them. Angela hugged Molly's limp body in her arms as she cried out in pain.

She was broken, she could not take anymore. Where was she, how did she get here? Where was her son? What was she going to do? Her mind was racing when a Firm hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards into the dark hallway. She had to leave the body of Molly on the floor, as she was moved by an incredible strength down the dark pathway. She looked back just as soldiers surrounded the small body of young Molly, and then looked in their direction, "Halt!"

"Run, Angela!" a voice yelled into her ear as Noah Bennett lifter her and pushed her around the nearest corner. Bullets flew by them as they ducked low. Noah returned fire and she could hear more bodies hit the stone floor. Noah pushed Angela on ahead, "Go! She needs your help find her for me please." Noah continued to fire as Angela stumbled down the passageway and into a bright room. Clarie Bennett was strapped to a table, as soldiers quickly wheeled her away.

One soldier turned to face Angela and lifted his weapon. It was Hitler! "You will not stop me again!" he shouted as he fired.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli opened her eyes with a start, and a quick sudden breath. She was in a room that was cold and quite. As her eyes focused, she stared at a arched stone ceiling. The high arch and mason work showed great wealth and power. The stone walls were of nature stone and not modern concrete. She lifted her head from the soft silk pillow and looked around the sparsely decorated room. There had been at one time a fire in the hearth, but it had burned down to a few coals giving the room a haunted feel in the pale light of the few embers. Shadows bent along the walls and flickers of sparks danced in the fire light, sending a chill down her was wrong, where was she? She had a distinct feeling of Déjà vu.

She looked around the room. She was on a grand bed, in a large room, stately by its size. The room was comfortably furnished from the Victorian age. She swung her feet out of the bed sheets and felt the cold iron that wrapped around her ankle, before the sound a long chain hitting the floor reached her ears. She was chained to the wall beside the bed. The chain was mounted to the wall beside a night stand that held a single wine glass now half empty; and a plate of bread crumbs. Angela lifted the wine glass sniffed cautiously the liquid inside; red wine. She was in not a room but a prison chamber. Despite the cold in the room she began to sweat. Her hair hung in long strands around her shoulders. Where was she? She turned toward the one window covered by floor to ceiling drapes. She lifted her heavy chained leg over the bed and was immediately frustrated that the chain would not let her reach the drapes. She laid down on her stomach and stretched her body out to finally reach the drapes with just the tips of her fingers. She dug her finger nails into the fabric and with a grunt of satisfaction pulled the drapes to the floor revealing what she knew she would find; no window, just a stone wall.

Angela Petrelli slowly rolled over onto her back; her feet she pressed against the bed before her, She had to get free. She pushed and pulled against her chains, felling the metal biting into her flesh and cutting deep as blood dripped to the hard stone floor. She had to get free, where was she! Why was she here? she rolled back over the bed and grabbed the chain bolted to the wall beside the night stand. She pulled with all her might, but nothing moved. She was trapped.

Her ears snapped to alertness as she heard a key scrap against metal and the lock in the door click. She was going to have a visitor. She quickly dropped the chain back on the floor, as several soldiers stepped into the room. Hitler walked between them and approached her. His fingers tucked into his belt in an air of smugness. He was winning and she was going to die. Hitler stepped forward and gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so they looked each other in the eye. His grip held her face firm and with ease the surprised her, he lifted her off the floor and tossed her backwards on to the bed. He smiled at her and leaned in close, "You will serve me well. Where is the girl?" Hitler shouted into her face, "I want the girl!"

Angela spat in his eye and closed her mouth in absolute defiance.

Hitler's hand swung through the air and crashed against her face, in an open hand blow. Angela flew backwards off the bed and against the hard rock wall, her head bouncing off the rock with a dull crack. Angela felt a warm flow of blood worm its way down the back of her neck. "You will die a slow death for causing me such distress in capturing my prize." As Angela lifted her head slowly she drawled out of her crushed lips, "Claire will never be yours. Peter or Gabriel will stop you."

"You will never succeed, we will never stop, never quit, and never give up until you are destroyed." Angela dropped her head from the effort from speaking. Hitler grabbed the chain and drug Angela back from the wall and toward him, leaving a trail of blood on the otherwise clean stone floor. He walked around the bed and stood over Angela, a giant of a monster "You're a living fossil, you should have been dead over 70 years ago!" Hitler's fist pounded into her stomach. She felt something break inside. He grabbed a handful of hair and struck her in the face repeatedly. His rage overwhelming him for a moment. Angela felt her conscientious slipping.

She took a sharp breath as a splash of water struck her face. Hitler pulled Angela form the floor, her body now broken "I want you to see one thing before you die, Claire will be mine soon and nothing will be able to stop me!" Hitler laughed a haunting laugh that filled the chamber with a horrible echo. He lifted his hand cupping her chin and directed her gaze toward her pillow on the bed. Peter Petrelli, her son laid on the bed, his head severed from his body. Blood covered the bed and dripped to the floor. His eyes stared off blankly. His face splattered with the spray of his own blood. Angela screamed.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli opened her eyes with a start, screaming: her hair was drenched in sweat. She held her head with her sweat soaked hands, as she sat up from the sweat soaked silk pillow and looked around the ornately decorated room. The fire in the hearth had burned down to a few coals and the room looked haunted in the faint pale light. Shadows bent along the walls and flickers with the fire light, sending a chill down her spine. Her gasped as she drew her knees toward her chest, pulling the sheets high to her chin. Where was she? How did she get here? She turned her head with sudden desperation. The fireplace, the draped covered window, the silver trap with the half empty wine glass. the slippers on the floor, the door. The Door of the room carved on the panel with the large Eagle. She threw her head back to her pillow and pulled the sheets over her head. "No! No!, No!"

She screamed until her teeth hurt, and then screamed more. Angela clenched her eyes tight; her body shook and trembled as she cowered under the sheets. She was felt fear grip her heart. She was going to die. She was going to be the cause of the death of those that loved her. She was going to see so much more blood and pain. She did not know how she knew it, but she just knew it. She drew in her breath once more and with all the life she had left in her body, she let out a blood curtailing scream.

The door burst opened as someone stormed into the room and to her side. Arms wrapped around her as the sheet was pulled away. Angela attacked. She swung her fists and beat on the man that held her. She opened her mouth and bit down on the mans face, tasting the blood from the mans nose rush down her throat. She clenched her eyes closed as she dug at the man's face with her nails and felt joy as the nails dug into his flesh and scrapped away at his eyes. "Mother! Stop! It's OK!" a voice called out. She knew that voice. How could that be? Her son was dead, killed by Hitler. Exhausted Angela slumped into her sons arms.

Peter pressed his mothers head against his chest and held her tight. "It's OK, it's just a dream. Mom, your OK now," Peter rocked Angela back and forth as she moaned with a vacant stare in her eye.

Tracy and Claire arrived at the door moments later, "is everything OK?" Claire asked and she and Tracy sat on the large bed beside Angela and began to stroke her hair. "She had a dream, the first in months, I think her powers are finally returning." Peter said just above a whisper. "My Dad has been missing for over a week now; do you think she can help us find him?" Claire asked quietly. Tracy placed her hand on Claire shoulder, "maybe, just maybe."

"Loud!" a small voice mumbled through sleep as a small boy stumbled into the room, "Gram-ma Loud!" little Noah stumbled into the door jam as he toddled into the room, half asleep. Running feet rang down the hall as a Molly rounded the corner and grabbed Noah around the waste, "I'm sorry Aunt Claire, he got away."

"That's OK Molly, thank you" Claire smiled and lifted her hands to Noah, "Come here big boy." Tracy and Molly spoke volumes when their eyes connected and Molly lifted Noah off the floor and handing him to Aunt Claire, and she lowered her self to the soft wool carpet and sat quietly at Grandma Petrelli's feet. Molly picked up a part of soft red slippers and sat them in her lap. She had found them in a closet in another part of the large house they were living in just last night and had put them there for Grandma Petrelli when she woke up.

Peter lifted his head as Gabriel leaned against the door jam, just as Angela moaned out, "He's coming! We are all going to die!" Gabriel smiled a grin of pure crazy pleasure that spread across his face, "Finally."

Angela shook her self and pulled herself together. She sat up in the bed and smoothed her hair and night gown, reality and the dreams settled down in her mind. She could remember most of her dream. Was is a prediction of the future, or just her mind finally clearing of the drugs pumped into her system from when she was captured? "Boys we need to talk." She directed, just as a flash of light filled the room. The light built until the room was washed in whiteness. A thunderous boom shattering the window glass and knocking the picture off the wall and to the floor. Everyone covered their ears with their hands and clenched their eyes closed out of reflex. Angela opened her eyes and through haze and tears caused by the incredible flash of light could just see the clock hanging on the wall. A beautiful turn of the century clock, the hands showed it was 5:30 in the morning.

Then something hit the floor with a thud, and a young male voice groaned…"Bones, I think I'm dead."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR - PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	16. Chapter 16

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter sixteen****  
><strong>**I've got a mansion just over the hilltop**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Sylar stood silently watching the massive full moon as it slowly rose out of the ocean waters far out at sea. The waves rolled and crashed on the breakers below him, with a roar and a pounding that he could feel through the soles of his bare feet. The breeze flowing off the waters was salty and sprayed him with a mist that was refreshing, but cold when it hit his exposed skin. The moon was a deep red-orange and covered the world around him with a blanket of its rusty glowing. There were no stars in the sky above, as a cloud cover that stretched from horizon to horizon, making the night dark and quiet which he enjoyed with a solemn satisfaction.

He hated waiting. He wanted to be out hunting for clues and finding Claire's father. His mind spun wildly out of control, envisioning hundreds of possibilities and places he could look. He needed to be in the action. For years he had lived as a power and control junkie. His very existence personified the reeking of havoc and devastating death, and his unquenchable quest for ultimate power over all human beings. He needed to know how this monster of a man thought, how he planned, and how he plotted about in the sewers and governments of society. The wealth and power of the enemy was staggering and deep down inside, he envied the man. He envied the loyalty he commanded of his soldiers and followers. He saw in this man a new power that Sylar did not have. This man had magnetism. He could command a situation and men would fear him and obey. They would follow him until their lives came to a brutal and bloody end. This escaped him at the core. Hitler had a power that he could not understand. Hitler had an ability that he so desperately desired.

Peter had this mysterious ability too. He had this human magnetism as well. Whenever he walked into a room, suddenly the room felt brighter, things looked less grim. Peter radiated confidence, courage, and wisdom. With Peter among them, they felt they could accomplish the impossible. Sylar felt so small now around the man that saved his life. Peter, not only saved his life, but his very existence. He was a new man now. He was no longer the same twisted, power lusting, terrorizing maniac of years past. He was a hero. He was a man with a purpose. He had a new focus in life; protect Claire from harm and to earn her favor and forgiveness.

He hated being in this mansion. They had been at this house on this lonely island for more than a week now. Peter had brought them there after they had successfully extracted Claire from the depth of the ocean and survived the missile attack from Hitler's submarine. When they had arrived they circled the island slowly in the helicopter before they landed. The island was just a few hundred feet off the coast of New York state, yet still in the New York City limits; but far away from any other home. There was a wooden bridge that connected the island to the mainland at the west end of the island. There was one beach at the east end of the island accessed only by a long twisting stair way, along the edge of a rock cliff. The island was immaculately groomed and cared for. There was no underbrush or weeds anywhere. The island was a paradise on top of a great rock.

The house that stood on the island was made of stone, and faced the bridge in a long tree lined concourse, that eventually wrapped around to the back side of the house in a large cobble stoned patio that could store more than a hundred vehicles. The mansion stood over three floors high and had two wings off the central lobby, with as he discovered later over thirty-five bedrooms.

As they had landed an older gentleman had had made his way out from the house and greeted them with a stiff formality that revealed high class, and manners that made his skin crawl. "Welcome home Master Peter!" the man had called out as the helicopter lifted off and the group gathered in awe of the new surroundings. "I have turned down the beddings in the South wing sir, and I have setup the large master suite at the end of the hall as a nursery for the children as requested." Sylar watched Peter with intensity as he had replied to the butler, "Thank you Alfred we will dine this evening in the South wing garden room. Please, also set the veranda with refreshing snacks for our guest after their long journey." The butler Alfred had nodded his head and left walking back toward the mansion. Peter had then turned to the group with a smile. "Welcome home everyone!"

Now, Peter had left him in charge. No sooner did that little Asian boy drop out of thin air, and Angela wake up screaming; then Peter called him into his study and laid out a plan he had for drawing out Hitler once more. At first Sylar was excited. He would be back in the action once more; but then realization set in along with a deep feeling of dread in that he was being trusted by Peter, to protect the house and the family while he would be gone. Peter had to leave to set his plans in to motion. He could not wait a minute more; he had to put things into place before Angela's abilities returned full force and she would be able to see his what he was about to set in motion, and their possible futures. He had no time to waste. What he was about to do would be dangerous and deadly, and he needed his mother to focus on the group and not his plans. He was confiding in Sylar and expecting him to manage the group while he was gone. "I think you know who the boy is, give him rest and wait for him to come around. I believe he will awake by morning. Let him rest until then." Peter directed, "My mother and Tracy should be able to tend to the young boys needs while I am gone, and Alfred will help you if you need anything from the house." He slid a cell phone across the desk. "I will be back in 12 hours, and then we will really need to talk."

Sylar hated being in charge. He hated having to look after the needs of the others. He hated having to be the one trusted and relied upon. All he wanted was just one young girl to forgive him and show him a glimmer that she accepted his change. He reached out with his powerful ears and listened for her distinct heart beat amongst all the others in the large home. His senses perked up as he picked her heart beat out, from the others in the massive house, the music of her circulatory system spoke magic to his own soul. He closed his eyes and rose into the air a few feet from the grass and hovered. He stretched his arms out wide and breathed in the sweet smells of the evening. Why do girls have to be so complicated? He tried to clear his mind and for a moment just listen to a single heart beating.

After the first few weeks of Claire's returning to the group from her time traveling with Hiro, they had bonded in what he thought was a true and deep way. They had spent hours late in the evenings whispering and talking. Sharing their inner most fears and dreams. She had told him she forgave him for his past, but feared for all their futures. He remembered her first time she touched his arm in a tender way. It sent sparks of doubt, anxiety, and pleasure through out his mind. That night he had slept, with his hand covering the spot she had touched him. She had touched him before, but this was the first gentle touch he had experienced from her. This was the first glimmer of hope for the future he had so desperately dreamed of.

Over the last weeks there had been moments of more touches that expressed tenderness and caring, and at times he had stood watching her interact with the boy. It felt so right. He was starting to believe they were building a growing relationship that might last past the adverse situation they were actively battling. He felt they had grown so close before her being captured. Then when he saved her from the bottom of the ocean and they rested on the broken hull of the military plane; she had turned on her side and curled up into his side and rested her face on his arm. It had felt so new, so natural. He did not want to move. His arm began to feel numb but he did not want to move. He had breathed in her scent. She was safe. She was in his arms, she was relaxed. He then, on pure impulse gently kissed her on the top of the forehead.

Immediately she opened her eyes; and their relationship came to a screeching halt in that instant. In the last week she had not spoke more than two words too him. She had not changed her interaction with the boy, but with him she would not speak at all unless there was no other option. Once in they passed each other in the hall. He had waited, hoped, begged for her to say something. His heart was breaking, but she passed him by without even a single acknowledgement he was there. There was no coldness of anger, no aloofness just a silence that could be heard throughout the entire house. Everyone seemed to pick up on the change, but out of politeness did not mention it. What had he done that had been so wrong? He had seen Tracy interact that way with Molly, and she loved it.

He had observed Tracy and that girl Molly bond almost magically. From the moment they arrived in New York at Haven hole there was a link between the two. It seemed genuine, not forced; almost desired by both of them. Tracy did not like him being around Molly too much. She was not sure if Molly knew he was the one that had murdered her parents, and did not want Molly to know. That little girl had seen so much pain, so much sorrow, and yet she still bounced back and looked for the silver lining in the clouds. It had been the second night they had been at the mansion that he had been eating his dinner alone in the dinning hall, when Molly came in a sat across the table form him. He stared at his plate and did not look up at the girl, maybe she would go away. He could feel her eyes on him and for a moment felt like putting his fork down, leaving without finishing his meal. Finally, he had looked up at the young girl. "Yes?"

"You used to kill people," Molly said very bluntly, but her eyes sparkled with an inner humor that was attractive and alluring to a soul of any parent or adult, spurring feelings of protectiveness and parental joy. Sylar grunted, and then had nodded his head, "Yes, I have killed many people. I used to be a very evil man. I am a monster." Molly cocked her head to the side, "You are different. You're not a monster now. The monster in you is dead, just like my parents. You used to be evil, but that is now dead, like Mohinder and Matt." She slid a small hand across the table and rested it upon his hand, in a gentle touch of compassion. "No Molly, I am still a monster, I will forever be a monster, I have trapped the evil deep inside me, and only Peter has the key to its cage. I will never be free of the pain though from my past. I will be tormented forever, of all the lives I have destroyed." Sylar pulled his hand free of hers and looked toward the dinning rooms large oak doors, standing open to the great hall just off the main lobby of the mansion. "You should go now little one, your mommy does not like you talking to me too much. She is afraid I might say something that would hurt your heart."

"She isn't my real Mommy you know," Molly smiled.

"Yes, I know." Sylar now tried to ignore the girl as he attempted to finish his meal, wishing she would leave. "It started out as a game, but then one day I saw something in her eyes that I had wished for and prayed for many nights after my own mother was murdered. I saw my own mommy's love." Molly reached over and pulled a grape from the basket of fruit in the center of the long table. "Tracy really loves me; she will never let the evil man ever hurt me. She even had told me one day when this is all over, that she would like to adopt me, if I am willing."

"Tracy is a good woman," Sylar mumbled over his fork. "She loves you very much."

"I know," Molly giggled. He noticed that even with everything she had been through she still was just a young girl at heart and could look past the stress, pressure, and pending doom. "She is better than my first Mommy, because my new Mommy won't die."

Sylar glared off into the moonlight. If Molly could love Tracy so quickly after just a few months, why can't Claire see how much he cared for her? Why couldn't she see how much he just wanted to be forgiven? He hated women. They confused him. They frustrated him. Why did Claire push him away? Sylar dropped back to his feet, crossing his arms in anger; maybe Peter could explain things to him, when he returned.

X-X-X

Claire Bennett opened her eyes and sat up suddenly with a start. She had fallen asleep. The room was darkened by shadows of a single candle stick burning by the bedside of the young Asian boy. He had dropped out of the air earlier that evening, right in Angela Petrelli's room. It had been the first time they all had been in one room together since arriving at the incredible place. The few words the young boy had said did not make any sense, and they had all gathered around the young boy in wonder.

Peter acted quickly and summoned his faithful butler Alfred and they had gathered the boy up and placed him in the third bed in the nursery. The bed had been turned down as they brought him into the room, almost as if Peter had been expecting a third child to arrive. Peter had whispered directions to Alfred and Angela and then called Peter to his study. Angela and Alfred had worked over the boy for more than an hour to make him comfortable and get him into some form of clothing to sleep in. He had arrived in the sudden entrance with no clothes, naked as a jaybird.

Tracy had gathered Molly and little Noah up and took them to the kitchen for a late night treat of Ice Cream and root beer, and had more than an hour ago; left the room to Claire with the children and the young boy now all once more asleep. Claire chose to stay up that first night and watch over the new arrival and let the others go back to sleep, once they had determined that he was healthy and needed to rest and recover from what ever ordeal he had lived through. They were very eager to know who he was and what he could tell them. Maybe he was from the future and could reveal their next course of action. Maybe he was from the past and could help them fix a past mistake that Peter had over looked and everything could be made right again. Angela and Alfred had retired, leaving her with explicated instructions to be summoned if the boy awoke in the night.

Claire stood from her rocking chair by the large window and checked on the young boy. He looked to be about twelve years old. His Asian features were soft and made her judge of his age uncertain. His hair and skin looked healthy and seemed to glow like a newborn baby's. He slept peacefully and appeared to have not moved since they tucked him into bed. His breathing was slow and steady, showing no signs of distress or problem. She placed the back of her hand on the boy's forehead but his temperature seemed normal, and she could feel no sign of moisture or sweat.

Molly slept at the other side or the room. Her covers pulled up around her neck and under her chin. She loved to sleep warm and wrapped in many blankets. She slept on her side with her face toward the new boy at the other end of the room. Claire sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed back a lock of hair out of the young girls face and smiled down at the peaceful expression. "Is he ok?" Molly asked in a soft hushed voice, opening her large doe like eyes glossy with lack of sleep. "Did he wake up yet?" Claire leaned over and touched her forehead to the girl's hair, "Go to sleep, little girl. Don't make me get your mother." Molly quickly closed her eyes and began to play snore. "That's better, now good night."

Claire looked over at little Noah. He was asleep with one arm clutching a stuffed giraffe that Sylar had found in the toy box earlier that morning. His body was twisted upside down, with his feet on the pillow, and his head in the center of the bed. She was growing to love this little boy very fast. His personality was so open and giving. He had reached out to her hurting heart and held on tight. Since the first day she met him, he had seemed to adopt her as his caretaker. He still preferred Sylar over anyone else, but he looked to have chosen her as his replacement mother. She could correct him with just a look, and when he was hurt, only her arms seemed to melt the tears away. He was a special little boy. Her heart almost burst in pain when earlier that night, he had climbed into her lap and kissed her on the lips, leaving a chocolate sticky mess on her face, but a single word ringing in her ears, "Mommy!" She had not expected that, she had not thought about the future. And then in an instant her life was changed, different with just one single word.

Claire covered up the boy with a half smile and walked back to the large window. The moon was so large; as it was just rising out of the waters of the horizon. The grounds of the beautiful estate were washed in the orange fire of the rising moon. It was late fall and the moon at this time of the year was a red moon at moonrise and when it set. A great red moon that in the past symbolized war, or a great harvest. She looked toward the edge of the grounds near the stairs leading to the beach below and could make out a single figure sitting on a large rock in the dark. Who was that? Who would be out this late? Peter had left Sylar in charge while he was gone. She ran out of the nursery on silent feet and unlatch Sylar's door to his room. She hesitated before opening the door. She had been behaving badly to him these last few days. She had been rude, and silent. She had been pushing him away, ever since he had kissed her.

True, it had only been a kiss on the forehead, but the emotions that exploded in her heart after he had saved her from death at the bottom of the ocean, and then that kiss scared her. They had grown close over the last few weeks and she enjoyed his company. He had changed, but he still was the man that had murdered her friends and birth father, Nathan Petrelli. She could feel her heart soften towards him which scared her. Was she becoming a cold hearted monster like him? Well she needed to tell him of the figure out on the rocks. Even if she had been behaving badly; even if she could not sort out her feelings for the monster behind the door, she could not let the house, or her new family, come to any danger.

She pushed open the door and with the moon light flooding through the open balcony doors; saw that the bed had not been slept in. She walked through the room to the balcony and looked out at the figure in the moon light. Was that Sylar? What was he doing out there so late? It was such a cold night; no stars were in the sky.

Claire Bennett made her way back to the nursery and gathered up her robe. She would get to the bottom of this. Why was Gabriel out there all alone so late at night? He was supposed to be in the house protecting them. Did he see something out on the water? Was there danger that she should know about? Or was he out there for a different reason? Had she hurt him too deeply with her attitude over the last few days and he was thinking about leaving them? She could not rest until she got to the bottom of this.

As Claire contemplated waking up Molly to look over the new arrival, Tracy walked into the room with a head full of golden disheveled hair, "Claire, I can't sleep. Why don't I stay up and you get some rest." She lifted a warm mug of coffee to her lips and drew a deep sip, and then smiled.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli walked across the grass in silent steps as she approached Sylar, holding two steaming cups of coffee. Sylar had not moved during her journey across the yard. He sat alone on a large rock, his chin resting on one of his folded knees. He stared off into the night sky toward the rising moon deep in thought. She knew Peter and Gabriel had met in his office while she and Alfred cared for the young boy that had suddenly arrived in her bed room, buck naked. They had whispered and shortly after meeting Peter had announced he would be going out on some errands and would be back soon.

She hated being without her ability. She felt trapped in her physical world with her eyes blinded to the future possibilities. She felt only half alive without the gift of seeing what is to come. Earlier that evening her dreams had flooded back suddenly and with great force. It had overwhelmed her and almost broke her spiritually. She would have cracked if it had not been for her new family and the need of her to remain in the matriarch role. She could not show weakness, tenderness, kindness yes; but no weakness until this was all over. She had to be one step ahead of everyone. She had to think, plan and plot.

She needed to know what Gabriel and Peter spoke about. "Hello Gabriel," Angela spoke calmly holding out a coffee mug watching the steam lift from the warm liquid and curl into the night air. Sylar did not move, "So, the morally gray Angela Petrelli has come to consol the monster Gabriel Grey."

"I saw that you and Claire are having an argument," Angela fished for information, "would you like to talk about it?"

"We are not having an argument; she is not talking to me at all!" Sylar swung his legs down and turned to face Angela. "She hasn't told me what the reason for silence is. If we are having an argument; it is presently extremely one sided." Sylar took the offered coffee mug and inhaled the aroma with a deep breath.

"She is a young woman that just has had her entire world shaken. Her father is missing, her birth father you killed. You ripped her head open and messed with her brain both physically and mentally." Angela said with no hint of emotion on her face or in her voice, "And you wonder why she is giving you the silent treatment?"

"But I have changed; we were getting along so well and then suddenly nothing." Sylar mused, "I had hoped she had seen how much she means to me. All I want to do is keep her safe, to protect her from danger, and hope she would one day…"

"One day…what Gabriel?" Angela asked as she stepped involuntarily closer to him. "What would you hope she would one day do?" Sylar turned his body away from Angela with a sudden twist in frustration. "I moved the ocean to save her life; I would die so she might live. I would give my very soul if she would just bring herself to one day…" he fell silent once more.

"Gabriel, you are making this conversation extremely frustrating. How can I help if I don't know what the problem is? Is this what you and Peter were talking about before he left?" Angela dug for information with the utmost care.

"I hate being in charge!" Sylar grumbled "You can ask him yourself what we talked about when he returns." He looked at his watch, "In just over seven hours."

Angela glared at him over the top of her coffee mug, "Why did Peter leave so abruptly? What did Peter not want to tell me?" Sylar smiled and looked back at her through the corner of his eye, "He will explain everything when he returns. Sweet dreams Angela; you will get no more information out of me tonight."

Angela smiled back him and turned without another word and started the long walk back to the house. She turned back once more, "Gabriel, I really do want to help. What did you need Claire to do?" Sylar stood to his feet and turned hiss back to the woman that once convinced him of the lie that she was his mother. Could he trust her with his innermost hopes? Could he risk her knowing his deepest wish? Should he give her that much power? She loved Claire, she was morally gray, and would do anything to protect her family; which now included himself. She was now his family, and family had to trust each other to some extent, "I just wish one day she would forgive me."

Angela stopped and turned toward the man she had tormented, hunted, killed more than once, manipulated and lied to more than ever told the truth. "Gabriel, if Claire can forgive me…she will forgive you, just give her time."

X-X-X

Gabriel Grey stood staring off into the darkness of the night, sipping his last drops of coffee. The fog had rolled in during the wee hours of the night. A thick mist had settled over him and surrounded him in its deep clouds. The moon had long since set beyond the mansion and beyond the tree line, leaving the night dark with no light, except the dim and ghostly lights from the house far away behind him. He loved the darkness. He loved being invisible to the world around him. The thundering roar of the ocean below filled his mind and body with peace and expectant energy. He hated being in charge. He hated women. He hated Peter right now for leaving him in charge. If Claire was going to give him the silent treatment, he could play that game too. He would watch from afar. He would accept her distance and wait patiently.

She was such a child. She was so stubborn. She could set her mind and nothing on earth would budge her. Could he change her mind? Could she ever come to forgive him? Could she ever come to care for him the way that he did for her? Could she ever look past his past and see him for the man he now was, instead of the monster that forever strove to escape? Could she ever see him in the same light he saw her? Could she ever love him?

Where did that thought come from? Did he love Claire? She could never love the man he was; he was still too tormented and unstable. He one day would earn her trust. One day he would become her hero. "But today I am psychotic mass murder that has no redeemable soul. I am a twisted evil maniac with death and destruction looming over my shoulder. I am nothing more than a monster needing to be trained, controlled, or terminated." He took a deep breath, it was time to go back to the house; the sun would be up soon. His nose detected a sent in the fog that his ears had missed. Some one was very close, a specific someone.

She was here? He thought as the fog parted briefly revealing a small form in a long white evening gown and robe. She reached out her hand and looped her arm through his own; standing close to him for the warmth. Every cell in his body exploded in pleasure at the touch. His mind froze and went blank, "Gabriel, we need to talk."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	17. Chapter 17

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter seventeen****  
><strong>**Mercenaries**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Noah Bennet opened his bruised and disfigured eyes. One eye could not open more than a slit the other could open but drained a mixture of blood and clear liquid down the side of his battered face. He drew in a shaky breath through his broken and distorted mouth. His lounges felt like they were on fire as his chest expanded. He could feel several cracked ribs as he lay on his chest staring into a dirty pillow. His arms where shackled behind his back; along with his feet at the ankles were also chained together. Painfully he rolled over onto his side on the rough blanket and pillow of his prison bed and slowly sat up. How many hours had he been out this time since they threw him back in the brig? How many hours since the last beating? How many beatings since he was discovered? As he sat up he bumped his left hand and a wrench of pain exploded up his arm and into his cloudy brain. Each finger on both his hands they had broken multiple times. Hitler himself seemed to personally enjoy hearing the snap of his bones.

They wanted him to reveal where Claire was. Hitler was relentless; how did she get away? How did she get on his submarine? Noah ran his swollen tongue across the gaps in his teeth, feeling the missing ones as his body involuntarily shuttered at the memory flash of brass knuckles and a very large pair of hands. Noah dropped to his knees on the hard metal floor and fell forward to his face with a groan; the cold floor felt refreshing to the many cuts in his skin that had been left untreated for days. He pushed his shoulder against the wall and tried to sit up but could not manipulate the leverage; his body was full of pain in injuries that his muscles would not obey the commands of the brain as before. With each beating Hitler became more desperate.

The sink mounted on the wall of his prison cell just above his head was out of reach. He could not lift his arms to pull himself up. He was stuck on the floor for now. No drink or splash water on his wounded skin now. "Oh, Claire…I hope your safe", Noah thought to himself. He closed his eyes and thought of the last time he saw his daughter as lifted her and pushed her into the torpedo tube. She was banging on the portal glass, calling out his name; shouting for him to let her stay. Did he save his daughter from the monster Hitler, just to killer her by drowning her at the bottom of the Ocean? He could live with that. But he hoped with every fiber of his body that Peter or Gabriel had survived the anti-aircraft missiles and had saved his Claire bear; his hope was not only that but they were now trying to locate and free him. Had it been a week or a month since he was discovered? Time was a jumble of disjointed thoughts in his head. It felt like years.

Noah tried to listen around him, where was the guards? One ear hung loose on his face, detached from the cartilage that normally held the ear in place, making it droop lower than the other on his face; the ear drum was burst inside. Everything sounds hollow and far away. With each drawn in breath he could hear the rattling of his lungs against several broken ribs. He remained on the cool metal floor and slid his body across the brig's cell floor and toward he bars that contained him. With extraordinary pain and persistence he pressed his face against the bars and could just see a lone guard stationed to watch him, sitting in a chair leaned against the wall; his arms were crossed and his chin settled down on his chest in an apparent nap. He rolled into the middle of his cell and onto his back. He lifted his legs high above his head and began to kick the wall above his make shift bed. The metal boom resounded throughout the brig. He smiled a crooked smile as he heard the chair slam to the floor and hurried feet rushed toward his cell; as he continued to pound on the wall. Let the fun begin once more.

A large shadow blocked his vision as he drew back his feet for another blow. "Has the little hurt man fallen down and can't get up?" The guard asked in a mocking childish tone and laughing quietly to himself for his humor. Noah heard the keys in the lock turn and the cell door slide open on its wheels. The large guard stepped into the cell and easily filled the entire doorway with his bulk and imposing size. He was a giant of a man. He grabbed Noah with one hand by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the floor and dropped him back onto his bunk. "Now little man is safe. We don't want you to get hurt without us." the guard laughed at his own simple joke. "Shall I call the maid and have your bed sheets changed? The guard looked both ways down the hallway as if he was watching for something or someone, and then he balled up his fist and smashed it into Noah's nose. Noah could feel his nose bone crunch under the blow. He turned his head at the impact and spat blood as he tried to laugh.

"You think that funny, little man?" the guard asked as he lifted his fist again to rain down another powerful blow on Noah's face when Noah dogged at the last moment and slammed his own forehead into the guards nose. He then swung his feet like a bat at the larger man's knee and heard a bone against bone crack and the guard dropped to the cell floor. Noah threw himself off the bunk and with his elbow out, smashed into the soft temple tissue of the giant guard and then rolled off the man as the guard slummed to the metal floor out cold.

With his broken fingers, he could not hope of unlocking his chains with them behind his back, so with determination and skill, he twisted his body bringing his hands below his waste and roller his legs through his arms and brought his arms finally in front of body once more. He was covered in sweat as he saw the guard begin to move. He was running out of time. Noah grasp at the keys on the guards belt, but with his injured fingers he dropped the key set onto the floor, just as the guard regained consciousness and swatted the keys away, skidding across the floor and out of the cell. Noah looked up as the guard rose to his feet, "Good morning sleeping beauty!"

"Now you hurt, and hurt bad!" the soldier roared as he lifted Noah off the floor by grabbing him around the neck. Noah grabbed the man's arm with all the force he could muster just as the guard slammed the back of his head against the metal wall. Once, twice, three times his head bashed against the wall leaving blood and flesh smearing the metal surface. The guard balled up his fist and punched Noah deep in the stomach several times as his eyes burned in fury and anger. Finally he threw Noah against the cell door and he rolled past into the cell crashing against the sink at the back of the cell with a thud than broke the sink under his shoulder. Noah groaned and stared up at the guard as the man stormed into the cell, massive hands reached out to grab Noah and break him in two. The guard lifted Noah off the floor and Noah waited. As the man raise Noah high and then with all his force threw Noah to the ground; he draped his arm chains around the large man's neck and arms and with the force of the blow drove his elbow deep into the shoulder of the man, hearing a satisfying pop as his body weight and chains brought the larger man to the floor with him. Noah rolled over on top of the guard and pulled the chains tight around the guard's throat. He watched calmly as the guard struggled. His face filled with blood redness from lack of oxygen.

"Stop!" a commanding voice spoke behind from behind him and a hammer of a handgun clicked back as punctuation. "Hitler requires your presence," Noah recognized the voice of Hitler's second in command to the submarine, the Captain of the vessel, "Now". He looked down at the guard before him and released his grip on the chain, and slowly he lifted his hands over his head with a snort and a gruff laugh; dribbling blood from his broken lips as the large guard picked himself up off the floor and with fumbling hands unlocked Noah's chains.

Noah stood on shaky legs as the Captain of the submarine waited patiently. Slowly Noah made his way down the central hallway of the submarine walking behind the Captain and in front of a new even larger guard. He might be going to his death, or another beating but he would never give in or be broken in his mind or soul. He lifted his head up high and straightened his back. One leg did not function correctly, as he limped along behind the Captain. The ankle was either broken or out of joint. "Claire I love you," Noah Bennet thought to himself, "I will keep you safe if it kills me."

Noah was pushed and lifted up the ladder and onto the main outside deck of Hitler's personal Submarine. Before him on the deck stood six men, facing Hitler; each held a black case and wore black military clothing. Hitler was instructing them in German. Noah focused and was able to make out what was being said…

"You are my best soldiers I am handing to you each an important mission." Hitler handed each man an envelope. "These envelopes contain the family and friends of every person connected to the Petrelli family. It contains last known address and employment information; along with a description, and picture of each target." Hitler stood facing the mercenaries with his hands behind his back. "Each target is worth to me dead 5 million dollars. Bring me proof of termination and the payment is yours. You may work together or apart but you have 3 days to complete the task or I will send the next group of mercenaries out with new targets," Hitler glared at each man before he finished the sentence, "you." The men each raised their hand and arms high in the air "Hail Hitler!" Hitler waited and finished his speech, "There is a 10 million dollar bonus for the man that finds and brings back to me Claire Bennet alive."

The guard pushed Noah ahead toward Hitler as the mercenaries' descend the side of the vessel into an awaiting launch boat. As the launch sped away from the submarine Noah could just make out through the fog in the distance the Statue of Liberty. They were back in New York City. He was close to home. If only he could escape. There was a rumble under his feet and Noah could tell that the submarine was releasing the vents to take on water and submerge. Hitler walked up to Noah and looked him in the eyes, "you no longer amuse me Mr. Bennett." and walked away from him, descending the ladder back into the vessel. 'Dispose of him!" Hitler called out from inside of the ship.

The Captain smiled at Noah, as he swung a short black club across Noah's neck. Noah's collar bone cracked under the blow and he dropped to his hands and knees on the deck. Pain exploded over his body in all directions as the guard lifted Noah Bennet high over his head and with a great heave threw him into the waters below. The splash of salt water caused him to shout out in pain as the two men laughed. Noah rolled over onto his back and tried to float, he must retain consciousness. Then the Captain pulled out his pistol, "good bye Mr. Bennet" and shot him.

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli rushed down the hallway with Molly in tow trying to keep up. The Asian boy had woken up and Molly had been sent to fetch her. Angela was excited; who was the boy? Where did he come from? Was he who she thought he would be? Peter had seemed to know who the boy was, but would not say out loud. He had only told them to let the boy rest and when he awoke hopefully all would be revealed. Then Peter had left. She rounded the doorway and stopped just inside the room. Alfred sat on a chair beside the bed lifting a spoon to the boy's mouth, and Claire was speaking, "So you have no idea what your name is? Do you have any memory of where you came from?" She had not anticipated amnesia.

"Your faces look familiar, but I do not know who any of you are" The boy spoke with strained English in between spoonful's of warm chicken soup. Molly stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed beside Claire and placed her hand on his relaxed arm. Her eyes radiated a pail blue light as she stared off into emptiness. "He is a special; I can feel something deep down that I could not feel before." Molly cleared her throat and looked deeper into the soul of the young boy. "There is something hidden, something in the shadows that I can't see. It is like he is a puzzle with some of the pieces missing." She let go of the boys arm and he quickly pulled away from the amazing girl; his face a picture of fear and awe. "Do you think he might be?"

Peter Petrelli spoke quietly from behind everyone at the doorway, keeping his voice low so that the young boy would not be afraid of his sudden arrival, "It definitely is Hiro." Claire Bennet lifted little Noah onto her knee and bounced the boy as the toddler tried eating his breakfast of a banana with joy between at each bounce, "If he is our Hiro, what happened to him? Can he help us? Can he go back in time now and set things right? Can he save my father?"

"He appears at the moment to not have control of his abilities or even know they exist," Peter commented as he placed a healing hand on the young boy's forehead. "He is not sick or injured. The memory loss is not from damage to the body." Nothing happened with Peter's ability and young Hiro watched the group with wide eyes of concern.

Angela focused her eyes on Peter, "Can you or Gabriel acquire his ability?" Peter shook his head, "Sorry but no, not until his powers are manifesting and he can give me permission. Once his powers return then I can see if he is willing to let me apathetically have them. Even Molly does not sense all of him just yet." Gabriel laughed roughly as he smiled with a haunting smile, "Sorry Angela, my way is a little messy and the boy would not survive the process."

Claire was confused, "How did he get here if he did not use his own ability to move in time?"

Peter sat down on the bed beside Hiro's bed beside Alfred and rested his chin on one hand, "I have two theories but I am not truly sure which might be correct." Peter watched as the young boy stared into his eyes and tilted his head with confusion. "My first theory is that this is not our Hiro from the present. That he reached back into the past and pulled himself into the future to our present day." Peter pondered. "If he could pull himself into the future, then this will cause a paradox in time."

"Time will not allow a paradox," Gabriel said leaning into the group his attention caught by the idea. "Time will force a resolution. As long as little Hiro is here, then time will try to repair the rip, or paradox. Time will find a way to put things right. Just like every other time that Hiro tried to change things in time. He could change little things, but big things that would alter an individual's destiny, time would with few exceptions not allow the change."

Tracy Straus was confused, "Are you saying that Hiro is using time itself to heal himself and bring him back to life? Is this little boy like a band aide? I was there at Haven Hole. I saw Hiro's body explode all over the walls and floor. I helped clean it up."

"Yes, if my theory is correct than this past Hiro is just a place holder. As long as he is alive the present Hiro will be gathered by the power of Time and forced back into reality to remove the Paradox. You see Hiro knew Time could not destroy him as long as he was in flux time."

"This theory is way out there, Peter. I just can't by it. Time is not a person or being that can think and fix problems. It is a barrier that can be crossed, but it is not alive." Claire was sure they were just shooting in the dark.

"There is another theory," Peter folded his hands across his arms and rested his head on the tips of his fingers. "He could be our present Hiro, returned from the dead. Since Hiro died in flux time, his atoms burst into infinity. What exploded back into real time was not enough to account for the body mass of our friend. Due to the damage from the Scrambler too much of him was lost or destroyed, but Hiro was still alive in flux time as millions of atoms. Over time he was able to pull himself back together, but into a younger version of himself, which would require less gathered atoms and molecules."

Angela focused her eyes on the little boy next to young Molly, "If this is our Hiro, then maybe his abilities are just confused and are still rebuilding themselves too. I wonder…"

Hiro Nakamura sat comfortably in the bed. His blankets turned down at the waste and Alfred continued to lift a spoon to his mouth eating his soup while watching the adults will nervous eyes. He looked around as the grownups talked. They all looked so serious as if they had a great burden on their shoulders, but then all grown up were kind of like that. The pretty girl Molly sat beside him on the edge of the bed, and smiled at him as he ate. She was very pretty, he wondered if she was eleven old or twelve years old. She looked at him like she knew him, but he did not remember her, even though her face was very familiar. He had always been shy around girls, especially ones that looked so nice. How could he remember that but not anything else of his past? Maybe she was older than he was? That would not be good.

Hiro sensed a presence and looked up at the little Girl Molly and then behind her at the older lady everyone called Angela. The woman reached down and grabbed Molly's hand and placed it on top of Hiro's hand. He could feel her cool touch and every fiber in his body began to squirm. To have a girl's hand suddenly touch his in a soft but unexpected way made him jumpy. Even thought this was not the first time she had touched him.

Molly's eyes burned bright once more and she smiled a wide smile of happiness and joy. "Grandma, I can feel him! It's our Hiro. He is deep inside, but he is there." Molly concentrated and reached out both her hands and enveloped Hiro's small face. "I can feel him; it is the same feeling, the same power, the same maturity of ability. If I can just dig deeper into his soul…Come one, Hiro you just need to remember and you will be able to use your power once more. You could save us all"

Hiro looked back into Molly's eyes and looked deep; he could see the deep blue light that seemed to shimmer and waved like the ocean. Her eyes radiated and pulsed with ear beat of his heart. It was like she was breaking into his very soul. Tracy placed her hand on Hiro arm as he stared into Molly's eyes. As her hand touched him, Hiro's face changed. His eyes seemed to lock on something far away deep in the pools of the glowing orbs before him; his face distorted like he was in incredible pain. His body began to convulse, and his mouth opened in a silent terrified scream and Molly finally made connection. In her vision the fog lifted and she could see an adult man, burnt and wounded. His body was broken and dying. He was curled into a ball in the mist, as he screamed in out in pain.

Tracy stepped back just for a moment at Hiro's sudden reaction to her touch. Was he hurt? Claire handed Little Noah to Angela and tried to separate Hiro from Molly's hands. Tracy held onto Molly as tears began to flow from her eyes and she started to tremble. Something was happening, they were in danger. Claire pulled at Molly harder but it was like Molly's hands were fastened to Hiro's face with iron. "Claire, stop please" Peter said as he watched intently almost like he had seen this very moment in time before. Then Angela bent over lifted her hand out and slapped Hiro across the face just above Molly's fingers. "Young man, stop that right now!" she said in a commanding tone. Hiro stopped and Molly dropped into Tracy's arms exhausted. They were both covered in sweat, and Hiro huddled in his bed like a frightened animal.

Little Noah struggled to get out of Grandma Angela's arms, as she put him down; he reached to grab Hiro's hand. As their skin made contact the room was washed away in a white fog. Standing before them in a shadowy form stood Hiro Nakamura. He was broken and wounded, his body was that of an adult man, but parts were missing. His body was not complete. He was looking around as if lost; and he was calling out as if he was alone, "Help me, save me…" Then he seemed to look and see the group before him. Like a ghost he mouthed "Thank you" as his shadowy form settled upon the frightened body of the young Hiro and faded into his new existence.

There was a bright flash and little Noah let go of young Hiro, and ran behind Grandma Petrelli skirt. The room was normal again as young Hiro struggled to sit up. His eyes now seemed different, there appeared to be recognition as he looked at Molly, and then quickly from Tracy and Claire, "Cheerleader your safe! Where is Mr. Bennet?"

Peter walked over and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, "Welcome back my friend; it is so good to see you again." Peter patted Hiro on the shoulder and turned to leave the room; grabbing Gabriel's arm as he passed him, "We have plans to make."

Peter and Gabriel left the room with their heads together in a deep discussion. Angela watched as they left what did Peter have in mind this time?

X-X-X

Peter and Gabriel entered a large office room just up the hallway from the formal dining room. The house they all were staying at was beautiful and elegant. The walls and flooring spoke of decades in planning. Every detail showed intent and design. Great wealth and power radiated from the air of the great house. Peter sat down behind the large antique desk and took out from the top drawer a small note book. The man was deep in thought as he flipped through his note book. "About 100 years ago, I finally gave in and started making notes. I felt that if I did not write it down I might forget something important."

Gabriel sat across the desk from Peter and looked around the room in wonder. He still was not comfortable in the amazing house. Sylar was not used to luxury. He was comfortable with fast food and cheap hotel rooms, not this. His eyes ran over every ornate detail of the office. He felt small and child like that last time Peter invited him in the room; almost like he was invading a sanctuary or sanctum.

Peter spoke watched Gabriel from the corner of his eye before making a comment, 'For over 300 years I have planned and prepared for the day when we would need money and power to fight against the enemy. I have made many wise investments with my knowledge of history. I also have staked claim on three gold mines that are being processed daily as a private mine and not on the US gold exchange. Currently I have this house and 3 others located throughout the United Sates and across the globe each home staffed and operational. I have been monitoring each of your movements since the day you were all born. I figured if I stayed close to each of you, I would find the enemy soon enough. I have billions invested in the banks of the world, but if we cannot flush the enemy out into the open once more we will not end this terror of our lives and all my preparation will be of little consequence.

Gabriel you and I are the only ones now that can do what I am about to ask. We must become the offensive team; we must step into the fight with both fists swinging. And we need to fight to win. Over the years we have taken lives. We are not innocent to the laws of war and blood. Hitler has been planning for decades now on how he wants to move next. I do not know the future; my visions are non-specific and generally are focused on this small group. My paintings of future events are not much help as they are of locations I cannot decipher and people that have been dead for more than 50 years. And mother's dreams are muddled and murky still. It is time we out think the bird of prey."

Gabriel interjected, "You have an idea, let's hear it, and no matter the cost, I'm in."

Peter stood and walked around his desk and up to a large map hanging on the wall. On the map there were several push pins with red string connecting the pins in a tight circle in the New York State area. "The previous large scale attacks all happened here; except for the military base attack in California on the same night as the Carnival massacre. There must be a source of man power in this location, or a deep entrenched network of connections for our opponent. If we can cause a disturbance in this area we should resell a few feathers and draw the snake out of the hole one more time."

Gabriel stood and looked at the map, "You know, if Claire could get a job in New York City, by the water front maybe. A pretty young thing like her would get the sailors and low lives talking in hours. If we stay in the shadows and watch her, he will come for her sooner or later."

Peter shook his head, "No that would be too passive, but I like the core of your idea."

Peter walked around the room with his chin in his hand as Gabriel watched him. Gabriel felt like he was watching the lion pace before the attack. He felt goose bumps on arms and the back of his neck. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time. The old blood lust began to swell in his heart. He wanted to know what Peter was thinking. Gabriel closed his eyes and envisioned Hitler before him as Gabriel held him against the wall and ripped the top of his head open to expose his brain. He relished the potential of having his fingers digging through the man's brains.

Peter closed the drawer to the large antique desk, bringing Gabriel out of his day dream. Gabriel grunted to himself, "Just as it was I was getting to the good part." Peter gathered his things and walked toward the study door, as Gabriel got to his feet.

"Time to go to work," Peter stated they left the study "Gabriel, how to you like police stations?"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	18. Chapter 18

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter eighteen****  
><strong>**Officer Down**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

The young blond girl sat in the New York Police department holding cell with her eyes shifting from the left and to right. Her shoulders where hunched over giving the appearance of fear and doubt. Her face was dirty and her clothes smelled from days of being on the street. Her hands shook in small tremors in nervousness. Her eyes were rimmed in red and the dirt on her face was streeked with dried tears. Her only possesion clutched in her lap was a tattered purse which was flat baring no evidence of anything being in it.

Drunks and Prositutes sat around her in the holding cell. One man stumbled across the area over to her in the chaos and flopped down on the bench next you her, smiling a drunken crooked smile. His eyes were glaszed over in alcohol elation, and his breath smelled like stail booze as he drawled out in fumbling words, "Hi, pretty girl, can I be your friend?" The man's face turned gray for a brief moment as he lost his balance and leaned over toward to the floor at the girl's bare feet. The blond lifted her feet swiftly as he threw up all over the floor where her feet used to be.

The holding cell erupted in laughter at the sight, and the other drunks whistled and pointed in their artificial happiness. A Police detective assigned to guard the cell and keep those inside quiet and peaceful turned and banged against the bars with open flat hand, "quiet down in there! All of ya be quiet. The Chief should be in any minute, and he wants this place respectable!" the holding area quieted down with a few escaping snickers, and one drunk snoring from a bench in the rear of the cell. The Blond stood and quickly moved to another part of the cell to where several girls of the night sat; at least it was away from the rough and drunk men.

"Hi, Suger...what do they call you?" one of the girls asked in a thick accent as she spun a long chain of fake pearls that hung from her exposed neck. "I don't know." The Blond shared shyly to the woman. "What? You do know your own name? Are you playing an angle?" The crass prositute laughed "Detective Becket won't have no pity on a girl that doesn't know her own name." She and then launched into a coughing fit, "I'm dieing in here, can I have a smoke?" she called out the man guarding the cell door. Detective Samuel Becket turned back toward the group and laughed back at her, "Josie, if you wanted to smoke, ya should 'ave been home tonight wha'chin the TV instead of a being out on the streets turning tricks."

"Ah Sam, a girl's got to make a living…" Joise replyed with sarcasm and a hint of shame in her voice. "Then get a job that a Good Girl can go to church and be proud of." The Detective said over his shoulder as he turned to face the rest of the busy precinct room. People from all over area were packed into the police station tonight. They had to send out almost of their reserve and off duty officers just for crowd control throughout the neighborhood; first power was out in over half the territory, he thought, and now people were coming in and reporting that men were braking windows of houses and cars; and setting off car alarms everywhere. Every dog in the neighborhood was howling into the night. It was like something right out of the late night movies.

Detective Becket stole another quick look at the blond girl as she clutched her bag. She did not belong in there as far he was concerned. He had been on duty for the last hour since the power came back on in the station and she seemed frightened and out of place. She was small, not more than five feet, and about 20 years old. Her face and skin told him she was loved by someone, and most likely a missing person. Was she a run away? Well his official shift started in another 10 minutes, and then he could help, until then he was assigned to the holding cell. Once he was officially on the clock, he could get back to his desk and see what he could find out about her.

The crowd in the lobby began to shout over each other trying to be heard as finally the Department Chief came into the station through the front doors and walked between them as he crossed the lobby from the doors to the main counter. The people in the holding cell jumped to their feet and called out for their freedom as the Chief walked by. Detective Becket pounded on the bars and shouted at them to get back, but his voice was not loud enough to be heard over the crowd. He could see the Blond slide off her bench seat to her feet; and moved to the far corner of the holding cell, covering her ears; cowering.

The Chief walked behind the counter and lifted his hands for quiet. The crowd got even louder as each person wanted their complaint to be heard first. Their case was the most urgent. They needed his attention first. Detective Becket looked at his watch; it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. The Chief was not in a good mood after being called so early in the morning, he most likely had been woken up from enjoying a well deserved night's sleep. Becket took out his took note pad and jotted down, "birthday gift for McDoogle" he would have to go out and get her something during his lunch break. She had been working at the precinct now for 25 years and he never missed her birthday. "Order in my station!" the Chief demanded in a voice that carried over the thunder of everyone else's voices. "I want a straight line, at the front desk. Officers Stevens, McDoogle, and Kroninsky will take your complaints in an orderly fashion, and then you all will go home. Is that clear?"

Many in the crowd nodded their heads in agreement as they began to form a line with minimal complaining about position, and arguing. The Chief grunted in satisfaction and walked away from the counter to his office and closed the door with a boom, as Officer Stevens called out to the front of the line, "All right buddy, whatch's your problem?"

Detective Becket was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. He turned quickly to face a young police officer he did not recognize that had somehow entered the prescient without him noticing. "Office Adams from up town," The man announced with a white smile. "I was going home and heard there was a problem here over the radio, so I stopped by to help. The Chief said to spell you, at the cage."

"Thanks friend, I have something to do before I hit the streets." Becket turned to the cell and called out to the blond cowering in the back. "Yo, Blondie, front and center!" Becket called out in a load and deep voice. The Blond lifted her head from her arms and looked at the Detective in curiosity; while pointing at her chest with her finger. "Ya, sweet stuff, you come here," he directed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the holding cell door key ring.

The blond stood on her bare feet and smoothly made her way through the people in the holding cell towards the cell door, the men and women stared to whistle and make noise. Many banged on the cell bars with their shoes or hands to make noise in protest. "Knock it off you dogs; keep your noise to yer'self. The Chief is here now and we will process you one at a time and get you out of here soon enough." Detective Becket bellowed as he opened the cage and let the young blond lady out of the holding cell. He locked the cage again and handed the keys to Officer Adams, "Keep them quiet. The Chief likes it quiet. With everyone out on crowd control tonight, there is only a few here right now. So quiet is best." Officer Adams took the keys and nodded in understanding as he led the young lady behind the counter through the security half door, "let's find out who the computer says you are."

Detective Becket brought the young girl through the safety door and led her through a maze of empty desks to his own older desk, just under an ancient wall mounted air conditioning unit, "Have a seat young lady." He point to the 1970's green chair beside his desk, "I'm sorry that you have been here for so long in the cage. Let's see what your finger prints say through the system." The young blond placed her hands in her lap as she eagerly looked over the man's shoulder onto the computer screen.

She had been at the station now for about six hours, the report said. She had been here before the power went out and all chaos broke loose in the neighborhood. It looked like the booking officer had taken her fingerprints when she first wandered into the station, and then not knowing who she was and then after the problems with the power and vandals in the neighborhood, the officer had decided to put her in the holding cell until the power came back on and things settled down.

"This is strange," the Becket said to the young woman beside him as he looked closer to the screen, "there appears to be an alert on your profile in the system. You must be an important person little lady because the there is an alert on your file to be held here for transfer to the FBI, or Homeland Security."

"Does that ring a bell in your little head?" He looked at her face for any sign of recognition. The girl just shook her head to the negative and looked back at him with her hands in her lap. "You're a quiet one aren't ya. Let's see if the file will tell me your name." Detective Becket mumbled to himself as he looked back at his computer screen.

"Everyone Freeze! Place your weapons on the ground and slide them toward us." A voice shouted from lobby beyond the front desk. Detective Becket looked up a man in black military gear was standing by the front counter with a machine gun aimed at the officers at the counter. Two other men dressed in the same manor spread out around the small lobby holding people hostage with high powered weaponry. The leader at the front counter spoke again, "Give us Claire Bennet and no one will get hurt. Don't be a hero today! No one needs to die."

Detective Becket whispered to the young blond through the corner of his mouth, "that's you…remember? Your name is Claire Bennett." Suddenly the door to the department Chief's office opened with a kick and a crash "Drop your weapons now!" The Chief commanded as he came out of his office in full swat gear and a leveled assault rifle at the man by the counter. And with that distraction every Officer in the precinct drew their weapons and aimed them at the men in black. There were six officers against three assailants. Beckett knew in his gut this was not going to end well.

Becket counted three assailants, one at the front counter, one in the lobby with a gun on Officer Adams and one other with a heavy machine gun pointed at corralled group of civilians. The rest of the citizens had fled out the door to safety. Slowly he drew his backup service revolver from its holster below the edge of his desk. He held his main weapon with its barrel aimed at the head of the man threatening the citizens. He could feel the tension in the room. There was a cough from someone in the holding cell; and that was all it took.

X-X-X

Detective Becket dove behind his old steal desk as bullets flew over his head and banged against the desk making large dents, but no holes due to its thickness. The Chief opened fire with his assault rifle, shot the attackers leader dead in the center of his chest. Officer Adams by the cage was the first to go down, several shots throughout his body.

Officer Stevens fell to the floor dead with a bullet in the chest and head. The Chief took several bullets but kept firing as the SWAT gear kept him somewhat protected. Officer Kroninsky got a shot at the man by the front desk, but was mowed down by the machine gun at point blank range. Officer McDoogle was caught in a cross fire and fell dead before she could fire a single shot.

Detective Becket looked to the girl while she sat in the green chair frozen, not moving even to protect her own self from the attack. He reached out to grab her arm and drew back his hand quickly as bullets hit the chairs and floor around her. The bullets stopped and Detective Becket looked around the edge of the desk he hid behind. The Chief was dead. He was the only police officer alive, the only soul alive other than the girl from what he could tell. Police officers and civilians lay on the floor dead or dying across the small station. The Lead attacker was dead, but there were still two alive. One kicked the security half door open that separated the lobby from the desks and stepped through toward Claire. He lifted his gun. He had to aim for the face, it was the only way, there was no way he would survive. "Well Becket, this is why you're paid the big bucks!" Detective Becket moved to stand and fire from behind his desk, just as Officer Adams jumped up from the floor with bullet wounds and blood covering most of his body, tackled the closet man near him and fell with the man into a side room off the lobby.

Gun fire blasted as the two men fought. The other man distracted for a moment turned toward the gun fire, as Detective Becket lifted his gun and drew a bead on the man closet to him, "shoot between the eyes" he told himself as something hit him in the leg and electricity charged through his body. The last attacker turned back toward Detective Becket and saw him fall to the floor in agony, and Claire Bennet dropped the other end of a stun gun. "Let him live, and I will come with you." She said as she stood to her feet, "no more killing."

"Alright lady, get up and come with us now." The man grabbed Claire on the shoulder and pulled her towards the front doors as his partner stepped back out of the side room, adjusting his gear and checking his weapon.

X-X-X

The Ambulance squealed around the corner as it raced to it destination. "Officers down, Civilians dead, terrorist attacking." sounded loud through the speakers of the unit as they raced to be there to help the wounded. The driver lifted the transmitter and handed it to his passenger, "Unit 12 responding, we are less than 5 minutes away."

"Roger Unit 12" The voice responded across the radio unit "God's speed Joe." Joe Becket dropped the radio back into the holster as the ambulance swerved to pass several stopped cars at a red light. "Benny, turn down this alley. If we cut through the water front we can get there a couple minutes faster." The driver with light flashing turned down the designated alley at full speed. "What a horrible thing to have a police precinct attacked. Hey Joe, doesn't your brother work at that station?" Benny asked as he sped down the alley, He slammed on the brakes as they made a hard turn and cut across traffic to make it to the water front.

"Yeah, but Sam is off tonight I think, He should be home with his wife and kids." Joe thought out loud, "I better try giving him a call." Joe took out his cell phone and began to dial as Benny turned a corner and swerved hard to the left and then corrected back to the right. "Your make'in record time, we should be there in about a minute or less." Joe put his cell phone away, "It just keeps ringing…no answer. This is not good."

"Hey look out!" Joe yelled as Benny barely missed a car in front of them and hit man full one as he stumbled into the street before them. The man smashed against the windshield of the ambulance and for a moment the paramedics could see his beaten and bruised face stare at them through the glass before is cracked and he slid the pavement. Benny slammed on the brakes and came to a complete stop, as the man flew from the front of the vehicle onto the road in front of them bouncing off the pavement and stopped in a ball of broken flesh, blood, and bones.

"Oh Lord, please no!" Benny yelled as he and Joe looked through the blood covered and cracked glass. Joe jumped out of the emergency vehicle and ran to the fallen man.

"Is he alive?" Benny shouted through the open window as Joe checked for a pulse.

"Barely, we have to take him with us, Benny we can't leave him here!." Joe quickly grabbed the broken man in his arms and lifted him and ran for the back of the van. "This is breaking all the rules, but he is more dead than alive, already." Benny ran to the back of the ambulance and slammed the doors on the back of the van. "Drive Benny! I will check him out." Joe called out as Benny jumped back into the driver's seat and turned on the windshield wipers and fluid to clean off the blood. He gunned the van and sped off to the police station. "Joe, you have to save him do you hear, no one dies with me driving." Benny called over his shoulder. "You just get us there; I will do what I can." Joe yelled back. "Come on man, you need to live."

Joe quickly checked over his patient. His clothes were bloody and ripped. They were wet as if he had just come up from the harbor. His face was beaten to a pulp with several teeth missing as if they had been pulled out with a crude instrument. His hands were disjointed and the fingers looked broken from multiple fractures. He had a gun shot through the side of his head, just above the right ear. It looked like the bullet glanced off the skull and passed out through the skin. He looked bad. His legs and feet looked swollen and the pants were cut and showed wip cuts through the material on the flesh. This man had gone through more than a normal human should ever live through. "And then we hit him with the unit." Joe thinks to himself. Where to start? Then the vehicle screeched to a stop on the wet pavement. "Were here, it looks like someone is coming out, lets get to it." Benny yelled as he opened the driver door and hoped out.

X-X-X

"You ok?" The attacker holding Claire Bennet asked of his comrade, as he adjusted his gear and joined him at the front doors. "Yah, we got the girl, let's get out of here." he said as he lifted a drape and looked out to the streets in front of the police station. "What do we do?" He asked as he saw the street below filling with people, wanting to know what was happening. And what all the noise was about at such an ungodly hour of the morning. "People are surrounding the place."

The other attacker looked out the window from the other side of the main doors, just as an Ambulance screeched to a halt at the bottom of the front steps. "I have an idea let's go girly, our boss wants to see you really bad." The three ran out the front doors as the driver of the ambulance jumped out of the van and started to run around to the back doors of the van, "You guys OK? Do you need medical attention? We got here as fast as we could."

The man holding Claire's arm lifted his gun and shot the ambulance driver through the heart. The weapon power threw the man's body hard against the side of the van leaving an ugly blood print on the side of the vehicle. He then grabbed the back doors and pulled them open. The Paramedic inside lifted his hands away from a patient on the gurney and tried to say something, but never had the chance before the second attacker struck him over the head and threw him out the back of the van and on the street. "Get in the there and get rid of the person on the gurney, I'll drive." The other attacker shouted out as he shoved Claire into the ambulance and ran for the driver's door.

As the engine roared to lift he shouted back to his partner, "Hurry!" The other attacker jumped into the back of the van next to the girl and grabbed curney to give it a push out the door. He could see police lights down the street, from squad cars approaching. Claire looked at the body of the man lying on the gurney. "Noah?" she whispered in awe. She reached out her small hand as Noah Bennet opened one eye at the sound of her voice. For just a second their fingers touched. Then the attacker shouted out to her, "Sit!" and pushed her back toward the front of the van.

The attacker looked at his comrade and made sure his attention was on Claire and the action outside of the vehicale, as he then reached out and grabbed Noah Bennet by the head and arm. He closed he eyes and there was a short flash of light as Noah took a sudden breath and openned both his eyes to look at the man in the face. The man in black attack gear quickly pushed something into Noah's hand. He shoved the gurney out of the ambulance and onto the street, calling out to the driver, "Go! Now!" pulling the doors closed as the van speed away.

Noah Bennet sat up from the gurney, his body completely healed. He opened his hands and flexed his fingers. Inside his left hand were a cell phone and a small piece of paper with a number on it. He opened the cell phone and dialed the number. He let ring once and then closed the phone.

He looked up and saw several police cars skid to a stop and officers jump out to storm the building. Noah Bennet walked over to the nearest police vehicle with calm determination, as a Detective ran down the front steps of the station with a shot gun. He was yelling into his handheld radio, "This is Detective Sam Becket; the assailants have just left the station! They are now traveling north in a Red and white ambulance on Davis street! " The Detective lowered his radio as he saw Noah Bennet opening the nearest police vehicle's driver side door. Becket grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around, "Who do you think you are? And what do you think you're going to do with my squad car?" Noah Bennet turned and looked at the Dectective and punched the man in the face. He grabbed the keys off the Detectives belt. "That is my daughter in that ambulance." he said out loud to himself as he jumped into the empty squad car. Noah Bennet gunned the engine, the wheels spun on the pavement and smoke filled the street as he sped the patrol car down the road after the Ambulance, "hold on Claire-bear, I am on my way." He pulled out the cell phone once more, "time to make a phone call."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	19. Chapter 19

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter nineteen****  
><strong>**Mercenaries in Manhattan**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Angela Petrelli sat at the restaurant table sipping her coffee; enjoying the steam and aroma that filled her senses and relaxed her tightened muscles. She was getting old and this cloak and dagger excitement was getting to her. The last week at the mansion was restful, but the worry and concern for not knowing what Hitler's next avenue of attack might be; and not knowing if Noah Bennett was alive or not, was taxing on her resolve. She was amazed at how her dreams were flooding back; but remained fuzzy and she could not understand their meanings just yet. It was like looking through a muddy window. She could see an approaching figure but no details were distinguishable. She sat in the restaurant, coffee house with her back straight as a board, showing her breeding and society training in her posture even in great adversity.

She placed the china coffee cup gently on the saucer and stirred the cream into the coffee with her spoon, as the waiter warmed up her cup by pouring in freshly brewed java. She tapped the spoon on the side of the cup and set the spoon on the saucer so as not to stain the pristine white table cloth. She loved this restaurant; it had been suggested to her by Ezra over the phone when they spoke last. Peter had told her that he and Gabriel were going on a hunting trip and that Ezra had called and left a message for her. She chose to meet him here in a place neither of them had ever been before. She had been extremely careful in her arrival. She had taken a taxi from the mansion, paying cash after being dropped off in the city. She had then switched cabs to reach the restaurant. She had planned on returning through the subway. The cab driver had been a close friend and had promised to no record in his books who his customer was and where she was going.

General Ezra Abramson entered the restaurant with two armed escorts. The two security men separated at the front door with practiced formality; one took a seat at a table by the front door, pulling a newspaper out of his jacket and applied his full attention to the streets and pedestrians on the sidewalk outside the window. The other man passed through the restaurant, weaving through the tables and stood near the rear door by the restaurant kitchen. He nodded to the general and then stepped into the kitchen as Ezra walked through the tables and sat down across from Angela. He reached out his hand and took her small hand in his and held it tight for just a second and let go in greeting, "Hello Angela my friend, thank you for meeting me. It has been difficult to reach you these last few days. How is the hunt since the submarine escape?"

Angela signaled the waitress and the General sat back as a slim hand placed a hot cup of coffee on the table before him. Ezra looked up to thank the waitress for the coffee but the woman spoke first, "Your welcome General." Tracy Strauss whispered in a soft tone and a smile back at the older man; her waitress outfit faded her into the back ground of the hired help as she hovered in the restaurant not far from their table. "You don't take too many chances do you?" Ezra spoke over the top of his coffee through the steam.

"I have learned that safety is with the one that holds more cards." Angela answered crypt. "We have had a week of licking our wounds, but we are still on the hunt. We are safe here in New York City."

Ezra placed his cup on the table, "Angela why did you disappear? Your whole group just got on that helicopter and vanished. I have been searching for you for days. You continue to refuse to let me help you. If Peter hadn't called me and left a contact number this morning, I would have been forced to send out the Special Forces. This man killed civilians, women and children. He burned down you home, and killed your staff. He bombed a top secret military base, and has one of your closet friends in captivity. I should arrest you and take you into protective custody right now." Ezra slammed him hand down on the table in anger, "I want this guy more than anything in the world. I want his head on a platter."

Angela reached across the table and picked up Ezra's coffee cup and placed it back on the saucer before him with never losing her composure, "You can't help us Ezra. He has fingers in all branches of the government and even the pentagon. If I trust you, one of your staff or one of your aides will betray us and we all will then be dead. You have to play by rules my group will be free of. You have to obey the law of the land, we do not." Ezra crossed his massive arms across his chest in frustration and concern, "I will pretend I did not hear that."

Angela Petrelli reached out and patted the back of his hand softly, "you don't have the power to protect us, my old friend. Even all the power behind our government can't save us. We have to trust God now, and save ourselves from this monster."

Ezra calmed slightly lifting his coffee cup once more to his mouth, and sipped it slowly as he looked at his old friend more closly. She was a formidable opponent. She was smart and cunning. She always seemed to know more than he did. She was smooth and calm right now. There was definitely more to this than she was telling him, "Alright Angela, I will continue to trust you."

Ezra pulled from his coat a long manila envelope. It was thick with something stuffed inside stretching it to its limit, "This is for you. Angela, I believe he has come out of his hole and it now hunting you," He looked at Angela, with eyes moist with held back emotions "I am sorry to give these to you," Erza placed a folder on the table between them and slid it toward Angela with a hesitant hand. "In the last 24 hours there has been a wave of assassinations across the country and each of them personally affects your entire group. Angela, I'm sorry."

Angela's heart felt like it stopped as she opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture. It was a picture of her Nathan's ex-wife, sprawled on the ground dead in her own blood. She flipped through to the next picture, her oldest grandson also dead. She took a deep breath and continued to look through the stack of black and white pictures. One by one they reveal her entire extended family, and many friends she had known most of her life: wiped out: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, even her Grand Children, they were all dead. She turned to the next picture and saw Claire's mother Sandra, and her brother Kyle both dead from a violent car crash. She felt a presence behind her as she looked up and saw Tracy standing beside her. Her heart was broken and she could barely think, her hands began to tremble with uncontrollable emotions and grief. With a parched and husky voice she groaned, "How? How did you get these? You were supposed to protect my family!" Angela jumped to her feet, dropping the pictures over the table top between them, "How could you let this happen? They were my gram-babies!"

Tracy reached down and gathered up the pictures. She placed them quietly back into the envelope and closed it. She had no living family. She lost her parents when she was very young. She had two identical sisters but one was dead and the other no where to be found; they had all be separated at birth. Her nephew Micah had died in the first night of attacks in the military base, thus she was all alone. She slid the envelope into her pocket and helped Angela back into her seat. Her compassion swelled up inside her for Angela, for Peter and for Claire. She gave silent prayer for the safety of Noah Bennett; this was his ex-wife and son. Claire could not lose her entire family in one blow. "Please God; bring Noah home to me…I mean to us." She prayed in her mind.

"I am sorry Angela. They were everywhere at the same time. My men could not protect them all at the same moment. They killed my men and your family with overwhelming force. They knew exactly where to be and who to kill. The assassinations were deliberate and carefully planned. Angela, they want you bad and are hunting you all down through your family and your friends. You need my help!" Ezra pushed his cup and saucer off the side of the table as he tried to reason with Angela. She said nothing in reply, only shook in grief as her head rested on her crossed arms on the tale, her shoulders trembled. For the first time in Ezra's friendship of more than 30 years with Angela, he saw her brake. She was torn apart with the news of her family and the assassinations.

Tracy stood beside Angela giving comfort by her physical presence. What would they do next? What would Peter do when he found out? She leaned over across Angela's arms and gave her coffee one more warmup, when the coffee pot exploded in her hand as a bullet shattered the plastic. The metal bottom of the coffee pot gave a load ping as the bullet bounced off and wized, just past Angela's head. With sudden speed and skill Ezra shoved the table aside and grabbed Angela Petrelli, pulling her to the floor behind the closest wall; just as the restaurant exploded in gun fire. Bullets shattered pictures and windows. The few customers ran screaming for the doors but dropped dead from the fire power, never making it to safety. The two armed guards drew their weapons, and tried to focus on the direction of the attack. It seemed like it was coming from all sides. One guard ran squatting low for Ezra and was gunned down as he tried to cross the restaurant. Tables and chairs broke apart under the gun fire and glasses and dishes burst into pieces as the attack reigned down.

The Last guard and Ezra began to fire through the broken windows at the tops of the buildings across the street. The attack was coming from the outside, and up into the buildings surrounding them. There was a clink and a bouncing sound as a cylinder was tossed into the restaurant. Ezra grabbed the grenade and threw it far out the window, as three more bounce into the room. The last guard ran at full speed toward his commanding officer, bullets were hitting him in the shoulders and back. Blood covered his face and back as he opened his arms and flew through the air landing on top of Ezra and Angela Petrelli, his body a human shield just as the cylinders exploded.

The explosion rocked the restaurant, every piece of glass shattered for over a mile and car alarms screamed out for miles beyond. The restaurant was destroyed and a black ash covered every inch of the room as finally two men, both dressed in black military gear stepped through the broken walls from opposite ends of the building; with their guns held in their arms ready.

One attacker stopped by the front doors, now just a gaping hole in the broken wall; watching the street for the approaching police cars they could hear in the background. The second mercenary pulled the dead body of the soldier off of the General and Angela Petrelli, and rolled the dead man away from his target. He pushed his weapon toward the still form of the General and pushed hard against the ribcage of the man with the muzzle of the gun. He did not move. The man then reached out to check for a pulse when the General suddenly lifted a gun and shot the man between the eyes.

The dead man dropped to the floor in a heap as the General turned his aim at the other attacker. But he was too slow and dropped back to the floor with a large knife imbedded in his chest, just to the left of his heart. The last Attacker stepped forward quickly to grab Angela when there was a hand the grabbed him on his shoulder. He turned toward the hand with his weapon ready, and a fist punched him in the side of his jaw. Tracy Straus stood there shaking her hand to get feeling back in it as the attacker hit the floor hard but spun around to face her with his machine gun on her and pulled the trigger.

Bullets ripped through Tracy, and passed right through into the walls and street behind her. Her eyes glowed and shimmered a beautiful watery blue as she yanked the weapon by the barrel out of the man's hands and swung it around her head and crashed thee butt of the gun into his open mouth. The Mercenary tried to block the blow but was not able to move fast enough. He flew backwards and landed hard against a broken table. He struggled to his feet and pulled from his belt a stun gun and shot the leads at Tracy's feet. "Not this time!" Tracy shouted as she jumped in the air and kicked the man in the face.

The attacker jaw cracked under her booted foot and the man rolled with the blow and quickly turned and got to his feet. His jaw hung at an odd angle broken away from the skull and almost torn from his face. He pulled a gun from his waste belt and aimed it at the back of Angela's head. Angela was not moving she was still unconscious from the blast. The Attacker pointed to the floor as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol. Tracy Straus slowly dropped to her knees before the mercenary, with police sirens whaling in the background. The mercenary pulled from his partner's dead body another stun gun and pressed its gold surface against her forehead. Then Tracy Straus liquefied and jumped toward the man's face. She changed from solid to liquid form in mid jump and entered the man's broken mouth; her entire form going down his throat.

The man stood on wobbly legs as a confused and desperate look passed over his eyes, just before he exploded in all directions into a thousand pieces. Tracy Straus stood in his place with her once more solid form covered in the blood of the dead mercenary. She shimmered in a ring of liquid; from her head down to her feet and washed the blood to the floor. Tracy quickly checked Ezra for a pulse, "I'm fine! Get Angela out of here before the police arrive." He pushed her hands away. Tracy scooped up Angela in her arms ran for the back door of the restaurant as she felt her cell phone buzz, in her pocket next to the dreaded envelope..

X-X-X

Noah Bennet tossed the cell phone onto the seat next to him in the squad car as he raced down the streets of New York City, following the escaping ambulance. No Answer again! He had called the number given to him with the cell phone twice now. The tires of the patrol car squealed each time he changed lanes or took a corner. He kept close to the ambulance almost bumper to bumper. He looked through the rearview mirror and could see police lights from several vehicles attempting pursuit. He reached over and turned the over head flashing lights on and turned on the siren; the blaring lights and sounds bringing a child like smile to his face.

The radio sqawked at him "Driver of patrol car 9 pull over, you are driving a vehicle that is the possession of the City of New York police department. Pull over now!" Noah grabbed the radio and replied, "All points Bulletin, all officers and local police patrol vehicles attention! In pursuit of Ambulance number 12 traveling north on 113th street. Terrorists from police station massacre and hostage in Ambulance. Stop at all costs, over and out." Noah threw the radio handset to the floor and put both hands back on the steering wheel. Claire was in that Ambulance he could not loose her.

The police cars closed in and soon he had a parade behind him of flashing red and blue lights. At least a dozen patrol cars behind him. Then he heard a click – click, and the defrost and exhaust system of the car turned on. Immediately with the combine heat and air conditioning blowing the windshield fogged up. Noah swerved to miss on coming vehicles as he tried to follow the ambulance through the fogged glass. He rolled down the driver's window and leaned out so that he could see. He looked through the corner of his eye with wonder words were drawn by an invisible finger into the fog on the windshield, "Claire not in ambulance P&G – get ready to jump."

The back doors of the Ambulance flew open then and the man which healed him shot a machine gun into the engine and front tires of the police car, the tires exploded and the car turned and started to flip over into a roll. Noah opened the door and jumped out as the car launched itself into the air, he could feel invisible hands grab him and set him on the sidewalk yards away, just inside an alley. The vehicle rolled backwards through the air as a grenade hit the squad car and it exploded in a ball of fire, landing on the nearest perusing patrol vehicle. Noah watched until the ambulance rounded the corner and was gone. He then walked down the alleyway as police cars crashed and exploded in the street behind him.

Noah took out the cell phone once more as he walked away and dialed the number once more, which he had tried twice before. What did the boys have planned? He would find out soon enough, now to find Claire? The cell phone rang in his ear.

X-X-X

Tracy Straus helped Angela Petrelli through the subway automatic doors and onto the nearest seat. She was still shaken from the blast and there was blood on her face from a wound to the side of her head. The Doors closed and the New York subway train lurched ahead and down the tracks. It was late at night, and the train car was deserted. Tracy felt her phone buzz again and pulled it out of her pocket and answered cautiously, "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the call sent a wave of relief and joy through every fiber of her being. "Tracy? Where are you?"

"Noah! You're safe! It is so good too hear your voice. Meet us at the subway platform at 9th and Delaware." Tracy spoke loud enough that Angela could hear. At the mention of his name her head came up and her eyes focused for the first time since the blast for just a moment, then she faded away again into semi-consciousness. "Noah, I have news. Claire is safe; and Peter and Gabriel are on a mission to pull Hitler out of hiding." Tracy quietly said into the phone, as she tried to prevent a large smile from spreading across her face. "We will be at the platform in the next few minutes. Be careful there are men trying to kill us; they just attacked us and Angela is hurt bad."

Tracy folded up the cell. Her heart and pulse was racing: Noah Bennet was safe and in New York City. He was going to join them soon. She looked at the phone as she placed it back in her hip pocket wondering how he got the new number. Peter had just given them the phones the other day, new phones, with new numbers and he said, with no GPS chip to track the phones by satellite. If he had one then what about Peter and Gabriel; where they in trouble?

The train slowed as it pulled into the 9th and Delaware station; the florescent lights lighting the platform in a continuous dusk. As the train came to a stop she looked through the window and there standing calm and watchful was her hero, Noah Bennet. He clothes looked like he had been beaten and tortured, but he flashed her, a wide smile as the doors opened. Noah Bennett stepped in and took Angela in his arms as Tracy led the way toward the far end of the station and the elevator, "Bring her this way."

Angela said nothing as they approached the elevators, but rested her head on Noah's shoulder; and waited for the next car to arrive. Noah Bennet could tell Angela was hurt, and hurt bad. He was glad to be back, but his mind was in a wiral; what had happened since he was gone? Where were they going? Back to Claire and the children he hoped. The Elevator opened to an empty car and Tracy stepped in, "get in."

Once the doors closed Tracy pushed the stop button and then lifted the phone from the wall and dialed a long number. It was too long to be a telephone number, as she finished and hung up the phone there was click and the rear wall to the elevator slid open to reveal a long lighted hallway. "Where did this come from?" he asked as Tracy led the way into the hallway and the wall closed back into place. "Peter was part of the design team that built the subway system back in the 1870s. He new of this tunnel when he bought the mansion and had it retro fitted in the 1890s as a personal transportation system." Tracy rambled off as she led the way down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a box car sitting on a track. The people mover was luxurious from a by gone era of more than a century past, "The tunnel ends directly under the mansion and an elevator on the plat form takes you into the house 100 feet above." Tracy moved a pillow into place under Angela's head while Noah laid her down on the closest bench seat. "Alfred showed us about this the first day we arrived at the mansion. We have taken the tunnel into the city twice before." They each took a plush seat with a comforting sign. "Hold on," Tracy said as she flipped the switch and the transport shot down a long tunnel far under city above.

"We have a lot to talk about," Noah said as he watched the lights pass by in the dark passageway, "Peter, a mansion, Alfred?" he could just make out the contours of her face in the shadowed light "Yes," Tracy replied "I will explain on the way home to Claire and the kids." Noah sat beside Angela's head with his hand on her head while she rested on the rich red material of the cushion. Tracy sat across to Noah and in whispered words filled him in on the current events.

X-X-X

Claire Bennet left the kitchen of Peter's beautiful mansion, "Good night Alfred!" She said to the butler as she carried her tray of snacks and warm milk for the children at the far end of the home. She passed the massive banquet hall that they had eaten in that morning and waved at the Cook as she passed, "Good Night Gretta." the Cook wave back with a grunt as she scrubbed a large pot before she was done for the day and ready to go home herself.

Claire mounted the central stairs of the large house and passed the downstairs maid Emily as she climbed the stairs toward the children's room, "Good night Ms Bennet" Emily bowed politely. Her maid uniform perfectly pressed and her smile was warm and hospitable, "If you see my sister, can you tell her the taxi will be here in an hour to take us home." Claire smiled and replied a gracious "I will and Good Night Emily. See you tomorrow."

As Claire topped the stairs and turned down the hallway toward the Nursery, she saw Emily's twin, the upstairs maid and nanny, Esther: close the door to the Nursery and turn towards her. "Good Evening Ms Bennet, the children are all tucked into bed and your bed across the hall is turned down. I can carry that tray for you if you would like."

"Thank you Esther, I can manage. Have a great night, and your sister says the taxi will be here in less than an hour." Claire watched as Esther wandered down the hallway humming a quiet tune to her self. Then she opened the door and stepped into the nursery.

Little Noah was asleep already curled up into a little ball on his bed: his feet on the pillow and his head against his knees. Molly slept peacefully in the next bed over, her blankets pulled up tight against her chin and she lay on her side facing the last bed which held the new younger version of Hiro. His eyes were closed and his glasses sat on the table between his and Molly's beds. His body was still, as he slept with his arms at his sides on top of the covers. His breathing was slow and steady, but he opened his eyes as Claire put the tray down on the last empty bed in the room and at in the rocker chair by the window, with a quiet sign.

"Cheerleader, thank you for saving me" Hiro whispered not wanting to wake the others, "I am forever in your dept." Claire smiled at Hiro, "You have been saying that every hour all day Hiro, now go to sleep young man. Tomorrow will come faster than you realize."

Hiro smiled, "Yes Ma'am." and closed his eyes.

Claire leaned back and rested her head on the tall back of the turn off the last century rocking chair and watched the lovely moon light drape across the manicured lawns far below. It had just been a few days since she and Gabriel, arm in arm took a long walk through the ocean fog and the star light. She had watched as he waited all night, thinking through his feelings for her in the moon light. She had waited in this very chair and watched him the whole night through. Her feelings also confused. Finally in the early morning hours, just before dawn she had walked down the rocks and took his arm, "We need to talk."

Gabriel had led them down the long stair case to the beach below the cliff, and she opened her heart to him, "You're a monster Gabriel. I can't understand my feelings toward you. I don't know if I should try and kill you, or to hold on tight and never let you go. You're a murderer and an abomination to mankind; but you are changing right before my eyes." She let go of his arm and walked toward the water, the star light glowing off her nightgown and robe of white, making her look like a living angel. "I have seen you with little Noah, and he truly loves you. You honor my uncle Peter, like he is a god."

Gabriel stood still where she had let go of his arm and did not say a word. "You speak to me with kindness and tenderness that I didn't ever expect to hear. It is like my heart is ready to burst every time you leave me; and I want to punch you in the nose when you return after being gone from me too long." Claire turned back toward Gabriel and put her hands on her hips, "I need you Gabriel. I need you to complete this family. I need you to protect the ones I love with all my soul. I need you Gabriel to forgive me."

Gabriel froze, his breath wafting around his face in the fog. "When you kissed me on the forehead on the plane, I panicked. I was afraid you would want me to love you. I pushed you away and have treated you like dirt; all because you got caught up in the moment of rescuing me. I know you didn't mean anything by the kiss. It was just impulse, right?" Claire walked back to Gabriel and slid her am back into his, "Gabriel I do love the man you are becoming, and I do love the heart I see growing inside this chest." She tapped him on the chest just above his heart. 'You are still a monster Gabriel, but part of me is glad, because you're my monster."

That had been just the night before, just out there by the rocks. They had had a special moment. Was she getting soft? Or was she becoming more of a monster herself? "Please God, bring my father home." She prayed while she lifted a glass of warm milk to her lips. But froze as she saw one man dressed in all black gear step out from the shadows near her rocks, and point toward the house. Several men then jumped from the bushes at his command and ran for the house, they were dressed in dark jumper suits and each carried a machine gun.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	20. Chapter 20

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter twenty****  
><strong>**Batter's up  
><strong>

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Claire Bennet jumped to her feet and peered through the large nursery window as several shadowy figures darted across the perfectly manicured lawn of the mansion in a crouched sprint; each with a small red light above their goggles, telling her they had night vision. The assailants were dressed in all dark clothing as not to arouse attention. The leader, or at least whom she supposed was the leader, waited in the trees by the rocks on the edge of the grounds, as the shadowy figures rushed towards the house. Then it to ran from cover of the trees and rushed toward the large house like those before it. Her father had taught her that information was power; the more information she could gather it was better for everyone involved. She should alert the house to intruders, but first she needed to make sure the children were safe. She shook Hiro awake by yanking the blanks off him and rolling him off the bed and onto the floor with a thud, "Hiro, come with me now. Wake up Molly. We need to get to the safe room now. there are intruders in the house." Claire then scooped up baby Noah as she paused by the nursery door. The door was open just a few inches and she could see down the long hall toward the large main stair case. Nothing moved in the hallway, as she carefully swung the door open and stepped into the passage way, turning away from the lights in the main central part of the house. Peter had insisted that they practice this drill multiple times over the last week, so that they could make the escape in complete darkness. It seamed quiet, and all clear. She looked back toward the open nursery door and motioned for the children to follow her.

Hiro had helped Molly out of bed and the two of them ran behind Claire in their bare feet, hand in hand down the hallway. The safe room was at the end wing, only a few yards away behind a large solid oak door. The massive door had no door handle or visible means to open it from the outside; but it contained a safe room that would keep the children safe. Claire moved a picture of the mansion hanging on the wall beside the door and it swung out on hidden hinges. Behind the panel was a number pad that she quickly punched in the access code. Claire closed the panel and heard the door release with a gush of cold air. The ventilation system was active, and she could see on the far wall of the room video screens light up and show the different common rooms of the house. Claire handed the drowsy young Noah to Molly and directed the children into the safe room. "Stay in here! Do not come out, do not open this door for anyone except me or one of the family. Got it?" Claire commanded. Hiro and Molly nodded as Claire pressed the close button and stepped back out into the dark hallway. She quickly turned and reached back into the safe room and pulled out double barrel shotgun with a bag of shells, just before the door closed shut.

X-X-X

Alfred placed a plate on the drying rack. He loved to hand wash the china, it kept the plates new and the enamel clean with not too much ware and tare over the years. He whistled to himself as the evening passed. It was almost time for his favorite show. He loved that show where the chefs competed against each other making strange and wonderful dishes from those crazy mystery baskets. He smiled to himself at the memory of the young children running down the hallways and sliding down the banister this afternoon. It was a good feeling. It had been a long time since children had been in the house. He thought back over the last sixty plus years living at the island mansion. He had been just a young lad of seven years old, when Master Peter had found him at the feet of death, in an abandoned building in lower Manhattan. His parents had died weeks before from influenza and left him alone with no one in the world that would care if he lived or died. Their rotting corpses huddled together in the room they had called home for more than a month, after they had gotten sick while traveling the rails, trying to get to Florida for the summer. His entire life to that point had been living by theft and hand outs. The early 1950's had been an idealistic time in the American Ethos memory; but for a small boy lost in building that housed the society outcasts and vagabonds, it was a time of few favorable memories. He had not eaten in almost a week, his cough was deep and raspy, bringing up blood from his lungs with each cough. His nose bled though cracks in the skin and his face was pale and blotchy. He was only hours from death when Master Peter saved him.

It had dropped below freezing during the night and as the sun came up he was shaking all over. His eyes could not open and his face was all numb. As a little boy, he had been raised in the box cars of hundreds of trains. As long as he could remember that had been their life. His parents would arrive in a town via the train and wander through the streets looking for things to "reclaim" and then they would leave with in a few days before anyone would recognize them, or become aware of things missing. He had never been to school. At seven years old he did not know how to read or write. He was sick and freezing when warm strong arms lifted him off the floor and held his small frame close. The warmth from the man that lifted him into his arms was soothing and rushed across his entire body. He remembered struggling to open his eyes to see the face of his saviour, but could only muster a blurry image of a man with wavy brown hair.

"What are these bodies doing in here?" A voice called out that filled his heart with fear and trepidation. It had the sound of command, but also of concern. "I wanted to purchase this building for my business, but it looks like it is a crime scene. Call the police immediately, and the doctor. This boy is really sick."

Alfred Martin McNeil woke up hours later in a private hospital room, with white sheets, and a personal nurse dressed in all white with a starched hat and beautiful eyes. He had been scrubbed from head to toe, hair cut, and dressed in a clean sleeping gown. When he was able to sit up more than a week later the nurse handed him an envelope, and sat down to read him a letter. He had never had a letter addressed to himself before. His hands shook as he opened the envelope and looked inside. There was paper money in the envelope, it was green, and more bills then he could ever hope to count. There must have been more money in that envelope than in Fort Knox. He let out a long breath of wonder. he pulled out one bill, they all looked the same. he could not count, but he new a 100 bill when he saw one. The nurse cleared her throat, and read "I found you almost dead. But I saw you in a dream long before I met you. Your parents are dead and I have buried them in my personal cemetery on my estate just outside of the city. You are not alone any longer. I would like to invite you and Agatha your personal nurse to come and live at my home. If you come, you will be schooled, trained, molded, disciplined, and loved. But it must be your choice. You choose which you want most the money in the envelope, or a future with the promise of a father that will one day be your friend: Peter."

He turned to put another dish on the drying rack, and picked up one more dish out of the sink to dry; that had been a long time ago. Now out in the cemetery was buried his late wife; Nurse Agatha's youngest daughter Jolleen and their only child Joseph. He had died in child birth along with his mother so very long ago. He made a mental note to put flowers on their graves in the morning when he turned toward a sound at the door, and faced two men in dark blue jump suits. They held long knives toward him. One of the men placed a finger over his mouth to indicate that Alfred was to go quietly.

Alfred would never go quietly. With reflexes conditioned from years or training he threw the dish like a ninja star at the face of the closest man, and at the same time snapped the wet hand towel at the eyes of the other man. The china dish exploded against the first mans nose and small shards embedding into the man's face, as he fell to the floor, holding his eyes and nose. The second man lunged at Alfred with his knife and cut at the open space as Alfred dove behind the counter. The first man was down, but not out of the fight. He needed to move fast. Alfred could see the man's feet just pass the counter as the second attacker placed a hand onto top of the central island in the kitchen and launched himself over the counter at Alfred. He slid across the marble top and swung his knife to cut open Alfred's throat. Alfred grabbed the handle of the the service he had finished polishing earlier that night, and with the silver serving tray blocked the knife and then turned on the balls of his slippers, hit the man over the side of his head with the metal tray.

He curled up his fist and punched the man with all his might in the center of his throat, just below the Adam's apple and at the same time curled his foot behind the attacker's leg and the attacker fell back to the floor, holding his throat in agony. He then grabbed two knives from his drawer, his favorite chopping blade and a long knife he liked to use for slicing tough and sinewy beef steak. The two circled as the first attacker got back to his feet with caution. His face bloody with pieces of china imbedded in his face at odd angles. Alfred stabbed and then jabbed; the attacker paired and turned Alfred away, his back exposed for just a second. The attacker tried to get his knife clear to stab the butler, when Alfred taking the momentum from the turn and rotated his body; and sank his chopping blade deep into the top of the attackers head.

The dead attacker dropped to the floor with a thud as the other man, struggled back to his feet. The attacker pulled over his shoulder a machine gun and with a harsh voice from the damage to his throat, croaked out in a husky voice, "Now you die old man!" He lifted the weapon as Alfred snapped his wet towel at lightening speed and caught the muzzle of the weapon and with a grunt of effort yanked as he swung his leg around it a high round kick that connected with the attackers neck in a sicking crack. The man was dead before he hit the floor. Alfred grabbed the weapon and heard a soft step at the doorway.

Alfred spun quickly on the heals of his feet as he heard the familiar click of a hammer of a hand gun drawn back into locked position. And looked directly into the muzzle of a pistol and the eyes of one more man dressed in black military gear.

X-X-X

Gretta Davis pushed the heavy doors of the great dinning hall closed with the sole of her foot. She balanced for just a few moments to not spill anything from the dinner serving tray she carried in both hands. It had been a very long day. With the house full of new people her responsibilities were greater, and more time consuming. She loved being at island mansion, it had been a wonderful change in her depressing life. Who would hire a woman like her to be their personal chef? She had graduated at the top of her class from culinary school. But she had quickly discovered that wealthy clients not only wanted a good chef, but one that looked good at it also. At six feet six inches she towered over most of her clients and their kitchens she found small, tight and difficult to maneuver in.

They wanted almost bathing beauties in pretty makeup and fancy clothes to serve their fashionable friends, and she found quickly she rarely got a call back for a second meal. She was not ugly, she liked to consider herself amazonian. But she was a giant in a small mans world. She had been sitting at a counter drinking a cup of coffee with her last dollar after over a month of no calls for work, considering her future options when a man entered the restaurant and took a seat at the counter next to her. His brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes caught her attention immediately.

He opened a menu and looked at it for a few moments before striking up a conversation, "This is my first time here, what would you recommend?" ha asked while he looked over the menu. "There is nothing on the menu that is better than the local fast food burger joint down the street, the coffee is good." She replied in her deep voice that defied her feminine appearance. "Nothing?" he had replied, "how disappointing. I really was looking for calamari or a nice smoked salmon."

Gretta remember that conversation with humor. He knew her so well yet she had never met him before. "Pah! there isn't a kitchen in the city that would best my Calamari. As for smoked salmon, i could make you a meal that would make you cry for a week just from the joy of having tasted my dish."

"I was hoping you would say that," he had said with a smile as he put the menu down, "My name is Peter and Gretta I have a job for you if your interested." She had missed it that first day and it wasn't until much later that night that she remembered he had called her by her first name.

She had arrived at the island mansion that same afternoon, a little over a year ago. She had planned on being there to cook a dinner for the mysterious Master Peter, and stayed after she met the man of her dreams. She climbed out a the car as a hand was offered to her as she struggled, and she grasp it. The hand was huge and enveloped her large masculine hand, making her hand like that of a toddler. The arm that pulled her out of the car with little to no effort was brawny and bronzed from the sunshine. She stood to her feet and looked up, yes a giggle burst out in her deepest of deep gleeful heart. The man before her was huge. He dwarfed her. He was more that a foot taller. His shoulders spanned the size of three grown men. His chin and face looked like they had been cut from stone. His eyes were a piercing blue that bore through her soul. She had that moment felt for a brief second felt weak in the knees. "Hi, I am Hans!" he spoke with a thick Norwegian accent, "You are beautiful woman. Are you here for the dinner party?"

Gretta shook her head to clear her mind from her pleasant memories and walked across the dinning room and sat the tray on the table before her husband. She and Hans had been married now for little over three months. They had a beautiful cottage at the far end of the island grounds. Who would have thought, well Master Peter knew, but who else right? The cook and the grounds keeper would find love. Master Peter had hosted a lovely marriage ceremony on the private beach at the base of the stairs. She had been dressed in all white, with violets in her hair.

"Dinner my husband." Gretta announced as she set the tray on the table. "Eat and be happy."

"I am happy now!" Hans smiled as he reached across the table and held both her hands, "but I will eat and be more happy."

Hans grabbed a fork and dug into his dinner. He had worked a long day and looked forward to a quiet evening watching that dancing with the famous people show Gretta liked. "Not yet mister!" Gretta slapped his hand away from his mouth, "say grace first." Hans put his fork down and laced his fingers between hers and bowed his head, "And say something nice for Alfred, because he is in the kitchen cleaning up from the day's meals for me, so we can be here now."

They bowed their heads when a single gunshot rung through the house, and the dinning hall doors burst open as four men rushed in with machine guns aimed at the couple. The house was under attack. Hans rolled out of his chair and with his hand behind him swung the chair around his body and into the men running into the room. Three of the group dogged out of the way, but the fourth man took the chair on the side of the head.

Hans had come to island Mansion after master Peter had found him in a mental institution after an emotional breakdown following his discharge from the military special forces. He had served three tours in Iraq under desert storm and when the war ended he had not adjusted well to civilian life and found himself in prison multiple times. Finally when his father had drunk himself to death and left his mother in debt, more than she could pay back in a life time; he had snapped. He had tried to kill himself, and it took ten police officers to take him down and lock him up.

He had been there for more than a week when Master Peter showed up and asked him a question, "Do you like to kill and destroy things, or would you like a job that would make things grow?"

Hans had grabbed Peter by the shirt and lifted him high above his head, "No man will make Hans a useless gardener!" He threw Peter to the ground breaking the table under the force of he blow. Hans lifted his hands in the handcuff position expecting the ambulance to come and take the broken man away and he would be locked up once more. But the little man before him slowly stood back to his feet, brushing off his clothes. He looked up at Hans with cold brown eyes, "now lets try that again." When Hans had woken up in a hospital more than a week later, he was ready when the car came for him and he had faithful served master Peter since. This was his house, this was his wife. He would not fail them.

Hans scooped up the machine gun of the downed man and with one hand turned over the massive dinning table and with Gretta at his side, opened fire.

X-X-X

Three men in blue made their way down the hallway in the dark, their guns ready, and eyes focused on the young lady before them. Her black and white traditional uniform pressed perfectly, and showed sophistication as she dusted the glass grand father clock in the grand hall foyer. The attackers had been given specific orders for silent kills of everyone in the house. One of the attackers signaled and they spit up. One continued down the hallway and two separated into the side rooms to attack from the flanks. Through his night vision glasses he could see one more of the attack squad across the grand hall at the bottom of the main stairwell. That maid was trapped on all four sides.

She finished dusting the grand father clock and turned for the hallway directly in their path and just as he was ready to give the signal for attack gun fire resounded throughout the house from the kitchen and then the dinning hall. He smiled; the butler and others must be giving up a good fight. He charged from the darkness and lifted his gun into the maid's face, this would be easy.

The down stairs maid Emily spun on a dime; it was just as Master Peter had told her when they met at the chef's wedding. She and her sister Esther had been wandering for years at odd jobs after their father had died. He had been an agent in the CIA and they had been all over the world in their short lives. Their father had insisted they be able to take care of each other and trained them vigorously in multiple martial art forms and weapons. They could field strip a machine gun in 15 seconds and kill a man in thirty different ways. But that could not help their hearts at the loss of their father. He had been everything to them and now t hey were alone. They tried their hand at many different employments, but they never amounted to anything. That had been their first day on the job when they arrived with the catering truck and crew for Gretta's wedding. The very sight of island Mansion had took their breath away. At one point during the events of the day she had slipped away and looked through the house for anything small she could lift and maybe sell later.

Master Peter had found her in his study and startled her as he walked in and pulled back the chair of his desk and sat down, "Hello Emily" was all that he said and then just stared at her. She had been caught. She pulled out a small gun and pointed it at the man, "don't do anything funny mister or your going to die!" Peter just laughed a soft laugh and slowly pulled a large envelope out of his jacket pocket. He placed it on his desk and stood to his feet, his hands in his pants pockets. "In that envelope is a single months salary for you and your Sister Esther. You can take anything from my house you can carry and I will have you locked up in put in prison until your old and gray, or you can take my job offer." Emily titled her head in confusion, "job offer?"

"I need a maid and a nanny in this house as children will be here very soon. And one day while I am away on business this house will be attacked by evil men and You will save my family from certain death." Peter had walked out of the study with his back to the woman, "Think it over Emily, you and your Sister deserve hope, and I am offering it to you, right now."

It was just like Mater Peter had said, and it was time to save his family. She jumped sideways in a twisted lunge toward the attacker and embedded the handle of her feather duster through the temple and out the eye socket of the man before her dropping him to the floor. Emily then grabbed the banister of the stairwell and jumped into the air as the second attacker opened fire with his machine gun. The bullets ripped the stairwell, banister, and a third attacker across the hallway apart. She landed on one foot beside the destroyed banister and swung her leg around with incredible speed smashing her foot into the side of the head of the second attacker. He dropped like a rock, his head lying at the odd angle of a broken neck. The last attacker opened fire from the dark hallway. Emily dove for cover behind a thick bench seat of deep velvet stumbling backward and fell against the wall from several wounds to the body. Her right hand was not moving. Her arm was limp and covered in blood. Her breathing was shallow and painful. She had been hit in the lung. She pulled a gun she had hidden in her skirt folds with her left hand and aimed for a shot at the last man between the eyes. But the man just kicked her gun away and placed the muzzle of his machine gun on her forehead. But before he could pull the trigger to make sure she was dead. There was a wild yell from above as Esther in her upstairs nanny maid uniform placed her hand in the second floor railing and jumped over the railing and dropped on to the shoulders of the attacker. She arched her back and with her weight and momentum of the fall drew the man backwards towards the floor. She braced her legs around his neck and with her hands hitting the floor over her head she twisted her back and snapped the man's neck. Emily closed her eyes, "So this is how I will die."

Three more men then ran into the grand hall guns blazing. Esther flipped up the machine gun from the dead attacker with the tip of her foot and opened fire. One attacker went down hard smashing through the glass grandfather clock against the wall. Another ducked and dove into the ballroom doorway as Esther blasted away. She ran gun blasting towards her new attacker. Her eyes blazing in anger, as she by miracle of her fierce attack avoided the other man's bullets. As their two weapons both clicked on an empty chamber, Esther thrust her hand forward her fingers solid and firm; just below the man's Adams-apple.

As the man doubled over choking Esther dropped the machine gun and grabbed a long shard of broken glass from the grandfather clock, her hand bleeding from the broken glass. She lifted the attackers head by his hair and swung the glass shard up and through his throat and watched calmly as his head separated from his body and bounced on the floor. Esther turned about looking through the doorway the escaped attacker had gone. She was too late as the attacker that had ducked into the ballroom jumped from behind and stabbed a sword through her back and out through her lower stomach. With incredible strength the man lifted her off the floor and tossing her against the far wall.

Esther hit the wall and slid to the floor, she looked down at the sword protruding through her body, thinking "that was Master Peter's favorite sword, it was from General George Washington." she lifted her head and looked down the barrel of a machine gun. She lifted her chine in defiance. She would die a fighter. She would die defending this house and the children in it. The attacker pulled the trigger and the gun clicked on an empty chamber.

Esther laughed at the man while she thrust her feet out hard against the man's knees, she heard a crack and the man fell to the floor in agony. Esther pushed her self off the wall and stood just as the man once more struggled to his feet. His legs bent oddly, but through strength and will power he would finish the job of killing her. Esther kicked the man in the groin and then grabbed his ears and thrust the tip of the sword from her body straight through the attacker's skull.

Esther pushed the body of the attacker free and sunk to the floor, seeing her sisters body a few feet away. Was Emily alive or dead? She needed to help her. What about the children? She reached behind herself and grabbed the edge of an ornate antique table and pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled to the nearest door and wedged the sword handle in the door jam and with a scream of pain, pulled her self free from the sword. Esther dropped to her knees in pain, as another attacker came around the corner and leveled his gun on her.

But he only grunted as he fell forward, hitting the wall and rolling to his side showing Gretta's favorite meat cleaver sticking out the middle of his back. Gretta and Hans ran into the grand hall and Hans lifted Emily from the floor into his arms. She was still alive; they needed to get to the children. They turned for the stairs and there was two more men in blue and one man in Black military gear standing at the base of stairs, with weapons aimed at the small group of domestic servants. "No!" a voice yelled down from the second floor, and Claire Bennet opened fire with both barrels of her shot gun. The two men turned and returned fire at Claire, as Hans and Gretta drug Emily and Esther into Peter's study and closed the door, "run Claire!" Gretta yelled out as she slammed the door.

The man in Black pulled out a cell phone and aimed it at Claire Bennet, "Get me that girl!" he commanded as his last two men rushed up the stairs.

X-X-X

Noah Benett stepped out from the elevator into the grand hall, his hand immediately swinging back into the elevator to stop Tracy from coming into the house. "Go back to Angela," He whispered. Tracy nodded and pushed the button to return to the hidden subway beneath the house. The floor was covered in blood, there were bodies of men in blue jump suits everywhere. The house had been attacked. Noah had never been in the mansion before. He did not know where Claire would be, or which way to go. He pulled his gun from its holster and cautiously walked down the hallway towards a light he could see at the far end. He passed a dining room with two large tables it looked empty and cold, one table was over turned and several dead men slay on the floor. He passed several rooms all dark as he came to the lone room with a light on. The room was the kitchen.

The Kitchen looked like a battle had been fought in it. Broken dishes littered the floor. The faucet was on and echoed in the room a "drip, drip" of water, otherwise the room was as silent as a tomb. Noah could see there were two dead attackers on the floor. he then saw a hand from behind the counter, lying on the floor. He moved over to the far side of the counter. The man was older; dressed as a butler with an ugly gun shot to the side of the head and lots of blood on the floor around him.

Noah checked his neck for a pulse, when suddenly the man took a deep breath. He eyes opened and his hand grabbed Noah's wrist. Despite the age of the man, his grip was solid and strong. Noah tried to calm the man, when he saw out of the corner of his eye a pan flying towards his face. Noah blocked the pan and arm of the man and with his free hand, hit him in the jaw; "Sorry, mister" Noah whispered, as he lifted the man onto his shoulder and made his way back to the elevator door.

"Where was Claire," Noah thought to himself as he placed the wounded man on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Then from upstairs he heard gun fire. "Claire!" Noah shouted in his mind as he took the stairs 3 at a time.

X-X-X

Claire sat still as a mouse as two men approached her stealthily down the long hallway. She held the double barrel shot gun ready. The men slowly and cautiously approached the end of the hall. She had seen that they had night vision goggles through the window and to mask her heat signature, her had earlier cranked up the heat in the hallway. It was now over 100 degrees where she crouched in the dark. There was no way they could see her using those goggles now. She had also ripped out the light switch to the hallway at her end and cross wired the circuit to blow the fuse, so that the lights could not be turned back on.

The men could be seen as the approached by the light from the Grand foyer at the end of the hallway. There where two of them: one slightly ahead of the other as they neared her position. Was she going to be taken again? She must protect the children. Where was Peter? Why did they have to leave? Daddy, help me!

Claire silently stood to her feet and took careful aim with the shotgun. She waited. Then a bright light shown in her face one of them turned on a flashlight. She for a moment saw a man in black beside and slightly behind two men in blue. There was three of them not two! The men in blue lifted their machine guns, to fire as Claire pulled the trigger of her shotgun firing off both barrels. The attackers took both barrels of shot through the stomach and chest. The blast broke their bodies almost in half as they flew backward and to the floor.

The Last man, the leader jumped over the bodies of the dead men and grabbed the shot gun from Claire's hands ripping it away form her hands. He threw a blow to her stomach and sent her back into a chair behind her; the force of the impact crushing the chair and tumbling Claire to the floor. The mercenary grabbed Claire by the blouse and threw her with brute strength against the wall with such force the wall caved in behind her head. Her vision blurred and she saw stars in her eyes.

Claire tasted blood in her mouth. Her head was spinning as the man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her face down into his knee, breaking her nose and check bone. Claire recovered her balance and threw a punch at the man's groin, but he expertly blocked it and sent an upper cut punch to her jaw and lifted her off the floor and cracked her jaw.

The man jumped and spun in the air as Claire got back to her feet, and kicked her to the side of the face. Claire crashed against the wall once more, her face and shoulder breaking the plaster in a cloud of dust. She felt hands grabbing her and lift her into the air. She fought, she kicked, and she reached down with her fingers and pulled on the nostrils of his nose. But the man brought her down hard on his knee and she felt her back break.

Claire rolled slowly over onto her broken back, the man stood over her with a cloth ready to hold it over her mouth. He was going to chloroform her. He was going to take her to Hitler. She could not move. her body was broken too fast. She could heal this fast. The Children would be helpless. She screamed out as the man's hand and cloth descended towards her face. She tried to fight but her body would not respond to her demands, he easily held her down with one hand.

Suddenly there was a rush of foot steps and a great boom sounded in the hallway and then there followed a sickening thud. Claire blinked her eyes several times to focus, where did the attacker go? He was no longer holding her down. She could not turn her body or her neck at the moment. Her body still needed time to regenerate. Her eyes shifted left and right, up and down. He was there and now he was gone, then Noah Bennet bent over into her vision and scooped her up into his arms. "Daddy!" Claire cried out, as she slipped into unconsciousness. "It's OK Claire bear your safe now, I've got you." Noah said calmly to his daughter.

Noah stood as a large door in the wall opened and in the doorway stood a small Asian boy, Molly, and little Noah. Claire had been protecting the children. "Follow me," Noah whispered as he shifted Claire limp form in his arms and led the children down the hallway: past the headless body of the man in black military gear and a bloody baseball bat. Noah was please that children could not see the decapitated head that was embedded into the wall.

Molly carried little Noah as followed behind Mr. Benett. She was scared. She had been having trouble sleeping at night and now this. Was this ever going to end? She gave a silent prayer to Jesus for Uncle Peter and Gabriel's safety. Please let this end, she thought as her foot kicked something small and it slid across the floor. Hiro heard the sound and saw the glimmer of movement in the darkness of the hallway. He picked it up and held it out to Mr. Benett. "Sir, I found this."

Noah paused at the top of the stair case and looked down into the main hall, so much death. The Butler was rubbing his head and standing at the bottom of the stairs in shock, mumbling to himself. Out of a side room he would later know as Peter's study walked out a large woman and man, both giants with two young women in their arms. He looked down at what Hiro had in his hand. It was a cell phone. The screen was dark. His heart began to race. Did they get the word to Hitler that Claire was here? "Hiro, press the call button please." He asked of the boy.

Hiro pushed the button and held the screen back up so Noah could see a picture of Claire holding a shot gun and the words over the picture he did not want to see: "GIRL HERE FOLLOW SIGNAL"

"Everyone in the Elevator" Noah yelled as he hefted Claire's unconscious body over his shoulder and took two steps at a time down the stair case. "Move it people!"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	21. Chapter 21

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>**Chapter twenty-one****  
><strong>**Call my Sylar**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

The two mercenaries climbed off the launch boat and up the side ladder of Hitler's personal submarine as Claire Bennett ascended before them. It had been a long night evading the authorities and disposing of the ambulance by the water front. The girl had gone quietly and had been quite submissive throughout the night's challenges. The driver of the ambulance had signaled the launch while they hid in an abandoned warehouse at the water's edge of New York City, just before dawn. They had waited less than an hour and finally were back on the ship. Gabriel Grey walked through the bowls of the submarine disguised as Claire, his hands were cinched together by a zip-tie; and held by a large soldier as he was led to a private cabin at the front of the vessel.

Peter also in disguise as a mercenary made brief eye contact with him as he was led down the passageway. Peter followed along with the ambulance driving mercenary beside him. Their hunting trip had paid off more than they could ever have expected. They had made it to Hitler's personal submarine. The one they had freed Claire from, and Noah had also escaped. Their prize set for assassination was on board and they were being led straight to him. They had agreed that their mission was Hitler, and now one else. The soldiers were only tools of Hitler and they should be ignored unless they prevented them from reaching their target. Peter had insisted they remain in disguise until the kill; that the assassination could not risked even if one of them was to die. Peter followed behind the pack with the other mercenary and concentrated on his surroundings just in case they needed options for a fast escape.

The group paused at a hatch in the passageway and Gabriel was led into the room beyond and the guards parted to allow the mercenaries to enter. Peter entered through the hatch and came to a halt in a room that looked like the Captain's personal quarters. One man stood in the center of the room with his back to them. He was a large man. His head only inches from the ceiling; his back was enormous, flexing strength and power as only perfect specimen of the human body could display. The mercenary beside Peter stepped around him and Gabriel disguised as Claire and in German announced their victory over their mission and triumphant return, ending with a vigorous "Hail Hitler."

"We return here with the girl and demand our reward, Sir!" he proclaimed

The Captain grunted and sat down on the top of his small desk, not moving a muscle in his face, "So you have…so you have." His glare slowly scrutinized Gabriel as Claire from head to toe, his eyes glued to her looking over every detail. "Interesting…" The Captain said in a low resounding voice. His voice made the small room reverberate and echo with his growl. He smiled a cruel smile at the young girl before him, "So you are the famous Claire Bennet," The Captain nodded at one of the guard just behind the mercenaries to step through the hatch, and into his cramped cabin room. The guard made his way through the group and pulled knife from his belt and cut the tie around the young girl wrists before him. Gabriel rubbed his small female wrists to bring back the circulation and to play along with their disguise. The guard then made eye contact with the Captain and walked back to the cabin hatchway; as he passed Peter and the other mercenary he drew a second blade and thrust both deep into the throats of the two men. Before they could react they fell to the floor choking in their own blood.

Gabriel remained still but forced himself to cry a single tear. "Claire would show sorrow at death, even the death of these evil men", he thought. "I must remain in character." The Captain turned back towards the young girl before him and swung his open hand around and slapped it against the young face. The power from the blow sent Gabriel to his hands and knees in the small room. He had not expected that blow. It had been so fast. The raw power in the Captain's hands made every bone in Gabriel's fabricated body shake and hurt. Blood flowed now from a long gash on his face. Blood ran down his female face and dripped to the metal floor. The Captain grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled the small form back up off the floor and with great interest, watched as the skin, right before his eyes, knitted itself back together and the open wound closed. The skin even drew back into itself most of the blood on the young girlish face.

"You have been more trouble than I believe your worth. But He wants you." The Captain growled to Gabriel with a very low voice in his ear. "Now I understand why he wants you so bad. I had to see it with my own eyes. You are more valuable than any prize on the planet. With your ability, we will be gods amongst men. We will rule the mortals with immortality!" The Captain summoned the waiting guards. "Take the prisoner to the Brig, The Fuhrer will meet with her shortly." The man that had killed the mercenaries grabbed the young girl buy the shoulder and spun her around. He placed a new zip tie on her hands and lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her and down the passageway to the brig; Gabriel trying to remain in character as Claire swung his feet wildly banging on the walls all the way down the hallway.

The Captain looked down at the two mercenaries lying on the floor, their blood pooling on the floor panels near his feet, "Someone clean this mess up now!" He commanded and turned his back to the bodies as an orderly rushed from outside of the hall and quickly grabbed the first body by the arms, and pulled him out the hatch towards the infirmary. The Captain pulled back his seat behind his desk and settled his massive body down into the chair. He had some thinking to do, before Hitler was to see the girl.

The orderly dropped the first body with a thud onto the floor just inside the doorway of the cold infirmary morgue, enjoying the smack of the bloody body as it hit the floor. He grumbled under his breath as he left the room and soon came back with the body of the second man. The orderly swung the body up onto the service table for the Doctor to look at later as he decide the bodies were worth keeping until the Doctor decided if they were worth anything for research and experiments. Why dispose of such great potential.

He turned around to pick up the body he had dropped by the doorway, when he went back for the second body, it was gone. Where was it? He had dropped it right next to the hatch. Where did it go? Dead bodies do not just get up and walk away, he thought to himself. The orderly looked behind the hatch, and under the surgical table to make sure he was not mistaken, and that it had not rolled or moved due to the shifting of the submarine under water. Either someone took the body, or the mercenary was not dead! The orderly with sudden panic jumped for the alarm button on the wall. But something grabbed him from behind; he was floating in midair. He opened his mouth to call out but he could not open his jaw. It was like it was frozen shut. He felt two hands grab his head from both sides and cover his ears, and then an incredible searing pain throughout his entire body, then nothing.

Peter Petreli watched as the man turned to dust in his bare hands. By channeling his electricity in one single and powerful burst he had learned over 100 years ago how to vaporize a human body. He then concentrated and molded his face into that of the orderly. "No one pays attention to the janitor", he whispered to himself as he stepped through the open hatch and left the morgue. He had to find Gabriel, then Hitler.

X-X-X

Gabriel sat on the small cot in the brig cell, unknowingly the same cot that Noah Bennet sat on only days before. He sat with his hands cupped together between his knees, every cell in his body radiated with nervousness and emotional power. He wanted to explode and sink this submarine to the ocean floor. Gabriel tried to calm his breathing and slow his heart rate. He day-dreamed as he waited of ripping Hitlers head open with his bare hands. He thought back to Peter lying on the floor apparently dead. Peter was either dead or was somewhere on the ship trying to find him. Could Peter be killed so easily? No, he was looking for Hitler, and following the plan. Being stabbed and left for dead had not been part of the plan, but they had discussed the possibility if he was to be discovered and killed. Gabriel was to remain in character until Hitler and he were face to face, and then kill, kill, kill. Gabriel smiled to himself and in Claire's soft and feminine voice giggled out loud unintentionally with the pleasure of killing the man that had caused so much pain to his Claire.

"What are you giggling at?" the guard demanded, capturing Gabriel's attention from his thoughts. "Why do you laugh?" Gabriel for a moment lost character and looked at the guard in a sinister way. His chin held low and his eyes where cold and staring. He looked past the eyes of the man before him and deep into the very soul of the guard. His whole body coiled like a spring. He was the avenging cobra ready to pounce. It would be so easy to rip this little man apart, with just his thoughts. The blood lust burned at his heart. His hands began to shake and the little hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. He quickly pulled himself back into character, but found it near impossible. He lowered himself back onto the cot and into the meek Claire Bennett costume. His eyes burned with rage, his blood boiled under the surface as he felt the little pricks of static shock from the blanket, mumbled at the guard in a raspy voice that defied his feminine appearance "nothing."

The guard stood from his chair at his post and crossed the small floor space and stared at the little female in his Brig. She looked small and frail; like he could break her with just one of his little fingers. He snorted, "Why do they all want you?" he said half to himself and half out loud, "You are just a little girl, why are you such problem?" Gabriel stood cautiously to his feet and sauntered to the brig cell door. He grabbed a bar with each hand and drew his Claire Bennet face close to the brig door. His nose now only inches away from the guards. He could feel the breath of the man on his skin. It smelled like stale sardines and vodka.

Gabriel disguised as Claire spoke in a low haunting male voice. "I am a powerful person. I can breathe fire from my mouth, and shoot lighting from my eyes; I can rip your skull off your head with the power of my mind. I can boil your blood inside your body with just my glare; I can see your thoughts, and can send your very soul to the grave with just a thought. I am your worst nightmare. I will rip open your soul and eat your brains. I am a monster that death can not kill, and life can not subdue. I will pull your heart our through your chest and drink you blood as you die watching. " The guard stepped away from the cell door, stumbling over his own feet in his urgency. His eyes grew big and he lifted his hands and placed them on his head; and then his heart. "I am the avenging angel of death and destruction!"

Gabriel returned to character in an instant and gave the biggest and sweetest smile at the man. He cleared his throat with a cough and in a perfect mimic of Claire's voice asked, "Why are your so scared of me? I am just a little girl." as he sat down on the cot and stared off into space. The guard walked backwards to his desk and sat in his chair hard as he could not take his eyes off the girl in the cell. He grabbed his newspaper and lifted it in front of his face, pretending to read, as he peered around the side of the paper watching the prisoner. He would not this one out of his sight.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet sat quietly in the rail car as the small group rested from the events upstairs. His mind whirling from the events, blood, and death he witnesses far above them in the mansion. He had hoped and prayer that he could escape the enemy for a few days and be able to rest with his daughter and the group. "No rest for the wicked" he resolved in his mind. What to do now? Do they escape and flee the mansion, or do they fight? They had wounded, and Angela was still out of sorts from the grenades at the restaurant attack. Molly was curled up in a ball and crying quietly in Tracy's lap. Hiro was playing ball with little interest on the platform with young Noah. Claire was up now and walking on shaky legs as she, along with Gretta took charge of the care of Alfred's head wound, and the twin girl's injuries; each laid out on the soft bench seat or the people transport. Noah had explained to Tracy what had happened upstairs only minutes ago. Angela needed to wake up before they would decide the next step to take.

Hans stepped up to Noah, "Mister, I am Hans! Master Peter told me if you were to arrive, I was to honor you like I do him. He is a great leader and Master. He is my boss, my General, and my friend. I will live, kill, and die for him. No I will for you." He stood at attention and waited for Noah to respond. His statue-istic presence filled the personal transport. His willingness to fight gave Noah encouragement and helped focus his mind. They needed to stay and fight. They needed to bring this war to an end. If Hitler believed Claire was here, he would be personally in the attack. He would not let another screw it up; not after so many near misses and escapes. They needed weapons; they needed a different way into the mansion than the elevator. They needed to prepare to welcome the Red eagle and pluck its wings once and for all. "Hans, we need weapons. We need another way into the mansion. Can you help?" Hans let a wide smile spread across his face, as Gretta looked around from applying a fresh bandage on an unconscious Emily, "Master Noah, you haven't Han's collection!"

"Good, we leave in five minutes!" Noah watched Tracy as she comforted Molly. She was so different than his late wife. Sandra was so soft, fragile, and motherly. Tracy was strong, his equal in every way. Yet, she was also loving, soft, and gentle, even motherly to Molly and Hiro. If they could just have time they might even form a loving family. He observed his Claire-bear. She had changed so much in these last few weeks. She was a mother now to little Noah. She had grown and become wiser and strong. He thought with just a hint of anger, she might not need him after this is all done. Once Hitler was dead or destroyed, would she push him to arms length once more and force him out of her life? Would she make him a side note to her musical concert? She was all that was important in his life now. Tracy had told him of the murders of Sandra and Kyle. Gretchen had killed them according to Gabriel, but he had secretly hoped it was a lie on her part; but those hopes had come crashing down when he saw the pictures in the hated envelope. The emotional pain Angela is suffering with her entire family wiped out was far greater than the physical pain from the grenade blasts.

Claire Bennet felt her father looking at her and looked up from tending to Alfred's head wound. She paused and they made eye contact. She missed her father so much that it hurt deep inside. These last few weeks, she had reviewed in her mind all the horrible things she had said to him when she was younger. She had cried herself to sleep, many nights thinking she would never see him again. When he pushed her into the torpedo tube, she knew he was sacrificing his life, for the hope she would live. He had always been there for her: larger than life; strong and powerful, never wavering or backing away from any trouble. She had remembered how he just wanted his little Claire to be safe. She remembered watching him die last year when he was shot in through the eye and how he came back to her alive again. She had been little more that worrisome, childish, burden to him these last few years. She was the cause of this death. If she had known the future and how many would die because of here selfish acts, she would have been a far different teenager. She promised to herself that she would never disappoint him again. She would become a woman he could trust, depend on, and fight beside him.

She could never risk that her childish thoughts might drive him away once again. Yet despite all of her failures he continued loving and protecting her, even now he was at the right time and place to save her life again. She needed her Hero, her Dad. Gently Claire finished Alfred's bandage and sat down beside her father. She lowered her head and tucked her arms around his massive and power body, and just held tight. "I love you." She said over her warm tears. It had been a long time since she had said those words, and it felt good. Noah wrapped his arms around her and just "was" for a few moments with his little girl. Gretta and Hans walked away from the group across the platform hand in hand, talking in whispers, and only Tracy saw the glistening in his eyes from the emotion and relief, of a father's heart overflowing.

Suddenly Angela Petreli sat up straight with a gasp, her hand grasping her heart. The wet towel balanced on her forehead tumbled to her lap. She looked around with confusion, her eyes wide and unfocused. Her makeup and eyeliner smudged and streaked down the sides of her face. Her gaze stopped on Noah, her eyes focused into sharp concentration, and her mouth opened in a scream. "We are all going to die! Flames, destruction, Pain! Hitler is coming! He is at the door and knocking! We are all going to die!"

Everyone stopped frozen in the alarm of her revelation. Was it true? Was this the last stand of this group? Would they all be dead in a only a matter of hours? Little Noah began to cry. Molly Began to breathe hard as if she could not catch her breath. Claire sat up from her father's embrace; but tucked her face into his embrace and held on even tighter. Alfred rolled over and sat up, holding his head in his hands; and Tracy lifted her hand and slapped Angela across the face.

X-X-X

Gabriel as Claire stood to his feet as three solders entered the Brig area through the hallway hatch and approached his cell. One was the submarine Captain and the other two were guards Gabriel assumed were here to take him to Hitler. Gabriel in his best female impression, smiled sweetly as the Captain took a key from the guard behind the desk, and unlocked the cell door. "Come." He commanded as the two soldiers grabbed the young Claire body's arms and lifted him off the deck and carried him after the Captain as he led the way out the hatch and down the central passageway of the submarine. Gabriel allowed himself to be carried down the passageway. Soon he would face Hitler and this was would be over one way or another.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked in his female voice. "You are going to see the Fuhrer," the soldier to his left said smugly. The Captain swung around and smashed his large fist into the nose of the un-expecting guard. The man took the brunt of the blow and never even flinched, as bone showed through his skin and blood flowed down his chin and onto his uniform. "Duncoff!" the Captain raged, "Keep you mouth shut! You are not paid to talk. Do you understand?"

The soldier stood taller and through his broken nose and the blood on his face called out a solid "Aye, Aye, Captain." The Captain grunted and nodded. He looked at the young captive and smiled, "You have an audience with the Fuhrer. You will come with us now." Then he turned and led the way along the passageway once more. The second soldier holding Gabriel-Claire's other arm, leaned around him and with a superior look at his fellow soldier, with the broken nose; and smirked at him, "Duncoff!"

Gabriel was brought into a large gathering room a few moments later in the lowest section of the ship. The room was full of soldiers; it looked to him like the entire submarine's crew had been assembled for this event. The room had a low ceiling full of pipes and conduits, and tables bolted to the floor. This was the dinning hall on the submarine. As the Captain stepped through the hatch all the men stood to attention and saluted. The Captain swelled his chest and with great power and performance led the way through the center isle and toward a large table at the far end of the room.

The room shook as the men cheered when the two guards brought Gabriel disguised as Claire through the hatch, making the two men smile despite them both having broken noses now. They lifted the small female figure as high as they could so that all could see. Their prize was won! The Captain lifted his hand for silence as a side door at the opposite end of the hall opened and in walked Hitler himself. Quickly the crew turned and as a single unit lifted their hands in salute, "Hail Hitler!" Hitler made his way to the head table and stood behind it glaring at the young girl before him. Anger showed on his face. Contempt was flashing in his eyes. He lifted one hand and in a deep voice that resounded in the room commanded, "Be seated!"

Gabriel counted more than 200 men in the room at the tables surrounding him, there were too many, he needed to get closer to make sure of the kill. His very blood boiled in his veins to see the man before him. He wanted to rip his arms off and club the man to dead with his own limbs. But he contained himself as he watched the proceedings continue. Where was Peter? He was nervous; things were not going as expected. But he ignored the imperfections of Peter's plan, as the blood lust licked at his soul now that Hitler was within his sights.

The soldiers carried Gabriel to the center of the room, and then stopped. Bolted to the floor was a steel plate of about 4 feet square with two chains mounted on either side, the Captain took a chain and strapped it to the wrist of the female body before him; first the left wrist and then the right. Gabriel began to panic. He could not get close enough to Hitler, if he was bolted to the ground. What was going on? He was trapped. No, Claire was trapped. He was just here to kill, kill, kill!

The Captain turned once more and faced the feminine features of Claire. He lifted his voice and spoke to the men in German. Gabriel did not know German. He did not know what was being said. Did Claire know German? His heart began to race, he could feel the pounding in his chest. He must maintain character! The Men cheered and pounded on the tables. Then everything went quiet. The Captain swung his fist around and smashed it against Gabriel's face; once, twice, thrice, and then again. Gabriel sunk to the metal floor under the blows. The fists felt like iron. The man was powerful. He took a slow breath as his healing kicked in and the pain faded away. The Captain then turned to Hitler and in English so that Gabriel could understand, he lifted his hand high to show a cell phone in his grip. On the screen was a picture of Claire Bennet, and the words "GIRL HERE FOLLOW GPS" in bold letters. "This one is an impostor!" The Captain proclaimed. "Since we know this is not the girl, it is either Peter Petreli, or Gabriel Grey." The Captain then pressed a button in his other hand and a charge of electricity straight from the submarine engines coursed through Gabriel's body.

Gabriel roared in pain. His body flew into convulsions as the power surge continued. The Claire mask fell away and Gabriel Grey was revealed to everyone. Smoke began to wisp and curl into the air from all over his body when the charge suddenly stopped and Gabriel slumped to the floor. Hitler stood and walked slowly around the table he had been sitting at and stood at the end of the room, "Kill Him!"

Gabriel struggled to his knees and he opened blood shot eyes, and glared at the Captain. His voice dripping with power and doom, "call me Sylar!" Then with all his might he pulled on the chains, funneling his power of the mind at the base of chains and pulled the plates free from the floor, his hands were still bound but he was free. He glared at Hitler and with a battle cry that ripped tables free from the floor and tossed them through the air toward Hitler. He stood to his feet: then all the lights in the room exploded.

X-X-X

Sylar grabbed the Captain by the face in one hand and tossed him into the crowd of soldiers. Men leapt to their feet and dove upon Sylar; to kill him, as the emergency red lights of the submarine lit up. Sylar shot lighting from his hands and men died as their blood boiled in their veins. The two guards that had held his arms drew their guns and emptied full magazines of ammunition into his back; but Sylar did not fall. Sylar grabbed the chains just below his wrists and swung the chains and plates around and through the air. The floor plates hit the two men shooting at him across the chest and several other men as a plus. Bullets flew, bodies flew, men died; and inch by inch Sylar made his way through the hundreds of soldiers towards Hitler at the end of the room.

Men threw themselves upon him. Knives stabbed and hand guns blasted as each soldier tried to kill the monster before it reached Hitler. Hitler just stood and watched with a smile. This was his glory to see the ultimate man fight the ultimate battle against all odds. He would have paid a kings ransom to watch this fight.

Sylar for a moment disappeared under the bodies of over a dozen men. Each stabbing and shooting into him. The rest of the soldiers cheered and raise their arms in triumph. Then the floor shook and with an explosion of light blinding hundred around him, Sylar stood throwing the men off him like rag dolls. He was only feet away from Hitler now. They could see the whites of each others eyes. Sylar reached for Hitler with his mind, but was then smashed behind the head with a machine gun. Then a shout "Protect the fuhrer!" and more men grabbed him. He lifted his head in defiance as he pulled one hand free and reached out for Hitler's uniform. But before he could grab hold, he was drug back into the fight by his legs.

Sylar braced his legs and laced his fingers through the open mesh of the submarine flooring. Inch by inch he crawled across the room. Men jumped on his arms, his legs, and his back. They threw themselves onto Sylar to protect the leader. He had to reach the goal. He had to protect Claire. He had to stop Hitler from killing and more of his family. His heart began to break with the dread that he might not be able to complete the mission. Was Peter still alive? Was he the only one left? Would Claire become this man's tool to reach world domination? Sylar drew his power into his heart and with a mighty roar placed one foot underneath him, and then pulled his second leg free and stood to his feet. He pulled his hands toward his chest and could hear the men holding on to the chains drag across the metal flooring. He began to radiate his body and with incredible energy began to melt the chains on his wrists. The soldiers rolled away but a dozen men on each hand held him back from reaching Hitler.

Hitler watched the man before him, an enigma. He was a freak of nature. He tossed his men aside like play toys and killed with little effort. This man was determined to kill him no matter the cost. He had played a charade and had gotten closer than any of the specials so far. But it was now time to end this…Hitler drew his sword.

Sylar heard the swing of the sword too late. He felt the bite of the blade at his neck and then all went blank, nothing. Hitler returned his sword to his side and without a second glance walked out of the room; leaving the Captain and the remaining crew to clean up the mess. The body of Sylar slumped to the floor and rolled over to its side with the dead eyes of Sylar staring blankly at the ceiling more than a dozen feet away from its body. Men stood slowly to their feet and backed away from the death in the room. Over a hundred bodies littered the floor. Their friends, comrades all dead; this giant of an enemy had killed so many of them. They left the room as the red alarm lights flashed for battle stations. They were at the GPS coordinates.

The Captain held his weight upright and on his feet by holding onto a pipe from overhead few moments to catch his breath. Only seconds before, his life was almost lost. He stood on shaky legs and stepped out the hatch into the passageway, just as an orderly rushed up to him and looked into the room. He recognized the man from this morning when he cleaned up the bodies of the two returning mercenaries and thought this was a much larger of a mess. "You might need some help to clean this mess up," the Captain grunted as he made his way to the bridge.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	22. Chapter 22

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes  
><strong>**Chapter twenty-two  
><strong>**Surface assault**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Angela Petreli held her cheek and rubbed it softly as she gathered her wits about her. She had broken down in front of the others. Her very soul had been exposed to the witnessing eyes of strangers and friends. She was devastated and embarrassed for her loss of control. She was the ice woman that is what her sister had called her growing up. Her training and upbringing had expressly forbid emotional outbursts and revealing too much information. Her decades of being in the leadership of the company and her abilities had refined her power of self will until she was impenetrable. Now she was losing control! She needed Peter, where was he? Angela stood to shaking feet and grabbed Noah Bennet by the shirt front and composed herself with his support. "We need to leave this house now!" Death is on its way!" she earnestly demanded. "Get everyone on the transport and we need to leave now."

Noah Bennet looked deep into her eyes. She was serious, she was scared. He could tell she was barely able to hold her composure. But he remembered on the trip to the mansion Tracy telling him that her dreams were still vague as the drugs pumped into her system when she was captured, were finally wearing off. Her visions were not always reliable. He had remembered through his years of working at the company she was sometimes wrong, or the future was able to be altered making her visions mute. He asked her bluntly; "What did you see?" Alfred stood and smoothed out his evening jacket and waited for her to explain her outburst moments before. Hiro and young Noah stood silent and still, the ball they had been playing with stopped under his foot. Molly sat by Claire and held a cold compress on the forehead of Emily as her sister; Esther sat at her side binding her wounds. The bleeding was not stopping; they needed to do something or she would die. Gretta and Hans walked back to the transport from the far end of the platform as Angela took a long slow deep breath, "I saw a submarine surface off the bluff below the house, just before sunrise. I saw Soldiers everywhere, we all were fighting, and then there was an explosion, but no sound; then everything went white. We are all going to die, if stay here! He is coming with an army this time."

Alfred looked to Noah Bennett as everyone was now worried and alarmed held their breaths in a hushed silence, "Has her visions ever been wrong? Does her dreams predict the unchangeable future, that is to say is this future unavoidable, or just a possible future?" Noah Bennett took a new look at the Butler. He was amazed at how well he was adjusting to the situation. Alfred picked up on his look and gave back a rare smile as he held his hand to his bandaged head, "I have been at the Island mansion with Master Peter for over 60 years. I have seen all his gifts, and experienced far more dire events than these. If he was here we would all be healed instantly and he would know what to do. However, it seems that we have two urgent matters to address. We have wounded that need immediate medical attention. We also have an uncertain vision of a possible future event. I for one, believe no matter how distasteful and dangerous believe we need to split up into teams. It is the only way to address both matters effectively. I have become a very close over this last year with the twin girls and I love them as my own children. I also love this house; and can not bare the thought of my home being overrun without a fight. My wife and son are buried up there."

Hans spoke up, his voice solid and thundering in the small subway station under the mansion. "This mansion is our home too; I will not let it be taken or destroyed, not without fighting for it. Master Peter left me to protect this house and the people inside." He wrapped his large arm around the waist of his new wife, "I did not do a good job before. Now I will do a great job!"

Noah nodded at Hans, "I will stay as well. If Hitler is coming here it is time to make a final stand. It is time to end this war. But we need to get the wounded away from here." He looked down at his wrist watch, "we have only 45 minutes until sunrise. What are our options?"

Alfred jumped back into the conversation, "Gretta, will you and Claire please take the transport to subway station three? First General Hospital is just above the terminal that Master Peter has connections with, where they will not ask questions. He owns the entire pediatrics wing. Tell them you are a friend of the master. They will understand."

Gretta shook her head in protest, "No, I will stay with my husband! I will fight!"

Esther also protested," Alfred, I will not leave you to fight without me. I have been trained for this all my life, I will stay. Emily will make it. She will pull through!" Emily struggled to sit up holding her stomach that had only recently had a sword pierced through it, "I can still fight." She gasped out.

Claire shook her head, "I will stay hear with my father. If Hitler wants me, he can come and try to take me. We will stop him this time. I don't know how but I know I will be the safest at my father's side."

Hans looked deep in his wife's eyes, "Wife, go! Take the girls to the Hospital. They need you now. It is time for Hans to go get his toys." He smiled a broad smile that warmed her heart. She rested her head on his chest for just a moment and then gathered her wits about her, "You kill them, my husband." She slapped her open hands on his massive chest with love and worry. "You defend our home! You protect Claire for Master Peter! You win!"

Hans, swallowed hard as he saw the warm tears roll down her face, "Yes Ma'am, Hans will not fail you this time."

Gretta lifted her head high and climbed onto the transport, "Everyone that is staying, get off now!" She bellowed out as she took her place by the transports controls. "May the devil run in fear with his tail between his legs at the pending wrath of my husband!"

X-X-X

Peter Petreli disguised as a simple orderly entered the submarine dinning room with a leap through the hatch, as the ship's Captain made his way down the passageway toward the bridge. Bodies of more than a hundred soldiers littered the floor, making the floor sticky and wet with dark ruby blood. The room was lit by a pail red flashing emergency light system. And the battle stations announcement alarm blared over the loud speakers. The floor of the room once smooth cold metal was now rippled and bent, like frozen waves on the water. Tables where men would have sat to eat their meals were ripped from their safety bolts in the floor and smashed against the walls, crushing dozens of soldiers to death against the sides of the ship. The room smelled like sulfur and burnt electrical wires as Peter made his way deeper into the dinning hall and scrawl of bodies. Most of the dead were centered near the end of the hall, and a long table facing the rest of the room. What, who had achieved such destruction? Peter's heart began to race as he saw a face lying on the floor before his feet, Gabriel!

He grabbed the head off the floor; Gabriel's eyes were opened wide and staring blankly back at him. If his head was here, the body could not be too far away. He turned and looked for the body, but dead soldiers were all he could see in any direction. He grabbed bodies of soldiers and tossed them aside with his mind, like they weighed nothing. But it was too slow; he grabbed uniforms and limbs with his bare hands and with little effort dug through the masses looking for any sign of Gabriel's corpse. Blood was everywhere; it covered the floor, his hands, his clothes, and his face. His feet kept slipping, as he tossed human death aside with no remorse. He had to find the body, time was running out. It was hard to keep his balance with the uneven floor and the coating of red blood. Finally after lifting the last soldier from a main pile just before the head table, near a large metal plate bolted to the floor he saw Sylar's body with long chains locked to the wrists and arms.

The body was shredded by gun fire and knife wounds. There were more open wounds than solid flesh. The man had died hard, but well. He could still feel warmth in the dead body of his friend. Gabriel's skin still was soft. Could he do it? He had never raised the dead. He had never succeeded in anything of this level in his more than 300 years of life. But then in the past he had not had a subject like Gabriel. He grabbed the body and pulled it free from the pile of soldiers and lifted it gently off the floor and laid it on the head dinning table of the room. He then placed Gabriel's head on the neck stump and pressed it against the head and body together. Peter thought back to when Adam had told him, "If you loose your head, you will die."

"Please, heal!" Peter said out loud as he held the head to the body, "Claire will never forgive me!" he watched the skin around the neck with eagerness but it was not changing. He looked over his shoulder with sudden desperation, remembering that the hatch door was still open. He swung his hand through the air and with a bang of metal against metal the hatch closed tight. Then with his mind he spun the lock wheel. To be safe; he then closed all the hatches and access doors to the room and locked them. Safe for a moment, Peter looked back at Gabriel, tossing away the disguise of the janitor. The neck was black and inflamed; the skin seemed to age and die, right before his eyes. He placed his hands on Gabriel's neck and dug down deep inside his heart for his healing ability. His hands began to glow a bright yellow light, and Peter could feel under his fingers the skin connecting and pulling back together, "Come on Gabriel, we have a monster to kill!"

Gabriel body began to glow and radiate from Peter's hands. The glow spread out across the entire body and then faded as the dead pale skin slowly changed color; taking on a more natural tone. This was good! Gabriel's hands started to shake and tremble. His bare feet and legs began to pound on the table. Peter could see the neck skin slowly knitting itself back together. The limbs then rested back quietly to the table as the healing light faded. Peter checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. "Come on Gabriel, we need you!"

X-X-X

Hans led the way down a long underground tunnel more than a hundred feet below the surface and the mansion above. "I dug this tunnel myself last summer. It connects my cottage to the transport station and the elevator to the house. I felt it would come in handy one day. Maybe it might be needed" He said out loud in a resounding voice to Noah Bennet following after him, in the dimly lit passage way. "I carved it out of pure stone at several points along the way." He called back over his shoulder and he picked up the pace even faster. He used his hands along the walls and pushed himself even faster. "Hurry little man, move faster!"

Noah Bennet broke into a full run to keep up with the massive man ahead of him, "We have less than 30 minutes before sunrise. It they are going to attack it would be just before sunrise. The dusk would allow the attackers to get into place and prepare to siege the house." He gasped out in short breaths so he would not loose speed. Hans was almost a dozen feet ahead when he turned and pulled himself backwards through the tunnel now facing Noah, "My Gretta gave me a birthday present that might fit you. We will need all my toys if we are to fight back." He smiled a childish grin, never slowing down even a moment. He was now rushing through the tunnel at brake neck speed and facing backwards toward Noah instead of watching the tunnel ahead. "Hurry little man, we are almost there!" He turned again and without effort or sign of fatigue he grabbed the sides of the tunnel and thrust himself even faster down the way, soon he was only a shadow far ahead of Noah, near the limits of his vision in the dim light. "We will need my birthday present from Master Peter, also."

X-X-X

Alfred inserted a golden key from a long chain he carried in his waist coat pocket; into a key lock just to the left of the control panel and turned it counter clockwise with a distinct click. Angela stood behind him in the elevator with Tracy and Claire beside her. She did not remember seeing that key port before. She had taken the elevator at least a dozen times since their arrival at the island mansion. She silently chastised herself for her lack of attentiveness. She squinted her eyes half closed in deeper thought, realizing the mansion had more secrets to be discovered. "Peter, what have you hidden from me this time?" she thought to herself. Alfred looked back her and smiled a deceptive smile, and she nodded back at him. She was feeling better since her outburst. Her jaw still hurt from Tracy's hand, but over all she was recovering quickly from her dream and the restaurant attack. She needed to watch and observe. She needed to regain her resource of knowledge. Knowledge lifted her above the rest. Knowledge placed her in a position of power. She needed the power; she needed that level of mystery. She wondered, what more of this seemingly simple, quiet butler did she not know?

Tracy held Molly's shoulder as the elevator gears locked into place and with a small jerk of the car, lifted the elevator towards the home above. "I'm scared, mom!" Molly whispered in a hushed voice over her shoulder. It made her heart swell with pride to have a mom again. She had lived for the last two years with men. Mohinder had been a great man. He had loved her, and cared for her as best he could. He had done everything possible to keep her safe, but still give a somewhat normal life. She remembered late at night him calling his mother in India and asking her advice on raising a soon to be teenage daughter. Her hormones were changing. She was growing like a weed. She never could keep her room clean, and when she was is need of feminine items from the store he couldn't bring himself to go down the store isle with her! He had tried so hard, but he would never understand what it meant to be female. She looked up into Tracy's face. There was worry there. It showed in the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. She was beautiful to Molly. She understood what it meant to be a girl. They had spent hours talking about makeup, boys, hair, clothes, boys, the future, children, husbands, traveling, boys… She was wonderful. And she would not leave her now even in this great danger. "You could have taken the transport to the hospital with Gretta," Tracy chuckled back at her daughter of the heart. "No, I will fight. I can load a weapon and watch little Noah for Claire. I want to help."

Hiro spoke up from the rear of the elevator car, "I will protect her Ms Straus. I will keep her safe." Tracy turned and looked back at him with a sweet smile. He was so different in his smaller, younger boy frame. He was still the older mature Hiro, but the boy quality that irritated her so much when he was an adult size, now just seemed to fit. The brave hero complex; and the postulations that he proclaimed, like he lived in a comic book seemed to now charm her heart. He was like a Peter pan. Brave, intelligent, bold, but boyish in all his ways. She hoped for Molly's heart, he would never find a way to gain back his adult form, and would have to grow up the hard way, all over again. "Hiro, it makes me happy to know you will keep her safe. She is in you protection. Do not fail me!" Tracy said in a very adult to child voice. Would he notice her tone? Would he be offended at her sounding like an adult to a child? He held her breath and waited. "I will not let her out of my sight! I will protect her with my life!" Tracy and Claire caught each other's eye and spoke volumes of silent humor and pride, as Hiro reached out and took Molly's hand. Molly did not protest, but accepted the hand and interlaced her fingers through his.

The Elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a large room. The room was filled with monitors on the wall, and in the center of the room were a chair; and a control console before it. "Welcome to the bunker." Alfred said as he led the way into the room. "It is like a bat cave!" Hiro proclaimed with wonder. "Almost young man, but this room contains the central nervous system of the house. All power, communications, and utilities come to this room and then to the rest of the island. We are still 50 feet below the mansion. Now let us see what is going on up on the surface." Alfred pulled back the chair and sat down. As he pulled the chair toward the desk all the screens on the wall lit up, and they could see that every angle to the island grounds was covered under surveillance. "Alfred, with all this technology; tell me again why the alarm system did not catch the intruders from last night?" Claire asked as she stepped through the group and leaned against Alfred's chair. "The system is normally in passive mode until the girls go home for the night. In passive mode the bunker defaults to regulating the systems of the house, but not the security systems. Master Peter chose the twins and placed them in charge of running the security. They dressed the part of maid and nanny, because of the children. But normally they are head of security when the Master is away. Since they had not left for the night, the system was basically offline." Alfred pushed a lever forward and grunted in satisfaction as the control board lit up with red and blue lights. "Now we are fully operational. Nothing can get into this house without me knowing it."

Angela placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and pointed at the center screen, "They are already here!" On the screen they could see the waters below the bluff ant the lone beach. A Submarine sat at rest in the bay, and several small boats were beached on the sand.

X-X-X

Noah Benett followed behind the younger Hans down the long tunnel. He had carved this out of solid stone? How long was the tunnel? It had been over a minute since he had lost sight of the large giant far ahead of him in the man-made passageway. The dim lights strung along the ceiling looked more like a long string of Christmas lights, and had little hope of making the tunnel bright enough to see more than a few yards in either direction. Finally he came to the end of the tunnel and stopped before a wooden ladder bolted to the stone wall of the section of the tunnel. He could see a trap door at the top of the ladder and he began to climb. How far had they traveled underground? Was Hitler here already? What would he find at the top of the ladder? It was too quiet.

Noah reached the top of the ladder and peered over the edge and could see he was in a large room, in a beautifully cared for cottage. The cottage had the wood work and appearance as if it had come right out of the 1800's; it was comfortable and homey. He could see a few small windows that looked toward the mansion and the beach bluff. The light of the sky told him they were only a few minutes away from the sun cresting the horizon. If he was Hitler that would be the time he would attack.

The room flickered and danced in shadows created by a single candle stick and flame, a few feet away on a small table. He opened his mouth to call out to Hans, when a large hand covered his mouth, and most of his face. The hand was warm and radiated with strength. He could feel the pulse through the finger tips. Hans was nervous. "Shh! Look" he said in a voice just above a whisper; his lips only a fraction of an inch from his ear. Noah looked where he pointed and on the floor in the kitchen were two bodies of soldiers. Noah climbed out of the hatch and checked bodies each for a pulse. "They were in my house. They were in my bedroom. They are Hitler's men, Yes?."

Noah stated, "If they are in this cottage, then they are already on the island and getting into position for attack. We need to get rid of the bodies before the next group comes looking for their comrades." Hans nodded silently in recognition. He walked across the room on silent feet. The floor made no noise; it was fitted together solidly so it made no creeks or squeaks. Hans placed a large hand on each dead soldiers head and with little effort lifted the bodies off the floor and dropped them feet first into the underground tunnel through the hatch. "Come, this way!" Hans directed with a wave of his massive hand, "My Toys!" he whispered.

They entered into the master bedroom of the small cottage and dashed into a large walk-in style closet. He thrust aside the hanging clothes at the end of the closet and there was a keypad embedded into the wall about waste high. Hans typed in a brief code and pressed the red button that lit up after the code was entered. The wall pulled aside with a gasp of air, and a room lit up behind the wall. The room was about ten foot square and every inch of the four walls, were covered in weapons of every make, manufacture, and model. In the center was a table that was stacked with hundreds of boxes of ammunition. "My Toys," Hans proclaimed proudly. "Master Peter bought me a new weapon every year for my birthday and Christmas. The others my wife, Gretta bought for me."

Noah let out a long low whistle, "Hans, my friend, don't take this wrong; but I could give your wife a big kiss right now. I love her!"

Hans smiled big "Come, let me show you what Master Peter gave me last Christmas!"

X-X-X

"What should we do?" Tracy asked as Alfred and Angela panned through multiple camera angles. They could only see the boats on the shore. The Submarine looked quiet. Where were Hitler's men? They had to be on the grounds somewhere. Or were they already in the house above? "Quick," Alfred ordered as he turned his chair and slid across the room toward a large cupboard mounted to a back wall. He turned his gold key in the lock of the cupboard and opened the large doors; revealing a rack of weapons. "Load up people. This looks like it is going to be a long fight."

Claire and Tracy found ammunition belts and slung them around their waists. Tracy found two pouches on long straps. She threw one at Claire and slung the other over her shoulder. Molly grabbed ammunition magazines and filled each pouch until they could hold no more. Hiro found a small couch near the door and laid down the sleeping young Noah. He pulled out of the cupboard two Kevlar vests and strapped one onto Molly and the other onto himself. He them pulled down a machine gun and checked its action. Molly handed each a loaded 9 millimeter handgun which they shoved into the waistline of their clothing.

Alfred spoke as they worked. "To your left is passage way that leads under the house to the south. It will bring you to a stairwell inside the walls of the south wing. There are doors at each level. The best place to defend on that side of the house is the nursery window. The field of view is the largest."

"I will take the nursery!" Claire called out as she buckled a second ammunition belt into place. "Molly and Hiro are with me. If anything goes wrong they can hid in the safe room, and coordinate with the bunker from there." She slipped a ear piece in her ear and handed them ear pieces while exchanging affirmations with the younger two.

"To your right is a passage way that leads to the North wing of the house. The best place of coverage is in the library. It is on the third level and the passage opens right beside it. You can see the entire bluff from the library and the main entrance bridge of the island." Alfred directed. "That one is mine" Angela said as she walked over to the cupboard and began to suit up. "It has been a long time since I have been in a full battle, and after what they have done to my family, I believe I will enjoy this very much."

"There is one more passage just to the left of the elevator doors. It is a ladder that leads through the walls and to the bell tower at the top of the house." Alfred looked over the group of ladies and children before him. "The tower will have the best field of coverage, but it will be the obvious advantage point to Hitler. Whoever goes there should expect returned fire and worse."

Tracy and Angela each placed an ear piece in and she then volunteered, "The tower is mine." She placed a foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and started to climb.

"Wait" Alfred warned, "Hans and Noah are out there, make sure you know what you're shooting before you pull the trigger. Good hunting everyone!"

X-X-X

Hans tossed a Kevlar jacket at Noah. The weight of the jacket was light and flexible. He looked at in doubt, wondering if this jacket was trustworthy. "It is my wife Gretta's jacket. I bought it for her last month. The fiber is tight enough to withstand an armor piercing round at 10 feet. But I would not recommend you be that close, it will hurt like my mother's mule just kicked you in the face." Noah grunted and pulled on the jacket, it was a little tight, but he would manage. He grabbed a belt and looped on several gas and explosive grenades.

They each threw over their shoulders bandoleers of ammunition and Noah stuffed two automatic hand guns into twin shoulder holsters. He was starting to feel like they might be able to defend this mansion. They might even make Hitler back away and regroup. He had a brief memory of his dead wife Sandra and their son both murdered by Hitler's assassins. He had ruined a twenty year marriage by lies, deceit, and mercilessly taking away the painful and complicated memories, from his wife's mind through the power of the Haitian. Since being on the run with the group, he had grown close to Tracy and for just a moment he thought about her and how their relationship was building. But would they ever be free of the violence and problems of being special? Did she feel the same way for him, that he felt for her? Would they ever have the time to have what Hans and Gretta had? She would love this little cottage. Maybe they could take a trip when this was all over, with Claire and go see the Swiss Alps, or Denmark. He shook his head to re-gather his thoughts. Time for that type of thought was later. Now they needed to focus.

"Here, let me show you my special toy." Hans reached behind a stack of boxes and pulled out a rocket launcher, and backpack holder that contained five missiles. "I saw this last month on the internet and just had to buy it. It just arrived last night. I call her, Myrtle." He held it out for Noah to see, "do you like it?"

Noah grinned like a school girl just asked to her first prom, by the captain of the football team. "That is a really nice toy." Hans strapped on the backpack holder and mounted the launcher into its harness. "Now, put this on the barrel of your weapon, we don't want the enemy to know where we are just yet." He handed Noah a silencer that screwed into the tip of the muzzle of his AK-47 machine gun. When they heard the door to the cottage open slowly, "kill the lights!" Noah commanded.

Hans hit the door switch and the room closed behind them as they made their way through the walk-in closet back into the master suite of the cottage. Hans lifted his finger over his mouth to symbolize quiet and then pointed towards a second door to the room that led into the kitchen. Noah understood and moved to the other doorway. With his lower profile, Noah took the lead and peered around the door jam and into the main section of the house. Two soldiers were in the living area of the house and one was knelt by the pool of blood on the floor in the kitchen. They were looking around. Noah signaled Hans and showed two fingers and pointed toward the kitchen. Silently Hans stepped through his door and faded into the large living area, along the wall. Noah waited and when he felt Hans was in position he stepped through his door and opened fire on the two soldiers. One dropped on the first round. The other ducked behind the marble kitchen island and drew his weapon. He lifted his weapion and was about to fire, when the side of his head exploded with the bullet from Hans' gun; and he dropped to the floor beside his partner. "Time to go, Hans!" Noah called out and headed for the front door.

X-X-X

Peter Petrelli paused in his efforts of CPR. It had been more than an hour working on Gabriel's body. The regeneration was not going as he had hoped. The body was healed by there was no life in the soul. It was like a hollow shell before him on the table. He needed to try something else. He had tried to breath life in to the man, but nothing changed. Had he lost Gabriel to death? What would he say to Claire? He had used his telepathic abilities to pump Gabriel's heart while he had looked through out the room for anything that could work as a defibrillator. But nothing was in the room that had enough juice. He had tried his own hands but the spark was to weak. He looked toward the heavens with desperation in his voice, "Please God! Help me!" Then his eyes focused on a single pipe that ran across the ceiling of the room. It was reddish in color and seemed to glow slightly in his vision. Was that the power cables for the submarine to this room? If it was it would be connected to the engines. Would it work? Well he could kill Gabriel more than he was already dead. He mentally pumped the bodies heart as he grabbed the pipe and with strength beyond that of a mortal man, ripped the pipe from the ceiling and exposed the massive wires within. "OK Gabriel, let see if this will wake you up."

Peter used his fingers to tare away the plastic cover over the wires. There were dozens of wires. Which was the main line? Which one would have enough power to do what he hoped? He licked his fingers and tested the first wire. The tingle that buzzed through his skin was weak. He tested the next wire, nope. How much power could the engines of this submarine muster? How much electricity was pumping through the main line? He needed to move faster. He touched the next wire and the lights in the room dimmed. The power flowed through his body, it was strong, he could feel his heart race. But it was not strong enough. He only had one wire left. It was a thick copper wire. He touched it with his wet finger, expecting a mild jolt, but got much more.

The force of the sudden power of energy threw him across the room and against the hull of the submarine. His body impacted the metal wall and made an imprint of his body deep into the metal. Every bone in his body ached. Every nerve ending was on fire. His mind was spinning and it took him a moment to pull himself from the hull of the ship. That was enough power, it just might do it, he thought. He made his way back to the body of Gabriel and lifted the wire from the floor and out of the reach of a growing pool of water. Water? He looked back at the side of the submarine, in the center of the dent that showed a perfect outline of his body, there was a large crack that was quickly letting in the cold sea water. "Great!" Peter mumbled to himself. "Come on Gabriel we are running out of time!" He placed the hot wire on the center of Gabriel's chest just over the heart just as there was banging on the door of the mess hall. "They have found us my friend, it is time the rejoin the living!" Peter said as he touched the ground wire to the metal frame of the table he was laid upon.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	23. Chapter 23

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-three<strong>  
><strong>Capture the prize or die trying<strong>**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Detective Samuel Beckett drove his squad car down the long tree-lined access road to the island mansion. It had taken him the better part of the last six hours to complete his search on the small blond girl that had been taken from his police station. His knuckles were white as he held back his anger and desire for revenge. There were over thirty dead souls, back at the precinct, many civilians, and the rest his friends. He had been working at the same station now for over ten years; and he had never experienced such a gruesome event. After he had been knocked out on the street by that mysterious man from the ambulance gurney he had directed the police pursuit of two attackers and their hostage in the ambulance, until they had lost them when the lead squad car driven by that mystery man exploded and proceeded to wreck the dozen police vehicles on its tail. He needed answers. He had pulled in favors. Broken some minor laws, and even threatened his direct superiors in his quest to find out more information on this young girl. She had to have a family. She had to have loved ones that needed to know she was in danger. Maybe if he could find her family, he might learn something as to the identity of the men that attacked the station, and thus maybe even a location to arrest them and bring them in for justice.

He thought back to when Lieutenant Roberts had told him he was following a rabbit trail, only a few minutes ago. He had been told that they had posted an all-points bulletin for arrest or to shoot on sight for the terrorists. They had also gone on the morning news and pleaded with the citizens of the State of New York, and anyone else that had any information to come forward. He had made calls to each of the local hospitals and spoke with a few doctors and head nurses of the emergency wards in the city, until he had finally had a hit. Apparently a woman brought in two younger twin girls, barely out of the teens, to The First General Hospital on the south side of town. One of the girls had a stab wound and multiple gun shots to the body. The other was being treated for gunshot wounds and other abrasions. This was his lead. There may be no connection, but it was all he had to go one after hours of searching.

When he arrived at the First General Hospital he had inquired at the main desk of the room of the patients, but was denied access. The main desk denied the existence of any such patients even being in the building. He asked for his nurse contact by name, "Can I speak to Nurse Hilda Ogoa please?", but he had been informed that she no longer was employed at the hospital. She had been dismissed just that morning for undisclosed reasons. Something smelled wrong. He trusted his gut on these hunches and slipped through the hallways, out of sight from the main desk and made his way around to the emergency room. The doctor on duty demanded that he leave the emergency ward immediately; he had left after finding out there was no one in the emergency rooms but a small boy and his mother. The boy was there for a broken arm, having fallen off his new skate board. This was not the place, but they were in the building, he could feel it.

He tried to gain access to the private rooms, on the top floor of the Hospital; but was escorted out of the building by security, "I will come back with a warrant if I have too." He had tried to convince the security to comply too his authority. He showed them his badge, but they ignored him and left him at the back door or the hospital with the resounding echo of the doors being locked, with a large bolt. He had never been treated this way in all his years on the force. There was something big here. Something more than just a little lost girl, who did not know who she was. "Detective Beckett?" a soft female voice had called out his name from the shadows of the early morning dusk. He had turned to the direction of the voice and there stepping out of the shadows had been his friend the head nurse of the emergency ward, Nurse Ogoa. She was still in her white uniform. "They said you had been let go, for undisclosed reasons." He remembered telling her.

"Yes, someone heard my conversation with you, and I was fired less than 5 minutes later. No questions, no discussion with the board, or call to the labor union." She slid her arm into his as he had walked her around the building to his car. "I waited here for you to arrive."

"The patients had no paperwork. The doctors that took care of them were private doctors from the executive suites. I was the one that checked them in. The tall one, she had to have been over six and a half feet tall; she carried the stabbed one in through the front doors in her arms. She wouldn't put the patient on a gurney until a doctor was there to see her. The other girl looked like she was beat up pretty badly too." Sam Beckett had opened the passenger door to his car and helped the nurse into the car and ran to the opposite side and jumped in. This was more than he had hoped for. He was almost giddy with excitement. "Go on, what happened next? Where would you like me to drop you off?"

"My apartment is over on 34th street. If you can drop me off at O'Malley's coffee shop on 34th I can walk from there. My daughter works there anyway and I should see her before I go home." The Nurse settled into the squad car seat as He had pulled away from the curb and traced his path through the city during the early morning hours before sunrise; then she continued her story, "The giant of a woman called out for a doctor and shunned away any nurse that tried to help. There was so much blood; I would be surprised if the stabbed one will live. I tried to help, but she would not let me near the wounded girls without a doctor present."

"When Dr. Samuelson came into the lobby; he had just arrived that morning for his shift; she demanded that he attend to her. She demanded the executive suite; a private room. A private room, would you expect such a thing? The Dr. Samuelson tried to calm her down and suggested the emergency ward. That is when the woman stood to her full height and looked down upon the doctor like an avenging angel. She made the doctor look like a small school boy on the playground being scolded by his mother. She said, "Master Peter demands this woman have expert care." You could have heard a pin drop, detective. That name holds a lot of power in our hospital. Master Peter Petreli donated the funds to build the pediatrics wing just two years ago. That was when the patient was taken into the elevator." The nurse watched as the squad car pulled up to the coffee shop and Beckett had waited patiently as she unbuckled her seat belt. "I recognized the woman as soon as she said the Petreli name She was there when Master Peter Petreli when we opened the Pediatrics wing last month. She prepared all the food."

He knew of the Master Peter Petreli. When he had found and interviewed that Gabriel character in the lake in Central Park, he had discovered that there were two Peter Petreli's in town. One was a young man working at First General hospital as an Emergency vehicle attendant. The same Peter Petreli whose apartment on the South side of town, that he had gone to and almost died in an explosion set by that Gabriel character. He had seen Gabriel at the apartment before the man took a leap out of the 10th floor window and disappeared. No body, no blood in the alleyway below, just gone. The apartment had been trashed. Obviously there had been a big fight.

He remembered there had been several men dressed the same as the assailants on the police station, that had been dead in the apartment in the most gruesome ways. One he remembered had been flattened against the wall by a refrigerator. But he had only a moments glance before the apartment blew. The same Peter Petreli had a mother that had lived on the upper east side of town in the swanky, richy rich section of the city. She had been missing since the Carnival massacre. Her house had been burned to the ground and all her bank accounts ceased by the government. Something political was involved, was all his contact in the Pentagon had told him. Very hush, hush! He also had a brother Nathan Petreli that had died in an apparent accident, which the details where buried a cloud of paperwork. He had been a US senator; and his wife and children were dead now also under mysterious circumstances. It was amazing what he was able to find out when he started looking into things. It looked as if the Petreli family had a circle of death around them, or someone trying to exterminate them.

The Peter Petreli of the island mansion was a long time resident of New York City. He wondered if they were related? This Petreli had lived on the island for more than eighty years now; the guy had to be near a hundred or more. He was very wealthy. His money seemed to reach all the way to the White House. This lead seemed to be going somewhere. It was still a mystery to him, many unanswered questions, but all the questions led to this house. It might not lead to the location of the blond girl and terrorists; but it was leading to something important that he needed to look in to. It was leading into dead, destruction, blood, explosions, murder and terror. His gut was telling him he was on the right trail. It seemed like all the threads of the most deadliest cases he had worked on were leading to this Peter Petreli. Something told him his life was about to change in a drastic way.

As he drove down the long entrance road to the Island Mansion he admired the beautiful shaded drive. Trees on both sides of the road evenly spaced revealed through a lonely section of the City. It had been over two miles since he passed the last house. This was a place of old money and power. He needed to walk softly. He lifted his radio receiver off the cradle and called into the dispatch, "Hi Mable I am going to be out of the patrol car for a bit. I am checking out a lead at the Petreli mansion on island rock, just south of the city."

"Detective Beckett, please hold for Lieutenant Roberts." a voice he did not recognize spoke back over the radio.

Detective Beckett looked down at the radio in confusion. Why would the Lieutenant want to speak to him? And who was the new voice on the radio? "Detective Beckett. this is Lieutenant Roberts. Do I understand you are at the Petreli island mansion? That you are going to disturb the residents with questions on an investigation?"

"That is correct sir, I am pulling into the property now. Is there a problem sir?" He asked

"You have a direct order from the Chief of Police and myself to halt all inquiries and return to headquarters. Do not approach the house. Do not disturb the residents. Have I made myself clear? Do have a direct order to end your investigation." Lieutenant Roberts commanded over the radio. "Sir? I don't understand. I am here already. I am just doing my job. People have been murdered in cold blood. Policemen have been killed sir! I will not return to headquarters!"

"Detective return to headquarters, you are off the case. You are suspended until further notice..." the radio went silent.

Detective Beckett pulled around to the far side of the mansion and to the main door that face the park-aide. The view of the ocean was incredible, and was that a submarine in the bay? Wow, this guy had all the best toys. He tried the radio once more, and then his cell phone. No signal on either. Was this an omen? Why was he off the case? Should he drive back to headquarters? Should he obey orders?

He was here already, maybe someone was home.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet and Hans rushed through the trees near the small cottage towards the house. They decided it was best if they could make it to the house above ground and have the opportunity to neutralize any of Hitler's men on their way instead of the under ground passage. With weapons ready they passed through the trees and brush with little to no sound. Noah stopped and turned to Hans who was a few feet behind him. He lifted his hand and pointed towards a standing of brush a few yards away from them, towards the house. Three men crouched behind the bushes. The men looked like they were waiting for the order to attack. Noah looked back over his shoulder to Hans, the man was gone. Vanished into the trees.

Noah turned back to the three men if Hans was planning something he should be ready. He scanned the tress and brush for any other men near by. He knew that there had to be dozens of men hidden everywhere. He lifted his weapon and took a sight on the man furthest away from his position. He aimed for the back of the neck. With the silencer on his machine gun it would be a sudden quiet kill. If Hans could distract the men, he would be able to get off one shot, maybe two before they sounded an alert. He took a breath and shifted his weapon to the second furthest man. Two shots, two kills is what he needed. Suddenly a large hand reached from the brush only a few feet away from the hidden men. The hand grabbed the nearest man around the neck and with a jerk, the man was gone. Noah opened fire and in two seconds two men lay dead in the brush. He darted from his position of cover and rushed forward into the blind of bushes used by the dead men. Just as Hans stepped through the trees into the same cover. "he will not be going home today." Hans smiled.

"We need to see if they have a radio or communication device? They were waiting for someone to give the order to attack." Noah whispered as he dug through the gear of the two dead men. He found clips of ammunition and tossed them to Hans, "same as ours, this is good" he spoke softly as Hans kept watch. "No radio or headset. They must be on radio silence." Noah announced. "This is good for us. But it means they are waiting for a signal from someone to attack."

The two men left the cover and made their way through the brush towards the house and coming to a stop in the last few bushes of cover before the flowers and garden surrounding the park-aide. "I have spotted at least thirty men on this side of the property. Add that to the men we have eliminated, I would estimate the opposite side of the property having the same level of an invasion force; means there is about 75 to 80 men hidden on the grounds." Noah said out loud, knowing Hans had already made the calculations for himself, but it was nice to hear his grunt of agreement.

Noah lifted his weight and readied himself to dart through the rose garden surrounding the expansive cobblestone driveway, when Hans rested a hand on his shoulder. Noah turned to his hand and looked in the direction Hans nodded his head towards. There hidden in the short flowers laid three men: Snipers! They had their weapons trained on the front doors. Their cover was impressive. From a few yards away they were impossible to see. If Hans had not stopped him, he would have rushed toward the house only a few feet away from them, and would have died without knowing what hit him. "Thank you!" he mouthed silently to Hans as their ears perked up. The sound of gravel and stone being ground under rubber tires announced the arrival of a car down the long drive before they could see the vehicle. Who was coming to the house? Noah adjusted his position and watched in silence as a single police squad car came around the corner of the mansion and into the circular park-aide. The emergency lights were not flashing. So they were not here for a call into the police. But why were they here?

Noah and Hans exchanged glances as the snipers before them focused their attention on the squad car before them. This was not in the plan. This was a problem. The car came to stop before the house and a single man exited the squad car and stretched his back as he looked over the mansion. Noah could hear the man let out a along whistle at the massive building. He turned and looked out at the view of the ocean. The Submarine now hidden from view by the bluff and boulders at the end of the property. Her was only a dozen or more yards away. Noah recognized the man. He was the officer he had slugged last night at the police station. Was this man here because of last night, or something more? "Well Lets see if anyone is home." The name said out loud to himself and he adjusted his overcoat, and walked toward the front doors.

X-X-X

Angela Petreli watched from her perch in the library as the lone police car drove down the long driveway toward the house. "Clare, Tracy, there is a police car in the driveway. It looks like it is heading toward the house." she spoke into her ear piece radio. "I have it on my screen," Alfred spoke over the channel. "It looks like a non-emergency call. No lights and no siren." Angela scanned the horizon as far as she could see. Was this only one police car, or the car of a squadron? It had been more than thirty minutes since they had taken their positions throughout the house. She was getting set into her advantage point and ready for the fight to begin. She looked back over the water at the submarine, no action or signs of life.

"Why would a squad car come here?" Tracy spoke up. "I can see it from up here in the tower. It looks like one man in the driver seat. I can't see anyone else in the car."Tracy stretched her legs as she adjusted her legs from a squat to a kneeling stance. From her height over the property in the bell tower, she could see almost everything except straight down. The squad car was a plain white car, with the logo of City of New York on the side. The lights on the roof were dark and she did not see any other vehicles on the road behind it. Where was Noah and Hans? She couldn't see them from her point of view. She placed the scope lens to her eye and looked through its telephoto glass and mirrors, scanning the grounds. She could see at least a dozen men hidden in the brush and trees.

Angela pondered, "Why do you think the police are here?"

"I have been scanning the radio frequencies and emergency channels for the last hour, but there no chatter; it is as if the system is dead or shutdown." Alfred chimed in, "Claire, can you see anything from your post?" Alfred swung his chair and typed madly away on the keyboard. He double checked every police frequency and all was silent. No chatter, no static, no noise at all. He stole a glance at the little boy asleep on the couch behind him. The child was fast asleep and should sleep for several more hours. His screens picked up several armed men hiding and waiting for something. What were they waiting for? Why did they not attack yet? The morning sun was starting to turn the sky a pail shade of pink and orange. Dawn was beginning.

"This is Hiro, Mr. Alfred we can see about a dozen men hidden in the bushes and trees. We can't see that side of the house very well." Molly held Hiro's hand as they laid on the floor, with their faces against the window in the lowest profile they could muster. Hiro tried to look to the north to see if he could catch a look at the squad car, but all he accomplished was fogging up the glass with his breath. Wait! there is t he rooms across the hall! He could see the car from those windows. "Be right back, I am going to try and see from across the hall!" Hiro announced and letting go of Molly's hand he ran to the other side of the house, to see if the car was there.

"Alfred but I can see my Dad and Hans crouched in the garden only a few yards away from the front doors." Claire spoke up, "It looks like they are getting ready to make a run for it. Wait, they hear the car. Now I can see it pull into the yard. The driver is getting out and looking around." Claire Bennet stood to the left side of the large Nursery window. Her weapon she had slung over her shoulder and she held a pair of binoculars to her eyes. Her father knelt behind a flower bush and Hans a few feet behind him. They faded into the terrain perfectly and if she had not been on the third floor of the mansion she would have not been able to see them at all. She could see Hans hold her father back with a hand and then point to something in the low flowers a few yards ahead of them. She shift her view and could see three men lying on their stomachs in the flower bed. Guns trained on the front door. Hello, there...

"I just shifted cameras; I can see him walking toward the front door." Alfred let everyone know, "If he rings the door, someone will need to answer."

"If we don't answer wont he just leave?" asked Molly over the radio. Molly stood to her feet and made her way to the hallway door and watched for Hiro to return. He had been gone only a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity. She was scarred. She had put on a brave face, to everyone. She did not want to die. She wanted to live. She wanted to grow up. She wanted to live a long life. She wanted to get married, have children, and hold grand children in her arms. She was only a little girl they told her, but in her heart she felt so much older. Hiro made her brave. He gave her courage when only her new mother could draw it out of her. She needed him to come back. She shifted her foot on the floor boards and heard a small metal object skid across the floor. Molly bent down and picked up a small gold and pearl ear-ring. She decided right then, when this is over I am going to the mall and getting my ears pierced.

"No, he has to be here on some point of investigation." Angela stated, "If we ignore him he will assume now one is home and look around the building and property."

"If he does that he will be killed!" Molly was scared and her voice trembled over the radio she ran back to the window and tried to catch a glimpse of the man. Was he a young man? Was he someone she new? She had lived in New York City with Matt and Mohinder for over a year, and several of the police detectives that worked with Matt had stopped by the apartment.

"The only way to save his life is to answer the door." Angela said with finality.

"Hitler will attack at any minute! He was only waiting to make sure I am here." Claire called out, "Whoever opens that door is going to die. He must by now know I am in the house." Claire picked up a small hand mirror from the dresser drawers and tried to catch the growing sunlight from the sunrise and signal her father with the reflection. She aim was bad and the light point bounced around in the yard no where near her father, or Hans.

"I can answer the door," Hiro called over the line. His feet sounding in the hall as he crossed back to the nursery. He popped his head into the room through the doorway and waited for the all clear to go.

"No Hiro, it needs to be Tracy or Claire." Angela directed. "Only they could survive a direct assault." Angela was nervous, who he listen to her? Would the boy obey? He was a full grown man only trapped in a boy size body. He really could decide to go if he wanted, but her heart would never forgive herself if he got hurt. Was she getting soft? No She was just being a good leader. Preserve, protect, persistence until the battle is won. She had lost everyone in her life except those in this house. She would not loose another if she could help it.

"I will go", Tracy announced as they could all hear the door bell ring throughout the house.

Angela stood to the side of a large bay window in the library on the North side of the house. From her advantage point she could see a large door open on the rear of the submarine and a helicopter lift out of the submarine into air. It had a almost silent motor. She could hear no noise through the small open window beside her. A second set of doors opened on the front of the submarine and a large long ranch rocket launcher lifted out of the belly of the beast and turned toward the house. "Claire it needs to be you. We need to switch the game. We need to change the rules. Hitler has a plan and we need to throw a wrench into it. By seeing you the soldiers outside will most likely fire before the command."

"On my way," Claire said "I should be at the door in a just minute." Claire handed her weapon to Molly and her field glasses to Hiro, "I will be right back. If the attack starts before I get back, shoot the ones closet to the house first." She then dashed out the doorway and down the hall.

"If we can get Hitler's men to attack before he is ready, we will have the military advantage." Angela prayed silently for mercy, "Lord, protect my Granddaughter."

"They have to be waiting for something important before they attack, what could they be waiting for?" Tracy asked to no one specifically. "They are waiting for sunrise!" Alfred announced as he just figured it out. "If they attack just as the sun crests the horizon the suns glare will hit the window glass of the East side of the house and basically making us blind during the attack."

"Claire we need to change the game!"

X-X-X

Noah watched from his vantage point as the Detective rung the door bell a second time. He looked back and Hans quickly through the corner of his eye. Hans had his weapon up and pointed at the furthest man hiding in the flower bed. Then suddenly Hans dropped his weapon and pulled off his backpack that held the rocket launcher. Noah silently asked why, as his eyes followed Hans' point finger toward the sky just over the submarine. A single helicopter was cresting the bluff and ascending high into the morning air. If that was Hitler, then they had only moments to spare. The Sunlight on the horizon was glaring and bright. The reds and oranges were changing to a soft blue. Suddenly it clicked, The sunlight in the windows! Hitler wanted them blind from the glare when he attacked.

Hans tossed Noah the pack, "get that to the top of the tower! If he is waiting for sunrise it will be the only place with no glare. You get to the house, I will save the police man." Noah slid through the dirt the pack and shrugged it over his shoulders as Hans pulled the pin on a gas grenade and tossed it high over head toward the house.

As the canister hit the cobblestones, the front door opened. It was Claire! "Go now my friend!" Hans yelled as he opened fire and dropped two men from the flower bed in one shot, as the bullet ripped through the first man and ricocheted off a small rock and tore the second man through the face. Bullets stared flying from all directions as they ran into the gas cloud. Hans paused in his run toward the house, and crushed his knee into the center of the back of the last man hidden in the flowerbed. His powerful hands wrapped around the soldiers head and with a quick turn of the neck, snapped the man's spinal cord.

Noah rushed past the Detective as the man stood still in shock as he looked at the young blond girl before him. She was here? She was alive? She was safe? But then Noah smashed his shoulder into he man and drove him to the ground. Bullets ripped at the doorway and Clarie pulled out an handgun from behind her back and opened fire. She couldn't see well but she remembered where some of the men were hiding.

Detective Sam Beckett, rolled away from Noah and drew his firearm, "You! What is going on?" Noah smiled "Glad to see your still alive!" as Hans grabbed the detectives foot and drug him into the gas cloud and vanished amongst the trees and brush. "Have a nice trip!" Noah called out as he got to his feet and rolled through the large Mansion door. "we need to get this to the tower! They have a helicopter!" Claire understood as they rushed up the central staircase to the third floor.

Claire placed her hand on her earpiece, "Everyone open fire! Tracy, my father has a present for you." as the front door burst open and several soldiers stormed inside. "Alfred, they are in the building!" Claire shouted as she handed her father a spare earpiece. "understood!" Alfred replied as they heard throughout the house on the first floor and second floor steel shutters slide into place over every external door and window. The front door security panels tried to slide into place as one of the soldiers shot off a weapon that exploded on contact and destroyed the door jam and stopped the panels from closing. "Claire, get this to Tracy," Noah commanded as he slid the pack off his back. He looked down at the first floor and the gray smoke, men, and sunshine that flowed through now the broken doorway, He kissed his daughter on the top of the head and smacked her on the hind-end to get her moving, "I got this."

X-X-X

Peter Petreli held the heart of Gabriel in his mental grasp, keeping it pumping blood through the body; as he stood at the main door of the submarine dinning hall. They were trying to get in. The grew of the ship were using a blow torch and were burning a opening in the wall. The crack in the side of the submarine was gushing water now as the pressure for the outside was forcing itself into the open space within. He needed to focus on Gabriel if he was going to have any hope of bringing him back. The Water in the room was now up to his knees. It was incredibly cold, and made his teeth involuntarily chatter. This was getting him no where fast. The crew on the outside of the door were working faster than he could seal the wall back up. Peter closed his eyes and reached with this mind through the wall and with medical precision applied pressure on the frontal lobes of their brains. He could feel four men on the other side of the wall. Four brains, he slowly increased the pressure until he heard one man drop to the floor unconscious. Then another, then another, and finally the last. The torch hit the floor and stopped burning.

Could he stop the water flowing into the room. As long as the rooms doors were sealed, the submarine would not sink. But his electricity burst would not seal the metal. Too much pressure from the ocean outside. He only had a few minutes more, before the side of the ship failed and the room would fill to the ceiling with ocean water.

He rushed back to the body of Gabriel, and shoved the electrical wire from the ships engine room aside. There had not been enough power! He had for just a moment seen Gabriel's eyes open. His heart took a couple beats; as he had gasped out in a raspy voice, "Peter?" and then all went dark again. Where could he get more power. The core of the ship! The wires had limits placed upon them in the design of the submarine, to prevent overloads and blackouts. But he had learned decades ago how to pull energy for any source and redirect it into a single burst. Could he do this and not incinerate his friend?

When he focused the energy he could not limit the drain on his own system. He would be weak, it might kill him. Was it better to cut his losses and let Sylar the monster die? Would the world would be better a better place without him? Could he live with himself if he did not try everything possible to save the man? Sylar was a murderer, a monster, and the embodiment of evil. But Gabriel was his friend, a brother, and hero. Would he be able to look in Claire's face if he let Gabriel die?

The battle was engaged. If he did not get to the surface fast, Claire might not be there when he did. he was out of time. The water was rising, the threat of the cold ocean water was now at his waist. If he did this he would need more power than the submarine could give. He would have to reach further. He would need to pull power from the waters around him. He would need to drain the power for the mansion. He would need to reach into the city lines. Gabriel needed to live. Was He willing to lay down his life for his friend? He would have to give all he had left. No holding back! No regrets, not limits.

Pounding on the walls of the room brought him back from his reflections. They were at it again. He could hear the torch light up and the flames lick through the steel wall. The water was now lapping at Gabriel's body. He was out of time. It was now or never. Peter closed his eyes and breathed in slowly focusing his power, "Gabriel, this is going to hurt."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	24. Chapter 24

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-four<strong>  
><strong>Attack!<strong>**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

The helicopter lifted out from the belly of the submarine and into the early morning sky, in a sweeping semi-circle. Everything was going according to plan. The infer-red scans had shown three women in the house and a few children. One of the women matched the heat signature they had on file for Clarie Bennet. She was in the house. It was time to bring home his incredible prize. It had been decades he had invested toward the realization of his conquest. The financial costs alone would have bankrupted a small country. She was important to the achievement of his ultimate dream. To rule the world! Not just a a nation in the middle of Europe. Not a continent that would be elevated to the next worlds super power; he wanted to rule every man, woman, and child's life on the globe. If he had her ability, if he could live forever; if he could never die, or be injured: he could not just rule mankind's lives and demand their diligence, but he could govern their very souls. He had already built a golden throne. He planned on Berlin Germany being his first victory after being made immortal. He would establish his throne there. He would promote a few trusted individuals to his new world wide reign. He would provide them immortality as well, so they could lead his armies across the globe. His General below, and the Captain of his personal submarine had served him faithfully for over a dozen years. They would be his first two he would make into demi-gods. He would be the one worshiped and feared. They would be his hands of wrath amongst the puny masses.

The men below were staged around the mansion, hidden on the grounds according to his battle plans. They were on radio silence, except for his personal command staff; until the predetermined time of attack. The best approach was to infiltrate the mansion grounds under the cover of dark, and as the morning sunrise crested the horizon its bright glare off of the windows on the East side of the mansion, would make those in the mansion momentarily blinded to his attack. Three women and a few children could not stand against the best military trained force his money could buy. With the those in the mansion blind and disabled by the sun's reflection, they would be able to overtake the house before any alarm would be triggered. His reports back on his desk in his cabin, showed that there should be a butler and house staff, in the mansion as well. Apparently his infer-red scan could not pickup the butler or any male adult presence in the building. If they were there, they must be in gardener's cottage, the basement, or had already vacated the property. This should be an overwhelming victory, crippling those in the mansion with fear and dread. Hitler strapped himself into the co-pilots seat of the helicopter. He was eager to be in the battle once again! He had lost more than a hundred men to that abomination or humanity, Sylar. Who would have thought he was such a powerful fighter. He was an atrocity of destruction toward his dream of becoming the perfect soldier. Sylar was though an incredible specimen of intrigue. He had given the order to collect the body as he left the submarine, and keep it for scientific research. If he could create an army of Sylar Grays, without immortality; he would subdue the globe in a matter of weeks instead of the estimated months or years he was prepared for. He would have to find a way to remove Sylar's immortality, as the possibility of too much power in any one man would mean that his control would be in jeopardy. If he could not remove the ability, then it was best to stay with his original plans and dispose of Sylar's body.

Hitler looked at his antique pocket watch he had stuffed into his right breast pocket on a long gold chain, only a matter of minutes now. He had the remaining crew compliment of his submarine, minus a select few remaining on board as skeleton crew with the Captain; where hidden on the Mansion grounds. After that unfortunate reduction in his fighting force by Sylar, he had less than fifty men below him hidden ready for battle.

He placed headphones over his ears to communicate with the Captain back on the Submarine, his General on the grounds below, and his pilot beside him. The aircraft rose high in the morning sky above the impressive mansion so he could see the island clearly. The man that built this mansion belonged to a powerful gathering of wealth. He envied the Master of this island. His report on the Mansion showed that a Master Petrelli owned the Mansion and the entire island. Another Petrelli would loose one more property this morning. When Angela Petrelli had escaped his facilities in Seattle Washington, he had used his power and influence to lock down all her assets and dispose of her family, friends, and any one connected to her. She would be the one Clarie would run to sooner or later. She was the leader of this rag-tag group of mutants. With her resources removed he had hoped the group would fall apart. Obviously she still had powerful relatives somewhere. The mansion was massive and well built of stone; it held a look of early 1900 craftsmanship. He envied the man that owned such a beautiful home. Such sorrow that it would soon be reduced to rubble and death.

As the Helicopter climbed higher into the early morning sky, he could see his men staged in hiding amongst the tress and brush around the island grounds. He was excited. This last year he had expended most of his power and income to reach into the American world to find this incredible girl. The men below represented the last of his secured fighting forces aside from his home guard on his island compound. This was the last attack in mass he could afford. If they failed today, he would have to regroup and it could be years or even decades before he could strike again. If they lost today, could he live long enough to capture her again? His scientists back at his island base had only one more finger left. It was a fresh one from when they had recently caught her, before she escaped. Could they provide him with life and vitality that would last? Defeat was not permitted, no other option but to secure the prize, would be considered. He was all in, no retreat. He had no other options but to move forward toward his prize.

The red cap of his General stood out in the early morning predawn light. His General had located a secure location just behind a few boulders at the edge of the bluff that overlooked the small private beach. The General had his looking glasses out and was focused on things happening near the front door of the mansion. The Helicopter leveled out in the first layer of early morning clouds. He was going to observe and direct. If he had to step in he would have the advantage of height and silence. The helicopter was outfitted with a state of the art engine that gave almost no noise, and the rotors had been adjusted for silent flight. He could see below in the courtyard and driveway a single police vehicle turn along the main road and into the cobble stone courtyard. The squad car came to a stop before the house and single individual exited the car and approached the house. This was an unexpected deterrent; his contact inside the New York City police headquarters had insisted that all personnel had been recalled to headquarters and street patrol. And his contact in the Pentagon told him that all phone systems; both landlines and mobile, along this coast line were temporarily down, due to "bad weather" created in the system. There was no possibility of the people escaping or calling for assistance. Satellite imagery had showed no traffic to or from the house since the night before, this local police vehicle must have just arrived to slip through the window of their knowledge, Hitler thought. No matter, he would be dead soon, it was time to clean the house and take the girl with him.

"General Shafter sunrise is in less than 5 minutes, are your men in place?," Hitler said into his headset microphone "There appears to be a local law enforcement vehicle at the front of the house. Please factor that into the battle plans. I want no survivors, and no escapees!" There was a silence on the line for a moment and then the General replied, "It will be done, we are almost into place. We will be ready just as the sunrise hits the windows as directed." Hitler rubbed his hands in excitement for the pending battle ahead. It had been more than 40 years since he had been face to face with an enemy in hand to hand battle in campaign of war. For a moment he envied the soldiers below. But he looked at the harpoon and rocket launchers mounted to the side of the helicopter beside him, "Keep your eye on the prize, Adolf; keep your eye on the prize." His said to himself as he watched the battle field below. He could see the General directing his men. The plan was to have three detachments of about 15 men each. Two would split off to the left and right attacking the house on the flanks; with the third to attack the main doors of the house as a distraction. Hitler gently stomped his feet with excitement. "I have changed my mind, Corporal. Take us lower, just below the clouds." Hitler commanded the pilot. "I would like to see a little better." This was going to be fun.

"Aye, sir!" the corporal acknowledged as there was an explosion at the front of the house. He could see white smoke billowing into the morning from two gas grenades. The smoke covered the view of the patrol car and the front doors of the mansion. "That was not part of the plan!" Two shadowy figures darted from the brush and in the cover of the white smoke, fired off their weapons at his soldiers and then vanished into the smoke. "They know we are here! They are attacking us first! General send the men in now. All hands attack!" Hitler screamed in rage into his headset. "Corporal bring us around! I need a better view of the mansion doors!" Hitler commanded as he pointed toward the front door.

In a brief moment a small breeze split through the white smoke, and he could see a woman open the front doors to the house, and stand in the doorway with a hand gun. Her hair was golden blond. Her eyes blazed white in the morning light. Her face was set firm. She held her weapon with confidence. She shot and killed two men before she concealed by the smoke. Claire was showing herself. She was not afraid of what was to come. She was not hiding, she was bold, beautiful, and it made his heart skip a beat. This was going to be a great battle!

As the Helicopter made a turn in the sky, Hitler could see about a half-dozen of his men rush for the front of the house. The Battle had begun! His blood was pumping through his heart with excitement. They had taken him by surprise, they won the first step of him being off guard. They had earned the first point in the battle, but he would win the last point. He would have his victory! Then the squad car exploded in a ball of flames that launched it more than a dozen feet in to the air, sending the first wave of his soldiers to their deaths in agony of fire and burning fuel.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet dove to the floor as the concussion from his grenade blasted a jet stream of white smoke and flame through the open front doors of the mansion. The building groaned as the ground shook. He covered his ears as the explosion lifted the police vehicle several feet into the morning air and crashed it back to earth against the front of the house. The double doors now completely blocked by the burning vehicle. He quickly looked around and saw Claire slip through a small door next to the elevator and disappear. She left the door wide open and he could see a ladder bolted to the wall leading to toward the tower above the house. Good girl Tracy, she was at the highest point of the house and could see everything. That was the perfect place for the rocket launcher.

Noah jumped to his feet and raced down the long hallway toward the nursery. He had seen young Hiro and Molly there through the window earlier. It was the logical place on the south side of the house to stage a defensive stand. Suddenly the men outside opened fire on the mansion. Bullets ripped through the walls shattering pictures and glass everywhere. Noah ducked and ran low down the hallway. The walls were more than two feet thick, made from stone. The bullets that zipped past him where the fortunate ones that made it through the window glass and weak sections of the outside wall. He raced along the hallway dodging the on slot of ammunition. He needed to get to the nursery.

With a final jump Noah slid across the rubble and glass into the doorway of the nursery. Hiro and Molly huddled under a bed near the door. Their eyes met and he smiled, "Sorry I was late, shall we say hello to the bad guys?" Molly nodded her head silently and shoved a hand held grenade launcher toward him. "This will do just perfectly."

Noah grabbed the weapon and rolled on his shoulder back to his feet and onto an empty bed. He rolled off the bed bringing the mattress with him and threw it across the room against the far window. He then rolled back to his feet, jumping across the room and landed hard against the mattress covered front window. He smashed a hole in the glass beside him and opened fire at the nearest group of men. dirt and body parts flew through the air as the three grenades he shot exploded right in the center of a pack of three soldiers. He tossed the weapon to the floor beside him and swung his machine gun on a group of men to his left. "Reload! Hiro, Molly reload now!"

X-X-X

Claire Bennet crawled out onto a small platform at the top of the stairs and huddled beside Tracy Straus in the crows nest of the mansion's tower. Above them protected from the elements hung a large brass bell. The bell was from a time long forgotten, now no longer needed to alert the island of pending danger. "Tracy, My father wants you to have this." She spoke as Tracy dropped to her knees as bullets ricocheted off the bell and zipped through Claire's flesh. Tracy's skin flowed in a glistening shimmer as bullets passed through her and left not a mark on her. "What did you bring me?" Tracy smiled as she opened the pack and revealed the missile launchers. Her grin spread across her face as she examined the weapon and tried to figure out how to assemble it. "Did I tell you how much I love your dad?" she said in elation as she lifted the weapon into her arms. There were four rockets in the pack. She loaded the first into the muzzle of the launcher.

"Yes, you have." Claire smiled back through her dirty and grime smudged face, "several times in fact." Claire slid back to the top of the ladder to descend into the house once more. "Get out of here!" Tracy laughed and kicked at Claire with her booted foot. "Angela is alone, get to her and see if she needs help." Claire Bennet nodded her head in understanding as she descended the ladder, she paused for a moment to readjust her ear piece, "Grandma Angela, I am on my way."

Tracy Straus shouldered the rocket launcher and under heavy gun fire looked over the short wall of the crows nest at the battle field below. She hugged her cheek against the stock on the weapon and looked through the scope. There was a small group of soldiers near the base of the house just below Angela's location. They were pulling on the shutters and trying to get into the mansion. They were below the library window and concealed from the windows above. She closed one eye and let out her breath slowly as she pulled the trigger. The rocket shot out of the weapon and the force of the launch threw her over the wall on the far side of the tower nest. She dropped the weapon to the small floor of the platform, and grabbed the railing with one hand as she flew over it head first by the force of the launchers kick. She crashed into the side of the tower, as she heard a tremendous explosion. She could see smoke and could hear men yelling in pain, "Yes!" she expressed to herself as she slowly pulled her body back over the railing into the tower perch. "Let's try that again!"

X-X-X

Hitler watched the battle play out with amusement and delight. His men were almost into the house on the North side. Several men held the defenders at bay with heavy gun fire, as a few men had rushed forward and were pulling the shudders off the first level window to gain access to the house. Their position was hidden from the windows above, and had excellent cover from the defenders at the South wing of the house. Soon his men would be inside the house and they will win this battle. He envied Noah Bennet and Angela Petrelli. They had been more prepared then he expected. They had avoided his infra-red scan and for a brief moment surprised him. Well their advantage would end soon. He could see weapons fire from the grounds keepers cottage. A detachment of his men had been redirected toward the cottage. He wondered who was in the cottage?

Hitler switched his head set to speak to his General below, "General, signal the men to back away from the cottage."

The General lifted his hand and waved up into the sky, "Aye Sir." Hitler could see a man lift high in the air two red flags and through a series of hand movements and flag snaps signaled the men to back away from the cottage. "Corporal, swing around and flatten that cottage. Three missiles should do it!" Hitler growled just as there was an explosion near the mansion. The Helicopter shifted violently with the concussion and updraft of the explosion. But the pilot had the airship leveled out and turned around in mire seconds.

There was bodies and fire at the base of the North wing of the mansion where his men had one been. What had hit them? He scanned the building. Where did the rocket come from? The tower? He examined the tower closely, but there was no one there. The only other location with any angle of fire to that spot was the cottage. Did they miss a rocket being fired from that small grounds keepers house? Did the defenders have rockets? "Corporal, Cottage, fire now!"

X-X-X

Hans liked the police detective beside him. They had made their way across the grounds on the far side of the property and circled back to his cottage. He planned on catching the attackers in a cross fire and hoped to break the backbone of the initial advance. If he could force Hitler to retreat, regroup, or change his strategy then they would have bought themselves a miracle. Hitler had been off the battle field for more than a lifetime. He did not expect that the tactics used more than 50 years ago where taught to the first year cadets now in military training, or did he?

Detective Beckett crouched a few yards away firing one of his shotguns through the open doorway. Hans had mounted a tripod Gatling gun in his small living room. He waited and then opened fire. With each turn of the crank his gun spat out a hundred rounds. With a small pain in his heart, he swung the large weapon from left to right mowing down the men outside. Brush exploded with the on-slot of lead. Trees burns and tumbled over as his bullets split the air and anything in their way. His arms shook from the gun's recoil, the tripod held firm against the bolts he had plugged through his beautiful hard wood floor.

Hans paused and held his fire as he could see smoke and heard an explosion near the house. "Mirtle!" His toy was in the battle! "Ha! Take that Mr. Hitler!" He could see the Helicopter clearly now that many of his precious trees had been cut down but the 50 caliber bullets from his gun. The vessel pitched and dropped a few feet in the air from the blast near the house. Then it swung toward his cottage! He could see there was a missile launcher mounted to under belly, three of the cells lit-up a fiery red. "Time to go!" He yelled out to the detective.

With incredible swiftness and speed three missiles launched from the helicopter and flew straight toward his cottage. Hans with a lunge grabbed the belt around detective Becket's waist and with all his strength threw him over his head and into the trap door leading to the under ground tunnel. He could hear the Detective holler as he fell the 50 feet to the tunnel below. He would be okay, he would have a soft landing on the dead bodies he and Noah Bennet tossed in there earlier that morning. The whistle of the missiles burned in his ears as he jumped into the hatch himself, and pulled on the draw string, closing the hatch above. "Look out below!" He yelled as the cottage exploded above them.

The blast from the cottage threw him against the side of the tunnel, the air in his lungs felt like they were on fire. His back slammed against the rock of the passageway and the back of his head made a cracking noise. The compression of hot air forced him down the shaft like a bullet out the muzzle of a gun. Hitting the ground 50 feet below with a grunt, Hans felt hands grab him and drag him out of the way, just as a wall of fire erupted into the tunnel. Then all went dark.

X-X-X

Claire Bennet raced down the hallway and into the library door just as Angela Petrelli slammed into her at full speed, "Take cover!" Angela yelled and pushed Claire with all her force through the hall into a room on the opposite side. Claire wrapped her arms around Angela as they rolled to the floor and the North wing of the mansion exploded into flames. The house shook and moaned from the blast. Debris and flames rained down on the two women as their ears rung from the massive blast.

Claire opened her eyes and could see day light. The roof and most of the North wing top floor was gone. Angela was safe, and quickly struggling back to her feet. "You made it just in time," Angela taunted as she hefted her machine gun into her arms at a better angle. Claire patted down a flame on Angela's shoulder as they both made their way back to the edge of the building. "Tracy!" Angela called into her ear piece."Take out that Helicopter!"

Claire and Angela lifted their weapons. Their hair and faces still full of smoke and blood from the blast, and opened fire on the soldiers below. Claire caught out of the corner of her eye a missile zip through the sky above them from the tower, toward the helicopter.

With dexterity and skill the copter shifted and rolled just before the rocket hit and the rocket flew on by, missing the aircraft completely. Immediately a second rocket zipped by and seemed to be flying at an angle that would miss the helicopter far on the right side. Claire yelled out "no!" and lifted her machine gun and opened fire on the copter. Angela lifted her weapon too. Form the far side of the mansion they could hear gun fire as Noah trained his large caliber gun, with glowing tracer rounds on the Helicopter too. The pilot dropped and rolled, dodging the barrage of lead. He shifted to the right and without realizing his mistake brought the airship into direct line with Tracy's rocket. The rocket hit the missile launcher mounted to the lower section of the ship and the pilot yanked back on the yoke as he released the launcher to drop in the air with a massive explosion.

X-X-X

Tracy Straus yelled with excitement as the pilot dropped the launcher and dove for the cover of the tower railing as the launcher and her rocket exploded in mid air. The blast was deafening. Her head hurt from the concussion. Flames and air force rushed over the tower, as she huddled in her small space. She could feel the tower give way. The front of the mansion began to crumble. She was going down. As the flames passed she looked over the railing. The tower hung at an angle, facing away from the waters and battle field. It creaked and she could tell she had only moments before it fell. She had one missile left. it was different from the rest. It had a green painted tip and the words "heat seeking" was written on the side in black permanent marker. She loaded the rocket for one last shop. She needed to take out that Helicopter.

X-X-X

Peter Petrelli focused his eyes on the still form of Gabriel Gray. He could only attempt this once. He had tried all other options. This would leave him weak and unable to protect Gabriel if it failed. If he failed he would have to give up his friend for dead. He might even die himself. Could he bring back the dead? The waters in the submarine were just lifting Gabriel's body off the table. He had no other choice. It was time. When years ago he had needed strength and power in an emergency, he had learned to combine his healing, regeneration, and lightening into one single ability that drew energy and life force out of the very air and earth around him. If he could draw enough, this time he could restart Gabriel's heart. Peter bowed his head and breathed in slowly, drawing in the very life force around him.

The water began to churn and bubble as lightning shot from all sides toward him. His eyes glazed over and glowed a pale white. The air around him crackled and shimmered with static electricity. The power from the air he drew into his soul. He dug deeper and the lights and power of the submarine shut down. He could hear the thrum of the engines grind to a halt and could feel the submarine die. He needed more power. He needed to make this work. He had only one chance, or all would be lost.

With a wale of power and pain he reached beyond the submarine and into the waters and sky beyond. His face and body began to burn bright with the collected energy. His hair bristled and stood on end as he opened his arms wide and cried out as his reach beyond what he had every drawn in before.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet tossed his machine gun to the floor as Molly handed him a loaded weapon. She was keeping up in the battle. The glass of the window was broken away and the room around them covered in million of bullet holes. Noah kept a continuous fire on the forces below. The South flank was down to just a few men, and what was left of the North Flank of attack huddled behind the tree line after the explosion of the third floor of the North wing. Young Hiro laid on his belly just to the side of the window and fired a machine gun through a hole in the stone wall.

Tracy was above them and out of his field of vision in the tower, which had been just hit by several rockets from the Helicopter. "Tracy!" Noah yelled into his ear piece, but no response. "Answer me! Tracy, I need you to answer me!" he couldn't leave his post. The battle was too hot at the moment. The children couldn't defend this end of the house. He could see Angela and Claire standing exposed in the North wing remains continuing the fight. Bullets flew, men died. The battle was not over. "Noah! I'm okay." finally Tracy responded, "when this is all over I want a quiet dinner by candlelight, just you and me."

Noah gave a sigh of releaf, "I know just the place, its a date. Got to go back to killing bad guys now."

Noah turned his attention back to the fight, as three high powered grenades arched through the air and landed in the room. Young Hiro grabbed one and tossed it back at the line of trees below. Noah with his foot, kicked a second one out through the window to the lawn below. But the third one rolled below the bed directly behind him, right below Molly, as she busily loaded the next magazine with ammunition. "Molly Grenade!" Noah dove through the air and grabbed Molly around the arms. In the air he turned and landed on top of the bed behind her and they rolled over unto the floor. As they rolled, with his free hand he grabbed the mattress and covered them selves. "Wait! Hiro!" Noah gasped as the grenade exploded in the room.

The blast threw the mattress off them, but the flame and power of the grenade was absorbed into the material as it was wrenched from his hands. His ears rang as he lept back to his feet and searched for Hiro. Just then the the hall door open and Hiro ran back through the doorway, and back into the room. Hiro and Noah said nothing, but grabbed a new weapon and began to fire at the soldiers below. The window was gone along with a section of the roof and wall, it now just a gaping hole in the side of the building. Most of the room was on fire, with the remaining roof and walls sheets of broken plaster and flame. Noah smiled at the boy, happy he was alive, but not sure how he had moved so quickly. Molly was in full tearful crying mode, but she stood on shaky legs and handed Noah a loaded firearm. Noah turned and opened fire once more, as Molly looked at Hiro with a curious glance.

Just as two more grenades flew threw the opening and bounced on the floor beside Molly. She screamed, "No you don't! No again!" and grabbed a grenade in each hand and rushed to the opening in the wall. She tossed them out with all her might. They flew through the air and bounced off a large rock and landed in the center of the soldiers below. With a mighty explosion the bodies of soldiers flew through the air, as Molly wiped away her tears and lifted her head high; walked back to her post and started loading for Noah Bennet once more.

X-X-X

Hitler held tight as the Helicopter jettisoned the launcher from the under belly and lifted suddenly high into the air. His men were dieing on the grounds below. How had this happened? He had been planning this day for years. He had envisioned it so differently. The men he cared nothing for. If they all died he would just get more. It might be years before he could though. He needed to redeem this colossal failure. He needed that girl. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck a tree below them and was immediately followed by a thunder clap that made his heart skip a beat. "Turn us around! Get us back above the clouds!" Hitler commanded as the pilot shifted the axis of the airship and revealed a sight before him. As far as the eye could see the clouds had turned dark. Lightening skipped from cloud to cloud and in rapid succession struck the submarine. Thousands of bolts hit the metal of his personal transport. The ship looked dead in the water. There was no lights or signs of power. The water in the small quiet cove was churning and boiling as bolts of light skipped along the surface and crackled along the hull of the ship below.

What was happening? "Captain Mitchell, respond, report!" Hitler commanded into his headset, but the submarine gave no response. The trees below began to sway violently in the wind but all the trees seemed to bend supernaturally toward the cove and his submarine. Suddenly the controls of the helicopter started the short out. the lights began to flicker. "Get us higher!" he commanded as the engines began to sputter. "Swing us back around toward he house!"

X-X-X

Claire Bennet cheered as the soldiers below broke ranks and ran for the submarine. The sky rumbled and thundered as lightening repeatedly struck the ground around them and the submarine. It was like God himself was coming to their defense. She and Angela lowered their weapons as the men below them dropped their guns and fled through the storm to their small boats grounded on the beach below the bluff. She could see her father standing and waving at her across the span of the broken mansion. Soldiers from all directions fled under the fury of nature.

Claire grabbed a new machine gun and stepped into the open wall of the mansion and started to empty her magazine at the retreating men, make them run: the breeze blew up from the sea and the clouds above, lifting her hair into the wind, as she screamed into the morning with wrath, her eyes blazing with anger and hope that they might truly win the day.

Alfred called over the ear system, "the storm is breaking their attack. it is like the storm is centered on the submarine."

"Let them run!" Angela yelled out over the crash of thunder.

"There seems to be something happening near the submarine, it is like all energy is being draw to it. We just lost city power. And the generator is hacking and sputtering on its last breath. Something is draining its power." Alfred spoke as the power finally died and the com system went silent. Claire looked to Angela as the helicopter dropped back into view from the storm clouds low into the battle and fired something like a harpoon from the arms of a man standing on the landing strut on the passenger side of the aircraft. The harpoon shot through the air on a direct course for Claire, she never saw it coming as it pierced her through the center of her back and thrust through her chest. She screamed in pain, as the struggling pilot pulled up and with the engines sputtering lifted back into the clouds. Claire was pulled backwards into the sky.

X-X-X

Tracy Straus watched in horror as the Helicopter shook and shuttered higher into the dark sky. Claire struggled to free herself as she screamed in agony and hope of salvation. Tracy pulled the trigger of her weapon as she felt a blanket of dread wash over her. nothing happened. There was no power. No life in the flames of the rocket. Hitler was going to escape. He had Claire! She had to choose; could she save Claire? She liquefied and dropped from the side of the building to the lawn below. She hit the grass and ran with all her strength. The Helicopter lost height and Claire was drug along the grass for a few feet, she could almost reach her; but then the Helicopter gained altitude with Claire in tow flew high and away into the morning sky.

Tracy fell to her knees and burred her face in her hands in agony and failure, "Peter where are you?"

X-X-X

Peter Petrelli glowed brighter than the sun itself. His eyes burst out as flames of white fire. He looked down at Gabriel and in a haunting voice that echoed like a god spoke, "live!" and placed his glowing hands on the body of his friend. The body began to glow as the energy pulled in by Peter flowed into the corpse. It was not enough! He was not coming back! Peter dug even deeper. he reached into his very soul. His own life force he released with all its power. "All that I have is now yours" he shouted out in a resounding voice. His eyes sunk deep into their sockets. His hair turned gray with age. His skin became pale and spotted with age. His body was draining. It had to be enough!

Blood flowed from his nose and eyes. His heart began to hurt as it skipped a beat and stopped cold in his chest. Peter slumped into the water over the still body of friend. The body of Gabriel continued to glow brighter, and hotter. Peter opened his eyes once more with a start, he had passed out, his heart had failed. It was so hot, in the room. Fire danced on the waters in the room. The room was so bright that Peter could barely open his eyes. The brightness and heat radiated from the body of Gabriel. He turned to face the body and felt the very skin on his face start to roast right to the bone.

Gabriel floated in the air a few feet above the rising water. The body was the source of the light and heat. The heat was intensifying. Lightening bolts shot out of his friend's body in all directions, resounding in thunderous explosions as they hit the hull of the Submarine. Suddenly Gabriel's eyes opened and locked onto Peter's face as he wailed out a horrific cry of pain. Gabriel reached out a hand to Peter, in a desperate search for help; as the power contained inside him became too much for him and exploded out in a swelling yellow light orb faster than the spread of sound.

Peter felt, the crack of power and then nothing more as Gabriel burst into a ball of flame and energy; liquefying the submarine as it expanded.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	25. Chapter 25

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-five<br>********Master of time and Space****

****THIS CHAPTER HAS BECOME THE LARGEST IN THE STORY SO FAR. SO MUCH HAPPENS IN IT! I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE IT!  
><strong>**

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Claire Bennet pulled at the harpoon in her chest as the Helicopter swept her into the air and away from the mansion. The harpoon had just skimmed her heart and pierced her lung, but she could feel the warmth of blood growing inside her chest. She screamed in a warbling voice and kicked at the air, as she soared higher into the morning sky. She swung her body left and right, trying to twist and grab the cable of the harpoon; but she was helpless. The cable was too far away and flopping around in the wind, she could not grab it. Hitler had captured her. She was desperate now; she had to try and escape. Her breath came in short raspy gasps as she could feel her lungs fill with blood from her heart. With each beat of her heart, she could feel her body loose its life blood and sink into cold death. She could heal; she would not truly die, but as long as the harpoon was lodged in her chest she would suffer and then her body would shut down. She craned her head back and shouted up at the helicopter in all her hatred and wrath. Hitler and the Pilot above ignored her as they watched something far below them near the surface. Claire watched as Hitler secured the harpoon launcher into a locking device beside his door to the aircraft and slid back into his seat. Something was happening. Was Peter here? Was she going to be saved? Claire twisted in the air and looked below her toward the mansion now so small, it looked like a child's toy.

She could see the burned and destroyed building and the small form of Tracy Straus kneeling in the grass at the edge of the grounds, near the stairs leading to the small private beach. Claire felt the moist touch of the dark storm clouds as she rose higher into the morning sky. Lightening and thundering shot across her from all directions. The very air seemed to crackle with energy. She could see the very ocean water itself shoot bolts of energy at the hull of the submarine. The waters in the cove tossed to and fro like an ocean storm. Small rubber rafts with the few men left from Hitler's fighting force struggled against the sea trying to make their way to the protection of the personal water craft. Then there was pure silence.

It was like all sound was sucked our of her ears. She could not hear the storm clouds or the thunder. The helicopter above made no noise as its engine struggled to ascend through the storm and escape. The waves and ocean were silent. She shook her head to clear her mind. Was she passing out? Was her body shutting down from the pain and stress of the harpoon through her chest? A Lightning bolt zipped past her with only inches to spare, but there was no sound. She looked back at the helicopter and could see Hitler pointing at the submarine and then at the horizon. The pilot nodded his head and turned the vehicle away from the submarine and toward the morning horizon sky. With each passing moment the engine got stronger. The helicopter flew faster. Soon the mansion and battle field disappeared into the dark clouds. The pilot finally brought the airship above the cloud line and into open sky, just as her ears began to hear sound once more.

Claire looked back, when suddenly from below the clouds she heard a tremendous explosion. An explosion that reminded her of the nuclear bomb tests her history teacher from high school showed through old movies to the class. A blast of hot air slammed against her and the aircraft. The dark clouds from the storm that had churned so violently moments before, burned away instantly as the blast of air caught the helicopters rotter-blades and lifted it above a growing yellow ball of destruction chasing after them. She watched in horror as the ball of flame and energy enveloped the mansion and the surrounding neighborhood as it expanded. The ball of fire encompassed the entire island and continued to grow. The mansion was gone. The Submarine was gone. Her friends, her father! The wall of energy chased the small helicopter through the sky. It was only inches away from her now. She struggled against the harpoon as the pilot far above pushed the engine and airship faster. They were now racing for their lives. Could she survive this? Could she live through the flames that now licked at her feet. She tried to curl her body into a ball, as she felt the cable begin to retract. They were pulling her put and into the helicopter! But it was too late! The flames enveloped her feet as the ball of energy expanded in all directions. The agony was unbearable as her shoes burned away and she could feel her feet and lower legs dissolve into ash, in the flames. Claire screamed a blood curtailing scream from horror from the incredible pain, then she fainted.

X-X-X

As the ball of flame and released power expanded to its maximum, the energy dissipated into a burst or thunder and a crackle of lightening that froze the engine of the Aircraft high in the sky above the dangling Claire. The Helicopter dropped out of the sky toward the waters below like a brick, as the Pilot struggling to get the engine started again. Hitler sat calmly in the passenger seat, as they fell out of the sky. He watched as the limp form of his prize fell beside them in the air, and for just a moment as she fell through the morning sky a ray of sunlight touched her face. She hair and face lit up like gold and fire. A halo effect glowed past her body with pinks, and oranges, and golds, She floated there like a goddess. Her arms and legs limp in the wind like she was sleeping on a bed of wind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and brought his attention back to the pilot and the falling helicopter.

The Pilot struggled with the controls as he watched the waters of the ocean draw nearer to them by the second. He was panicking as his hands covered in sweat from nerves and fear flew over the instruments trying to restart the engines. Hitler said to him in a calm voice despite the urgency of the situation, "Corporal please start the engines," Hitler commanded and punctuated his demand with pressing the barrel of his pistol into the temple of the pilot. "NOW!"

With hands flying over the controls, the pilot shut down all power to the engines, and then re-engaged the fuel while manually adjusted the intake valve. He pressed the starter once more as they were only feet from the ocean surface. The engine kicked on and the blades spun to life with a roar. He pulled back on the stick and pressed hard on the foot pedals to bring the aircraft level as it slammed into the ocean on its flotation struts, and bounced back up into the air. The Helicopter surged back into the air more than a dozen feet before the engines failed again and they fell back into the waters with a splash. They were alive. They has survived the yellow flames. The pilot let out a slow breath of air as he calmed his nerves, hearing a falling scream, and a splash far behind the craft in the ocean waters.

"Bring in the girl, and then take us to head quarters." Hitler ordered as he adjusted his seat and stared out the front window of the aircraft, showing no signs of the trauma affecting him. "Aye, sir. Hail Hitler, sir!" the pilot raddled off as he climbed into the back loading area of the Helicopter. What had hit them? Could he fix the ship and get them back into the air?" He took a look back at the man in the passenger seat, "nope, best not to fail. Yep, best not to fail."

Hand of over hand the pilot reeled in the unconscious girl from the ocean waters. He looked around in all directions and could not see land. They had had a bumpy ride, but covered many miles before they crashed. Claire Bennet's body bumped against the helicopter. She was face down in the water, and not moving. The harpoon stuck out her back, with the cable attached and draped into his hands. The pilot stepped down onto the floating strut of the aircraft and grabbed the end of the harpoon with his gloved hand and with a firm twist released the cable from the shaft. The cable dropped into the waters beside the unconscious girl as he used his foot and rolled her over onto her back. The blade and barbs of the harpoon lifted out of the water as he rolled her over. Blood covered her body and the harpoon. He held his balance on the edge of the helicopter and with a swift pull, yanked the harpoon through her body and tossed it away into the ocean waters.

He squatted on his heels and grabbed a handful of golden hair and tugged her out of the water and into his arms. She was small and light. She weighed less than he expected as he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her with a loud flop onto the floor of the craft behind him. "Hmmm," he thought out loud to himself, "she's got no shoes on…" He could see her pant legs were burned away, up to the knees. Her lower legs and feet looked clean and smooth like new baby skin.

"Interesting!" the Pilot whispered to him self as he turned to climb back into the Helicopter when something grabbed his ankle from the waters of the sea. "Ahhh!" he called out in surprise. Swiftly he turned drawing his sidearm and shot into what ever was grabbing his leg. "What are you doing?" Hitler called from the cockpit. "Something grabbed me, sir" the pilot yelled back as he turned the body of a man over in the water. "It's Captain Mitchel, sir."

"Is he alive?" Hitler wondered as he unbuckled his safety belt and climbed over the center control section of the helicopter and joined the pilot in the rear of the aircraft. "I am not sure sir, I just shot him." the pilot confessed sheepishly, "three times!"

Hitler pulled off his right leather glove and reached down pressing two fingers into the neck of the man before him, "There still is a pulse." He hovered his palm over the Captains open mouth and could feel a weak breath, "and he is still breathing." Hitler growled at the pilot, "barely!" He stood back to his full height, straightening his uniform as he stood. "Pull him in Corporal, and get us back to base quickly. The Captain will need medical attention!" Hitler demanded. Captain Leslie Mitchell was extremely important to his over all plans. Praise the winds of fortune that he would survive. He must have been caught in the same updraft of air they were. Captain Mitchell was his oldest, and most loyal servant, and the closet he had to a friend.

"Aye, Sir" The Pilot mumbled as he looked at the semi-unconscious Captain, "Where do I grab the guy?" He mumbled to himself, "I'm sorry Captain Mitchel, but…"The Corporal looked away in shame as he grabbed for the Captain to pull him into the aircraft, "You got no clothes on!"

X-X-X

Angela Petrelli watched from the North wing of the mansion as her grand daughter was whisked off into the morning sky. All their sacrifice, all their struggles could not end in such a desperate situation. Where was Peter? Where was Gabriel? Her anger fueled her clarity of mind. The storm. The lightening. The power drain of the mansion. Something was on that submarine. Something, or someone. Was Peter in trouble? She thought back to a few years ago when Peter had revealed to her that he was the source of the explosion that would flatten New York City. He would loose control of his powers. She believed him, but she had nefarious motives at that time to allow the explosion. She had known of the pending doom months before and had carefully crafted, orchestrated a series of events that would bring about a new world. A world where she would be the mother of the President of the United States. She would have power and the ability to fashion the world in a new image.

She would rebuild the world into a better place. One where good people would have abilities and gifts to see their dreams come true, and evil people would be shut away, or disposed of. She would be the queen bee and all would heed to her wisdom and guidance. That seemed to be a lifetime ago in her past. But when she lost her son Nathan, something broke deep inside her. Her lust for power and control seemed to pail in comparison to the need for her family that the love; yes the love of her one remaining son towards her.

She had always babied Peter. His older brother growing up had called him a Mama's boy. And Peter wanting to be a Nurse had not helped as they grew older. She made sure he wanted of nothing materially, through his childhood and early adult life. But she never could bring herself to really love him. She loved the idea of him as her son. She had loved the luxury of having a bonus son. But Nathan was her pride, he had been her joy. Nathan had followed her to the ends of morality and beyond. He truly had been his mother's boy. Peter was always too moral. He was too righteous and rigid in his convictions of right and wrong. She was unable to lead him into her planned future openly; she had to lead him through mirrors and smoke.

But in the last several weeks, since her abduction and being forced into the accomplice to murder of many thousands. Having her grand children and daughter-in-law from Nathan executed without mercy. Watching everything she had built and cared for being torn down, and away from her day by day through the power and hatred of one evil man; something began to grow deep inside her. As her hard shell cracked and peeled away painfully she learned how to truly love. Hitler was like her. He was a mirror into her very soul. His lust for power haunted her mind. He wanted what she had desired so eagerly. But being on the receiving side of that push for conquest, her eyes were finally opened. All that mattered now to her was Claire, and Peter. Power was hollow, wealth fragile, family was more valuable than both to her now.

The only one she could imagine that would have the ability to create a storm of nature, with such incredible magnitude would be Peter. He and Gabriel had said they were going hunting. They were hunting Hitler. She knew that even as they left, though they said nothing. Would they have been so successful to make it on the submarine? Yes, she believed in Peter. He had become to her more than just her son. He was her superior in every way. He was her champion, her hero, her savior.

If they were on the submarine, and it was Peter that was causing the blackout, the thundering, the lightening, the very rumbling of the earth; something bad was happening? The last time she could think of anything similar, was that night in New York City where Peter could not contain the energy from all the powers he absorbed, by too many specials being in one place. If Peter lost control, or what if it was Gabriel? "RUN!" a voice yelled out in her head. Her mind locked on to the command.

Angela turned and ran, tears flowed from her eyes. Her legs filled with adrenaline, carried her through the rubble of the third floor. Her heart beat like a marathon athlete, desperation for survival spurred her on. She had only one place she would be safe. The tunnels below the house. She slid to a stop by the elevator and dove in as she heard an explosion that shook the house and earth below it. The elevator car snapped free from its cable and plunged into the darkness of the shaft below. Angela held on as the darkness surrounded her. Then came the fire.

X-X-X

Tracy Straus watched as the helicopter lifted into the morning sky beyond the clouds and her view. With anguish and a broken heart she collapsed her head into her hands. They had tried so hard. She had failed. Claire had only been inches away from her grasp. If she had just been a second faster. Her heart felt like it was going to burst in her chest. What would she say to Noah? How could she face him after failing to save Claire? Could she face him? Peter how could you leave us to fight alone? How could you abandon us in our greatest time of need? She threw her head back and screamed with all her anguish and sorrow. Tears rolled from her eyes as all the emotions and turmoil of the weeks leading to this day rolled out and gushed through her mind. Despite the trials of the weeks since she was brought into the fight by Noah and Molly, she actually was beginning to enjoy the closeness of the group. She was feeling like she finally had a family.

She never knew her parents, being raised in a group home as a ward of the state. It wasn't until much later in life after carving a living out of political favors and frivolity, that she started to wonder if she would ever be able to have a family of her own. She was called the ice woman in the political circles as she would not let her emotions cloud her actions and her path to her goal. She was a hidden woman. She had been a gift, and or a weapon from one politician to another depending the situation. She had been used to garner votes or favors. She had also destroyed many careers with just one nights work. She hated her life. After discovering her abilities she had tried to return to her old life, and it no longer fit. Like trying to sit in her first grade desk, or last years bathing suit. It was no longer who she was.

She ran from that life. Noah had helped her. He had created a whole new identity for her. Tracy Straus had officially died that night in the parking garage. She was reformed into a different woman. She remembered sitting across from the small table in a fly specked diner from Noah Bennet. He had slid an envelope across the table to her. "Inside you will find a bus ticket, a new passport, drivers license, social security card, and birth certificate." He had waited patiently as she opened the envelope and fingered through the contents. "There is also 10,000 dollars for a new start. It was all I could afford, without anyone asking questions."

"No one is going to know where I am?" She had asked. "What if I don't use the bus ticket?" Tracy had put the money in her wallet and the envelope in her purse. "What if I don't trust you, and I just disappear?"

Noah had waited as the waitress filled their coffee cups and placed their ordered meals on the table before them. "No one knows you are alive. You are safe. Go live your life. Get married, have children. Grow old, but stay off the radar. AS long as you don't do anything stupid, no one will question anything and you will be just fine."

Tracy thought back to the table, to that meal. She hated Noah so much then. He had taken everything away from her. Her entire life reduced to a single envelope of some false documents and $10,000. She wanted to hurt him, kill him, but she needed him. He was the only one that could help her. He had been a real hero, and now she had failed him. She had let Claire slip through her fingers.

Tracy snapped out of her thoughts as the ground began to quake. The earth beneath her shook and groaned as her eyes looked to the waters of the cove. The Submarine had cracks in the hull. A bright light flashed through the cracks and seemed to push the sides of the submarine out in all directions. Her eyes opened wide in fear, as the submarine exploded in a massive yellow orb of fire, flame, and unharnessed energy. Tracy liquified and dug deep into the ground. She could feel the heat above her. Her body began to steam. She was burning up. She had to dig deeper. It was so hot, she was dieing. She was not going to survive this. She felt her existence breaking apart. Her mind was fading as she molded around a sprinkler pipe, it had a crack in it from the earthquake. Water! She squeezed in and merged with the water of the pipe, just as she blacked out.

X-X-X

Alfred rushed across the room as the earth began to quake. The ceiling above him cracked and cement mixed with dirt rained down upon him and the wailing young Noah he had tucked in his arms. The ground shook violently and he crashed to his knees. It had been only a few minutes since he lost contact with the group on the surface. Now it seemed that the entire place was tumbling to the ground. His bunker was going to be his grave if he did not move fast. As his knees slammed into the concrete floor he rolled on to his back and shoulder in a half somersault and back to his feet in a full sprint. The Elevator would be offline and not functioning. It would also be a death trap in the earthquake. Beside the elevator was an alcove fitted with a single brass pole. Master Peter's favorite superhero had been Superman. He had collected over the years every edition and stored them perfect in mint condition in a vault below Grand Central Station in New York City. His second favorite had been Batman. Thus in this bunker of a cave he had not lost the irony of Master Peter installing a Pole to descend into the tunnel that Hans had built beside the transport platform. The room shifted and moaned as the ceiling collapsed. The water pipes above his head ruptured and burst.

The ceiling at the center of the room caved in as water splashed and rained over the destruction. Little Noah screamed with fear. He was unhurt. But the earthquake and bombings made him scared. He wanted his Claire. He wanted his mother. Alfred reached out for the pole and lifted his foot to slide down the pole when a ear splitting cry of pain filled the room behind him. Before his eyes the water solidified and a form of a woman tumbled through the rubble and laid amongst the mud and water. Steam lifted from her bare skin. Her clothes were burned and mostly rags. Her blond hair cascaded over her face as she pulled her legs and body into a fetal position. "Tracy!" Alfred gasped. She was alive. He could hear the ceiling groan. he had only seconds. Should he abandon the woman and save himself and the child? With a jump he held the child with one arm and reached out with his free hand. His fingers closed around a handful of golden hair. He heard the ceiling give way as the floor cracked under his feet.

With all his strength he pulled and with milometers to spare the three tumbled through the archway and down the shaft. The Brass pole beside them. Alfred held little Noah close as he fell. They would fall fifty feet to the rock floor below. They has about 5 seconds before they hit bottom. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer of fair well and then his head hit the brass pole and all faded into black.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet yelled anguish as he helplessly watched his baby girl drug through the grass and into the air by the helicopter. He dropped his machine gun and grabbed a grenade launcher and from the hip tried to aim it at the aircraft. He had to save his daughter! He had to save Claire. "Claire Bear!" he called out as he shot the first grenade into the air across the lawn at the helicopter. The grenade missed and exploding in the trees beyond, while the helicopter continued to gained altitude. Noah cursed under his breath and through gritted teeth as he loaded another grenade. Noah lifted his weapon and sighted down the barrel, but dropped his hands in defeat as the helicopter faded into the clouds and out of range. The soldiers below ran for the submarine as the ground and the remains of the mansion shook violently with an incredible earthquake. Noah held his balance as young Hiro and Molly huddled together for protection.

Molly was desperate. She had held herself together through out the battle, but with the loss of Claire and the fleeing of the soldiers she lost her composure and began to cry. Tears rolled down her small face, as her emotions overwhelmed her young soul. They were going to live. Angela had been wrong. They had not died. Her heart ached for Claire. They had to go get her. They couldn't let this be the end of the story. She was like a sister, aunt, and best friend rolled into one. She watched Noah's shoulders as they dropped in a broken heart. They had tried with all they had. They had fought back, they had killed in war, but they still lost.

Molly's breath came in short gasps in between tears and shakes of overwhelming emotions as she walked slowly across the room and gently reached her small arms around Noah Bennet's waste. She held him tight and finally her tears flowed with inhibition. Noah started off into the clouds, watching for any sign of his Claire, but she was gone. Molly stepped back as Noah lowered himself to the floor and sat down. His face was covered in grime and blood. One eye was blood shot and he had a long gash across his left cheek. His face hung in resignation of the reality around him. He was deep in thought and sorrow. Molly stood before him and took his face in her small child sized hands and lowered him to her shoulder and just held him close. Noah Bennet was a man she feared with awe and reverence. He was a giant in her world. He could do anything he set his mind too. She prayed one day she would have a father like him that would love her like he did Claire. They had to save Claire!

Hiro stood by the window and watched the soldiers run toward the staircase that led to the beach and the cove below. They had won! The ground heaved and swayed under the earthquake. He and turned and saw Molly and Noah. For a moment his heart hurt. Both his parents were dead. His mother had passed years ago when he was a small child. His father had been murdered. He was alone! His only family alive was his sister and she was thousands of miles away in Japan. He wiped away a tear from his dust covered face as the room was hit by a blast of burning hot exhaust. The room burst into flame as Hiro was knocked back on top of Molly. They tumbled away from Noah Bennet as he stood to his feet and covered his eyes against the burning air, then with a gust he was tossed through the air, and crashed against the door on the far side of the nursery.

Molly screamed as she and Hiro saw a golden ball of fire head their way. The ball of fire was traveling faster that they could comprehend. It was swallowing everything in its path. Molly closed her eyes and buried her face into Hiro's arms. Angela was right they would all die today after all! Hiro placed a protecting arm around Molly and in pure power of resolve and determination, lifted his arm up with his palm out like Superman. "NO!" he yelled and all time froze.

Molly opened her eyes at the sound of Hiro's voice, was he angry at her? She and looked around in wonder; Noah Bennet was frozen in the air just past them near the doorway of the nursery. He was frozen in time against the doorway. Frozen flames licked the walls and the furniture of the room. It was like the room was on the verge of spontaneous combustion. The room was so bright Molly had to lift her arm to shield her eyes. Hiro let go of her and walked to the front of the room. Before him was a wall of golden yellow energy. The submarine was gone. The ocean was gone. The lawn was gone, even the front wall of the mansion was enveloped with the wall of flame and power. The wall crackled with lightening and seemed alive even in its frozen state. Everything was gone! They would be consumed with fire if he restated time.

"Wow, so this is what its like!" Molly's voice called out from behind him. Hiro suddenly remembered that she was stuck in frozen time too; and turned back to her, "I knew it! Your powers are back. I could feel it earlier today!" Molly clapped her hands together in jubilation, "Now You can go back in time and make everything right again." she ran to Hiro and threw her arms around him in a big hug. She rested her head on his should for just a moment, "you can save us all." Hiro stood there his arms at his side, stunned. Molly stepped back and looked into his eyes. "What? Hiro talk to me!" she lifted her arms into the air and twirled around in glee for just a moment, "we have all the time in the world."

"Molly, I can't change the past. I have tried. Every time I try God, or fate, or time itself always finds a way to correct my changes and put things back the way it happened. I can only make changes to the present or the future." Molly stared at Hiro, she had not expected that answer "Snot, boogers, scabs and band aides!" Molly exclaimed as she stomped her feet in frustration. "Are you telling me that we can't go back in time and make everything better? Can't we at least try? It might be the only way to save Claire! What about Mohinder and Matt Parkman, we have to bring them back!"

Hiro reached out and drew Molly back into a hug. This time Molly cried on his shoulder. She would never see Mohinder or Matt Parkman again. Her heart hurt as Hiro held her tight "The last time I tried, it got worse not better. Something about a butterfly; I'll explain it to you later. Right now we need to get somewhere safe." Molly lifted her head as she heard a low hissing sound, "Why? aren't we safe now?". Hiro pointed at the edge of the flaming wall, she squinted her eyes to see through the brightness of the wall of flame and could see the edge the wall of energy was not frozen, and was moving slowly through the room towards them. As they had been talking the room was now half burned away. "Time is not frozen, only slowed way down. My powers are not back, only starting to bloom,"

Molly's eyes grew wide with fear, "What do we do?"

Hiro spun Molly toward the hallway, "I have an idea, give me a hand with Mr Bennet. Hurry Molly, time is running out!"

X-X-X

Claire Bennet awoke to the deceleration thrumming of the Helicopters blades slowing their spin and slice through the air. She held her breath and did not move. She listened intently. Where was she? She was in a Helicopter. Was it the same one that stolen her away? Was Hitler in the airship with her? There was no talking and no movement of the aircraft. They had landed somewhere. Where they at their destination or were they still on the water? She took a long single slow and shallow breath, hoping that now one would see her move. She could smell the sea, but it seemed far away. Was she close to the water? Was she near the ocean or a large lake? With careful intent she opened one eye to look around. All she could see without moving her head was the backs of the pilot's chair. She closed her eyes tight once more as she heard boots grind on gravel behind her. "Take the girl to the scientists and prepare the procedure. I want to be ready before sunset. Take the Captain to the infirmary. When the Captain is back on his feet send him to me at once." Claire's spine squirmed at the sound of Hitler giving commands. His voice would forever be etched into her memory.

Claire could feel rope around her bare legs and wrists. She had to get away, but with her wrists and ankles bound, she knew she would have to try something more covert. Rough hands grabbed her and pulled her from the aircraft. She played limp as the soldier draped her over his shoulder with her hands and face hanging against his back. With sudden movements that startled the man she turned on her hip and struck out with her knees into the mans face and heard his nose crack. As the man fell to the ground Claire rolled away and with her cheerleader gymnastics placed her bounds hands on the ground and sprung at another soldier feet first.

Claire's feet struck the man in the center of the chest and the pair hit the ground with a grunt. As her weight pushed against her restraints of her ankles the rope snapped and she ran at full speed toward a grove of trees. "Grab her!" a man yelled as she ran. Three soldiers chased after her drawing their weapons and opened fire. Bullets ripped through her flesh, but it did not stop her. Her legs pumped harder as a military jeep ground to a haul in her path. With nimbleness from years of practice and the benefit of her size, she launched her self over the hood of the jeep and grabbed the windshield with her bound hands to stop her in mid-air. The force of her jump combined with her weight, swung her legs around and with full connection struck the driver of the jeep in the face with her feet. The man's head snapped back and his eyes closed in unconsciousness. Claire swung into the drivers seat and shoved the man out and to the ground. She bent over and turned the key with her wrists tied together, but the jeep had stalled and the engine would not turn over. Soldiers ran from all directions and surrounded the jeep. She was not going to be turned into a miracle potion for a mad man. She dug at the ropes around her wrist with her teeth, and broke the bindings quickly. As she spat out rope fibers from her mouth, she noticed a shot gun laying on the floor board of the jeep, and grabbed it with a fast reach of her arm.

One soldier stepped in to distract her, she fell for the deception and lifted her shot gun to take aim. Just as a second soldier grabbed her around the shoulders from behind. He wrapped his arms around her arms and forced her to drop the weapon, but Claire was not giving up. She threw her head back into the soldier's face and she felt his nose crunch. She spread her fingers and with her fingernails ready jabbed at the mans groin. The man hollowed in pain as she pulled from his grasp and jumped over the man and to the ground beyond the jeep. Another man faked a grab at her and she turned toward him as a soldier grabbed her around the waist and squeezed. She could feel the breath in her lungs escape, and her head began to swoon. With all her strength, she swung her elbows left and right into the man's ears and face and felt something crush under her force. The man dropped her and she stepped under his uplifted arms and grabbing the soldier by the uniform swung her knee into his face twice and pushed him the ground, out of her way. She smiled at the men still surrounding her, "come on boys, show me what you've got." Three soldiers surrounded her and a forth, looking very much in charge stood off to the side with his arms crossed watching the events play out.

One soldier drew a small club, and rushed in swinging at her face. She lifted her arm and blocked the blow. She could feel her fore-arm break under the blow. The man was too strong for her to withstand; but she would heal. She dropped to her left knee with her right leg stretch out for balance and with her right fist punched the man with all her force in the groin. A Second soldier rushed at her from behind and she rolled away and grabbed the first man's club with grace and smoothness from hours of practice with her father. She swung the club at the rushing soldier just at the base of the rib cage and the man stopped dead in his tracks. She then swung backwards and connected with his temple, dropping the man in a heap at her feet.

She turned just barely in time as the last soldier rushed at her. His knife held low and ready. The blade of the knife pierced her chest like warm butter. The pain was excruciating as she fell backwards to the ground. The soldier fell with her as she ignored the pain and crossed her legs around the man's neck. As she hit the ground she twisted her hips and smiled as she heard a loud crack as the hit they dirt. The man was dead before he knew what hit him.

Claire Bennet rolled free from the man and back to her feet, pulling the long knife from her chest and swung around to face the soldier in charge. The soldier drew his gun and shot Claire in the face. The bullet cracked her cheek bone and tore out her skin behind her left ear. She smiled a lopsided smile and threw the large knife at him, "That hurt!" the knife struck the soldier in the chest in the center of his right lung; dropping the man to the ground. The soldier was still alive as she straddled him and with her bare fists pounded on his face. The soldier covered his face and head with his arms, as Claire wailed on the man with her bare hands. "You will not take me alive!" Claire yelled. "I will not be turned into a lab rat! You will not…" Claire fell to the ground her eyes staring off into space; her body convulsing with small charges of electricity jumping all over her small frame.

Hilter stood beside Claire with a stun stick in his hand, and waited calmly as the lieutenant commander now bloody and holding the knife in his chest, painfully got back to his feet. Hitler with out saying a word, handed the stun stick to the soldier, and walked away, "Hail Hitler!" the man saluted with great pain. He looked at the setting of the stun stick and adjusted the stun setting to full power, just to be safe.

X-X-X

A man stood up out of the waters and waded through the waves of the island cove. His bare feet stepped out of the waters and walked across the sandy shore of the beach. The small pebbled sandy of the beach sizzled with steam as he walked slowly across the shoreline. The water from his body rose in wefts of steam enshrouding him with a white mist the caught the golden rays of light from the sun. There was no life on the beach, as if a huge flame had burned it all away. Rocks, dirt, and empty space, was as far as the man could see. The sand itself was black from an intense heat. As he put his weight down he could hear a cracking sound as if glass was breaking under his toes.

The man did not know where he was. His memory was clouded and vague. He knew this was an important place for him, as if his life depended on his reaching this island. He had a gnawing feeling he should be looking for something; someone on this island he was to find and protect at all costs. The world looked like an alien planet; no grass, brush, trees, or other signs of life of any kind. The man grabbed at the soil of the bluff and with hands and feet crawled up the side of the plateau that overlooked the ocean and cove behind him. The long climb was rewarded as his fingers reached the crest of the bluff. The man lifted one of his long legs and hoisted his body over the edge and stood to his feet; before his eyes was an expansive island where all life was burned away; everywhere he looked it was bare rock and dirt. The man stood at the edge of the crest of the plateau. Something important to him had been here. The earth was scorched in all directions. Stone foundations remained of a massive house in the center of the island. amongst the foundation stone a large metal room sat at an odd angle that suggested it had been dropped there from a great height.

The metal box was larger than a box car from a train, lying on is side where it must have dug into the ground as it fell. The outside of the box was burned and melted. Black soot covered the surface and steam flowed from the box and its heat. The man looked around and could see steam rising everywhere he could see. He rushed to the box placed his hand on the side of it. The outside of the box was incredibly hot, like it was the surface of mercury having just circled he sun. He banged on the box to see if anything or anyone would respond. He banged again, "Any one in there? Can you hear me?" but there was no response. The man walked around the box slowly looking for a door or window. Maybe if there was anyone that was inside the box, they had escaped. On the far side of the box, he found a large door. It was sealed and he saw no finger prints in the soot to show any signs of someone from the outside trying to get in.

The man picked up a rock from the ground, it burned his hand but he ignored it as he pounded on the side of the box. His intuition told him something was inside. He had to help. He couldn't let them die. Them? He thought. Could there be several survivors in the box? He pounded harder. The metal of the box began to dent in as he banged harder and harder. He stopped, holding the rock above his head. Did her hear something inside? He placed his ear to the side of the box, ignoring the sizzling sensation of his skin. There was a tapping coming from inside the box. Some one was inside.

The man grabbed the handle of the large door and began to pull. His hands turned red from the heat, but he would not, could not let go. His body glistened now covered in sweat as he put all he had in opening the door. The lock was released, but the door was stuck. He pulled and pulled until he heard a crunch and the door slowly opened. It opened a few inches and then he had to take a break. He was exhausted. He leaned over and called into the box, "are you alright? Is everyone okay?"

A slim small hand covered in dirt, blood, and sweat snaked out through the small opening and grabbed his wrist. "Help us, Help us please!" The man took the small hand and cupped it in his own. Somehow he was no longer tired, he was needed, people needed him and a child was in danger. "I will get you out!" the man grabbed once more at the door. He placed his feet on the side of the box and pushed with all he had. The metal crunched and buckled under his efforts. The metal cracked and finally the door opened. He felt a gust of hot air escape from the large box.

The man fell to the ground, his energy spent with the door now open more than a foot. He landing in the dirt face down. He lay there for a few moments before he could muster the strength to turn over and sit up. "Help me please Mr. Bennet and Hiro won't wake up!" The man turned his head and looked to the sound of the young voice. A girl stood in the doorway her face a picture of pleading. She looked to be about 12 or 13 years old. Her brownish blond hair hung around her face as if she had been in a sauna. "Gabriel, help me please!" Gabriel, Gabriel...yes at the sound of his name the man's head filled with memory. He was Gabriel, she was Molly. They were family. They had to protect Claire. He needed to help Noah Bennet. He jumped to his feet and rushed to the young girls side. He opened his arms wide to greet her with a warm embrace. She was his family! She needed him. She could fill in the missing pieces. Molly lifted one hand and pressed it against his chest and stopped him from giving her a hug. She had her eyes closed firmly. She turned her face away slightly, while her other hand held out a large green blanket toward Gabriel, "Put this on first, you're naked."

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	26. Chapter 26

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-six<br>**Water rising fast  
><strong>

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Angela Petrelli opened her eyes, to complete darkness. The heat was near unbearable but it was slowly dissipating. The elevator hung at an angle, having wedged itself against the walls of the shaft during its fall. She lifted her hands to her face and wiped away tears and sweat. The elevator doors would not open as she slammed her hands against the buttons. She grabbed the rubber edges of the doors and tried to pull the doors apart once more, but they still would not budge; she was trapped! She reviewed her actions over the past hour as she lay helpless in the elevator car. She calculated that the battle must be over by now, high above her on the surface. Nothing would have survived that energy blast. Where any of the others alive? Was she the only one left? It was time she saved herself as no one was coming to her rescue. She refused to die. She needed to save Claire.

Angela adjusted her collar of her blouse in the stifling heat; the materiel stuck to her flesh and made her that much more uncomfortable. With no power to the elevator or the ventilation system, she was roasting in a box. She slid across the floor, in the small chamber to the double doors once more. Her left leg burned with pain. She could move it in careful motions, but she knew it was hurt badly. She had to think through her predicament and formulate a plan of escape. Her mind was her asset. Her intellect was unmatched if she could focus.

Angela leaned her face against the rubber jam that separated the two halves of the elevator doors. A small draft encompassed her face as she stretched out left her leg with gentleness and great care. She was afraid that if she was the only one to survive the explosion she was doomed. She turned her back to the doors and rested against the hot metal frame and adjusted her left leg. She couldn't feel her leg from the knee down, and having run her fingers over the bone just below the joint she felt a bulge. What had happened? She thought through all the evidence that she had. With her age and her experience dealing with the impossible she knew that she should be able to figure out what happened.

She tried to get comfortable but the walls of the elevator still burned with extreme heat and she could not find a cool place to rest her back. Her mind was the asset to the group. Over the years Angela Petrelli had made it her business to be one step ahead of the curve. She had the ability to dream the future, but her dreams only gave her a possible future, not a certain course of events. Her visions could be changed, as long as there was active participation of those involved. Her logical mind was her true asset. She could use the multiple dreams and visions and plot out future events and current manipulations to reach a desired goal. Her goal now was to live and free Claire from that monster Hitler.

She had dreamed of the submarine explosion a few hours before the attack, her head was finally recovering from the drugs that Estelle had pumped into her, and these last few days her dreams had revealed more visions of the future, like before. By reason and logic the explosion she had lived through, that had destroyed the elevator and stuck the car in mid-accent must have been the Submarine as she saw in her vision. Hitler would have no purpose she could think of to destroy his own submarine and the men on it, unless he was relatively certain to kill all of the remaining specials in the blast. With Peter and Sylar unaccounted for, that option seemed slim.

Peter! She thought of Peter her only surviving son and remembered her dream of his explosion in Manhattan just a few years before. It felt like more time had passed! Peter had lost control of his abilities and the power released in a massive explosion that would have killed millions of people in New York, if it hadn't been for Nathan Petrelli and his rejection of her dreams and his act that changed the future. He had grabbed Peter and launched himself into the sky. As he reached the oxygen barrier of the atmosphere he pushed Peter into the stratosphere, allowing Peter to release the energy safe and away from the surface of the earth. If Nathan had not acted as he did (and was horribly disfigured because of it), Peter's resulting super nova would have been the same in her dream from last night. Her original thought before she bolted for the elevator was Submarine explosion was the result of Peter, or maybe Sylar going supernova. If it was one of the boys, he would be drained of power with the possibility of his abilities not returning for hours, days, or maybe months. She remembered it took nearly three months before Peter regained his abilities with the last super-nova. If it was Peter, he would need her. He would need protection and comfort. If it was Sylar he would direction.

Angela Petrelli looked up at the ceiling of the elevator, wasn't there always an escape hatch on these things? It was time this old broad got off her bum and got out of this sweat box. Angela pulled herself to her feet. She thanked the creator that she was taller than most women and could reach the ceiling without putting her injured foot down. She pushed on each panel until she felt one give way and lift slightly. She gathered herself and balanced on her one good leg. "And you thought I was too old!" She mentally said to herself as she jumped with both hands stretched out over her head.

She felt the escape panel fly open from her push and she grabbed hold of the edge around the hatch. With strength from desperation and incredible determination, she laced her fingers around the edge of the escape hatch and pulled her head and shoulders through the opening. She could fell a soft breeze from high above and could see light near the surface. Her grip was not strong enough, she could feel her hands and arms weakening. If she did not scoot her body through the hatch on this attempt she would fall. She would fall back to the elevator floor with a thump and a scream in pain. Her injured leg would crack against the hard floor. She let out a grunt of anger and furry as she twisted her hips and rolled out on to the top of the elevator car. With pain she lifted her leg out of the opening and rested it, stretched out before her. The effort to lift her body out of the elevator exhausted her. She needed to rest before she thought of a way to reach the surface. Slowly she laid her head down as she could see high above her the morning sky, and then the young face of Molly looking down, before all went black.

X-X-X

Tracy Straus could hear young Noah screaming in a mixture of pain and fear somewhere in the darkness. Dirt, rock and crumbled cement were in every direction, that she could feel. She was trapped under a cement beam and hundreds of pounds of dirt that had rained down on them since the explosion. Over the last hour she had faded in and out of consciousness as she tried to call out to Alfred, but received no response. She called out to young Noah once more, "Noah! Come to Aunt Tracy. Your going to be alright." Noah only cried back "I want Mommy!" and he fell apart into tears and screams once more. Tracy could not get to him and little Noah would not come to her.

Her legs were trapped and she could not liquefy. Something was wrong with her powers. "Noah, Aunt Tracy is right here. Can you hear my voice?" she called out once more into the darkness. Noah screamed out "Mommy!" at the top of his lungs. She could tell that was a scream of fear and pain. Noah was hurt. She couldn't get to him! She needed to get free. She screamed and tried to pull her legs free, but they would not move. She lost it for just a moment and screamed out with all her heart. She pounded the dirt around her, she wiggled and stretched, she cried and pulled, and then fell back exhausted and worried.

She heard no sound, other than running water from pipes that must have broken during the explosion; Noah had stopped crying. Was he still alive? Did he pass out? For more than an hour he had cried and screamed, each sob ripping her heart open as the child was in obvious pain and frightened; but she could do nothing to help him. Tracy broke down and started to cry silently as she tried to think her way out and praying for a miracle. Was everyone dead? Was she the only one alive and Noah was trapped away from her! Her emotions spend she faded into unconsciousness once more. Noah Bennet I need you!

Tracy awoke again with a start. How long had she been out? She wiped her face free of the dirt and tears as she calmed her nerves. She needed to calm for Noah. She propped herself up on her elbows, and called out into the darkness "Noah? Baby! Come to Aunt Tracy." Was Noah asleep, had he fainted from his exertion? Why was he not answering her. She had to try something different. "Noah! Aunt Tracy is playing hide and seek, you need to come and find me." Please she thought; let him find me in the darkness. She turned her head as dirt and cement dust tumbled down in her face and a little body dropped onto her chest, pushing her back into the dirt. "Auntie!" young Noah gasped as Tracy wrapped her arms around him. Young Noah had somehow gotten free and found her. "Good Boy, Noah…Good Boy." She whispered into his ear and patted his back. Her hands quickly looked over the boy in the darkness. If her powers worked, she could transition her eyes and see in the dark. She could feel blood on his face, its crusted stickiness very familiar to her fingers. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran her hands over his small arms, one arm seemed to be bent the wrong way.

She wanted to cry again, but she had to be strong for Noah. She pushed back her emotions. She was the ICE woman. She had to think, she had to find a way out of this, without her powers. She closed her eyes to rest for a moment, to think. She was in the passageway beside sub-basement trolley car station. The roof had caved in on top of her, Noah, and Alfred. It was dark, and she could not see, but she could hear running water, a lot of running water from broken pipes over head. Then her heart began to race, as cold water touched her feet and started to move up her legs, the room was filling up with water.

X-X-X

Gabriel followed Molly into the metal bunker. His modesty covered by a large green blanket wrapped around the waist. Noah Bennet was sitting up on a cot bolted against the wall, with his hand on his heart. His breathing was rough and his face was flushed. Gabriel lifted the man gently in his arms and carried him out of the bunker and into the sunlight. Molly knelt by him and pressed a cold cloth against his forehead as Gabriel went back into the bunker for young Hiro. He laid the boy down on ground beside Noah Bennet and Molly as he checked the boy for a pulse. They both seemed healthy enough; and the boy had a strong pulse. Apparently they had passed out due to the heat and lack of oxygen in the box room after the explosion. "It was so hot in there, we could hardly breath. Mr. Bennett started to hold his breath as long as he could. We all started getting sleepy." Molly rattled off as they tried to make the pair comfortable. "When I woke up hearing you banging on the wall, they both would not wake up. You save us!"

Gabriel understood. Somewhere deep inside his memory he thought of water! They needed water. He jumped to his bare feet and went back into the safety bunker. After looking around on the floor, where all the supplies fell during the explosion he found a water bottle, two loaded machine guns, and a few magazines of ammunition. Gabriel placed one machine gun on the blanket next to himself; and gave the other to Molly, "Watch, we don't know if we are alone." He smiled as Molly picked up the machine gun and started looking toward the horizon. She hefted the firearm up into ready position and began to walk around the area checking behind the few rocks that survived the blast, for bad guys.

Gabriel held Noah Bennet's head and placed the bottle to his opened his mouth. He gently poured a small amount of water into his lips and say relief on the mans face as the water rolled down his throat. Noah coughed as the water went down the wrong tube and into his lungs: making the body to react naturally to clear the lungs. Noah perked up as he coughed the last of the water out of his lungs. He quickly took in Gabriel's presence and Molly's location instantly. He nodded at Gabriel in gratefulness, "thank you." Gabriel smiled, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Don't do that, it gives me the creeps." Noah demanded. "Don't do what? Give you water? Save your life?" Gabriel asked not understanding his point. "Smile," Noah said, "your smile gives me the creeps." Gabriel smiled even bigger and turned to young Hiro, "Alright young man, time to wake up and see the sunshine." Lifting the boy's head he poured water into Hiro's mouth and watched for the same results as from Noah. Hiro swallowed and rolled over on his side in sleep. He was confused..."Well Noah, what do we do now?" Gabriel asked. But Noah was gone.

Gabriel quickly looked all around, where did he go? "We need to find the others and then make a plan of attack." Noah said as he walked out of the safety bunker. "Here put these on," Noah tossed him a pair of workman's coverall, "the blanket is just not working for me." Gabriel caught the tossed clothes and stood. He reached for the corner of the blanket, when Noah placed a hand on his shoulder. "In the bunker please," Noah pointed with his thumb and glared at Gabriel as he walked passed him into the metal box to change. "If you're here, where is Peter?" Noah asked with his back to Gabriel. "The last I remember was Hitler chopping off my head. Then Peter trying to bring me back to life. He was there when I exploded." Gabriel said stepping out into the morning air again dressed now in a set of white coveralls. "I think Peter might be dead."

"Over here!" Molly called suddenly, "Someone is alive down here!"

X-X-X

"Tracy, can you hear me?" A shaky older voice called out from the darkness. "Alfred, follow my voice, I'm trapped and water is filling up the area fast." Tracy called back in desperation and relief. Alfred was alive! "Have you seen young master Noah?" Alfred called back, his voice getting closer. "He's with me. He is finally asleep. I think he has a head wound, and a broken arm." Tracy called out back into the darkness. "The water is rising fast and I can barely keep Noah out of the cold, help me."

Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, "Always be prepared." He chuckled to himself as he made his way over several cement beams. He stepped over the last beam and saw Tracy in an opening between cement, dirt, and water. She was trapped near the pole they had attempted to slide down. Her legs were pinned under a large cement beam. Tracy was propped up on her elbows with a resting Noah on her chest. Water was filling the area quickly, and had already reached her stomach. She was bloody and covered in mud, but otherwise in good spirits. She flashed a brilliant smile.

"I thought you might have cashed in your last meal card and left me." Tracy said as Alfred lowered himself into the hole beside her. He sunk into the mud and water up to his knees. "No, ma'am I am sorry for the delay." Alfred tried to make light of the emergency "it appears that my head is not as hard as Master Peter always thought it was." He gently picked up Noah and laid him down on a flat cement surface up out of the hole, after he swept it clear of dust and dirt with his hands. "Something is wrong. My abilities are gone. I can't change. I'm stuck and the water is filling this place fast. Help me!" Tracy's voice was calm but there was a hint of panic that he could detect.

"Young Noah turned off your powers." Alfred said as he got down on he knees in the water and mud to check the cement beam that trapped Tracy. "When ever he is mad or hurt, he will turn all energy and powers off. He can do it when he is angry or just for fun too." He rambled on as he examined the situation, "In fact just the other day he was sitting in front on the old wireless radio in the ballroom and was amusing himself by turning it off and then back on. It was amazing to watch." Alfred turned the light back on Tracy. "I will need to go get help, the beam is too heavy for me to move. I can't get you out." Suddenly the weight of the cement shifted under the movement of water and mud, dropping over an inch lower onto Tracy's legs. Tracy screamed in agony as her legs snapped with a load crack.

Young Noah woke up with a start, crying in fear and pain. He rolled over and tried to sit up but forgot about his broken arm and put his weight on it. The pain shot through his little body, and he wailed out. Alfred jumped to Noah and swept him up in his arms. Tracy lost her hold on her elbows and slipped below the mud and water as Alfred dropped his flashlight and key chain into the mud.

Tracy pushed back to the surface, her face only inches above the water line now, she took a few quick breaths and then gasped, "Save Noah!" and slipped again back into the waters and the flashlight under the water went dark, once again leaving them all in pitch darkness. Alfred moved fast before he could loose Tracy's position and reached into the waters with his free hand. Where did she go?

X-X-X

Gabriel Grey strained to hold the rope as Noah Bennett slowing lowered himself down into the elevator shaft. If his memory was correct, the Sub-basement was about 100 feet below the mansion, and since the elevator was about 20 feet from the surface, he new there was at least an 80 foot drop to the bottom of the shaft. He had to be careful, and not put his weight on the car, or he could shift the elevator and it would plummet to the bottom of the shaft. Noah lowered himself and gently placed his feet on the Elevator car ceiling beside Angela Petrelli. "Careful hold me here." He called back up. He swung the light of his flashlight along the walls surrounding him and the still figure laying near the gears of the elevator roof. She was unconscious and on the floor inside the car was a machine gun. She looked unhurt except for a badly broken leg just below the knee. "Alright Gabriel, I am down, now hold my weight."

Noah Bennet shifted his hold on the rope and placed his package of flour, water, and plastic wrap on the elevator floor next to Angela's broken leg. He was thankful the she was wearing a skirt right then and he lifted her leg and looked at the bone pushing against the skin. The leg was red and inflamed. Angela moaned: she was waking up, He had to move fast. He grabbed her leg with both hands, and yanked hard on the leg. He felt and saw the bone slip back into to place, as Angela screamed out in wild pain. Her arms banged against the elevator ceiling, and she tried to kick him away with her one free leg. Tears streamed down her face, as Noah worked fast. He stretched out the plastic wrap under her leg and using the water and flour made a thick paste. "Thank you" Angela gasped through the pain. "Thank me later, I'm not done yet." Noah warned her.

Using his hands he covered her broken leg with the thick paste, making it about an inch thick. Then he wrapped the entire box of plastic wrap around the leg and the paste. "That should dry and hold until we can get you to a doctor." Noah said tapping the hardening paste with his finger. "It looks like it is drying fast" Angela agreed, "any water left to drink?"

"Molly, toss down another water bottle please?" Noah called up through the shaft. Molly dropped a water bottle down to Noah a few moments later. "Here you go." Noah turned to catch the bottle, but hanging from the rope made it difficult to maneuver and the bottle bounced off his shoulder and hit the elevator with a thud. The Elevator shifted and groaned from the impact. Suddenly the brakes lost their grip and the elevator dropped a foot, and stopped.

Angela's eyes opened wide as she grabbed Noah around the waist and no longer cared about the water bottle, "No more romance. Let's get on with the rescue." Noah grunted from the sudden change in weight. He could hear Gabriel for calling for Molly to help with the rope high above. Slowly hand over hand with Angela holding on around his waist; Noah pulled them back up the rope. As Noah and Angela reached the surface, he held on to the edge as Gabriel helped Angela out of the hole. Noah heard a crack, and looked back down the hole just as the elevator brakes released and the elevator dropped in a free fall down the shaft.

Noah reached out and pulled Molly back from the edge of the elevator shaft as a gush of air blasted out of the shaft and almost pulled her into the deep hole. He held her tight as she clung to him for a quick moment and then pushed herself away to arms length, she was okay. They made eye contact as they both thought the same thing. "Tie the rope off Gabriel. I need to get down there fast. If Tracy and any of the others made it below that elevator could have killed them." Noah tugged at the rope around his waste to make sure it was secure, and jumped into the hole. The rope uncurled fast as Gabriel rushed to tie off the other end around a boulder a few feet away. Molly called out "hurry, Gabriel, hurry!" as the rope unwound faster and faster as Noah descended. Gabriel made the last knot tight just as the rope went taunt and he sat back with a gasp of breath.

Noah concentrated on the shaft below, as he fell fast. His flashlight cut into the darkness only by a few feet ahead of him, as he dropped. This was risky, but he had to get to the bottom quickly. Somewhere below was Tracy, and Alfred if they were alive. Was little Noah with them? "Please God let them be okay!" Mentally he counted off his decent. When he calculated he was only ten feet from the bottom, he twisted around in mid air and pushed his feet against the shaft wall. Slowing his free fall while hopping along the wall until he jerked to a halt, as the rope reached its limit; and with a rough pull he swung against the wall with his feet. "I am really getting too old for this…"

He looked below him and stepped down onto the mangled, remains of the elevator car, He untied the rope from his waste and dropped down into the remains of the car and crawled through the open elevators doors and into what remained of the Rail-car subbasement station. The room was caved in and dark. The cement floor was buckled and broken. The Ceiling was caved in and water had filled the lower sections and lapped at his feet. He swung his flash light around in the room, "Tracy are you down here? Can you hear me?"

X-X-X

Alfred was desperate. He couldn't find Tracy. She had been just a moment out of his sight and now she was gone. The water was rising fast. Soon the room would fill and all would be lost. He needed help but he couldn't leave her to drown. Finally he felt something, a wisp of hair! He grabbed the hair and pulled Tracy back to the surface. She spat out a mouthful of murky water and gasped for air. "I lost you for a moment." Alfred said in a calm voice as he tried to cradle her neck in his open arm. The water was rising fast. Soon it would be over his waste and he would not be able to lift her face over the edge of the water. He could feel the cold fingers of death close in. "Tracy are your down here? Can you hear me?" a voice called out from the darkness. "In here please!" Alfred yelled. His fear unmasked through the tremble of his voice.

There was the sound of crawling and pushing through rock and dirk as a light pierced the darkness and a shadowy figure slid down into the water. "Alfred it is good to see your alive, what is going...TRACY!" Noah gasped as he dropped into the water and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her face out of the cold encroaching death. Tracy opened her eyes in her weakness. She was loosing her grip on consciousnesses. "Noah!" She whispered and closed her eyes is pain.

"She is trapped! The roof fell in on us! Her feet are trapped." Alfred informed as he pointed into the water behind them. Noah transferred Tracy's head to Alfred and dove under the water. The passageway went dark as the flashlight submerged under the water. It seemed like an eternity but Noah did not surface. Suddenly Tracy screamed out in pain. Her hands and arms flailed about in the water. Her agony filled the passageway with wails of sudden pain. Alfred lost his hold on her just as Noah resurfaced. Tracy sunk under the water in a gurgling scream.

Noah grabbed her and brought her back to the edge. The water was only inches away from her mouth. She was fading fast under the pain. Tracy opened her eyes as she whispered something to Noah that he could not hear. "The beam is to heavy, I can't lift it." He placed his ear near her mouth, "I can't hear you..."

"I love you!"

Noah's mind exploded in alertness. He was not going to just let her die. He had dreams. They had spoken about plans in the future. "Alfred hold her!" He watched as Alfred took over and then he spun around and grabbed the cement beam. His feet sunk into the muck as he strained against the incredible weight. He had to save her! "Please God help me!" He cried out as he groaned against the beam. He had only moments before it was too late.

His heart hurt from the sorrow that he could not lift the beam. It had to be more than a thousand pounds. He did not have time to call down help from the surface. His back began to shake as his knees buckled. He steadied himself once more just as a splash beside him covered his face in water. "Detective Becket, lift on the count of three!" a thundering voice called out beside him. The arm that brushed against him shook with power as a new pair of hands grabbed at the beam. "Alfred get ready to pull, we will only get one chance at this! One!" Noah looked to his left and saw the powerful jaw of Hans set with determination. "Two!" beside them was that detective from the front door of the mansion. He needed to focus. He dug his feet into the mud. He could feel Tracy's legs just below him. He braced himself for the greatest physical push of his body he had every demanded. "Three!" Hans called out as they lifted together. Noah strained with all he had. The dirt along the walls began to cave in, as the beam shifted and moved. "Noah! Grab her now!" Hans ordered.

X-X-X

Gabriel and Molly waited beside the elevator shaft eagerly hoping for good news. Was anyone still alive? Gabriel had a growing dread deep in his heart. He had caused this. He had caused so much pain. So much death and destruction. The guilt was swelling in his soul. He needed to do something. He needed to know. Was Claire safe? Was she in danger? Where was she? Things had happened so quickly after opening the bunker that he had failed to ask simple questions. Molly placed a hand on his wrist to bring him back to his senses. The rope jerked twice and she could see a glimpse of a light far below. "Someone is at the end of the rope. That is the signal to pull them up."

Angela sat patiently beside them, "Gabriel pull them up."

A dreary young Hiro walked up to the edge rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Molly are you alright? I think I fell asleep." Molly jumped up from her place beside the shaft and grabbed his hands in joy. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hiro! Your awake!"

"Hiro, at the bottom of the shaft is Noah, I need you to.." Angela directed.

"I'm on it!" Hiro said as he looked down into the shaft and vanished.

Moments later he appeared a few feet away, beside him was Noah with Tracy in his arms. Then once more he vanished and reappeared with Alfred and young Noah. The boy dropped out of Alfred's grasp as Hiro vanished for a third time. "Grandma!" he shouted and stumbled into Angela's arms, with a smile. Immediately Tracy shimmered and like a water balloon bursting under pressure, she exploded into water and out of Noah's arms.

Hiro appeared at last with with Hans and Detective Sam Becket.

Sam Becket ran his hands over his body to check that no parts were missing. Just as the wet ground in front of him lifted and swelled out of the dirt. The very water on the ground pulled itself out of the dirt and into the form of a young female. The body took shape and shimmered as it solidified into a blond woman, the woman that they had just saved. She was standing on her feet. Her legs now completely healed. She smiled at him and Hans as she threw her arms around Noah Bennet neck, and kissed him on the lips.

"I am going to need a strong drink!" he muttered to himself as the little girl he heard the boy Hiro call Molly, looked at him with glowing blue eyes.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	27. Chapter 27

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-seven<br>**Hunting a monster  
><strong>

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Claire Bennet opened her eyes by just a slit and looked around the room that she was in. The room was cool and the sounds echoed like she was deep under ground or the room was built with stone or cement. Her head was pounding, and her mouth tasted like burnt popcorn. She heard voices of people speaking in German in low tones around her. Through her eye lashes she was able to see a white room, with medical equipment. Her arms, hands, chest, and legs were strapped down to a hard medical examination table. She dressed in a medical gown., and on a chair a few feet away she could see her clothes folded neatly. She remembered her fight after the helicopter landing, and then an explosion of electricity through her body, and now this. "Turn the patient over please." She heard someone say in a rough masculine voice. Her German was spotty, but she understood clearly what was said when the bed she was on began to rotate to her left, and soon she was facing the floor.

She braced herself as the table bed she was strapped too rotated. Her body weight pressed against her restraining straps. She blond hair cascaded over her shoulders and hung around her face. She could open her eyes now and not be seen. She turned her head left and right to understand where she was. She knew Hitler had captured her and she was in an examination room. Had they completed the procedure? She was still alive; was she going to die? She could see three pairs of legs beside her bed. Two in the classic nurse white dresses of the 1940's and 50's the other was in a pair of white slacks. She was alone with just the medical staff. She heard a click and then a section of the table bed that covered her lower back was removed. She could feel the change in temperature as one of the attendants pulled her surgical gown away through the opening and exposed her shin to he room.

She remained silent as a cold liquid was poured on her exposed skin, and a warm hands in a rubber medical gloves spread the liquid around her spine. "Location prepped, doctor." A female voice spoke. The voice was not one she recognized. "Thank you nurse, Please prepare the syringe with the 5mm needle so we will have a clear penetration into the spinal cord to extract the spinal fluid." the same voice that requested her to be rotated spoke. "Spinal fluid!" her mind jumped with a start. Last time they had chopped her thumb off. In the past they had used her two pinky fingers. What new twist was this? She had to get free! If they could use her spinal fluid instead of body parts she would no longer have fear of being killed to provide eternal power and immortality to Hitler and his armies. But if they could use her spinal fluid then she would become the prisoner and she would be trapped for all eternity. It would be better to die!

She was alone, but she refused to give up. Her mind returned to the destruction of the mansion. Her family! Were they all dead? Her Dad, Little Noah! Where had Peter been? Was the explosion of power Peter? Was it Gabriel? Was she finally alone? A single tear rolled down her face, to her nose. It rolled across her nose and she collected her wits about her as the single tear dropped to the floor before her. She closed her eyes tight. She had to think. She could heal, so she was not afraid of the needle or of the removal of the spinal fluid. But she could not let that monster Hitler, succeed in becoming young again. She thought back over the last several weeks carefully; Hiro's ability over time had evolved from teleportation to actual time travel. Molly's ability evolved from locating a special on a map, to being actually able to emotionally feeling a special and understand their state of mind. Tracy had evolved from freezing the water molecules in the air around her, to being able to control the water that made up her body and liquefy. Since her ability was with regeneration of her cells, could she concentrate and regenerate her cells so quickly that a needle could not pass through? Could she heal fast enough that the needle would not penetrate? She closed her eyes and prepared, she would only get one try at this if it was going to work. By healing at such a high rate she could in fact make she skin so dense that it might just break the needle.

She felt warm gloved fingers probe her lower back, as the doctor felt for the right place to insert the needle. She braced herself. She slower her breathing and focused. She concentrated on her lower back. She closed out the sounds of the room. She closed out the sounds of her own breathing. She could feel her body tighten, every muscle in her body retracted. She felt hot and flushed as she focused all her thoughts on her lower back. Her heart beat faster than she had ever felt it before. She broke out in a cold sweat as she felt the needle scrape along her back as the doctor located the precise spot above her spinal cord he was looking for and pushed the needle into her skin. The Doctor grunted in frustration, "Nurse, bring me a new needle please." Claire heard the doctor say. Her ears perked up, "This one is defective, it has bent."

Bent! Claire's heart swelled with victory. She could defeat the monster. How many needles did they have? She could keep this up all day if she had too. She could hear the nurse fumbling through an equipment drawer, and then "Here you are doctor" just as the door to the examination room opened and closed. "How is our patient, doctor?" a voice all to familiar to Claire spoke in the room, as uniformed boots and legs stepped up to the side of the bed she was strapped onto. Could she reach far enough to bite him? His boots were perfectly polished and black. He was wearing a world war two German uniform. He was eager to complete the procedure. He wanted to be immortal.

"Hail Hitler!" the Medical staff in the room all turned and saluted. Hitler stepped closer to the table that Claire was strapped to. She strained her neck and opened her mouth wide, bearing her teeth. His knee was only a fraction of an inch out of her reach. She clamped her teeth down several times as she stretched; she needed to draw first blood. She tried to stretch her body, only a fraction of an inch more! This monster needed to feel pain. He needed to bleed as she has. He needed to die, as she had many times. First Blood thoughts filled her mind. Her eyes saw red, as she strained silently to reach the man. Her hair fell into her mouth as she tried to reach him. Her teeth brushed against the cloth of his pants; fibers from the clothing stuck to her tongue as Hitler then moved away from her and closer to the Doctor.

The doctor proclaimed, "You're just in time." Wait! Claire panicked, she had forgotten about...she felt the needle pierce her back and plunge deep into her spinal cord. The room echoed with her scream. The walls resounded with her anger. The floor caught the tears from her pain. She roared in anger and rage as she thrashed about on the table in her straps. She had failed! She had allowed them to take a part of her. "With the new serum from her spinal fluid, I will be able to reverse your aging with no side effects like before. You will be revitalized at the peak of youth. Your healing powers will not be like the young ladies before us, but your skin density will be increased by 200%. You should be able to withstand a 50 caliber bullet at point blank range and it will not penetrate your epidermis deep enough to hurt any vital organs. Your strength will be increased to maximum levels. You will be stronger that 10 normal men, if my calculations are correct."

Hitler laughed a quiet laugh of deep satisfaction as he bend over and peered below the table at Claire. Her face was covered in tears as she cried uncontrollably, "Thank you" he said as he smiled, and patted her face with a leather-gloved hand. "You should be happy to hear that I have decided not to kill you. The doctors tell me that the fluid from your spine is 100 times more powerful than your bone marrow. But this new serum is more volatile and has a poor shelf life. I will need a new injection once every 25 to 30 days. With it I will be a living god!" Hitler stopped smiling at her, "So when I need more fluid, I will simply dig you back up and make some more."

X-X-X

Sam Becket stood off the the side in reflection as the group gathered around the young girl named Molly as she rambled on faster than she could catch her breath about someone named Claire. He opened his small note book, licked the stub of old pencil he found in his pocket and jotted down the name. "She is close! I can feel her. She is scared. She is in danger. She needs us to save her." Molly proclaimed as she grabbed Tracy's hands and radiated earnest need.

Detective Beckett wondered about the group he had found himself to be amongst as he wrote down the name Tracy in his small note pad. She had been reduced to a water stain in the dirt at his feet and returned to her normal self. She had been broken and bloody when they found her in the passageway and very mortal, yet she was more than human; and now seemed completely healed. The young boy Hiro seemed to have the ability to transport across great distances and through solid rock. The young Asian boy seemed to be much wiser and older than his years as if he had seen, or lived many lifetimes, but still retained his child like innocence about him, he scribbled down Hiro's name in his book.

Angela Petrelli seemed to be the main leader of the group, but he noticed on more than a few points of the discussion going on before him; that her eyes shifted to the big man that had punched him in the jaw at the front steps of the police station, Noah Bennet. He had spent many hours trying to uncover as much about the man as he could after the siege at the police station. The man was a ghost. He had found nothing in the system other than standard citizen information. He had discovered that recently his wife and son had been killed. Was this man also more than human. Would he take his glasses off and shoot lasers from his eyes? He remembered his son showing him a comic book with a hero that could do something like that. Or maybe he would turn green when he got mad and go berserk and rip his arms from his body as he killed him! He read that too somewhere long ago of another comic hero. He scribbled down Noah Bennett in his book as he heard emergency vehicle sirens in the distance. Had the authorities finally arrived?

Sam looked at Gabriel Gray. The man that had started his involvement in this adventure. He was at the carnival massacre. He had been at Peter Petrelli's apartment. He had disappeared after the explosion that almost killed several of his men. If he had not yelled when he heard the microwave ding, he would have been dead too. There had been something in his eyes that day as he threw himself out to the window from the apartment. There had been confidence with a touch of arrogance mixed in. The child he had wrapped in his arms was here today as well. The young child was a little larger, as he had grown quite a bit over the last several weeks. But now something was missing from Gabriel's eyes. There was a vacant almost lost expression and stare. Like he was struggling to remember things important to him. He had a lost look in his eye, like he was missing something desperately but could not remember where he had miss-placed it; or even what he was looking for.

Detective Beckett caught Gabriel's head turn as the sirens got closer. He turned an watched as a long line of police squad cars, ambulances, and fire engines turned the last bend in the road and onto the bridge that connected the island to the mainland. He looked back at the group just as the butler Alfred announce the arrival of the authorities, "We have company! We need to leave now."

Molly reached out and grabbed Gabriel's hands. Each of her small hands clinging to his fingers. "Gabriel you have to remember!"  
>Gabriel looked down at the young girl as the emergency vehicles pulled into the yard and surrounded the small group. Noah and Hans stood with their weapons loose at their sides as SWAT vans pulled up and doors burst open. Teams of police and SWAT personnel flooded out of the vehicles and surrounded the group with weapons drawn. "We need to leave! Gabriel, Hiro, everyone we need to leave!" Noah called over his shoulder as he and Hans purposefully held their weapons low and in a non-threatening manor.<p>

"Gabriel! Remember!" Molly pleaded with him as she began to cry. With Peter gone, he was their only hope. If he could not remember all was lost. A tear rolled down Molly cheek as Gabriel reached out and caught the single tear on the end of his finger. Then Detective Becket saw something light up in his eyes; recognition, remembrance, fear, pain, sorrow, or all of the above?

Detective Beckett pulled out of his coat pocket his badge and turned to the authorities surrounding them, "I am Detective Sam Beckett of the New York City PD. These people are under my personal protection. Lower your weapons, I need to talk to your commander, and I need to make a call into the chief of police!"

X-X-X

Gabriel Gray reached out his slim finger to catch the single tear that rolled down Molly's face. Since emerging from the oceans less than thirty minutes before, his memory had been slowly returning. He had been a blank slate with echos of thoughts and direction as his bare feet had crushed against the rough sand. When he saw the metal safe room, he had experienced a sudden push to save anyone inside. He had a faint memory that there should have been a mansion on the island and his people there waiting for him. In the recesses of his mind an image of a blond girl with indistinct features and pleading eyes haunted him. He should know her. His heart felt like it was going to break unless he saw her, protected her, saved her from the pending doom that loomed on the event horizon. He could not place her name and her face was masked by the shadows of his twisted mind. As he had met, and saved each of the members of his family group he had attempted to match their faces with the one in his mind, but none matched. She was a muse that called for him, and he could not shake it.

As Molly summoned the group she spoke of a Claire that needed to be saved. She was in trouble, she needed to be protected. Was this the one from his thoughts? The name sounded like a beautiful sunrise. When Molly spoke the name it washed over him like a fresh summer night with a hint of rain in the air. His brain so desperately wanted to put all the pieces in order. He felt she was the one he should care for. She was the one that was bonded with his very soul.

Sirens blared as squad cars roared onto the property as the single tear touched his finger. Instantly his mind flared with an eruption of memories. This face flashing before his eyes. Running scared from him in a cheerleaders uniform in a dark high school hallway. Watching her from a distance as she walked among fellow students on her college campus. Floating in air outside her window as he watched her sleep at night in her bed at the college dorm room. Her face as he broke into her house and paralyzed her on her own coffee table. Her eyes as she pleaded with him not to kill her. Her confusion as he told her no, when she asked if he was going to eat her brains. This young woman was his redemption. She was the reason for his existence. A memory flash of being imprisoned in his own mind by Matt Parkman and Peter saving him. His promise to never let Hitler take her! Her face in his arms when he saved her from the bottom of the ocean. She had been so weak, so frail in his arms.

Then the fog in his mind cleared. Like a tidal wave of emotions washing away the confusion and filled in his blank slate. Peter stood before him in his mind, standing beside a large brick wall with sledge hammer. He held the hammer out to him, "Come Gabriel, lets go save the cheerleader." Peter stood before him in his minds eye as they stood outside the police station, with Gabriel disguised as Claire, "No matter what, Hitler can not get Claire. We need to make them think they have Claire and get close to him. If you get close kill Gabriel, kill. No Mercy!"

Peter stood weak and near death in Gabriel's minds eye. His memory cascading into place. The room was hot. He felt like he was on fire. The pain was too great, he was going to explode! Peter and his eyes met, he gave a smile of understanding as he placed a hand on Gabriel's chest, "Gabriel save her. Your our only hope, now." Then there was a flash. A light brighter than he had ever known. The fire burned through him, and into his soul as everything became white and washed away.

Gabriel eyes focused from his reflections, as he squeezed Molly's hand. "Claire!"

X-X-X

Claire Bennet spat into his face as Hitler laughed and backed out of the way easily. She watched from below the table as he and the Doctor exited the medical room through a side door into an adjacent laboratory. Quickly following them with a tray and additional equipment followed one of the two nurses. She struggled against the straps that bound her to the medical table. She had to get free. The room seemed to be empty now except one single nurse, based upon the skirt and shoes she could see from her vantage point.

The nurse crossed the room and rotated Claire's table so that she was face up once more. The woman began to check Claire's vitals as if she was a normal patient in a normal hospital. "Let me go, please…" Claire begged in a quiet voice. "He is a monster!" The nurse did not even look at her, but just continued to work over her, as if she was unconscious. Claire focused all her mental thought. She did not know if earlier she had bent the needle, or it had been the doctor's error. If she had bent the needle, was it because her skin became rock hard by condensing the cells, or because she focused her healing at such a rapid rate that the needle could not penetrate. Well there was one way to find out. She focused hard. Her face became flushed with blood. Her heart rate skyrocketed. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She gathered all her strength and waited as the alarms from the machines alerted the nurse to a problem. The nurse turned back to her and bent over in concern to check her eyes for dilation. Claire waited her heart rate building even more. The nurse released the strap around her throat and her pulse rate more carefully: when Claire thrust her face forward; crashing her forehead into the nose and face of the unsuspecting nurse.

The straps around her throat flew aside as she thrust her body forward with all her strength snapping the chest strap apart, as she sat up with sudden force. As her forehead crashed against the nurses nose blood sprayed everywhere as the woman fell to the floor out cold. Claire's breathing came in gasps as she quickly bent as far over as she could and loosened the strap on her right hand, with her teeth. In a matter of seconds she was free, and back on her feet. She grabbed the nurse's uniform and pulled it off the unconscious woman and wrapped it around her own small frame. She then placed the nurse's hat on her head with a slight tilt that showed courage and a little ego, as she straightened her hair in the closest mirror.

She spotted a gun on the nurse strapped to her leg, as she drug the nurse to a closet, and pushed her in. She stared at the door leading to possible freedom and then at the door leading to the room Hitler went into. She looked at the gun in her hand. Could she? She could end the reign of terror with one single bullet. She could be truelove free. She could kill her enemy and go home and back to her life at college and her family. Did she have the nerve? She had only moments before her escape would be known. She had to move quickly. She tested the knob in the door, but it was locked. If she broke the door in her element of surprise would be lost. The nurse would be waking up soon and then she would be exposed and captured once more. She cursed quietly under her breath. Hitler would live to see another day. Claire stepped to the exit door as she opened the door silently and peered out into the unknown hallway. Now to find a way off this island, she thought as she walked confidently out the door and past the posted guards.

X-X-X

The Doctor raised the syringe and jabbed it into Hitler's prepared upper arm, "This serum is experimental, your eminence. I have only had lab rats and computer simulations to test its effects upon. We should complete more tests." He rubbed the injection sight with a cotton ball and cleaning solution as he spoke. "Proceed Doctor, even if only half of what you promised is the realized I will be greatly pleased. Now proceed!" Hitler commanded. The doctor nodded and pushed in plunger on the syringe. As the fluid from the needle passed into his veins Hitler felt a boiling heat. It felt like every cell in his body was on fire. It took all his soldier training, and will power not to yet out in pain, as the heat reached a peak and then subsided.

As the doctor removed the needle and Hitler stood back to his feet, the door opened and in stumbled the nurse from the medical room, where his prize was contained. Her face was bloody and her nose was broken. Her uniform was gone, and she stood before them in her underwear and slip. "Many Pardons, but the patient has escaped." Hitler grabbed the woman around the neck with one hand in anger; his rage for a moment uncontrollable. He lifted her off the floor "What?"

The nurse grabbed at Hitlers hands in a fruitless attempt to free herself. Her face face darkened into a deep blue as Hitler tightened his grip. Then the room echoed with a loud snap, as he crushed her spine. Then he tossed her body aside like a rage doll and stormed into the empty medical room. The table was empty, the straps broken.

Hitler swung his fist into the cement wall, "she must be found!" Cement and concrete fell to the floor around his feet, as the doctor and nurse rushed for the door to sound to alarm. Hitler looked at his hand, dusty but unharmed from the punching of a hole in the cement wall. He didn't even feel any pain. He looked in the mirror as his other hand shot out and grabbed the doctor by the collar. He was young, his face was tight and tan. His winkles were fading as he watched. "Not you, I want you to finish your work. I will look for her myself." Hitler tossed the doctor behind him and back into the lab room with little effort. Then with one hand he pounded the door off its hinges and sent it crashing into the hallway beyond.

X-X-X

Gabriel held Molly's hand as her eyes flamed in a pale blue light. Gabriel's perspective shifted as his view point spun away in a elongated tunnel. He was whisked away by a power he had never felt before. It grabbed his soul and pulled him away from his body and the group. His heart cried out in surprise as everything around him shifted into a blur and spun like a kaleidoscope in the hands of a child. He ears roared with the sound of rushing air as his speed accelerated faster and faster. And then as suddenly as it began, it stopped and he was standing still on his own feet in a long stone corridor. Everything around him was faint and shimmered like a ghost. It did not look real, but he was here. Where was here? What had happened?

Gabriel slowly looked around, as a group of men dressed in German military uniforms jogged toward him in the passageway. He reacted instantly and flattened himself against the shadowy wall and allowed the group to pass him and turn the corner. Then there was shout and alarms rang out. Lights mounted in the wall flashed red. Where was he? He turned as he heard running feet. Bare feet on cold stone. A woman ran toward him in a white nurses uniform. Her face was set with determination and fear. Her hair flowed behind her as her hat flew off her head and to the floor. Her eyes stared right at him as Claire Bennet ran at full speed toward him. She was alive! She was here! Claire was safe. Gabriel looked past Claire at the soldiers running after her. They shouted and demanded her to stop. Two of the soldiers stopped and lifted their weapons and fired. Bullets hit the walls beside Gabriel as he ignored them. He would save Claire! He was here, she was here. He would not let anything happen to her. He spread his arms wide as Claire looked over her shoulder. She turned back and ran faster. She was going to hit him with all her speed. Gabriel braced himself for her impact as Clarie hit him with all her force, but passed right through him like he was never there. Gabriel gasped in shock as the power once more grabbed him and pulled him away. NO! Gabriel fought, he needed to get back to Claire! She was in trouble. She needed him. Only he could save her. The mysterious force pulled him directly up an into the vortex as he saw the island. Then suddenly he was back holding hands with Molly. "Claire!"

X-X-X

Detective Sam Beckett stepped toward the officer in charge, "I am detective Sam Beckett of the New York City PD. These people under my protection. I demand to speak to the Chief of Police!" he commanded as he held his badge up high. "Lower you weapons men, we are not the enemy."

Angela reached out and grabbed Hiro's arm, "We need to get out of here now. I know who can help us. Everyone gather tighter, hold hands. Gabriel!"

Gabriel let go of Molly's hands he knew where Claire was. Was this how Molly's ability worked? How did he access it? It did not matter, his powers were weak after the explosion, but they were coming back quickly. He looked around. Dozens of police officers and SWAT personnel surrounded them. He could tell Angela and Noah had a plan, but he could not wait. Claire was in trouble and needed him now!

"Detective Beckett, lower your arms and place them behind your back. People lower your weapons you are all under arrest!" The officer in charge spoke through his megaphone. "Our orders are to bring you back to headquarters."

Gabriel lowered his body to the ground with one knee underneath him and one hand flat against the dirt. He gathered every fiber of his body. Every once of his soul. He built up his strength for one mighty movement. He looked at Molly, her eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal as she nodded silently at him. Noah turned to Gabriel and saw his posture, he knew what was to come, he gathered Tracy and young Noah in his arms. "Gabriel, save her!"

With a nod of his head Gabriel launched himself into the sky, into super sonic flight. He broke the sound barrier only inches above the ground. The sonic blast rippled the dirt and the very air around him, as he shot into the sky faster than he had ever flown before. The sonic blast hit the police personal surrounding the group and tossed them around like they weighed nothing. vehicles shook as air hit the men and shattered every glass in every car. Men dropped to their knees in pain as they covered their ears, against the sonic boom that tried to crush their ear drums.

Sam Beckett struggled back to his feet slowly, They were gone all of them; Angela, Noah, everyone gone! They had vanished in thin air. He needed to escape too, why would they want to arrest him? He stumbled to the nearest squad car and pushed a wounded officer away after grabbing his keys off his belt. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. He ducked as bullets hit the car. They were firing at him, what was going on?

X-X-X

Gabriel Gray flew over the ocean only inches above the water. The force of his flight curled the ocean waters around him and lifted a fountain of spray from his arms and back. Waves lifted and swelled as he blasted through each to avoid being deterred from his objective. His face was stone cold. His eyes set with hatred and fury and burned with a inner light of anticipation. He was going to save HIS Claire. "No one is going to take her from me!" Gabriel growled as the words of Peter called out in his mind, "Gabriel, Your our only hope!"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	28. Chapter 28

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-eight<br>**Sunset  
><strong>

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Claire Bennet rushed through the complex corridors as the alarm rang in her ears and the strobing red emergency lights flashed across her vision. They knew she had escaped. She had to move fast, but not be noticed by the many guards rushing past her through the hallways. Her disguise made her blend into the background as the soldiers ran to their stations, looking for the small woman they just had run past. She smiled to herself thinking she might actually get away. When a group of soldiers called out for her to stop; from behind her in the hallway. She bolted! She ran as fast as she could down the hallway as bullets flew past her and hit the walls just inches from her head. She sprinted at full speed as her small white hat lost its hold on her head and hit the floor. Her hair strung out behind her as she raced through the passageway. Bullets tore into her flesh as she ran. She looked over her shoulder while a new soldier turned a corner directly in her path, forcing her to plow right in to his very large chest. The impact sent her small body sprawling straight to the floor. She landed on her rear-end and slid back a few feet to gather her legs underneath her as the other men crowded behind her and one grabbed her around the shoulders.

The lead Soldier watched with satisfaction as the three smaller soldiers lifted the woman off the floor and attempted to subdue her. With reflexes that surprised even Claire, she twisted out of the their grasp and dropped to the floor in the full splits. Her cheer-leading skills became her advantage. From her floor perspective she thrust her fist under the soldiers protective armor and with all her strength connected against the man's groin. The two other smaller soldiers grabbed for their weapons as Claire lifted the wounded man's machine gun and opened fire.

Claire emptied her weapon into the remaining soldiers and stood to face the big man blocking her way. She tilted her face forward. Her blond hair hung in sweaty locks over her young face. She glared through her cold eyes at the man before her, "If you want to live, get out of my way!" She growled. The man did not move and only laughed a deep gruff laugh of contempt. With a roar she launched her self at the man, her fingers ready to dig. Her arms ready to clamp down. Her teeth bared to bite. When a single hand swung in her peripheral vision and knocked her back to the floor with such force it made every bone in her body groan. The soldier grinned and held out his hand to help her back up to her feet, looking into her eyes and face. She was nervous, she was frightened, but determined not to get caught. She smiled as he changed his mind and reach for his weapon instead. "Time to play" Claire said out load as she placed her hands on the tiles floor and kicked her feet high and over her head. Her foot shot out like lighting at the big mans jaw and made contact, with a load smack. The Man fell backwards stunned by the blow and crashed into two other men, just then rushing in to help capture the prisoner.

Claire Bennet flipped back on to her feet, and swung her fist into the nose of the nearest soldier, blood exploded all over the man's face as he hit the wall. She used her toes and scooped up a machine gun dropped by one of the soldiers, and opened fire once more. Soldiers dove for cover as she emptied her clip. Blood covered the walls and floor, and she could hear moans of pain. Claire gathered herself and ran around the corner. But something caught her foot before she could get away.

With sudden power she was pulled backwards through the air, and smashed against the wall. The plaster cracked as she sunk to the floor, catching her breath. The first soldier, the big man rose to his feet in front of her. He grabbed her by the clothing and proceeded to smash her small body against the wall once more; plaster and concrete showered the floor and and ceiling; again and again he slammed her face into the wall as he roared in anger. Claire dug her fingers into the man's hand that held her neck, but the man would not let her go. He wrapped his large arms around her body and began to squeeze. She felt her ribs break as he bent over and put all his weight into a crushing embrace. Then he threw her to the floor, lifted his immense booted foot and stomped down on her face and neck.

Claire was broken and bloody, but not out of the game. The soldiers were dead except this one, if she could concentrate. She closed her eyes as the man continued to stomp on her body. She could feel bones break; she could feel internal organs burst. But she focused. The man reached down and grabbed her hair. He lifted her off the floor with one arm, and held her high as he drew back his fist for a final blow that would end it all.

Claire opened her eyes as the fist swung, her pulse raced, her body became incredible hot, every muscle in her body retracted. "No, you don't" Claire muttered, as the man's fist hit her face and every bone in his hand shattered. The soldier dropped Claire, with his other hand, like she was hot iron and grabbed his broken hand. "My turn!" Claire yelled out as she focused her mind on her right hand. She swung her hand open wide against the man's face and sent the man to the floor; her hand impacting the man like solid steel. She doubled up her fist and pounded the man in the side of his head, and felt something crush under her blow. The soldier fell to the floor dead.

"Impressive, young lady, "a voice said behind her. Claire turned and faced Hitler. He was young, powerful; his face and skin tone and ageless. Claire scooped up a new machine gun and fired. Hitler moved with amazing speed. He twisted and ran faster than she could aim, and then his fist hit her stomach and she flew through the air, down the hall. She crashed against a barred window and slumped to the floor. The wall cracked around the window from the impact. Hitler charged after her, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt over his arms.

Claire was dizzy, broken and hurt, she needed to escape.

Hitler rushed at her with his fist cocked and ready for a massive deadly blow. Claire waited, she was not afraid of his strength. He was just a normal man. There could not have been time to complete the process, right?. She breathed slowly as in her mind time seemed to elongate. Could they have finished the process? Could what the doctor had proclaimed come true? At the last second she dodged to her left and out of his angle of attack. Claire rolled onto the stone floor as Hitlers fist exploded through the native stone outer wall of the building. The window bars broke free of the bolts as the outer wall crumbled over her legs and body. With new fear in her heart Claire pulled herself free from the rubble as Hitler lifted a giant section of the wall over his head. The stone section must have weighed several hundreds of pounds, but he lifted it like it was nothing. "Now little lady, you will come with me! You are my prize. You have made me a god and you must stay to witness my world wide conquest!" Hitler bellowed as he threw the massive stone section at her to crush her against the wall.

Claire grabbed at the bars in the window off the floor and threw the metal frame at Hitler, as she rolled away from the wall. The massive stone smashed against the native stone wall and broke away another section of the wall. She could see rain and wind whip in through the broken wall. Just then the hallway lit up with a lightening strike and thunder shook the floor. A storm was rolling in! She needed to get away. She looked over her shoulder and out the opening in the stone wall. She was more then two hundred feet above the rocks of the island shore. Hitler batted away the bars like it was a fly and reached out to grab the small woman. He would have his prize, nothing would stand in his way! Claire took a short breath and threw herself through the opening at to the rocks below. "No!" Hitler yelled as he rushed the last few feet to the window, as more soldiers finally rounded the corner coming to attention at the sight of their leader.

"Hail Hitler!"

Hitler watched as Claire lay still for only a moment as her body was broken over the rocks then she sat up and struggled to her feet, she had fallen over 200 feet to the jagged rocks of the shore below, but she had lived. She stood to her feet, swaying a little and looked back up the way she had fallen. She covered her eyes with one hand to look back up at the window, high above through the driving rain and flashing lightening. She waved one hand back at Hitler and ran amongst the rocks to her temporary freedom. Hitler was furious. He grabbed the nearest soldier by the collar, and with a heave, tossed him through the hole in the wall head first. "Go get that girl!" he yelled as he glared at his men. His men paused, would he throw them out the window next?

"NOW!" Hitler bellowed as his men turned on their heals and ran for their lives after the miracle girl.

X-X-X

Adolph Hitler stormed through the compounds hallways. His men ran in terror as his feet impacted the stone tiles and sent fear through their hearts. "Get that Girl!" He commanded in his fury. That little girl had escaped again! He needed her to be contained. He was down to the last resources available to him, His massive wealth had been greatly depleted. He had waged his entire fortune on this campaign to capture this girl. He had planned, prepared, and invested for the last sixty-six years. He had murdered, manipulated, swindled, and corrupted hundreds around the globe to get what he wanted. He could not loose, it was not an option. If she escaped the island, his remaining personnel would loose faith in his ability to lead and command. He would be broken. His vast wealth expended. He would have to spend years rebuilding to have an opportunity to strike again. His options were limited. This little girl was loose on the island, and men were dead because of her, already. He found himself at the infirmary. The alarms blared, the sirens wailed. The emergency lights flashed.

He stepped into the infirmary and lifted the receiver off the wall. "Attention all personnel! This is your master speaking. The girl has escaped! She is on the island. I want every soul out the doors looking for that girl. I want her in my presence within the hour, or I will kill the men that fail me!" He slammed the receiver down onto its cradle hanging on the wall and turned back to the room.

Hitler recognized his personal doctor was now in Medical ward looking over a wounded soldier with a broken arm, bodies laid in the corner of the room covered in tarps. A single Nurse stood beside the doctor as he attended to the injured man. Hitler caught the soldiers eyes as the man looked up. His arm was gruesomely broken with bone sticking through the skin, that the doctor and nurse were attending too. "What is your name son? Hitler asked with a smooth voice that deceived into trustworthiness. "Private Stevens, at your service sir!" the young man blurted out as he jumped to his feet. "Hail Hitler!"

Hitler reached out and with a hand like a vise and clamped down on the broken arm of the young man, "I am your lord and master. You very life is to serve me! There is a task I desire of you to do. Find me that girl bring her back to me alive." He growled into the man's face. "If you fail me I kill you a slow and painful death. I will break every bone in your small and fragile body. I will rip open your chest and pull out your heart. I will crush your skull between my hands as you give your last breath." The soldier gulped visibly as he broke out in a cold sweat. "Do you understand me soldier?" He asked in a voice soft and gentle. The soldier nodded his head in fear, "Then go find me that Girl!" He roared as the young soldier cupped his wounded arm and raced out the door.

Hitler looked around and settled his eyes on the doctor and nurse before him, "Doctor! now that you are no longer busy; I require your assistance." Hitler demanded as he moved over next to the bed underneath the only window in the ward. He still had one option left: his greatest warrior, his closest friend, for more than twenty years. "Hail Hitler!" the doctor saluted as he rushed to Hitler's side. "I need this man up and fighting now. Give him a dose of the serum." Hitler commanded. With the serum he would be greater than Samson, more that Hercules. He would be a one man army. "Your excellence," the doctor pleaded, "there is only one dose left of the serum. To make more we will need the girl back. Once that is gone we will no longer have any serum for you to use if we do not catch the girl."

Hitler rubbed his chin with his now power hands, in thought. "What else do you have?" The doctor looked into his supplies, and lifted a medicine bottle in triumph. "Ahaa! I thought I still had some left." The doctor lifted the bottle towards Hitler. "This is a vial of adrenaline. This will boost his system, and wake him up. It may take a few minutes to work, but he will be on his feet in less than 30 minutes." Hitler nodded, and stormed out of the medical ward, "Do it, and send him to me as soon as he is on his feet, tell him is Master commands it."

The doctor, prepared the man's arm, and inserted the needle, "OK Captain Mitchell it's time to rise and shine."

X-X-X

Captain Jack Gorden of the SS Calvary stood on the deck of the trawler off the coast of Maine. It was a bitterly cold morning and he could feel it deep in his bones, the rain beat down upon the 50 foot crab boat as his men rushed to secure the gear and baton down the hatches. The wind whipped about his face and the rain plastered his hair and unkept beard against his flesh. It had been a long night of fighting the sixty foot swells and the driving pellets of rain that seemed to burn with bitter cold when they hit exposed skin. The weather reporter warned of more the same; forcing him to summon his first mate to the bridge to direct the crew that they would have to wait it out below deck.

The window behind him was open so he could hear the radio reports that flowed over the wireless. He breathed deep as he could also smell the aroma from down in the galley. At least that lazy boy, Rupert was good for something more than complaining. He had only come aboard at the last port, just three days back. He was late to the deck every morning. He smelled of shaving cologne and peppermint. And he failed so far at every task they tried him at. But...he took another deep breath, he could cook. Was that Bacon?

The rain and waves crashed down on the ship. His men struggled across the deck. Captain Gorden lifted his field glasses to his eyes and scoped the horizon. Visibility was down to only a few hundred feet. But something was heading towards them through the rain, very fast. It was a small blur in the rain, like a rocket that cut through the rain like a knife. He focused his glasses but it was too fast, and was only a shimmering ghost through the rain. It passed over them moving faster than he had ever seen something move before. He dropped his glasses as he grabbed the micro phone. "Hold on!" He bellowed as a wave crashed over them with a blast of air that tossed the trawler about like a tug boat toy and shook his very soul with the fear of God, while he made a mental promise to be sitting in the front pew next Sunday.

X-X-X

Claire Bennet squatted behind a large boulder amongst a small crowd of trees only a few feet from the ocean and sands that surrounded the small island. She rested in the shadows of the small grove of trees to catch her breath and let her body heal. It had been only a few minutes since she had thrown herself out of the window. She had quickly left the sands of the shore not wanting to leave foot prints that the soldiers could follow. The rain pounded upon her from all sides, but she ignored the rain. She needed to find a way off the island. She needed to find someway to reach out to her family. Was Peter alive? Was her father looking for her? Would they save her or would she need to save her self? "Dear God. I know I don't talk to you like I should. I know I was a holy terror in Sunday school. But if there was anytime in my life that I can use your help, it's now. I need you to save me!" she cried to to the darkness around her.

She had heard over the compounds public announcement system loud speakers for all guards and personnel to drop what they were doing and to search the island for the escapee. She had watched a few moments after that from the cover of the tree a Helicopter lift off into the air, searching for her. She needed to evade any patrols until she could sneak back into the compound and try to find someway to contact her people and then plan her escape. The thunder and lightening of the storm helped her and covered her escape, but it would not last long and soon she would be exposed like a lizard sunning itself on a large rock.

It was cold. She needed a weapon before she could sneak back into the compound, and then find some means to contact her father; only then could she get off the island. She had thought of swimming, but then shuddered to herself, thinking back to when she was "dead" on the bottom of the sea when Gabriel and Tracy saved her. She did not know how far the island was from the mainland. She didn't even know where on the planet she was, and where the island was in relation to any mainland. No, she had to be thoughtful and careful. She had to remain free until either help arrived or she could fashion an escape.

A crack of thunder caught her attention as the sky lit up with a flash of lightening. She peered through the trees and could see a patrol of five soldiers with dogs working their way through the trees. She hadn't considered dogs. A dog's nose being far keener than humans will catch her sent and she would be in trouble. Just as she caught sight of them, one of the dogs head came up and it began to bark in her direction. It had caught her sent. The Soldiers released the hounds and they bolted straight for her position. The men ran after the animals, calling out to another patrol a few hundred feet behind them. Claire took a quick breath and ran with all her heart.

X-X-X

Captain Leslie Mitchell opened his eyes with a start, where was he? He took a fast gasp of breath as he heard alarms blaring through the room. He carefully looked around; he was in a medical ward. A Doctor and nurse moved from one bed to the other as wounded and dead soldiers were brought in and laid on available beds, or piled in the corner under a heavy tarp. They were under attack, soldiers were dieing. He had to get to the furher! He tried to sit up in the bed. The blankets fell from his shoulders as the muscles in his back flexed with power. The shoulders rippled with strength as he swung his feet to the floor.

His head spun as dizziness hit him hard. He grabbed the bed frame to steady himself and knocked a bed pan to the floor. The loud noise made the Doctor and nurse look up and around. Captain Mitchell nodded at the Doctor and the Doctor nodded back. He had his orders, the master commands that he find the girl. That small girl was free somewhere on the island. Men were hunting her, like an animal. He needed to do something. He needed to get out this bed.

Captain Mitchell stood to his feet on the cold floor, as the blankets from the bed fell away from his body. His nude body radiated power as every muscle was sculpted and cultivated into the perfection of man. He was larger than any man Hitler had ever known. His shoulders spanned wider than two normal men. His hands and arms bulged with power. His body hurt all over, but his feet and legs were strong, his whole body seemed to be drained of energy But that had never stopped him before. "Where are my clothes?" he demanded of the nurse.

X-X-X

"Command, this is wing escort Alpha, I have a bogey on my screen and its closing fast!" The pilot spoke into his comm system. He flashed his runner lights in warning to the cargo plan he was escorting for them to be on alert.

"Commander Davidson, this is central command. Please confirm your reading, we have nothing on our systems. Take evasive maneuvers and protect that cargo at all costs. Command out!"

"All right boys you heard the orders, Beta black and Delta orange circle about and move for interception."

"Commander, this is Delta orange, roger that. We are breaking formation. The bogey is now less than a mile and closing fast."

"This is escort Alpha, cargo plane prepare to drop to 15,000 feet and hold. We have an unidentified object closing in at more than mach 4!"

"Commander, I have a visual on my starboard at three o'clock, banking and in pursuit."

"Roger that Beta Black, what is your evaluation? Is it one of ours or a hostel?"

"Commander I am in pursuit of the bogey about 3 clicks from your current position. The bogey is small, no reflective coating, no heat generation. The rain is too heavy to see with the naked eye. I can see the rain blur against the object."

"Roger that Beta Black, Delta orange what is your 20" Commander Davidson asked into his comm system.

"Commander I am dropping out of the high clouds now, I am right on top of the guy. Sir it is a man. No plane, no motor, no way this is possible."

"Delta orange go weapons hot, if this "man" crosses our air space and compromises this mission. You have orders to shoot him out of the sky."

"Aye commander. Commander we have been spotted, the bogey is increasing speed."

"Mach 4.5, now 5 sir!"

"Mach 5.5 sir firing afterburners we are at Mach 6.25 sir! My instruments are going haywire sir I can't keep this speed up for much longer!"

"Mach 6.5 sir, the bogey is pulling away!"

"Commander this is Beta Black, we are returning to formation, weapons cold. The bogey has just passed Mach 7 and still gaining speed."

"Central command we are once more in clear air space and continuing on our escort mission."

"Roger that Alpha, Central command out."

X-X-X

Claire dashed through the trees at the far end of the small island in a panic, she was only a few feet in front of a barking pack of dogs. The second patrol had also released their animals and had joined in the chase. She had run through a small stream, jumped across a narrow cavern, and climbed a boulder and jumped from rock to rock for more than a hundred yards before she dropped back to the ground, and they still followed. She was desperate.

Claire plowed through a grove of trees and saw a small cave opening. She dropped to her knees and dashed into the cave, smashing headfirst into a large wasp nest. The nest broke free from the wall of the cave and fell into her lap as she far into the darkness of the cave. Claire clamped down her open palm over the opening of the nest, and held her hand over it to keep the insects from escaping. She could feel dozens of wasp stinging and biting her hand. Her hand was on fire from the venom of the stingers, but she held still as the dogs sniffed around the cave opening. She rested her ear to the side of the nest and could hear millions of angry wasps desperate to get out of the nest and protect the hive and queen at all costs.

Outside of the cave Claire could hear the dogs begin to howl and bark, summoning their masters to their cornered prey. Claire began to shake the hive. "Get very angry little friends, very angry." Claire whispered to the wasps. The soldiers leashed their animals and gathered around the cave mouth. It was a small opening and they would have to come in on their knees. Claire waited, shaking the hive even harder. She could feel the bees trying to get past her hand. Claire struggled to her feet in the dark as she held the wasp nest in one arm. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and she could see a shelf in the rock wall just above the cave mouth. She scurried up the rock face and onto the shelf as the searchers cautiously entered the cave.

The Soldiers pushed the dogs into the darkness of the cave first, following after wards with guns ready. The cave was quite large on the inside with a small opening of only a few feet across. "Now," Claire whispered to the wasps and using her knee cracked open the hive like a massive egg and dropped the broken nest behind the soldiers between them and the mouth of the cave. Hundreds of Millions of angry wasp swarmed out of the nest forming a vengeful cloud as Claire dropped to the ground from the shelf and slid out the cave back into the pouring rain.

She ran away from the cave as men screamed out in pain. All sanity lost as the cloud of wasps expanded and stung everything in sight. She needed to get back to the compound. She needed to be within eye sight of the base, before the rain let up.

X-X-X

General Ezra Abramson sauntered into his 2nd floor pentagon office a few minutes before his scheduled start time for the day. It had been a long night at home as the Grand kids had been over late since his Son was on deployment in IRAQ and his daughter-in-law Louise had to take a turn on the swing shift at the local restaurant she waitressed at. He loved his twin Grand daughters, but they wore him out. Three hours of pretend tea parties and dolly dress-up was hare work. Thank God for his beautiful wife. She had saved him from the abyss of the next activity, makeup makeovers. He gave an involuntary shudder of his shoulders.

"Good Morning Private Hollander" He greeted his personal Assistant as he checked his messages in box, that occupied the front corner of the young woman's desk. "Any new development on project Angela? Any messages or communication?"

"None sir at this time, and Good morning to you sir!" the Private smiled back. "You have an executive meeting with the joint chiefs in 30 minutes and a luncheon budget review scheduled for 12 noon. You had a call from operations and acquisitions, to have an inspection tour of the new MR-93 in conference room 12a subbasement level 11 at 1400 hours this afternoon."

It had been more than a week and nothing from Angela, he was worried. He had Seal team bravo geared up and ready for the last 10 days just in case. "Thank you Private." he spoke as he opened his inner office door, "Private please have a dozen roses sent to my wife this morning. I would like the note to say...See you tonight."

"Special occasion General?" The Private asked as she noted his request on her to-do list.

"Hopefully it will be tonight!" He bantered back as he closed the office door and made his way to his desk.

Deep in thought he placed his briefcase on his large desk and sat down to look over the memo's placed on the center of his desk. He looked up as a soft voice cleared her throat. "Good Morning Ezra."

Angela Petrelli sat in the chair across from his desk. Her clothes were covered in dirt, grime, smoke, and blood. One leg was wrapped in a make shift cast. Her hair hung at odd angles around her face; but her posture and pose radiated aristocratic like always. Beside her stood Noah Bennet her company man, Molly Walker the visionary, Tracy Strauss the shape shifter, Hiro Nakamura the time controller, the young child whose name skipped his memory and two others he did not recognize. One of them being so large he was the size of three fully grown men. "We need your help." Angela pleaded as she rest her hands on his desk.

General Abramson reached over and placed one warm hand on his old friends, and patted her hand gently; with the other hand he activated the intercom. "Private Hollander, mobilize Seal team Bravo. I want to be on the air field in ten minutes. Cancel or reschedule all my meetings for today, I will be otherwise unavoidably detained."

"Yes General, understood."

"Private!" The General spoke up once more. "General?" The Private responded.

"Please change the words to my wife's card accordingly."

X-X-X

Claire Bennet squatted behind a small building on the outskirts of the compound watching the activity in the courtyard below her. It had taken her longer than expected to make her way back to the base. She was covered in mud from a detour she had to make, to escape detection from the Helicopter above. She passed two more patrols, as she had made her way back to the base. The Base was the best place to find a phone line or computer connection that she might make a call for help. The building she hid behind was one of four buildings that lined the area of the courtyard where they stored their unused equipment, like broken down jeeps and trucks for spare parts or repair. It looked like this area of the base was not frequented often. The rain had eased up and the lightening had stopped. The cloud cover was still too thick for her to know if it was morning, noon, or even night.

Claire saw a larger building of the opposite side of the courtyard that looked like a repair center, with large bay doors to pull in automobiles for service. That would be a likely place to find a phone or computer. Claire ducked low and ran for the building. Suddenly she could hear the Helicopter in the distance. She dove for the door of the repair shop and burst through it like a linebacker. She fell to the floor and slammed the door shut with her bare foot just as the Helicopter passed. "Yes!" Claire called out with a gasp.

Claire waited until she could no longer hear the aircraft far above before she got to her feet. She dusted herself off as she looked around the small room she found herself in. A computer that looked like if was older than Moses sat on a desk behind a counter. She tried to power the unit on, but it was dead. She found a phone sitting on the desk, but there was no dial tone. She looked around the room, and found nothing of use for her situation. She looked through a glass wall into the repair center garage area of the building and could see a phone hanging on the far wall. Claire, opened the door and dashed across the room and grabbed the handset off the wall, no dial tone either. Claire hung up the phone and ran for the door. It looked clear, so she ran out the door and across the compound yard. The rain beat down on her stronger than before. Claire stopped in her path as five guards stepped out from amongst the broken down trucks and vehicles to surrounds her.

"Hello Boys!" Claire smiled at the men and attacked. She swung her fist with all she had, her small hand sailing through the air making a whistling sound. She smashed into the first man closest to her; as their weapons opened fire. One man was shot by his comrades in the face through the crossfire. Claire leapt to the top of the small automobile and swung her foot into the jaw of another man. His head snapped backwards as he fell to the ground out cold. She grabbed the nearest mans weapon as he pulled the trigger against her stomach. Several bullets passed right through body her and into the chest of a soldier behind her.

She threw herself onto the man before her and wrapped her arms around his neck, his gun firing off a dozen rounds as she drove the man to the compound floor. The man hit the floor with the back of this head, his eyes blurred then closed. Claire then grabbed his gun and turned; firing off the entire clip at the last man. She got to her feet, exhausted. She needed to move. The weapons fire from the fight would draw attention.

Claire heard the command to open fire before she could react. Bullets hit her and tore through her from all directions. She fell to her knees on the stone ground of the courtyard. Hundreds of bullets ripped through her small body as she was wrenched back and forth. Blood exploded from her body in all directions, Claire screamed as the bullet onslaught engulfed her and tore into her flesh. "Save me!" she cried out choking on her own blood. Her eyes lifted to the sky as the thrumming of a helicopter bore down upon her. The weather created a sheet of water that bounced off the helicopter and something behind it. It was a blur of movement that flashed past the helicopter, past the men surrounding her. Faster than the speed of sound. Faster than her own breath. Then it hit the ground beside her.

The impact and explosion engulfed her in white flames. The ground blasted away in a rain of rock and debris, creating a crater dozens of feet wide. The ground shook and sent the soldiers surrounding her to their knees. Dirt and smoke filled the air and rained down upon the soldiers. The ground shook from impact as Hitler stepped to the crest of the crater, what was that? Hitler squinted as the smoke thinned and faded. He signaled the helicopter to come lower. The rotating blades blew away the smoke and revealed a sight he that brought fear too his very soul. The Girl was in the center of the crater. Her body broken and bloody. But a tall figure stood from kneeling beside her. The man turned to face him. His eyes glowed a pale white light as he looked right through his soul. Gabriel Gray spoke in a voice that made the very ground rumble as he braced himself for an attack, "Today you will die!"

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	29. Chapter 29

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter twenty-Nine<br>**How to Kill a Monster that just will not die  
><strong>

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Captain Leslie Mitchell pushed his foot deep into a new crisp boot, he could feel the leather of the boot conform to the profile of his large foot. His new uniform was pressed and cleaned and felt slightly stiff and he drew it along his arms. He smoothed out the front of his shirt and flexed his back and shoulders against the material and new title badges and command insignias sewn onto the material. His belt contained two slim steel daggers, sharpened to perfection; and two revolvers resting one at each hip. Beside him on the bed was a machine gun loaded and ready for action. The medical ward was busy now; wounded soldiers were being brought in, and more dead were piling up in the corner. The alarm still blared throughout the compound. Claire Bennet was free somewhere on the island, he needed to find her. Where could she go to escape off the island. Without help she could not leave the island. She would need to locate a means to contact her people for evacuation. Where would she go to hide until help would arrive? He flexed the muscles in his hands and heard the leather gloves stretch over his fists. His body was strong, he was ready, he was recovered.

Suddenly the room rocked with a large explosion. Captain Mitchell stood and looked out the window, bracing himself against the window bars. A large fireball lifted up into the dark clouded sky at the far end of the compound. Dirt and mud rained down upon everything as the ground shook from an incredible impact. "That's where she will be," He said to himself as he ran out of the medical ward and down the hallway; His massive form filling the entire width of the passageway and forcing men to move into side corridors to avoid being flattened against the walls as he passed.

X-X-X

Claire Bennet opened her eyes as her body tried to heal. The muscles under her skin burned and itched as dozens of bullets were pushed through her flesh and dropped to the ground beside her. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose as the skin that covered her face and body slowly knit itself back together. The dirt and dust in the air was clearing from the helicopter hovering above with its blades rotating at high speed, and she could sense a familiar presence beside her. The presence radiated a power that she had felt once before, that made her heart skip a beat with joy. A raw power of rage and anger. A power from deep in the soul. A power that rippled and washed over her like a wave of pure relief. A power barely under control. A power that shook the very fiber of her heart. A power she felt only a few days ago on a private beach as the man that now stood over her to protect her; had then held her in his arms.

With a roar that made the air around them ignite with electricity Gabriel flung his arms wide and the soldiers surrounding him and Claire were tossed aside in all directions tumbling backwards through the air and into the walls of the compound like paper toys in on a windy day. The soldiers crashed against the walls, some against vehicles, and others into tress each with a sickening thud and a clunk as their weapons crashed to the ground. The men groaned and laid still where they had fallen.

The Helicopter above pitched and rolled as an invisible force of power slapped against the airship sending it careening away far into the dark cloudy sky. The pilot frantically worked over his controls to maintain air speed and elevation as it disappeared into the storm clouds and out of sight.

Gabriel's eyes glowed a bright white as he turned once more and faced Hitler. The man had not moved. He had not been thrown against the compound walls like the others. It was like his feet were planted and rooted into the very stone he stood upon. The Hitler that stood before him was different than the man he had faced before. Gone was the frail skin of age. Gone was the aged body and face full of deep ravages of time. Gone was the gray hair and evidence of weakness. The Hitler that stood before him was unmoving, young, tone, strong and held an air of confidence that puzzled him. Gabriel's eyes faded back to his normal vision as Hitler took a step toward Him and Claire, had they completed the procedure? Was this new Hitler now as powerful as Claire? Hitler took another step, his foot holding firm against the mental push from Gabriel.

Gabriel lifted his hand and pushed with all him mental strength. The man needed to be stopped. He envisioned the monsters throat and began to close off the supply of oxygen, but Hitler took another step, crushing his boot through the pavement and into the dirt below; then another. With each step the ground shook under Gabriel's feet; with each step Hitler dug his boot deep into the earth and pushed against his powers. His eyes grew wide with wonder and a hint of worry as the power of his mind tried to push Hitler backwards, but he would not stop. His feet crashed again through the stones as he took another step forward; Hitler would not give in. He continued to step forward and with each step he gained precious inches toward the pair. Hitler strained against the invisible force but did not stop, he would not be defeated, "I will not be denied my birthright! I will not be defeated by you! I am a god and you will bow down to me!" Hitler roared as he took one more mighty step, deifying the power that tried to hold him back; his skin and muscles rippled under the massive power Gabriel threw at him.

Gabriel thought of grabbing Claire and flying away. She was safe! He had found her. He needed to get her away. Hitler was too powerful. But they could not run forever. It needed to end now. Peter's sacrifice could not be in vain. He knew then in his heart, he might die but he would take this devil to hell with him. Then with an incredible roar of rage and fury Hitler swung his fist and connected with Gabriel's jaw.

X-X-X

General Ezra Abramson stood in a vacant aircraft hangar. His chest was swollen with pride at the men that stood before him. Thirty Navy Seals from his Special Operations unit were in full gear waiting with eager breath. He held his hands behind his back and stepped out to pace before his men. "Men, today we go into battle. Be not confused this battle is more than just for the protection of our nation. It is more than just for the peace of our citizens and the preservation of our constitution. There is a monster out there that has risen from our past. A monster of a man that we through our sacred duty and honor must put down." He paused and checked the faces of his men to make sure his words had sunk in.

"The fate of mankind's freedom the world over rests on our shoulders men, and we must be up for the task." he nodded to the Sergeant in charge of the group as Noah Bennet handed out an information packet to each soldier in the room. Sergeant Billows stood at ease between his men and the General. A stump of a cigar he had clamped between his teeth, as he chewed on the end in his mouth. He took the paperwork being handed him and studied them carefully. It had been more than three weeks since he was placed on active deployment, and sequestered to this top secret military base. Three weeks they had waited in this secluded warehouse. Three weeks he had not seen his wife and daughter. Finally it was time for action.

"Being handed to you now is a set of three pictures each is an objective in this operation. The first picture is that of Claire Bennet. She is a unique young lady, and classified under this operation as secure her freedom at all costs. The second picture is one of a Gabriel Gray a known fugitive in the public sector and mass murderer from the state of New York. In this mission men he is a good guy. If you meet or interact with him you are to assist him in conjunction to this mission in anyway possible." The General held up a large official looking envelope, "I have here a signed pardon from the Governor of New York for his crimes, and a second one signed by the President of the United states which I will hand deliver to him once this mission is complete."

"The third picture is our prime objective, we have orders directly from the President and the Secretary of Defense to execute on sight." General Abramson waited and paused as he could see recognition of the face that was in the picture, in his soldier's eyes. Sergeant Billows lifted his free hand and caught his cigar stub as it fell out of his open mouth. Was this who he thought it was?

"Yes, gentlemen Hitler is very much alive, and this mission is top secret with orders to kill. A Monster of a man has stepped out of the annuals of time. He has escaped death to rebuild his power and to enslave mankind the world over. Our mission men is to put our boot in his face and send him personally into the fires of hell."

In unison the men before him cheered a resounding, "Hoo-Yah!"

Sergeant Billows growled, "My Papa fought this creep back in WWII and defeated him then." he stood at attention and gave Angela Petrelli a solid salute. "Ma'am we will not fail you." at his queue the entire squad jumped to attention and saluted in unison as Sergeant Billows placed his cigar back in his mouth and rumbled through clenched teeth at Noah Bennett, "Today Sir, we will bring your baby home."

"Now men, take hold of this rope." The General ordered.

"Whatever your do do not let go, until we are at our destination." He looked at Angela and Hiro.

"This might sound like something out of a science fiction novel, but soon we will boldly go where few men have gone before." General Ezra announced in his booming voice.

Hiro reached out and placed a hand on the rope. He watched as the others of the group did the same. He had never attempted moving this large of mass before. Could he move this many people at once? There had to be more than forty individuals holding the rope. He steadied himself and took a slow breath to focus his concentration.

Molly placed a soft hand on top of his, "You can do this Hiro, I believe in you." she said with confidence that he did not exactly feel, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The General cleared his throat, and whispered to the young boy beside him, "okay son, let's go get the bad guy."

Then they vanished!

X-X-X

Gabriel felt the blow as Hitler's fist impacted his jaw. He felt his bone crush under the power unleashed as his feet lifted off the ground and his back arched against the pain. He could feel his spine grind and twist as stars and flashes of light filled his vision. He blacked out for a few seconds while his body flew through the air and broke through the wall of the compound behind him. Cement stones caved in from above him and covered him in dust and debris.

As his back hit the grass beyond the wall, he was knocked back into conscientiousness, and he slowly rolled over onto his hands and knees. Claire was in danger, she needed him. He could not fail her. Gabriel had never been in a fist fight before. His only experience of fighting was in his mental prison with Peter. "Help me Peter," he called out to his lost friend, brother, and savior.

Hitler stood like an Olympian over Claire as the section of compound wall collapsed over on top of Gabriel crushing him under concrete and stone, "Now, young lady you will come with me." He lowered his hand and grabbed Claire by the shoulder, just as there was a gust of wind and Gabriel's fist connected with center of Hitlers Chest.

Claire watched as it seemed like time slowed down to a crawl before her eyes. Cement dust trailed after Gabriel in a billowing cloud of shimmering flakes. His eyes and body glowed with a dancing electricity and radiated off the white dust over his frame. In that brief moment the electricity of his power lit up the dust around him in a billowing white cape that shimmered like wings. Her heart skipped a beat as Gabriel the angel in all his glory drew back his fist and with all his power struck the devil before him just above the heart.

At the moment of impact he ignited his white energy and placed his feet solidly on the ground. Hitler flew through the air crackling in white lightening, and trailing a stream of gray smoke. He crashed on top of an army style vehicle abandoned in the open courtyard and rolled over the truck's hood and out of sight.

Gabriel dropped to his knees in exhaustion as he mentally lifted the supply truck high in the air, revealing the still form of his enemy on the ground. He lifted the truck higher as blood flowed from his nose from the effort. He needed to crush his maggot, to squash him and end this battle. He gathered his power and just as Hitler started to draw his hands under himself to stand he smashed the truck to the ground and watched as the truck slammed down upon the devil before him.

X-X-X

Sergeant Billows materialized along with his men in a large room of what looked to him like a castle out of a long bygone era. It was time to go to action. "Sound off men!" he commanded as he checked his gear and ammunition. "Make sure your not missing any body parts and all your parts are in the right places!"

"Seal team Alpha move out, get to high ground and neutralize any resistance." He ordered. "Seal team Bravo your with me, we are going through this building floor by floor."

Then he noticed that the General and civilians were gone, they had been there only moments before.

"Alright boys, keep your eyes pealed we have friendlies in the mix somewhere on this island. Now Move out!"

X-X-X

Gabriel dropped to his knees beside Claire Bennet. Was it finally over? Had he killed the monster? Was Hitler dead? Was his Claire finally safe? Slowly he sunk down and rest his head on Claire's shoulder, as the young woman of his dreams enveloped him with her small arms. They could hear gun fire and weapons fighting in the castle behind them, but for just a few moments they were alone in the compound courtyard. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain. His head felt like someone was on the inside pounding to get out. His lungs felt like they were on fire; but his heart and mind came to rest on the shoulder of the most important person in his life. Her hair stirred in the subtle breeze and brushed against his nose, and sent chillies down his spine from excitement.

"Claire?" Gabriel whispered in a horse and raspy voice. He lifted his head off her shoulder. His entire being fought against his will, his body wanted to rest. His body loved her touch. She looked at him with eyes that spoke volumes. Her face was covered in mud, sweat, and blood. Her clothing hung on her small frame in rags, barely covering her modesty. But all he could see was her eyes. The oceans of emotions captured him, hooked his heart and reeled him deeper into her soul. She smiled and spoke with a soft voice as her hand touched his face and her fingers interlaced through his hair, "Thank you Gabriel."

She leaned in and placed her lips on his forehead and rewarded him with a kiss. The kiss made every fiber of his being jump with elation. He closed his eyes in complete joy as his heart and mind felt like he was in heaven. Her eyelashes touched the end of his nose as she kissed his cheek; causing his emotions to explode in his mind. His skin seemed to burn with a fire that made it feel like little ants were crawling just under the surface. His ears could hear the fighting getting closer, but he focused on the beat of a single heart, so close to his own. Her breath washed over him as she her lips came closer to his. Was she going to..? His heart jumped a beat as her body and face drew closer to his own; every fiber of his being quivered in fear and trepidation, just as the truck covering Hitler burst into flames with an loud explosion.

Gabriel reacted with speed and an agility that surprised Claire, as he turned to face the explosion and pushed Claire behind him for protection. The Flames shot up into the dark stormy sky as rain once more began to fall. Slowly the truck hull moved and rolled over on its side, and Hitler stood up from the ground behind it. His face was the picture of hatred as he grabbed the truck with both hands and shoved it out of his way. The burning hulk slid across the broken pavement as He suddenly moved with incredible speed toward Gabriel. His speed was frightening as Gabriel barely had time to raise his hands before the man was upon him. Fists flew in such speed and accuracy that he couldn't think. Almost a century of hand to hand combat Hitler released upon the man before him. Pain exploded through Gabriel's body with every blow.

Claire yelled out in anger and jumped on Hitler's back. She swung a metal pipe and pounded the monster over the head, but he ignored the blows. Hitler reached up with one hand and grabbed Claire off his back and lifted her high so he could see her. At his feet lay a crumbled and broken Gabriel, barely alive. "I WIN!" he laughed as he pulled back his foot and with all his strength kicked Gabriel in the head. His body flew through the air and crashed lifeless against the compound wall. "Now you will know what pain really is." Hitler announced as he drew back his fist for a crippling blow.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size..." a voice taunted from just behind.

Hitler lowered his fist as he turned and faced Noah Bennet.

X-X-X

General Abramson and Angela Petrelli entered the medical research room with guns ready. They had received notification from Sergeant Billows that this section of the castle was clear. They could hear heavy gun fire at the far end of the compound as they stepped into the medical room. Ezra was frustrated. They had met greater resistance then they had anticipated. Most of his men were dead or missing in action, but Sergeant Billows was not stopping. He was down to less then a half a dozen men, and felt he could have the castle secure by the end of the hour. They had not found Claire, Gabriel, or Hitler yet.

Claire could be hidden anywhere. He searched the medical closets and cupboards, "Nothing Angela lets move on, she is not here." he ordered as he flattened himself against the wall and peered around the door jam back into the hallway.

"If this is the room where they were holding Claire, I need more time. She might have left a clue." Angela pleaded.

"All right, I am going to check the rooms down the hall, then I will be back." Ezra nodded and was out the door.

Angela examined the counter tops and tested the door into a second room, it was locked. She lifted her heavy cast foot and smashed down on the door knob. With a snap the door lock broke and the door swung open. Inside was a doctor and nurse. The doctor was closing a briefcase that contained a single syringe and the nurse was handing him a flash-drive that she had just removed from a desktop computer.

With two pulls of the trigger, Angela calmly walked into the room and pulled the flash-drive out of the dead nurse's fingers. She quickly removed the syringe from the briefcase and slid the syringe and flash-drive down into the inside of her cast.

Pounding feet announced Ezra's return as Angela turned to meet him, "Are you okay?" he asked as he took in the dead individuals that he had missed.

"Resistance," Angela muttered as she removed a grenade off his belt and pulled the pin, "let's go!" she ordered as she tossed the grenade into the room.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet lifted his gun and pulled the trigger on his machine gun at point blank range. The weapon spat out over a hundred rounds as Hitler dropped Claire and stumbled backwards under the onslaught. Noah Bennet walked into the attack as the lead spat out of his weapon. Hitler started to fall as the weapon finally clicked on an empty chamber, and without a missed beat he flipped the weapon end for end and with all his strength swung the butt of the machine gun in a round house blow, into the chin of the man before him. Hitler flew off his feet and to the ground, sliding through the mud as the rain poured down upon the small island. Noah, pulled out the clip and reloaded as he kicked the foot of the downed man. Was Hitler dead? The man had taken hundreds of rounds and there was no blood. If was like the bullets had not penetrated his skin. The hundreds of rounds had barely left a mark on him. "That hurt!" Hitler roared drawing from over his shoulder a crossbow and fired at point blank range. Noah felt like a bolt of lightening had hit his stomach as a dart lanced into his flesh and lodged in his gut. The dart erupted in blue lightening as he fell to the ground in agony.

Tracy screamed in rage as she launched herself at Hitler. She liquefied and flew threw the air at the man that had caused her loved ones so much pain and grief. Her body expanded with her watery arms open wide. She was going to kill this monster. She would drown him and freeze him solid. She hit Hitler like a freight train, her full weight smashing down on the man. He threshed around inside of her trying to get to air, then she went cold. She froze her watery body to below zero degrees and turned into a solid block of ice. She could feel her watery form freeze and the surface crack and crystallize.

Gabrial with Claire's help struggled back to his feet and ran to Noah. Blue lightening dance over his body from the dart, and Noah writhed on the ground in agony. Gabriel reached in with sudden reflexes and grabbed the dart pulling it out of Noah's stomach and tossed it away.

"Look out!" Molly and Hiro yelled they turned away toward the compound wall to protect young Noah. Gabriel looked to the direction of their panic, just in time to see the frozen form of Tracy quake, crack, and explode. Hitler with all his strength thrust his arms wide and shattered Tracy's ice body prison for hundreds of feet in all directions, with frozen parts of her raining down all around them.

Noah Bennett stood to his feet and drew two Colt 45 revolvers from his shoulder holsters and opened fire. Hitler staggered back as each bullet hit his chest. With each bullet Noah could see a puff of smoke at the impact. Hitler staggered backwards and fell once more to the ground, as his weapons clicked on empty. "Gabriel, get the children to safety!" Noah commanded as he reloaded his weapons, smoke steaming off his body. He lifted his pistols in ready position once more now fully loaded and walked towards the still form of Hitler, it was time to end this man's reign of terror over his baby girl.

X-X-X

Gabriel and Claire rushed across the compound courtyard toward the wall, catching up Molly and Young Noah as they ran. Hiro paused for just a moment and drew his sword from his belt. It was a special sword that he had received from his father. He laid it on the pavement and ran for the wall. Earlier Gabriel had crashed through the wall and created a large hole that now Alfred waved at them to escape through.

Alfred and handed Gabriel a weapon while lifting Molly through the rubble. Detective Beckett reached out to Claire for young Noah, Gabriel recognized him from the morning after the carnival massacre, Peter's apartment, and then the Police station. How did he get wrapped up in this? He wondered as he grabbed Hiro by the arm and lifted him through the hole in one swift lift. Gabriel and Claire turned back toward her father and Hitler as a large hand and arm reached through the opening and grabbed Claire by the arm. In one sudden pull she was gone! Gabriel turned to this sudden change with fear and his hand radiating in a white lightening. Before his was the Gardener from the Mansion.

"Hans get my daughter to the rendezvous!" Noah yelled from across the courtyard. The giant of a man that could easily make three full grown men, rested his hand on Gabriel's shoulder with no fear or registration of the death that had almost consumed him, "She will be waiting for you my friend." Then the small group ducked behind the wall and made their way across a grass open area and into the tress beyond in a fast run.

Gabriel scooped up Hiro's sword as he ran towards the fight once more. Noah Bennet stepped up to the form of Hitler, just as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello Mr. Bennett I am so glad you could make it to the fun!" he said as he lifted his crossbow once more. Noah fired off several rounds at point blank range, but it did not stop the man. Hitler pulled the trigger, just as Noah tried to jump out of the way. The lancing dart caught Noah a glancing blow in the lower back, and threw him more than a dozen feet through the air to land on his back against the windshield of an abandoned transport vehicle as the dart exploded into bolts of blue energy, and the windshield shattering under the impact.

Hitler got slowly to his feet and signaled to the Helicopter high above as it swooped down and trailed after the small group running for the trees. Gabriel was torn, protect or attack!

X-X-X

The Helicopter opened fire with its mounted machine guns at the running group; the first wave sending dirt, sand, trees, brush and rock flying through the air. Claire rolled on the ground and holding young Noah as she made it back to her knees and then her feet to run more, "This way!" Alfred called out through the rain of water and lead. Molly held his hand as they fled deeper into the trees.

"Hiro!" Claire yelled as they ran, "We need that Helicopter out of the air, can you do something?"

"Use your transporting thingy young man!" Han yelled as he stopped and lifted his weapon and took aim at the Helicopter. He aimed at the front glass wind shield of the airship and pulled the trigger." Hiro slipped deeper into the grove of trees at the far end of the island. "Its too big. I can't do anything to stop them!" Hiro shouted as he took cover behind a large tree.

Hans paused and pulled from his vest three hand grenades and tossed them to the young boy. "what can you do with these?" He called back as he focused on the Helicopter again. The Airship hung in the air and swung around so the large gun could take better aim and opened fire. "Hiro, please!" Hans called out as the tree he was hiding behind exploded with gun fire. Hiro grabbed two of the grenades, and pulled the pins with his teeth, and counted to 10. He concentrated hard, he could not make a mistake; and on the count of nine the grenades vanished. At the count of ten the Helicopter exploded in the night sky with a burst of yellow and red flames.

"Pretty!" young Noah chirped as he clapped his hands.

X-X-X

Fire and explosions erupted from his castle behind, he could tell his carefully built empire was crumbling to the ground around him. Then Hitler yelled out in fury as the Helicopter before him exploded in mid-air. He hefted his crossbow and walked down the hill toward the broken building Noah Bennet was just struggling to escape from. He had to make an end of this engagement, and attempt to save something of the seat of power he had created. If he did not stop Claire from escaping it would be decades before he could rebuild. He rested the tip of the cross bow on the forehead of Noah Bennet. In the corner of his eye his saw movement and turned, a moment too late. Tracy Strauss had collected herself and was charging. She liquified as Hitler shot off several darts at her. The darts burst through her and splashed out the other side. They never even touched her, as she threw a fist and punched Hitler in the face. The punch landed solidly but Hitler barely moved. He dropped his crossbow to the pavement and grabbed at her with both hands around her neck, but his hands passed right through her, in her watery form.

Tracy flowed around him and landed on Hitler's back wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezed with all her strength, she had to solidify to do this. Hitler reached up with one hand and grabbed at her by the blouse and threw her high into the air. She turned in the air and faced him as she landed on her feet. She drew a large knife from a dead soldier and charged once again. Hitler kicked the crossbow into the air with the tip pf his boot and fired, not at her body this time, but at the ground a few feet ahead of her. Tracy was so focused on the attack she missed what had happened and stepped into the range of the dart as it blew out long arms of blue lightening which engulfed her and blasted through her, in her semi-liquid form.

Hitler rushed forward and grabbed the edge of the stone pavement slab she stood frozen on in pain, captured in the lightning power; and with a heave of his great strength dumped her down the compound's ancient water well just a few feet away. "This will keep you." Hitler laughed as he placed the large stone slab over the open top, sealing her inside the watery prison.

X-X-X

Hitler stood and looked toward the trees; Claire had escaped. The trees hid them from his view "Where was Sylar?" Hitler thought just as a flash of light caught the corner of his eye. He dropped flat the ground and swung his foot forward at Gabriel, as he charged with a sword drawn, and kicked the feet out from under him. Gabriel hit the ground hard on his shoulder blades, his arms opening wide and his sword rattled to the ground sliding a few feet away and out of reach. Hitler with swift speed lurched out and grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground. He slapped Gabriel across the face with the palm of his hand with a thundering blow. Gabriel's entire body shook with pain, he couldn't think, focus. Hitler slapped again, and again each time sending Gabriel to the brink of blacking out. Gabriel finally lost consciousness, blood flowing from his nose, ears, and mouth.

Hitler drew from his waist belt a long slim dagger and with a great satisfaction stabbed it deep into Gabriel's skull; then he snapped off the hilt and tossed Gabriel aside like a discarded toy, "That will prevent you from using your powerful mind on me again, if you live."

Suddenly, Noah Bennet jumped in between them, holding Hiro's sword. He swung the sword back and forth, holding the sword like a master. His body was covered in burns and open wounds. One eye was bloodshot, and a shoulder hung a little lower than the other, showing some ligament damage. But he crouched on his legs and lunged at Hitler with the tip of the blade. If lead bullets couldn't hurt the man than maybe steel could. Hitler laughed as he slapped the blade away of Noah's attack and drew his own blade. "I have been fighting with this sword before you were even born, and now I will kill you with it." Hitler taunted. The two circled each other as they gauged one another. Hitler the military mastermind of more than six decades, and Noah Bennet the company man who had seen and captured more miraculous men than any other.

Noah lunged and Hitler expertly parried the blade and stepped forward with chopping swing that would have split Noah in two, but with expertise he deflected the blow and rolled across the pavement and back to his feet. Hitler almost missed a short jab of his enemies sword, and just managed to slap it away with his own sword and swung his free hand in a fist with incredible speed, hoping to disconnect his adversaries head from his shoulders. Noah sidestepped the blow and swung his sword back at Hitler in an attempt to decapitate his enemy.

Hitler reached out his hand and grabbed Noah's blade in mid-swing. He snapped the blade in two as he kicked his boot at Noah's groin, but missed as Noah spun and stabbed at Hitler's foot, which was his mistake. His broken sword was now out of position and Hitler moved fast. He struck the sword away with one hand and with the other struck the man with an open palm. Noah flew backwards and crashed into the compound wall, his sword piercing through his own thigh as he crumbled to the ground.

Hitler dropped his sword and lifted a machine gun off the ground and drew a bead on Noah right between the eyes, as something solid hit him around the waste, in an old fashion football tackle, sending him crashing into a jeep parked a few yards away and the jeep exploded upon impact.

X-X-X

Gabriel rolled clear as Hitler crashed into a Jeep, face first. Hitler turned as the jeep exploded in flames and glared at Gabriel and Noah Bennet. Noah was covered in blood; one arm was broken and hung at an odd angle. The man was swaying on his feet and could barely stand, his leg was covered in blood where he had pulled out his sword. Gabriel swayed on his feet also as blood covered his face flowing from the head wound that could not heal. Hitler doubled his fist and slammed it down on the burning jeeps hood. "I am done playing, now it is time to end this!" Hitler yelled out as he grabbed a spare tire from the ground and threw it like a Frisbee at Noah, catching him in the stomach and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Hitler charged and struck Gabriel in the chest, just above the heart. Gabriel felt his heart stop and everything went gray as he crumbled. Hitler then lifted Noah's broken body from the pavement and lifted him high over his head and crashed him down unto the burning jeeps hood, glass from the shattered windshield flew in every direction. Noah was broken and barely conscious but still swung his fist at Hitler with his one good arm. "You have heart, I'll give you that." Hitler said as he kicked out against Noah's right knee and heard a satisfying snap.

Hitler dropped Noah to the pavement on while holding him by the shirt front, he swung his open hands at Noah's face and pounded the man to the ground. Noah slowly raised off the ground and tried to drag his dieing body toward a machine gun only a few yards away. Hitler grabbed him once more and swung a second open handed blow to the face. Noah hit the ground hard, with great pain he rolled over slowly onto his hands and one good knee and crawled in slow motion toward the machine gun now only a few feet away, in a dead soldier's hands. He lunged across the cold stones of the pavement as the rain beat down from the sky above, in a moment of superhuman will power. He had to win. Noah wrapped his bloody hands around the weapon and turned once more toward Hitler, almost swooning into unconsciousness. He had to save his Claire. She needed her Father. He could not fail her. Noah lifted his weapon as Hitler grabbed the barrel and yanked the weapon from his hands and tossed it aside.

He then lifted an unconscious Gabriel off the pavement with one hand around his neck as a large shadow spread across the courtyard behind him. Noah looked up into the eyes of a massive man in a Captain's uniform.

"Thank you Captain Mitchell, you are as always perfectly on time. I am glad to see you finally back on your feet my friend." Hitler offered, "Now kill that man." as he pointed at Noah Bennet and drew back his sword for a final decapitating swing against Gabriel's neck.

Captain Leslie Mitchell drew his side arm with confidence, aimed his weapon at the man's heart before him and fired.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	30. Chapter 30

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter thirty<br>**Destruction  
><strong>

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****

Claire Bennet struggled against the wind and rain to pull on the large jacket which Hans handed her. The hem of the coat reached past her knees, and it felt so warm and soft inside. She wrapped the think garment around her shoulders and watched off into the darkness of the storm along the beach; for her father and Gabriel to join them. The small group huddled in a medium sized cave at the end of the island. The rondevous point was a few dozen yards away along the beach. They could see anyone approach for almost a mile in either direction.

The storm was getting worse. Lightening and thunder resounded in the sky above. The wind crashed the waves against the small island and the water ate away at the shoreline, threatening to flood their meager protection of the cave. Claire had found the cave earlier that day as she had tried to escape the island and Hitler, so she had led the way through the downpour. The ground shook and quaked under their feet as if the land they stood on was going to break apart and sink into the ocean. How long would it be before Hiro could take them to safety. Could he take at least little Noah and Molly? Then come back for the rest?

She wrapped little Noah in the large coat against her chest and held him tight. The boy wiggled into her warmth and held her with all his love. His Claire was back. His mom was gone, his little mind could not comprehend the loss; but his mind had grafted to hers and bonded at a level that made his mental images of his mother's loving smile fade, shimmer, and meld into that of the woman that held him now. He felt safe in her arms like no other soul. He felt loved in her arms like no other place. She smelled like love and caring. Her heart beat slowly in her chest under his ear as he cuddled tightly against her skin. The world could fall apart, but that was okay to him as long as he was in her arms.

"We wait here for the others to join us before we go." Hans informed her of the plan, "We can not go until all are safe, we will not leave a man behind."

Claire was scared. In her short life she had been the one that never got sick, never got hurt, never was afraid of anything. But over the last few years her life was consumed with terror. She had tried to forge out of the chaos a normal life in high school and then in college, but death and mayhem seemed to follow her. She thought back to that fateful day she first tried to kill herself. She had been so different than everyone else in school. She tried to fit in but no one accepted her. She tried to join the chess and academics club but they looked at her like she was from a different planet. She was not a good fit. She was smart, she had always got good grades; but the student in the club spoke a whole different language, they spoke "Geek". She had tried to join the yearbook team, but life behind the camera at the school events just seemed to drive her further from the social acceptance she so desperately desired. She had tried to join the soccer team, the volleyball team, and even the basketball team; but her hand eye coordination for sports was worse then a sumo wrestler trying to compete in ballet dance competition.

She was scared. She remembered even after she joined the cheer-leading squad that she never was fully accepted as part of the group. She was teased and shunned for being a newbie to the sport. The other girls had been cheer-leading for years together. She was the outsider. The captain of the squad was intimidated and angry that the coach liked Claire better, and that her boyfriend kept staring at the wrong girl during games and events that they cheered at. She had been so depressed that night in her room. She wanted to end it all. Her father was always on business trips and never home. Her mother seemed out of it all the time and when they did talk, it was like they spoke two different languages.

Since then she had learned to hate her father. He was a monster that captured and hurt people. His trips were to capture specials and bring them back to the company for evaluation, incarceration, or termination. He said he loved her, but his actions did not show it to her in her limited perceptions of the teenage mind. He said he was doing all this to protect her and keep her safe. But she had not believed him.

She had spent the last few years being stupid and pushing her father away. Trying to hurt him as much as she felt hurt during her years of growing up with him absentee. But then Sylar changed everything. She finally knew real fear. She finally knew real danger. It took her years to understand her father and the motivation he had.

She remembered that day when her father dropped dead from a bullet in his eye and brain. She had been broken to the core of her heart. She had lost him. She had hated him and loved him so much. She had said such angry words that day and now she could never take them back. She had prayed that night that Sylar would find her and kill her. She wanted to die, she wanted to end it all. She wanted to give in the growing cloud of despair. But when her father came back to her alive, her blood had brought him back to her, she once again pushed him away. She was still his little girl that needed to be protected. She could not take care of herself. He had to save her. She had driven him to a divorce. Her family fell apart because she hated him so much.

She was scared. She had jumped off the Ferris wheel because of him. She wanted to tare down all that he was, she wanted him just to be her Dad for the first time in her life. She wanted to have Saturday movie nights, and walks in the park holding his hand. She wanted the worry and fear of needing to protect her to go away. She believed at that moment the only way was to get rid of all the lies and secrets, to show the world what she was. She had been so wrong.

Claire was scared. Now her life was one long nightmare. Sylar taught her fear, Hitler taught her terror. She had learned there was one man in her life that she could not live without and he was fighting for her life right now. No powers, no abilities, he was not a special; but he would never quit. He would never stop. He would never relent until she was safe. Tear swelled up in her eyes as her heart felt like it was bursting inside her chest. Would she ever be able to tell her father, how much she truly loved him? Would he come back to her one more time?

X-X-X

Sergeant Billows raced through the hallways and corridors of the ancient stone castle leading his remaining band of warriors. They had begun this campaign with thirty men, and he had only five men remaining. His two expertly trained teams of navy seals had been reduced to a handful. He paused at the end of the hallway as his lead carefully scanned the path around the next corner. They had met a significantly skilled and trained fighting force that out number his two teams three to one. But they had accomplished the primary mission goal. The girl had been extracted and was waiting at the rondevous now. They had to collect the General and make their way to the collection point themselves.

The General and the older lady called Angela had slipped away during a skirmish earlier and through radio contact they were only a few clicks to their north on the save level of the castle compound. He gave the signal to proceed. The team kept close and tight formation as they made their way down the hallway. He looked at his watch. They had successfully accomplished a second objective of their mission. They had made it to the central core of the compound and found their power source. Deep under the compound they had found a series of five large generators. The generators powered the complex and were fueled by large barrels of diesel fuel. They had found a room the size of a basketball court filled from floor to ceiling over twenty feet high, with thousands of fuel barrels. Soon there would be nothing left of this island. They had less than five minutes to get off this rock. They needed to move fast.

"Which way?" He demanded from his navigator. The young soldier looked down at his instruments and lifted a hand and waved to fingers to the left. "That way Sergeant!" he responded. The soldier looked not a day over twenty-one. His eyes though showed an age of decades more through battle and hardship.

The lead guard of his team, stopped at point and lifted a hand for the team to halt and remain silent. They could heard running feet, faint in the corridor beyond and it was drawing closer to them. His team in unison lifted their weapons as an explosion erupted in the hallway beyond and shook the building. Fire and smoke filled the area as the General and Angela hurried around the corner and into their line of fire. "Nice to see you Sergeant," The General proclaimed as he holstered his pistol and swung his machine gun forward, while accepting a new fully loaded clip from one of his men.

"We have hostels Sergeant!" The reared guard announced as they opened fire.

Angela and the General turned to face the way they had come, and also opened fire at the soldiers that had been chasing them. "Hostels here as well, it looks like we brought company to your little picnic," The General announced. They were trapped, boxed in, surrounded.

Sergeant Billows looked down at his watch, only three minutes before time would run out.

X-X-X

"Kill that Man!" Hitler demanded...

Noah Bennet slowly lifted his arms wide as the man before him reached his hand back to draw his weapon. The man was huge. He stood at least seven feet tall. His shoulders were filled with muscle and power of years due to a hard warriors life. His face he remembered with a prick of fear. The Captain of the submarine was alive. He was Hitler's arm of execution. He was the closest and most deadly of all his trained men. He was going to die...

Noah closed his eyes as he resigned himself to his fate. He would die, but his daughter was safe. His thoughts wandered..."Here take this," He had said to Hans as they battled their way to the compound through the rain of water and bullets. He had placed in the giant man's hand a single key. "What be this?" Hans asked in his thick Dutch accent.

"I am leaving the group, I have to find my daughter. I must find Claire." Noah said with finality in his voice. "There is only one way to truly save her, I must find Hitler and kill him."

"I most likely will die today my friend," Noah placed a hand on the giants arm for a moment they paused in their advancement through the island toward a large castle compound in the distance; "If I fail and Hitler lives get my daughter off this island. Do not come back for me, do not waste the time for me."

"Please, do you understand my request?" He demanded as their spirits linked for a moment through the warriors bond.

"Yes, my friend but I will rejoice when we are all at my table for meal when this is over." Hans smiled, "You can not die before you have at least tried my wife's cooking. She will make you a meal you will never forget. She cooks like an angel from Heaven!"

"If I live through this, its a date." Noah smiled back.

"Now listen, that key will open a safety deposit box, in the New York City Central Bank. It is stored under the name of Mister Muggles. Everything you need to help my Daughter disappear is in there. Get Claire off the island and make her disappear. Don't ask her, don't let her talk you out of it, just make her vanish. No one from the group can know of this, her only real safety is to completely vanish from everything and everyone." Noah looked at his new friend, "Do you promise this to me?"

"Yes, my friend it is a promise. I will not fail you."

Returning to from his reflections Noah opened his one functioning eye, just a slit as the Captain drew his weapon. His knees burned with pain, his body was broken and dieing no matter what happened now. He was unarmed and ready to die. He had protected and saved his daughter, he had done everything he could. He opens his arms to welcome the relief, "Claire, I'm sorry." as he closed his eyes for the last time to remember her face.

X-X-X

Claire watched into the darkness and rain hoping her father would step through the curtain of the storm and back into her arms. She needed him to live. She needed him to love her. She needed him to come back to her. As she watched a drain pipe several yards away gushed loudly and a rush of run off flushed from its pipes and tumbled over the sand of the shore toward the ocean. It looked like a dam had broken free and huge buildup of rain water had finally reached the shore.

She stared at the foam and debris that escaped from the sewer pipe. The thunder high above rumbled and shook the earth as lightening lite up the sky. The beach was like the surface of he moon with hundreds of craters and pits from the heavy rain, where the waves of the oceans had not erased and smoothed out the grains of sand.

Claire squinted her eyes into the darkness and rain. Something was out on the beach. Something near the sewer flow. In the rain and flickering storm lightening it reflected light, and was low the ground. As she watched something moved out there. "Something is out there!" Claire shouted over the storm to Hans and the others. "Someone is hurt!"

Hans looked in the direction she was pointing and ducked his head against the rain and dashed off into the storm.

Hans rushed to the object on the beach. It was human. It looked almost dead, covered in mud and burns. He paused as he looked down upon the disfigured and burned flesh of a woman. Her hair hung over her face and was black with mud and grime. Her clothes were gone and she laid on her face in the sand. Was she dead? He knelt down beside the woman and felt for a pulse. It was was hard to find. He wasn't sure, she could be already dead. He couldn't bring a dead body back to the cave, if she is dead it is best to leave her here until they can come back later for a proper burial.

He lifted her hair and smoothed it away out of her face, just as her mouth opened and the woman gasped for air. She was alive! Hans lifted the injured woman out of the mud and sewer sludge and cradled her to his chest, and ran for the cave. "Greta, I am not looking I promise!" Hans yelled out to the storm and his wife, now hundreds of miles away.

Hans ran through the storm and into the cave mouth, as Claire handed Noah to Alfred and pulled Han's large coat off her shoulders and wrapped the frail woman into its warmth as Hans stepped out of the rain. She sunk to the floor of the cave under the burden now in her open arms. Detective Beckett returned to cave opening with his police revolver and assumed the watch.

Claire held the injured and near death woman, tight and rested her check on the woman's forehead, "Tracy!"

X-X-X

Angela screamed, "I'm out!" as she gave up her spot at the corner to one of the seal team and searched her bag for more ammo. The situation was desperate. They were trapped in the open. No room to duck into. No place to escape. She was so tired, she hadn't slept in days. She needed to get out of here and find Claire. A bullet clipped the wall above her and a fragment tore into her shoulder with a hot sting of pain. She dropped her weapon in reflex and saw the Sergeant look at his watch once more.

"Sergeant, You keep looking at your watch," Angela shouted through the battle noise. "Why?"

Sergeant Billows looked over her shoulder at the General and waited as General Abramson thought it through. "Angela" the General spoke in a tone like they were having an intimate lunch together over tea. "This Castle is going to explode in less than a minute."

Suddenly three attackers stormed around the corner behind them. The two Navy Seal covering that end of the hallway fell under the charge. From the opposite end more soldiers charged. They were going to die! A soldier attacking lifted his weapon and fired at the General at point blank range. Sergeant Billows launched himself in the path of the bullet and with his arms wide tackled The General and Angela to the ground. His body soaked up lead as he protected his commanding officer with his last moments of life. Then they all vanished.

Angela and the General rolled out from under the dead body of Sergeant Billows as they looked around. Claire helped her Grandmother to her feet as Hiro stepped away and allowed Detective Becket to lend a helping hand to the General. "Thank you young man." the General whispered as he placed a gentle hand on the dead soldier at his feet. Molly pulled Hiro into a giant embrace, "You did it!" she exclaimed.

Then the island shook with an explosion that forced the small group to their knees.

X-X-X

A Single gunshot resounded in his ears as Gabriel regained partial consciousnesses. Every bone in his body seemed broken and tired. His powers were drained. With his going super nova, the super sonic flight to the island, and a loosing fight with Hitler he hung limp in the hand of Hitler. Blood flowed over his face from a head wound that would not heal. His face was split and in several places bone was exposed. From the simple slap of a hand the monster Hitler had reduced him the mighty Gabriel to very edge of life. He was exhausted. He had nothing left. He could open one eye through the swelling of his face. The rain pounded down upon them. Hitler held him by one hand and the other held a sword to end it all, and this time there was no Peter to save him.

He wanted to live! Every fiber of his being cried out for his body to move, heal and kill this personification of evil the held him. His muscles would not obey his mind. His flesh would not respond to his will. His mind hurt and he could not focus with the knife blade pierced deep into his brain. He was going to die. Again! He could not save his Claire. He could no longer protect her. He had failed in his promise to her. He closed his eye once more in despair, "Claire, I'm sorry."

X-X-X

A single gunshot resounded in his ears as Noah held himself ready. This was is moment. This was his time. He would see his wife once again. He would once more see his son. He remembered how he was told life passes before your eyes when your about to die. He reflected over his life and many regrets pinged his heart. All would be forgiven soon. Soon the bullet of lead would slice through his flesh and cut into his heart. Soon he would have a incredible searing pain and then nothing. Claire was safe. She would get off the island and disappear. Hitler would never find her once Hans helped her disappear.

He was going to die, but he had still won. He waited for the impact of the burning lead against his chest. It seemed like an eternity. They said time stands still in the moment of death. He opened his eyes. His face was drenched in his own blood mixed with mud and rain from the storm. Bruises covered most of his body from his battle with Hitler. His legs were broken and the bones shattered in several places. His left arm hung limp at the elbow, and he could feel a lung was punctured from several broken ribs.

He would never see his baby girl marry. He would never hold a grand child in his arms. He would never walk her down the isle. He would be dead cast aside in the heat of battle, with just a bullet hole in his heart to replace his love for his Claire-bear. But there was no bullet wound in his chest yet. What? Who? Why? He lifted a hand to his heart in wonder. He was not shot, as he rolled over on his side and lost consciousness.

X-X-X

Hitler's heard a single gun shot resound in his ear as he lifted his sword above his head for a final blow that would end the puny life of the miserable creature he held in his grip. He had killed this maggot once before, but this time he would stay dead. Incredible pain seared through his chest as something hot and powerful hit him in the center of his chest, just above his heart. It felt like an white hot iron had dug into his flesh and probed around digging deeper and deeper toward his heart. With a roar he tossed Gabriel aside like a rag doll and dropped his sword. For a brief moment his hands became numb and he saw stars in his vision.

He reached up to his chest and dug into his skin with probing fingers. The serum was to make his skin impenetrable. What could pierce his skin? What could hurt his so much that his fingers grew cold? He dug out a slug of lead and blood, it was coated in armor plated Teflon. He lifted his eyes to his most closest friend. His oldest companion. Who stood there his gun unmoving with a wisps of smoke curling from the barrel, "Leslie? Why?"

Captain Leslie Mitchell said nothing as he pulled the trigger on his firearm, five more times emptying the weapon into the center of Hitler's chest. With each impact of lead the man that had killed his millions stumbled backwards but would not fall. With a roar of anger and overwhelming power Hitler dug at each bullet now lodged in his skin. His blood smeared his uniform and battle gear as he lifted his hands and rushed toward Captain Mitchell. With speed and agility that surpassed the normal human, he launched himself high over his friend and with all his new strength and power came down upon the man is a crushing blow. As his doubled up fists connected with the mans out stretched arms the Castle behind him exploded in a roaring inferno. The ground shook with the blast as the island began to break under the explosion. His power came down upon his friend crushing him into the stone pavement. The Stone floor cracked and the man was driven into the mud and earth below. His strength would shatter every bone of his long time friends body. He would end this quickly. One blow would be merciful to his friend now turned traitor.

The ground cracked under the impact and fire from the compound bowels far below erupted around them. He would still win. His castle was destroyed, but he would gather his resources and find her again. He would find her again and then make a new army. An army of invincible gladiators. He would over-run the face of the earth. The would leaders would bow to him and worship him as a god. He would make a trophy room in his new castle. He would tear the hearts out of any the appose his rule. He would make a shelf for each heart and display it with pride for all to see and cower in fear! He would begin with his friend Captain Leslie Mitchell.

He looked down on his closet friend expecting to see a bloody and dieing man. But Captain Mitchell remained on his feet; his legs now deep in a in the mud and flames of the cracked earth. He stood unmovable like a statue of iron, one arm was outstretched with his hand holding Hitler's crushing fists in an grip of steel. Captain Mitchel's face and body began to twist and distort. His grip would not budge or lighten, but the size of man changed, his face changed, his hair changed. His eyes pierced through Hitler's soul and his own eyes grew in fear. His heart was gripped in terror as the man before him spoke and a soft voice and seemed to resonate through his spine and make it quake in desperation to escape, "My turn!" said Peter Petrelli.

*****IF YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK*****


	31. Chapter 31

**HEROES Rebirth from the Ashes****  
><strong>Chapter thirty-one<br>**Resolution  
><strong>

*****IF YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK - YOUR REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME*****

Peter Petrelli held on to Hitler's closed fists with one hand as he stepped out of the crater and back onto solid ground. His grip was like iron and Hitler was in a desperate struggle to get free. His immense strength could not loosen Peter's grip. "You can not defeat me! I am a god! This world will bow to me and call me lord and master!" Hitler proclaimed. Sweat broke over his face despite the rain that pounded down upon them. Peter lifted his free hand and opened his hand wide for a flat blow. He swung his hand faster than Hitler's eyes could comprehend. His palm connected with Hitler's face just at the hinge of the jaw with a resounding crack as if the sound barrier had been crossed. With a thunderous boom Hitler flew backwards through the air. He crashed against the stone wall of the compound and slid to the ground as the wall tumbled over and rained stone and mortar over his head and body.

His head swooned as the debris from the wall caved down on top of him. That single blow made his entire body hurt. He could feel pain in every joint and bone. He lifted a hand to his face and could feel a brake in his skin just above his jaw. There was cut in his skin, a gash that was deep and long. He had never felt such pain before. Even being wounded and almost dieing on the battle field in the first world war before his comrades had rescued him, he had not felt this much pain. He drew his hand away from his face and saw his own blood on his fingers. Hitler shook his head to clear his mind. He had to focus. Would he be defeated by one single blow? Was he so afraid of a single man that his spine would shake in fear? He was Hitler, a god amongst men. He would not fall in battle before he had vanquished all his enemies.

With a roar of anger Hitler pushed away the stones from the broken wall and stood back to his feet. He heart beat strong in his chest. His muscles rippled with furry. He would not be defeated by this speck of a man! He lifted a steel pipe off the ground as Peter rushed at him. Electricity bounced along the mans body and crackled as the rain struck. Peter moved like a ghost. His speed cut a path through the rain toward Hitler as the man braced himself.

Suddenly Peter was there beside him; reaching for him as Hitler swung the steel pipe with all his strength. The pipe whistled through the air and rain as it connected solidly against the side of Peter's head. Peter flew back through the rain by the blow and plowed through the mud as the clouds above lit up in lightening and the ground shook from a burst of thunder. Hitler charged while his enemy was down and swung his massive steel tipped boot into the stomach of the man on the ground. With zealous glee, Hitler kicked again and again! Each blow of his boot he imagined ribs breaking and internal organs crushing. He knew Peter could regenerate, but the prospect of pain and torture being inflicted by his power made him overjoyed.

With a grunt Peter rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hitlers outstretched leg. As he rolled the two men tumbled over each other into the mud and fire as the ground below them cracked even more and burst free explosions of open flame from the bowels of the burning compound far below in the earth. The fight of the two titans had no rules. There was no honor as they scurried in the mud and flames. Peter knew Hitler needed to be stopped, would he have the heart to take a life; even Hitlers? Hitler kneed Peter in the groin and rolled free from Peter's grasp. His uniform was ripped and covered in mud and blood. Peter got slowly back to his feet and the two circled the compound measuring each other up. Suddenly with a blast of a horn, and the revving of of strong engine; a military vehicle bounced across the broken compound courtyard and hit Hitler across the side and smashed him once more in to the heavy stone wall. As the truck rushed by, the drivers door opened and a man's body fell to the pavement with a thud.

Peter turned to the man on the pavement. He was more dead than alive. He looked at Peter and smiled a lopsided grin. His body was dis-formed with pain and broken bones. That he was still able to function proved the vitality of his soul and heart. "Save my baby!" Noah Bennet gasped through lips bloodied and swollen, "Save us all Peter!" Peter reached down to help his friend as Hitler struggled to his feet once more and with a bellow of rage, grabbed the front bumper of the truck and flipped the truck over end for end into the air. With a great crash the massive iron and steel hull of a vehicle came crashing down top of the body of Noah Bennet crushing him deep into the mud and pavement of the courtyard floor.

Hitler stood before him once more and rushed at him with incredible speed, murder now glowing in his eyes.

X-X-X

Claire Bennet stood at the mouth of the cave and watched through the down pour as the castle at the center of the island erupted in a inferno. Suddenly Molly grabbed her head like a knife had been stabbed into her skull, and dropped to her knees with a scream of shock and pain. Hiro and Angela rushed to the little girl as Claire grabbed her face in cold hands. Tears of pain and agony streamed down her face. "He is dieing, dieing!" She cried as she curled up in a ball on the cave floor. "Such pain! All is lost! I have failed" Molly cried out as she sobbed uncontrollably. Was Molly finally breaking under all the stress and terror of the last several weeks? Was she falling apart and loosing her sanity? "He is too strong, we are all going to die!" Molly rocked back and forth in a fetal position, as Angela tried to console her. Her eyes flamed a bright blue, and her face was twisted in agony. She was covered in mud and grime from the terror of the day, and her bright cupid shaped face was streaked with tears.

Angela Petrelli rested the back of her hand on the forehead of the little girl as the group gathered around. "She has a temperature! She is burning up."

Molly knocked Angela's hand away in a blind fury her that overwhelmed her small body, as she fell to her back on the cave floor. "I am dieing! Save me!" she screamed. Her back arched as she grasped her head and began to thrash around as a grand seizure gripped her system.

Claire was desperate! What was happening? What was Molly seeing? Whose eyes was she looking through? Was it Gabriel?

"Let me through!" a voice demanded behind them as Tracy drug her burned and broken form across the cave floor toward her Molly. The determination in her face forced the group to part. Hans held his arms out and helped clear the way as Tracy with only one good arm dragged herself to her child. With every scream of pain she got stronger. With every burst of tears her heart broke in two. She reached out her hand and rested it on Molly's chest. She could feel the girls heart beat. It felt like she had just run a marathon.

At Tracy's touch Molly fell still. It was like all her life escaped out of her. She lay in the dust of the cave floor as if she were dead.

Tracy with all her strength curled her arm around Molly and pulled her into her lap.

"Mommy's here baby, your okay." Tracy whispered as she rested her cheek against the small girl's feverish face.

Hiro dropped to his knees and held Molly's hand. Molly was the first girl to like him. The first girl to treat him special. She was the first female other than his mother to look at him and really see him. He knew she was very young. She was only just budding into an teenager; but he could not fathom his life not having her in it. With escaping from the blackness of time, into a new form himself now once more in a child's body; she had been his only real true friend since Ando had died in the carnival massacre.

"Molly," he called gently in a hushed tone.

Suddenly Molly opened her eyes, the blue flame of her eyes burned brighter than he had ever seen before. The light flooded the cave as her face transformed from one of overwhelming agony to one of incredible joy. She began to giggle and laugh like a child that just saw the real Santa Claus. She held her belly and her very body trembled with her sudden happiness. Molly sat up in Tracy's arms and turned to her new mother with bursts of tears and a smile that spread across her face from ear to ear. With trembling hands she cupped her new mother's face. She could barely contain her excitement as her eyes burned bright.

Hiro and the rest of the group watched in wonder at the amazing transformation.

Molly screamed with glee, "Peter is alive!"

X-X-X

Hitler and Peter circled one another in the compound courtyard as flames erupted and spat through the cracked and deteriorating stone pavement. Hugh sections of the courtyard had fallen deep into the ground, leaving a maze of walk ways, and dozens of deadly chasms into the inferno below. Hitler watched his adversary with intent trying to decipher anything from his facial expressions, body language, or fighting style. So far they had fought with brute strength and little skill. Hitler was hurt, but he shook it off easily. He had been in war and battle most of his life. He stepped lightly across the open spaces as he flexed his hands in anticipation. Closer, closer he though to himself.

Peter across from him held his face impassive. He revealed nothing through his face. But his eyes shown a cold death and hatred. Hitler had seen that look thousands of times, he knew that look. The look that wanted to reach into ones chest cavity and pull out your enemies heart. The desire to watch the light of their soul fade and die as you ripped their life out of their body. That look was one of not just death, but a death of a million screams. Peter wanted him dead with such a passion that he wanted it to be slow and painful.

"Come on Boy!" Hitler bellowed, "I have eaten men like you for breakfast!"

Suddenly Peter charged as Hitler's hand shot forward and made connection with Peter's throat, just below the Adam's apple. Peter stumbled as he struggled for breath as Hitler grabbed him by the shoulders and drove his knee deep into Peter's chest. His feet left the ground as Hitler struck again and again. With a shove Peter pushed Hitler away and himself clear as he tripped over the stones of the fallen wall. Hitler launched himself straight up with a pump of his left leg and swung his right foot with a mighty force against Peter's head.

Peter went to the ground on his knees as Hitler spun away from him but by doing so brought his large booted foot around with great speed and once more struck Peter in the head. Hitler quickly switched feet and swung his booted foot up an into Peter's chin. The ground rumbled from an explosion below as another section broke away and Peter slipped down deep into the hot bowels of the earth.

Hitler rested his hands on his hips as he caught his breath. Was it over? Had he won?

Another explosion rocked the ground as a burning flame shot out of the earth. Peter opened his arms and landed gently on the courtyard pavement once more. The Flames that covered his body quickly died as his body healed almost instantly. Peter swung his foot at Hitler, as the man ducked underneath. Then Peter stepped in tight and struck with a rigid hand at Hitler's neck. Hitler lifted his arm blocking the blow, and felt the pain all the way to his shoulder. The power in Peter's blows seemed to get stronger with each strike.

Peter with speed and agility attacked again and again. Hitler deflected or blocked. Decades of training and military conquest against hundreds of years of waiting. Peter launched himself high over Hitler's head and came down upon the man. His body crackled with white energy, as he drew the living essence from the flames around him. His chest swelled with power as he brought down his vengeance on the man before him. Hitler raised his arm to block the blow as Peter's fist struck his forearm.

There was a massive blast of power and energy that shot out from the connections of the fighting titans. Trees fell, walls collapsed, flames roared, and the sky above clasped in thunder. Hitler howled in pain as it felt like his arm shatter under the power. His bones hurt under Peter's strength and his arm went numb all the way to his shoulder. Hitler heart skipped a beat now afraid with pure terror.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet opened his one good eye. The white of his eye was blood shot red, and his vision was blurry and tinged in crimson. The battle had moved away beyond the overturned truck. His legs were shattered and disfigured below the knees and he could see bone sticking out of his pants material. He could only breath in short gasps, he knew he had several broken ribs and one must have punctured a lung. He could feel blood filling his lungs as he tried to breath. His left arm hung limp and useless at his side as he grabbed the burning truck shell and pulled his body out of the fire. His legs and back were on fire as he fell clear of the hulk and looked around.

He could see Peter and Hitler off in the distance exchanging blows in a war of the gods. He rolled in the mud to put out the flames on his body and searched the living hell before him for a way out. A dozen yards away he could see a still body on the ground. Flames burned all around it. The ground shook and caved in just beside the body, one leg slipped over the edge as flames licked along the leg in an attempt to consume the body of Gabriel Gray.

Noah grabbed the edge of a pavement stone and drug himself across the mud toward Gabriel. He would never forgive himself if the man died this way. Clarie would never forgive him if he let him die. The man deserved to burn forever in the fires of hell as Sylar. But as Gabriel he had saved Noah's life many times, and redeemed himself to live at least for one more day. The affection he saw in the man's eyes for Claire fueled his strength. Not a lust, not a savage desire, but a true and genuine love beyond all existence. He crawled across the courtyard inch by inch. He could always kill the man later if Sylar ever returned.

With a great heave the ground lifted and dropped. Noah's was tossed into the air and came down once more with an agonizing grunt. Every part of his body screamed in pain. Just roll over and die! His mind shouted at him. Let the Sylar burn, burn, Burn! You can just tell Claire, if you live, that you were too late, you couldn't save him. She could never blame you for that! Once more the ground heaved and Noah slammed down on the ground. His back hit the stones with a sickening snap. He couldn't move his legs or his lower body! Something was wrong.

He twisted his head toward Gabriel, now only inches away. The ground cracked again and Gabriel's unconscious body slipped over the edge and into the flames. With a scream of knowing his body was failing him, Noah flung his one arm out and clamped down upon Gabriel's shirt collar. With all his strength that his body had left he pulled Gabriel clear of the flames and then passed out.

X-X-X

Peter grabbed Hitler by the shirt front and belt and lifted him off the ground. With overwhelming force he raised his knee and struck him blow after blow in the body. Hitler felt each strike against his hardened muscles like a train plowing through his core. He could feel ribs cracking. Something was wrong. How could he be so strong? How could he hurt so much? "I can not be defeated!" He shouted out into the storm through smashed lips; spraying blood all over Peter's face, as the ground shook and the stone pavement below their feet buckled while flames leapt into the sky from the storage facilities of the compound hidden deep in the earth. His precious castle was just a burning torch in the stormy horizon. Peter then spun his body and threw Hitler face first into a stone wall. The wall exploded like it was blasted apart by dynamite. The rain, mud, and stones flew in all directions, as he turned over onto his back and slowly got to his feet. Blood ran down his face and mixed with the mud and hatred that was plastered over his skin.

"You have hurt the ones I love!" Peter shouted as he lifted his fist once more. The air around it seemed to crackle with light. He grabbed Hitler by the arm and with a blow the caused the ground to crack under his feet, he connected with the man's bicep and He could hear the bone brake under the muscle. His arm dropped out of Peter's grip. "You have murdered my family, my nephews! My sister-in-law!" His foot made contact with Hitlers knee and the joint twisted under the power and force, sending Hitler to the ground. Peter lifted him off the pavement and with his lightening power lighting up the dark sky with Hitler's howls of pain.

Hitler screamed in agony as the energy flowed through his body with no mercy. Lightening danced over his body, as he involuntarily convulsed under the attack. "You will take from the ones I love no more!" Peter shouted as he threw Hitler through the air and into a section of the courtyard that was not touched by the fire. Hitler passed through the erupting flames and landed hard against the broken ground.

Peter moved with super sonic speed through the air and crushed his knee into Hitlers stomach. The man crumbled to the ground on his back. With one hand Peter held him down, his mind blasted against Hitlers body and drove him hard into the stone pavement. Hitler could not move. The power of Peter's mind would not allow Hitler to move even an inch. Peter raised his fist as the storm high above seemed to die as its very power was drained away. The flames and fires around them choked and died as if the very oxygen was sucked out of the air. The ground trembled as Peter's form began to glow. Hitler's eyes grew in fear as the energy building up in Peter pushed his form to the limits.

Hitler closed his eyes against what was to come.

X-X-X

Noah Bennet opened his eyes with a gasp of air, and immediately grabbed his side in pain against the broken ribs. He rolled over at the shoulders in a convulsing fit of coughing up blood out of his lungs. His body numb from the mid-back down would not move and obey his mind. Gabriel laid across his stomach dead cold and unmoving. Blood flowed from an open wound through the top of his skull. Noah could see a metal edge just above the broken and mutilated flesh. Gabriel would not be able to regenerate while the blade was deep into his brain.

Noah fumbled with his fingers as his strength escaped him and his hands grew cold and began to tingle. The edge of the blade was covered in blood and he couldn't grasp the tip. His mind was thinking fast as his breathing labored under the strain. There was no tool near him to take hold of the edge. There had to be a way, but he only had moments before his strength would fade again and he lost consciousness; and this time he might not wake up.

He lined up his hand over the exposed jagged edge of the broken off blade and with a sharp jolt of pain impaled his palm deep into the top of the metal edge. He could feel the blade edge snag between his finger bones and lodge between the muscles. Noah Bennet clenched his hand tight to not let the blade slip; he was not going to be able to try this twice. Then slowly so as not to loose his hold on the blades edge he pulled his hand away from Gabriel's skull and watched with satisfaction as the long knife blade drew clear and dropped to the stone pavement.

His arm felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as his efforts took their toll on him and he convulsed into another hacking cough fit; and slipped back into the darkness of fear and release. But as he slipped over the edge and passed the curtain he felt Gabriel take a breath and stir.

"I love you Claire-bear!" Noah whispered as the air in his lungs escaped in a long exhale.

X-X-X

Peter Petrelli held Hitler against the pavement stones of the compound court yard with his mind as he lifted his hand for a final death dealing blow. The storm above them faded as he drew the power into his own soul. The flames from the burning compound castle crackled and died as their power was drained from them and into Peter. The ground began to rumble and shake as Peter drew the life force preparing to end the battle once and for all. His body glowed and energy dance along his form as his power grew. His form became so bright that Hitler could no longer stand the radiance and lifted his jaw in defiance.

Hitler curled his fingers and struggled against the powerful mind holding him in place. With victory celebration of inches Hitler lifted his arms off the ground and inched closer the Peter's throat. His body trembled with the effort as he drew closer to his target. Sweat poured from his skin as his incredible strength pushed against Peter's and with each inch his pride and anger increased. He could still win! Peter was weakening. If he could just get his fingers around his enemies neck he would squeeze the life from his foe and dance a victorious jig of joy over his grave.

Suddenly a shadow appeared across his vision. Hitler turned his head and could see he was surrounded. They were all there! Just at the edge of the glowing light from Peter's skin. The storm had passed but the clouds still thick with the fading storm filled the sky and blotted out the sun. Claire stood solemn and silent among the others. She held a child on her hip as she stood like a statue unmoving. Angela Petrelli stood beside her; hands behind her back waiting. Hiro, Molly, and others he did not know; they all stood waiting.

Tracy Straus stood hunched over in obvious pain, but supported by the young girl Molly. What once was a great company he had reduced to a few stragglers. They waited as Peter looked up. His eyes now glowed a bright yellow light. Gabriel Grey stepped up to the circle holding a wounded and dieing Noah Bennet in his arms. Gabriel lowered his eyes to Peter and spoke. His voice made the fiber of his being quake. His voice sealed his doom. Gabriel's grays words made Hitler roar with uncontrollable rage as he strained against the mental powers of Peter Petrelli in a last effort to reach his throat.

"Free us!" Gabriel spoke. In unison the rest of the group spoke in a haunting tone, "Please, free us."

Peter looked once more at the Monster before him and with a release of all his pent up power thrust his hand forward like a knife and plunged his hand deep into the chest of Hitler. His hand split through the flesh. His hand broke through the bone. His hand cracked through his rib cage. His hand stabbed into His chest cavity and gripped Hitler's beating heart. The two men locked eyes for a brief moment the war of two titans was over. Hitler looked into the eyes of his destroyer, "I knew it would be you. You were the only one I feared."

Peter held the man's heart in his hand deep in the man's chest and crushed the flesh between his power fingers. As the light faded from Hitler's eyes, "Today the battle ends. Today the monster dies and we are free. The world can rest in peace, the Redd eagle is dead."

Hitler's mouth opened as the air in his lungs slipped out and his body shut down in death. Claire stepped forward, handing young Noah to Angela and wrapped her arms around her uncle and finally burst into tears, "Is it over?" she asked.

"Not yet." Peter spoke as he called Hiro to his side. He cupped his hand and spoke quietly into Hiro's ear as the young boy nodded in understanding. "Do you promise?" Peter asked, "A vow, never to forget?"

"I promise." Hiro said with finality in his voice, "I will not fail you." Hiro placed his hand on his heart as he spoke.

Suddenly the clouds above split and the sun shown down upon the group. The warmth and peace that filled their hearts made young Noah open his mouth and laugh for the first time in weeks. Angela hugged the boy tight as the air beside her shimmered, and like a person stepping through an invisible curtain an adult Hiro appeared. His hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail. He was dressed in all black with a long trench coat. Strapped to the center of his back was a Japanese samurai sword with a white and black grip guard. "I am here Uncle Peter, as promised."

Peter stood to his feet and placed a gentle hand on the forehead of Noah Bennet. With a flash of power, Noah gasped and opened his eyes. Gabriel helped the healed man to his feet as Claire ran to her father's now open arms.

"Now we finish this." proclaimed Peter as the adult Hiro placed a hand on the dead body of Hitler and gripped the outstretched hand of Peter. The group formed a circle all holding hands "Hiro." Peter spoke.

"Yes?" Both the adult and child Hiro responded at the same time.

"AS an adult you will once more master the control over time and space, but we do not have time for you to grow up. This is why you had to promise to comeback to this date without anyone knowing, later in life as an adult." Peter explained in a quiet and hushed voice. "Now 1945 please, You know the place." Peter asked.

The adult Hiro understood and they all vanished.

X-X-X

The group appeared in a dark and cold room. There were no windows to let any light in and cobwebs hung from the low ceiling. Peter spoke into the darkness in a commanding voice. "Gabriel, we need some light please."

Gabriel's looked at the walls and saw torches hanging in the corners, but ignited his hands instead into crackling lightening and the cold room lit up in a golden white light. They were in a crypt. Two entombed graves stood in the center of the room, each with a stone lid and engraving on the side written in German. Claire and both Hiros exchanged looks as they knew where they were.

Gabriel caught the meaning of their location as soon as the room lit up. Young Hiro and Molly stood to the side of the first grave hand in hand. Angela Petrelli held young Noah while standing beside Alfred, as Peter stepped up to Hitler's crypt and with his mind lifted the stone lid off the grave, into the air and placed it softly on the floor. "A generation ago this world rested at peace thinking you were dead; the monster of a world wide massacre. Today we lay your body finally in the grave, where you should have never escaped." Noah Bennet step up to the grave and gathered the body of the false occupant from the grave in his arms and with Hans and Detective Becket's assistance slid it into a waiting body bag. "We will give this poor soul a proper burial at sea." Detective Becket explained to the group.

Peter Petrelli lifted Hitler's body and placed him inside the tomb. Claire Bennet turned her back to the tomb, even with all this man had done to her and her loved ones; she still had a difficult time watching the final moments without swelling up in tears. Angela Petrelli handed young Noah to Tracy and stepped up the grave and looked down at the empty body of the man that had caused her family so much anguish and suffering. All her hatred swelled up in her soul thinking of her family, friends, loved ones now all dead because of this man; and she spat on Hitler's face. Alfred pulled her away from the tomb but she only stepped back a foot or so and waited. She would see this to the end.

"Your desire was to destroy us. But we would not give up. We would not quit. We would not die. In fact you made us stronger. We are more today in our hearts and as a family than we were at the beginning." Peter lowered the stone lid of the grave back into place. He then used his lightening and melted the lid to the tomb walls all the way around. "Like the Phoenix we have have risen out of the fire in a rebirth from the ashes of destruction into the rising dawn."

Peter nodded to adult Hiro and he held out his hands out to the the group. They took hands and vanished, all except Claire. Peter stepped up to the tomb and rested his hand on the cold lid of the sealed grave. As Peter's hand rested on the iron graves lid a soft white light washed across the surface until the entire surface of the entombing crypt burned with the light. Claire covered her eyes with her hand as she squinted against the soft light as it grew in incredible intensity. Peter bowed his head in a prayer like pose while the light faded and the crypt dimmed back into complete darkness. "It is time to rebuild our lives." Peter smiled at Claire who stepped up and stood beside him. She laced her fingers through his own and and drew his arm close to her, resting her face on the muscle of Peter's arm, "Peter, let's go home." Peter closed his eyes and stood for a moment. He slowly breathed in a long quiet breath and then exhaled as he resolved his heart that his loved ones were now safe from the monster that lay before him, "Home." he whispered in agreement, and they vanished; leaving a single hand print in the dust of the lid. A crypt locked in a cold dark room that echoed with a faint blood curling cry and a desperate pounding from within the sealed, and impervious grave.

*******IF YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY – PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK - YOUR REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT TO ME*******

**THE NEXT BOOK BEGINS - CONTINUE TO READ THE EXCITING ADVENTURE IN HEROES - THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX - COMING IN 2013**

s/8823415/1/Heroes-Rise-of-the-Phoenix


	32. Chapter 32

**Check out my next book- the story continues in**

**Heroes - Rise of the Phoenix**

**Old Blue eyes**


End file.
